THE FIRST TIME EVER I SAW YOUR FACE
by burleseymour
Summary: This is my take on how Arizona and Callie first met.Some of my chapters may follow the storyline but most will not.I wrote this a while back so there is no George dying, hospital shooting, no car crash...well at least not one that involves Arizona and Callie, no plane crash and certainly no Lauren...sorry to dissapoint anyone. My mistakes are my own as I am not an English major...
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: THE FIRST TIME EVER I SAW YOUR FACE 1/15**

**COUPLE: ARIZONA ROBBINS AND CALLIE TORRES**

**RATING: MA/NC 17**

**SUMMARY: THINKING ABOUT THE WAY ARIZONA AND CALLIE FIRST MET AND THEIR LIFE TOGETHER… **

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS AND DO NOT MAKE ANY PROFIT FROM THEM EITHER. SAD TO SAY…**

**Chapter 1**

From the moment I stepped off the plane from BostonMassachusetts onto the soil under my feet in SeattleWashington, I knew by the cold western wind blowing in my face that a change was coming, a new change in my life. A change I never expected or saw coming.

I have been at Seattle Grace Hospital for about two months now as I have battled with some of the staff that has been here longer than me. Dr. Richard Webber, Chief of Surgery along with Dr. Miranda Bailey and Dr. Alex Karev, just to name a few, as the three of us are trying to save a ten year old boy named Jackson Prescott. Dr. Alex Karev and Dr. Lexie Grey are standing next to me at the nurse's station as I am going over Jackson Prescott's chart, reading notes and making new ones, as I am mumbling to myself trying to figure out what we can do for this child as all of our attempts to save his life have slowly failed us. Dr. Bailey walks up to ask Dr. Karev and Dr. Grey what is going on as they both say "She's talking to herself trying to figure out our next move". Dr. Bailey walks up to me to say something about going back to the plan that her and Dr. Kenely was working on before Dr. Kenely died. I stop what I was doing to write down the name of the Head of Pediatric Surgery at Mass Gen as I say to Dr. Bailey "Give this doctor a call and when you tell him that Arizona Robbins gave you his telephone number then he will tell you that your idea that you shared with the late Dr. Kenely will not work. He will also tell you that if our patient does not receive a new stomach and intestines in the next forty-eight hours…he will die". Dr. Bailey takes a step closer to me as she says "You don't have to get snippy with me" as I say to her "Yes I do because ever since I arrive here you have been fighting me every step of the way. I know that you liked Dr. Kenely and I know that you believed in his protocol and I am someone new with a ponytail but I am not the problem. So why don't you go and call UNOS and have them put Jackson at the top of their list". Just as Dr. Bailey and I stop yelling at each other because we hear Dr. Webber scream at all of us "WE'VE GOT ORGANS…WE'VE GOT ORGANS…Prep the patient". The four of us run to Jackson Prescott's room just as the monitors are going off.

Two weeks later I am standing at he nurse's station filling out discharge papers for Jackson Prescott's mother to sign as I watch Jackson and his mother along with Dr. Bailey interact in the patient's room. Dr. Bailey walks out of the room to hand the nurse Jackson's chart as she quietly says to me "I'm sorry…I'm sorry" as I am surprisingly caught of guard as I say "Excuse me". Dr. Bailey stands in front of me as her small framed body looks up to me and says "I'm sorry for causing you any kind of problem with Jackson's patient care a couple of weeks ago. When I get scared, I yell. It's not pretty and very unprofessional but it happens when I get scared. And this young boy has scared the hell out of me for the past three years. So I am sorry for my actions and I hope that you will forgive me. You are a great pediatric surgeon and I hope to learn more from you in the future. Some of us are going across the street for a drink to celebrate this young man's life and his future as we all hope never to see him again in this hospital. Would you like to come and join us for a celebratory drink"? I say with a dimpled smile "I would love too".

For the past several weeks I have been hearing gossip from the nurses about this hot ortho doctor and how her heart has been broken by one cardiac thoracic surgeon. I have not had a chance to meet this ortho surgeon but that all changes when I arrive at the bar. I walk into Joe's as Dr. Bailey and Dr. Grey wave me over to the table they are occupying with some other doctors from the hospital. Dr. Bailey begins to introduce me to Dr. Meredith Grey, who is Dr. Lexie Grey's half sister along with Dr. Christina Yang, who is Meredith Grey's best friend and finally the doctor that all the nurses are gossiping about Dr. Callie Torres. As I shake each woman's hand and say to each of them "It's nice to meet you". I seem to hold Dr. Torres's hand a little longer than the others as we both hold our smiles a little longer too. I am standing at the end of the table as Dr. Yang says to me "Dr. Robbins, since you are the last one to arrive for this little soiree drinks are on you". I stand there for a minute or two asking what everyone is drinking as the four women scream their drink order at me. I walk over to the bar and start giving Joe the owner my drink orders. I glance back over to the table as I see three of the four women engaging in a conversation as I notice the very beautiful Latina staring at me and smiling. I give her my infamous Robbins dimpled smile as she takes her tongue and slowly slides it up and down the straw that is nestled in her drink as I notice my mouth has gone completely dry from watching her do that thing with her tongue.

While I am waiting for our drinks, Dr. Karev sits on the bar stool next to me as he says "Dr. Robbins, haven't seen you here before. How 'bout I buy you a drink and we can sit and talk and get to know each other better". Joe arrives just in time to hand me a tray of drinks as I whisper to myself "Thank God" as I turn to face the young doctor and say "Maybe some other time Dr. Karev because right now I want to talk and get to know someone else better" as I turn and walk away from him and to the gorgeous dark haired beauty before me. I set the tray of drinks down in front of my colleagues as I toss back my shot and practically down my Samuel Adams Boston Lager as the sexy Dr. Callie Torres stares at me with her sultry eyes as she continues to stroke her tongue along that very thin red straw that is still in her drink. My newfound friends begin asking me about myself, about Boston and why Seattle. I vaguely tell them about me and about my life in Boston, about my parents and about working at Mass Gen. Then I offer to go and get another round as the four women give me the same drink order as the last time.

Again I am standing at the bar as Dr. Karev has never left his seat but there is another man's voice that says "You must be the new peds surgeon" as I turn to see a very distinguished older gentleman standing on the other side of me as I hold my hand out and say "Dr. Arizona Robbins and you are"? The slightly gray haired man says to me "Dr. Mark Sloan, Head of Plastics and it is very nice to meet you" as he takes my hand and places a tender kiss on the back of my hand. Out of the corner of my eye I catch the raven haired beauty that I have been eyeing all night make her way towards the three of us as she saunters on by us as the two gentlemen and I stop talking and watch her walk by. I refocus my eyes on her very sexy ass as my eyes travel up her backside to see her turn in my direction and smile at me. As Drs, Karev and Sloan softly say "Nice" I say a little too loud for my own good "Very nice".

With the two doctors falling all over themselves asking to purchase me some drinks as we all turn back to face the bar as I wait for Joe to hand me a tray of drinks that I ordered earlier, I feel a hand resting on my shoulder as I turn to face Dr. Callie Torres and I am speechless. Dr. Torres asks Joe the bartender if he can deliver the tray of drinks to our table as Dr. Torres holds out her hand and then says to me "Can I have this dance". I waste no time in placing my hand in hers as she walks me to the dance floor much to the dismay of Dr. Sloan as I hear him say "What the fuck, Torres" as Dr. Karev says "You can't be serious. This is some fucked up shit. I must be losing my touch if a smoking hot Latina chick can walk up and take the equally smoking hot blond chick away from me. This is serious some fucked up shit". Dr. Torres and I are dancing together on the dance floor as she takes my arms and drapes them around her neck as her strong surgical hands are resting on my hips. We just dance and stare into each others eyes as Callie is the first one to speak as she says to me "I have a feeling that neither one of those guys are your type. Am I right in my assumption"? I smile at me dancing partner as I say "You would be correct in your assumption. But you already knew that you are my type didn't you Dr. Torres"? As I find the courage to do the one thing I have been wanting to do since I first laid eyes on this amazingly stunning woman as I draw Dr. Torres face into mine and place a well deserved kiss upon her lips as I am pleasantly surprised as she reciprocates the kiss as she separates her lips to allow my tongue to enter her mouth as I too grant her tongue access into my mouth.

Dr. Torres and I become so lost in the kiss we are sharing that we do not hear the music stop as well as the bar patrons chattering as we both open our eyes and see everyone staring at us. I break the kiss and begin apologizing profusely as I say "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry" as I look into the brunette's eyes and she is smiling back at me as she says "I'm not and you should not be either. That was a fantastic kiss and these people are just staring at us because they are all just jealous because any one of them wishes they could be in our shoes right now. And I say why don't we gather up our belongings and head back to my place so we may continue getting to know one another because I think if we play our cards right I will be making you breakfast in the morning. What do you say, Dr. Robbins"? I smile at my new friend and say "It's Arizona…my name is Arizona and I would love to walk you back to our home". Dr. Torres holds her hand out in front of me as I take her hand as we shake each others hand and she says to me "Callie…my name is Callie and it is a pleasure to meet you, Arizona".

Both Callie and I return to our table as we pass Dr. Karev and Dr. Sloan as Callie pushes up on Dr. Sloan's chin to close his opened mouth as we both smile at them and I hear Callie say to them "She does not bat for your team gentlemen, she bats for mine". Once we reach our table we both down our drinks as I hear Callie say "Ladies" as her tone brings the three ladies back to reality as they all close their opened mouths and we wish the three ladies a goodnight as Callie grabs my hand and we walk out of Joe's bar. Callie and I walk towards Callie's apartment that is just around the corner from the hospital. During our walk we begin to tell each other about our most recent exes as I find out that Callie is a newborn as I whisper this a little too loudly as I hear Callie say "Newborn…what the hell is that"?

We both stop suddenly in our tracks on the sidewalk outside her apartment as she asks again "Arizona, what did you mean when you said newborn"? I silently ask Callie to sit next to me on the steps that lead to her apartment building. I hold her hands in mine as I begin to say "Callie a newborn in the gay community is someone who finds out later in their life that they are attracted to someone of the same sex. You have always been with men you even married one by your own admission tonight and until recently you have discovered your attraction for women with Erica as she was your first. I have always known that I love women but you have just begun to experiment … to experience this feeling…this passion". I stand up to say "Thank you Dr. Torres…Callie for a gracious and wonderful evening of drinking and of dancing and of an amazing kiss but I think I will head home now". Just as I am about to turn from Callie's sight I feel a strong ortho hand grasp mine as I hear her say "No…wait Arizona please…wait…Look I find you fascinating, breathtaking stunning and I just want to get to know you better. Please come upstairs with me and let's just talk. Let us get to know each other better and I promise you that I will not try anything sexual with you even though in my mind I would rather rip you clothes off you and have my way with you. But if that is something you do not desire too then I will respect you enough to keep my thoughts to myself and to just talk and find out about you as I will tell you about me. What do you say, Arizona"? I take Callie's hand in mine as we ascend the steps and enter her apartment building together.

I hear the clock in Callie's kitchen chime four rings as I look to see that it is four in the morning. I realize at that moment that Callie and I have been sitting Indian style on her sofa talking for the last five hours about ourselves. I say with an outburst in my voice "Callie, it's four in the morning. I have really got to go so you can get some sleep". Callie's hand is on mine in an instant as she says "Arizona, you are not leaving at this hour. You can take my bed and I will sleep here on the sofa". I politely say "I can't ask you to do that, Callie. I will take the sofa". Before Callie rises from the sofa she asks me "Arizona, do you have to go into the hospital today"? As I shake my head in the negative she then says "Then it is settled, you will take the bed and I will take the sofa because I do not work today either so we can sleep in as long as we like". Callie takes my hand and leads me to her bedroom before I can even say no as she sits me down on the edge of the bed. She begins to rummage through her dresser drawers as she pulls out two t-shirts and two pairs of shorts as she hands me one of each and tells me "The bathroom is in there" as she point to the other door in her bedroom and then continues "There is an extra toothbrush in the medicine cabinet and some mouthwash. If you take a shower there are some extra towels and wash cloths in the linen closet next to the sink. Make yourself at home and I will see you in the morning". Callie walks over to me and kisses me on the forehead and finally says "I hope you sleep well, Arizona" as she exits her bedroom.

I take a cold shower to relieve all the sexual tension that has been building up inside me as I finish my nightly ritual by brushing my teeth and gargle some mouthwash. Then I climb into Callie's bed and as I am just about to get comfortable a soft knock sounds on the door as Callie pokes her head inside to say "Sorry Arizona, did I wake you" as I say "No" Callie then enters the bedroom to say "I just need to do something in the bathroom" as she makes her way into her own bathroom. I lie in her bed listening to her brush her teeth and gargle some mouthwash as I see the light go out in the bathroom and Callie re-enter the bedroom. Callie stops by the edge of the bed to say "goodnight" again and before she turns to walk away from me I grab her wrist and she turns to face me again. I fling back the covers as I pull on her wrist for her to enter her own bed as she stops to say "Are you sure, Arizona" as I smile and say "Never been more sure of anything in my life, Callie" as I feel Callie's body next to mine and it feels wonderful.

Callie slides underneath my body as I straddle her hips and remove my t-shirt as she does the same to her t-shirt. Callie places her hands on my breasts as she says "You are so beautiful, Arizona" as she begins to caress each breast and I moan to her touch. Callie then sits up to suck on each breast as she brings each of my nipples to a hard bud as I continue to moan her name. Callie then removes her face from my chest as she looks up at me with those gorgeous brown eyes of hers as I place my mouth onto hers and we devour each others tongue in the most passionate kiss I have ever given to a woman and have ever received from a woman as I slowly push her body back down on the bed. As our breasts sensually find each others, I remove my mouth from hers and begin to kiss down one side of Callie's neck and up the other side as I then make my way down her chest to the valley in between her breasts as I think to myself that this woman has the most remarkable pair of breasts I have ever seen. I spend an exuberant amount of time kissing, sucking, licking and gently nipping at each breast as this drives Callie wild as I then descend down this gorgeous Latina's body to find that aromatic scent that I have been searching for as I remove Callie's shorts and toss them back over my head as I hear her whisper softly "Yes Arizona, take me…take me now". I bend Callie's legs at her knees and spread her legs apart as I see her magnificent beauty before me as I spread her open with my thumbs and my right thumb sweeps over her clit as she screams my name and I know she is ready. Without any hesitation on my part I dive my face into her and begin sucking and flicking my tongue over her clit as I enter her with two fingers at first then add a third for good measure as Callie begins to thrash about in her bed as my left hand reaches up her body to caress her breast as her body begins to calm down to my touch as I continue having my way with her as she continues to scream my name over and over.

Callie is lying flat on her back as she keeps repeating "Wow Arizona, that was amazing" as I am licking up the remnants of the third mind blowing orgasm I have given to her as I move up her body to rest my chin on the backs of my hands that are on her chest. I move my mouth a little closer to hers as I whisper "You want to taste yourself on my lips" and before Callie even answers me I plunge my tongue down her throat as she sucks the remnants of herself off my tongue and my lips. The passionate Latina then flips us both over to where she is now on top but as our luck would have it we both need oxygen to breathe and so Callie breaks the kiss but then arches her back upwards as her breasts are hanging over my face. I begin to knead each breast as I suck on her right areola and nipple as she arches her back even further and I move my mouth over her left areola and nipple as I say "You have such great boobs, Callie" as I continue my assault on each of her boobs. When Callie's lungs are full of air again she moves back down my body as she thrusts her mouth and tongue back down my throat as I moan into the kiss. Callie finds her way down my body as she begins to pull off my shorts and underwear in one swift motion and tosses them behind her head and onto the floor. I spread my legs open wider to grant her better access to what she is looking for as I feel her kiss the skin just above my hairline. I gasp for a moment as I feel her fingers consume me from the inside as I groan a hearty "Yes" and begin to gyrate my hips to the rhythm of her fingers. Then without any warning I feel her mouth over my clit as she is sucking and licking me intensely as I am thinking to myself that she is definitely not a newborn. As Callie continues to pleasure me with her fingers and her mouth, lips and tongue I begin to feel the walls of my vagina start to close as she is bringing me to a wonderful climax. I arch my back as high as I can as I scream her name "Callie" as loud as I can before my back comes to rest against the mattress again. With one final swipe of her tongue over my clit, I scream her name again as she moves up my body to hover over me and say "Not a newborn, right" as I catch my breath and say "Not a newborn, Callie, not a newborn".

I wake up to the bright sun shining through Callie bay window in her bedroom as I begin to reminisce about our sexual escapade last night as I roll over to find that the gorgeous Latina is not sharing the bed with me. I pull her pillow to my face as I take in her intoxicating scent as I see that the t-shirt and shorts that I wore last night hanging for the foot post of her bed. I sit up on the edge of the bed to place the shorts and t-shirt back on my body when I hear singing somewhere else in the apartment. I walk into the bathroom to brush my teeth and make myself presentable as I wander around the apartment to find the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. I am standing in the doorway of Callie's kitchen as I watch this fine looking woman singing her heart out to Rob Thomas's song "Lonely No More" as she has the buds to her IPod in her ears and does not hear me behind her as I watch her sing and dance to the music in her ears.

Just as Callie finishes the last verse of the song playing in her ears she turns to see me standing there as she instantly pulls the buds from her ears and says "Oh Shit". I smile and begin to walk up to her dancing to the music still coming out of her buds that are now dangling around her neck as I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her face down to mine and into a very…very sexual kiss. As we both get lost in the kiss and the swaying of our bodies together to the music, the smoke alarm goes off as Callie's pancakes are burning on the flat top griddle. Callie extinguishes the smoke by turning on the overhead fan and the ceiling fan as I pour both of us both a cup of coffee and make my way to her kitchen table as she has made us breakfast this morning.

During our breakfast conversation Callie asks me what my plans are to the day. I tell her "Well since I just left the hotel I was staying in and moved into my own home I am emptying boxes and arranging my house. Everything was delivered two days ago and I am still unpacking. But today I need to go run some errands and get some cleaning supplies. Why did you have something better in mind"? Callie eating the last piece of crispy bacon off my plate says to me "I too have the day off and I do not have a single thing planned for today. So, if you do not mind, I would love to come and help with the unpacking of your boxes that is if you like some free labor". I rise from my seat at the other side of Callie's kitchen table as I make my way to stand in front of my new friend. She slides her chair back a little as she wraps her arms around my waist pulling me closer into her as I take this gesture as a sign as I straddle her hips sitting in her lap. Without any words between us being spoken I bend down to kiss her tenderly on her lips.

Once the kiss starts it quickly becomes heated as Callie rises from her seated position, she wraps my legs around her waist then she lays my ass on the kitchen table. She stands in between my legs as she never breaks the kiss but slides her hand inside my shorts to find the wetness that has begun to pool there. I begin to moan and try to break the kiss but Callie drives three of her fingers inside me as I begin to protest by breaking apart the kiss from her mouth as I say "Callie, wait…please wait". Callie stops what she is doing as she looks into my eyes and she is breathing heavily and she says to me "Arizona, what is it? What is wrong? Do you want me to stop"? I look into her eyes as I feel her fingers still inside me as I place both hands on her cheeks as I say to this beautiful woman "I just wanted to ask you something before we get lost again in the lust of it all. Would you go out on a date with me"? Callie's breathing begins to return to normal as she laughs a bit and says to me after she kisses me softly "Yes Arizona Robbins, I would love to go out on a date with you but can I finish what I started here before we make dinner plans"? I smile and kiss her again as I say "Yes please and for the record in the future, don't ever stop this…what you are about to do to me…don't ever stop". Callie literally rips my, well her, shorts off my body as she dives in head first to finish what she has started by going down on me.

Callie packs a small overnight bag just in case we run late today as she tosses it into the backseat of my Jeep as I drive and we spend the next few hours going to the mall, going to the hardware store and finally going to the grocery store to pick up all the items on my list. Then we take a break for lunch as she takes me to this great little all night diner not to far from where I live as she swears they have the best burgers in town. It has been over three months since I had a great burger as my last one was back home in Boston. We sit at the diner eating and chatting about our lives before we met each other here in Seattle. Then we make our way into my home where I guide Callie to the kitchen as she puts away the groceries. I change my clothes as I put on an old Boston Red Sox t-shirt and some sweats as I lay some sweats and a t-shirt out for Callie to change into so she does not get her good clothes dirty from all of the unpacking of my boxes. Callie changes too as she finds me sitting in the middle of my living room taking items out of some boxes. She hands me a bottled water as I tell her "Thank you, baby" as I see Callie tense up at what I just said as I quickly say "Oh my goodness, I'm sorry Callie. I guess it is too soon to call each other that. I am so sorry". Callie sits on the floor next to me as she smiles and says "Nonsense Arizona, I find it endearing. Sorry if it did not seem so at first but no one has called me that in a long time. I like hearing you say it, so do not apologize for it". I kiss her on her cheek and smile back at her as we both jump into emptying some boxes.

Callie finds the box that contains all my framed photos and my scrapbooks. She takes out a photo of me holding two babies, one in each arm, as she says "Is this a picture of you holding Timmy and Dani". I walk over to her and say "Yep that's them. They are my pride and joy". I told Callie the story about my niece and nephew and how a year after my brother died in Iraq that my sister-in-law Aimee came to my parent's home in Boston to drop Timmy and Dani off for a visit and never returned to pick them up. So my parents and I filed for temporary custody last year and it was granted. And next month I have to fly to Boston for the hearing that will grant my parents and me full custody.

I reach into the same box that Callie was working on to find a more recent picture of the twins and me. This one was taken about a month before I came to Seattle. Callie takes the picture out of my hands as she wipes off the dust from the packing box and says "I can't believe how much the twins look like you with the blue eyes and dimples and their smiles. How could someone ever walk out on these two beautiful children"? I place that picture in the center of the mantle over my fireplace as I say to Callie "I don't know but for someone like me who never could see herself with children let alone raising them, I cannot imagine my life without them". Callie looks at me with a look of astonishment on her face as she says "Arizona, you are a pediatric surgeon. How can you stand there and say you never wanted children"? Callie and I sit back down on the floor facing each other as I take her hands in mine as I say to her "Callie, I have always liked my life just the way it was never having to be responsible for anyone other than myself. But then when all this happened with Tim dying and Aimee leaving suddenly and leaving the twins with my parent's and I, my views on raising children have changed. My parents and I have established a routine that the children will stay with them in Boston during the school year as I will make periodic visits back to Boston and during their summer vacation they will stay here with me as my parents will come along too". Callie kisses me lovingly as she places her forehead against mine and says "Sounds like you and your parents have everything worked out when it comes to taking care of the twins. Hope I get to meet them someday". I kiss Callie on the forehead as I whisper to her "Me too…me too".

Callie has left my sight over an hour ago after she found three boxes marked **KITCHEN **as now I smell something cooking from my kitchen. Callie has also found my Bose radio system with an IPod docking station as she has placed her IPod in the docking station and her music is playing. I hear her singing as I get up to enter my kitchen but Callie pokes her head out from the swinging doors to ask me "What are you doing, Arizona" as I stop abruptly in my tracks to say "I smell something good. Are you cooking dinner"? Callie then says "Why yes I am Arizona. So go back to your unpacking and I will call you when it is ready". I turn to walk back to the living room as I feel Callie grab my wrist and say "But first" as the song "Smooth" by Carlos Santana and Rob Thomas come on the IPod as Callie begins to dance with me in the space that separates the kitchen from the living room. Callie hold me close to her body as the dance becomes sexual in nature as she dips my upper torso backwards and places a kiss between my boobs through my t-shirt as she flings me back upwards and places a kiss on my mouth. I back Callie up against the wall kissing her neck as I whisper in her ear "I do owe you for this morning" as I slide my hand down the front of her sweat pants as Callie says rather loudly back to me "Take me Arizona…take me now" and I force three fingers inside her pumping them in and out of her as I continue my assault up and down both sides of her neck as I reach inside her t-shirt to massage her boobs with my one free hand. Then just as the oven timer dings that dinner is ready, Callie comes all over my hand as she screams my name.

By the time I come out of the bathroom, cleaning myself up from our latest activity, I find Callie placing dinner on the table. Taking my rightful seat at the table as Callie drapes a cloth napkin over my lap and kisses me softly before she takes her seat across from me. I take a sip of my wine as Callie sits as I say "This all looks sooo delicious as I am famished as I sure you are too" as Callie just smiles and says "Mmmm Hmmm" and we begin to eat. Callie begins to tell me about her sister and her parents and that they all still live in Miami as well as her time she spent in Botswana during her stint with The Peace Corps. Then she begins the talk of children as she says to me "I know that you feel a honor and a duty and a responsibility for helping raise your brother's children with your parents Arizona but do you ever think about having children of your own someday"? I stab my fork into my salad but before I take a bite of it I say to Callie "You know I have always thought of having kids of my own someday. First I would have to find the right woman who would share that plan with me and then talk to her in depth about how to go about becoming pregnant. What about you Callie? Ever think that raising a family with children is something you desire too"? Callie speaks up without any hesitation in her voice as she says a profound "Yes…Yes I do Arizona. Ever since I was a little girl and for Christmas got the baby doll that craps her pants…I have always wanted to have kids". We both clang our wine glasses together in agreement to having children someday. After our delicious meal and Callie taking a hot, steaming apple pie out of the oven and we spending some more time emptying boxes Callie asks me about the twins again. I ask her to "Look for a box marked personal stuff and I will show you them in person". A few minutes later Callie shouts "I found it" as she hands me the box and I open it to find a DVD entitled "Timmy and Dani" as I ask Callie "Do you want to watch it with me? My mom made this last Christmas and gave each of us a copy to keep". Callie stands to say "I would love too but what do you say that we cut the apple pie and have some ice cream for dessert while we watch the DVD"? Callie offers her hand to help me up as I say to her "That sounds perfect". I clean off the coffee table and insert the DVD as Callie prepares our dessert as we meet back in the living room in a few minutes.

Our warm apple pie and ice cream have been consumed as I am lying in Callie's arms wiping the tears with a tissue that I have been shedding for the last few minutes as the Robbins family DVD we're watching ends with my brother Tim getting hugs and kisses from his two children along with me and our parents as he leaves our embrace to board the airplane that takes him off to the war in Iraq. That is the last time we see him in person because less than a year later he is gone and all we have is a flag and these memories. Callie holds me close as I hear her whisper "Shhh baby…shhh Arizona" as my crying begins to decrease I pull myself away from Callie to look at her to see if she realizes what she has just said as I see her tense up again but then a smile covers her face as she says to me "Can we possibly be falling for each other this fast that after a little more than twenty-four hours of knowing each other we both call each other "Baby"? Arizona, do you believe in love at first sight"? I wipe the remaining tears from my face and sit up to face Callie as I say to her "I don't know if I do believe in love at first sight. I do know that I believe in you and how you make me feel. I do know that I never intended to travel across the country to fall for another woman so fast. But Callie, you are so easy to talk too, to laugh with, to drink with and to dance with and especially to make love too. These last twenty-four hours of being with you has made me feel things that I never thought I could feel again and all I know is that right now…in this very moment is that I do not want it to stop. I do not want to stop seeing you, I do not want to stop laughing, dancing, drinking, having dinner with you and I definitely do not want to stop making love too and with you. I want to spend as much time with you as humanly possible outside of work. I want to take you out on a date. I want you to meet my family. Someday I want to meet your family when the time is right. But right now I would like to know if you will join me in the shower so we may clean this packing dust off of us and then will you stay the night with me making mad, passionate love to one another as we fall asleep in each others arms until the alarm clock wakes us up for work in the morning as we both may travel to work together. What do you say Dr. Callie Torres"?

Callie stands as she again extends her hand out for me to take as she helps me up once again as she then pulls me close to her body into an embrace as she whispers in my ear "It would be my pleasure Dr. Arizona Robbins to shower with you and then make mad, passionate love to you all night long. As for the rest of your requests, I see we have some serious planning to do in our future together and I for one cannot wait for this relationship to begin". Callie kisses me deeply and as she takes my hand and leads us into my bedroom and into the bathroom I ask one final question of her as I say "Callie, your first name is it short for something else"? Callie flashes me that shit-eating grin that I am coming to love on her as she says to me "Why yes Arizona, my first name is short for my actual first name but you have to come in here before I will tell you my real first name" as Callie peels her clothes off and is standing in front of me buck naked as she turns on the water to the shower and enters the shower as she says "You coming"? I cannot get my clothes off fast enough as I say before entering the shower "Not yet…but I have a good feeling we both will be soon…very soon".


	2. Chapter 2

**FIRST TIME EVER I SAW YOUR FACE**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Calliope" I say rather loudly when she answers her door on the first ring of the doorbell. "You look gorgeous as always" I finish my admiration of the beautiful Latina that stands before me as she opens her door a little wider to allow me access into her apartment. We met two weeks ago and shared a lovely couple of days together but after both of us enduring a grueling two weeks straight of working without a day off until today, I have finally set aside tonight for our first actual date night. Calliope waves me in as she kisses me on my cheek as I pass her as she says "Hello you" as I return the kiss to her cheek. I watch Callie place her signature leather jacket over her arms and shoulders as she tosses her hair out from under the collar as she asks me "So Arizona, where are you taking me to dinner for our first official date"? I am all giddy inside about her acknowledging our first date as I say "I have made reservations at a wonderful French restaurant downtown. Then I thought we could visit SAM if you're interested"? Callie and I exit her apartment as she stops to lock her door behind us as she questions "SAM"? I then place my arm inside hers as we walk to the elevator and I say "SAM stands for the SeattleArt Museum. I would like to look around the museum and see if there are any pieces I might like to purchase for my new home. Are you even interested in art at all, Calliope"? Callie pushes the button for the lobby of her apartment building as she says with a chuckle in her voice "Of course Arizona, I enjoy art. I just never found any pieces anywhere here in Seattle that interest me that's all".

We share a magnificent meal with a great bottle of wine and a little foot playing under the table. Callie takes off her high heels and runs her foot up my calf and underneath my dress and in between my thighs as I whisper for her to stop but she knows I do not mean what I say. We try to continue to talk about our lives and our families as we find a significant but distant pattern in both of our parents and how they affect our lives even with them living in different cities than us. After dinner Callie and I decide to walk the four blocks to the museum. I quietly scold her on her behavior earlier as she whispers in my ear "You loved it Arizona as you and I both know it and another thing, there is more where that came from later". It is a cool night but a very clear night one of about seven that Seattle gets all year as Callie tells me as we walk arm in arm as I grow closer to her and her leather jacket partly for the way she makes me feel all over and partly for the warmth. We enter the museum as I hand the person at the door our two tickets for the private showing that is going on this evening. Another person walks up to Callie and I to offer us a glass of wine as Callie takes a glass of red and I ask for a glass of water or a bottled water as I am driving tonight. The young man goes to obtain the drink I asked for and finds me about a minute later to hand me a glass of ice water. I thank him for his trouble as Callie and I make our way around the museum. We both notice some very interesting pieces from some northwestern Indian tribes, but none worth putting a price on just yet. As Callie and I walk out of the museum and to my vehicle she says to me "You know Dr. Chernick the Head of Gastroenterology at the hospital happens to be good friends with a gallery owner here in Seattle. Maybe we can talk to him about introducing the two of us and see if we can find just the kind of art you might be looking for, Arizona. I can set up a meeting with him if you like"? I kiss Callie on the cheek as I say "That's a wonderful idea, baby".

We arrive back at my Jeep as I open the passenger door for Callie as she holds me close to her as I hear her say "Arizona, this night has been so wonderful I don't know if I want it to end". I release the grip I have on her waist as I kiss her ever so softly and say "It does not have to Calliope if we do not want it too" as now she is the one giving me feathery kisses on my lips as she brushes her tongue over my bottom lip and I breathe an extra sigh of relief as I take her mouth into mine. I place Calliope safely in the passenger seat as I drive one final place before our night comes to a close. We pull up at the all night diner she took me to a couple of weeks ago as I say to her "I have been thinking about their fresh apple pie all night so I thought we could stop here for dessert". Then Callie looks at me with that grin I am falling in love with on her as she says "I have a special dessert that you can try after we return home, if you want too and are still up for it that is" I say without any hesitation in my voice and with a huge smile on my face "Yes please".

With Callie's flirtatious mood all evening getting more and more bolder as she is grinding against me as I stand at the register paying the bill, when we finally reach my vehicle she gently tosses me up against my Jeep as her hot…hot breath is covering my neck as she speaks to me and she says "Arizona, you are so fuckin' hot so much so that I could eat you alive right here" then she plunges her tongue down my throat as she moves her thigh in between my legs so she can begin to cause some friction between us. "Calliope…Callie…Callie…Baby" I practically scream at her as I pull away form her and say "Baby, please let's take this home because I too think you are so fuckin' hot and I too want to eat you alive but I think that the parking lot of an all night diner may attract some unwanted attention alright" as Callie takes the keys out of my hand and says "Alright baby, but I'm driving 'cause if I don't then I cannot be responsible for what my hands will do to you on the drive home". Callie opens the door for me to enter the passenger side of my vehicle as she dips her head inside to kiss me intensely again as each of our tongues explore the insides of each others mouths and when the kiss breaks I hear Callie says "So fuckin' hot, baby" as I smile to myself thinking the same thing of her as we drive home.

The next month or so includes some sexy times in on-call rooms while working, switching back and forth to each others place of residence and then the Friday night at the end of May, we both have the Memorial Day weekend off, at a secret rendezvous place that Callie picks as our second date. Callie texts me to wear something casual but very warm and that she will pick me up at my place around six pm. It is still rather on the cool side here in Seattle at the end of May so after spending most of the afternoon trying to decide what to where for our second date. I choose my favorite pair of blue jeans along with a dark blue turtleneck and my Boston Red Sox sweater underneath my dressy black leather jacket and a simple scarf. I hear the roar of a motorcycle as I figure the neighbors down the street are returning home from their usual evening bike ride as the doorbell rings and I answer the door as Calliope is standing on the other side in what appears to be her signature leather jacket as she is dressed perfectly for our second date. Callie has a large shopping bag in her hand as she enters my home as she sets the bag down by the front door and walks towards me. She takes me in her arms as she says very sexily "How's my girl this evening? You ready to see Seattle…the true Seattle for the first time"? As she kisses me deeply and unzips my leather jacket to hold me closer to her body and then says "But first, I've a present for you".

Callie takes off my leather jacket as she hands me the shopping bag and says "I found these while I was out today and wanted to buy it for you. I don't want to ruin your nice leather jacket tonight so I bought you a present…actually two presents". Callie holds the bag for me as I pull both presents from the bag to find a new leather jacket that is a little shorter than the one I own and a motorcycle helmet with the Boston Red Sox logo airbrushed on both sides and the initials A.R. across the back of the helmet. I stand there for a minute as I am speechless at first but then I begin to speak as I say to Callie "You found this today" as I hold up the helmet as I say to her "Thank you so much for presents but what's all this for baby"? Callie takes the helmet from my hand as she then guides the new leather jacket through my arms and around my back and shoulders as she then faces me and zips up my new jacket as she says "I want to show you Seattle by way of land, sea and air and I do not want to ruin your favorite jacket in the process". Then Callie reaches inside the helmet to pull out a pair of goggles as she places my hair inside my scarf and puts the goggles over my eyes and around the back of my head as she then places the motorcycle helmet on my head as I flinch a little and say "Callie, I have never ridden on a motorcycle before…I'm just a little scared". Callie holds me close and places a reassuring kiss on my lips as she says "Do you trust me, Arizona" as I kiss her back and say "With my life Calliope".

We walk out of my home and I see the most beautiful motorcycle in the world as Callie says to me "Arizona, I would like you to meet Rosa. She is my pride and joy. She is a 2009 Harley Davidson Softail Deluxe and her color is Red Hot Sunglow just like my Latin heritage". Callie escorts me to Rosa as she straddles her motorcycle first and then extends her hand to help me straddle Rosa too. Once I am settled in behind her Callie takes my hands and wraps them around her waist as she says me "Keep you arms and hands wrapped around my waist at all times and hold on tight. If you feel I am going to fast then just tell me as each of our helmets are fitted with microphones so we may communicate with one another, alright" as I tell her "Yes and thank you". Callie kicks up the kick stand as she then pushes a button with her right thumb as I hear the motorcycle between my legs begin to roar as she says to me "Are you ready, Arizona" as I tell her "Yes baby I am ready" and give her mid section as little squeeze and we are off. It is a beautiful night for a bike ride as Callie rides through the city as she is being extra careful not to scare me on my first bike ride. After about forty minutes of riding around the city, Callie stops and parks her Rosa at the marina parking lot as we both exit the motorcycle and walk towards a boat that is all lit up as a gentleman says "Dr. Torres, it is so nice to see you again and welcome aboard". Callie then says to the gentleman "Why thank you Emilio as it is good to see you again too. Emilio this is my good friend Dr. Arizona Robbins, Arizona this is Emilio the boat's captain". I extend my hand to Emilio as he takes my hand to help me board the boat as he kisses the back of my hand and I say "It is a pleasure to meet you, Emilio" as he states "The pleasure is all mine, Dr. Robbins" and I say to him "It's Arizona, please".

Emilio takes both of our helmets as Callie unzips my jacket and removes it off my body as I do the same to her and Emilio takes our jackets with him to the wheelhouse. Then another gentleman comes up from the galley to say "Hello Dr. Callie" as Callie introduces Samuel to me and Samuel seats the two of us at a table that is adorned by candlelight. Samuel plates a salad in front of Callie and me as he fills the two wine glasses in front of us with ice water in one glass and wine in the other glass. Samuel begins to tell us the menu for dinner tonight as he says "Dr. Callie and Dr. Arizona, the chef has prepared for the two of you tonight pan seared Chilean Sea Bass that is cooked in olive oil and seasoned with salt and pepper as the bass is basted with a basting oil that consists of different herbs and spices along with some unsalted butter. The chef has plated the sea bass with spicy arietta mushrooms and a cheesy polenta. But first please enjoy this house salad created by our chef. As for the wine this evening, Dr. Callie the chef has chosen for you a red wine, a Rose of Malbec, and for you Dr. Arizona the chef has chosen a white wine for you, a Torrontes. Please begin with your salad and whenever you are ready the chef will serve you personally".

Callie and I enjoy a very romantic dinner as the captain pilots the boat to take us around the night lights of Seattle. Callie talks about the different points of interest that we are seeing on our journey. This is a magnificent way to view the city in my opinion as I listen to Callie describe all the landmarks that we are seeing that makes this city of Seattle unique. Samuel comes to clear the table of our dishes as Callie says "Baby, why don't you go and see the view from the captain's wheelhouse as I go and tell the chef and his staff thank you for a delicious meal tonight". Callie pulls out my chair as she takes my hand to elevate me from my seat as she tenderly kiss my lips on my way upwards and she walks me part way to the wheelhouse. Once inside the captain's main part of the boat Emilio says hello again. I greet him with a nod and a smile purposely showing off my dimples. Emilio begins to discuss exactly where they are as it pertains to the city as he stops suddenly to say to me "You must mean a great deal to Dr. Callie, Dr. Arizona" as I smile and say "How so, Emilio" he continues to say "Dr. Callie only comes on this boat when her family is in town. She has never once asked for the boat for her own personal use until tonight, ma'am. You must be a very special person in her life". I place a gentle kiss on Emilio's cheek as I say to him "Than you, Emilio" as I wander towards the front of the boat and lean against the railing to get a better view if this beautiful city.

Soon I feel a strong pair of hands and arms encircling my waist as I am being pulled back into the chest of Callie as she whispers in my ear "Are you having a good time, Arizona"? I turn to face Callie as she covers my mouth with hers and kisses me deeply. When the kiss finally breaks I whisper back to her "I am having a marvelous time, Callie" as I notice that no one is around and the boat has docked as I kiss her back with all the passion that I possess. Callie retrieves our helmets and jackets from Emilio as we both wish all of the gentlemen on the boat a good night. As Callie and I straddle the motorcycle again I am thinking to myself that this has been one extraordinary second date but much to my surprise this motorcycle ride and this romantic dinner is only the beginning of our second date. Callie drives the motorcycle to the base of the Space Needle as she tosses the valet her key and instructs him "Park it away from any other vehicle and do not put a scratch on it, got it" as the nervous valet says "Yes…Yes ma'am". Callie and I walk towards the elevator as I jokingly say "Why Dr. Torres, that was very "butch" of you, don't you think" as the elevator door opens and we find ourselves the only ones on the elevator as Callie pushes me up against the back of the elevator to say "Baby, I can be as "butch" as you want me to be" as she kisses me hard and with a purpose. Callie breaks the kiss as she is standing in front of me breathing ever so heavily as I say "Calliope" and I kiss her back just as hard as out tongues slide amongst each others as I take Callie's tongue and suck hard on it until we hear the dinging of the elevator bell and break the kiss. We both regain our composure as other guests enter the elevator and we all ride to the top of the Space Needle.

Callie and I share two different signature desserts from the restaurant menu as Callie just has a glass of ice water but I have a glass of the house dessert wine. A the restaurant spins around the city and Callie continues to be my tour guide as she show me again all the landmarks of Seattle from the air just as she did from the sea earlier this evening. When we both finish tasting each others desserts as I notice that I only have one sip of wine left as Callie has only one sip of water left I raise my wine glass to propose a toast as I say to my gorgeous date "Calliope, I just want to thank you for a glorious and wonderful evening tonight. You have shown me this beautiful and magnificent city from the land, sea and air like you said you would and I have had the time of my life tonight so for that I say thank you. You are a very special person in my life and I just thought you should know that". We cling our glasses together and take the last sip of our drinks as Callie smiles at me. She then rises from her seat to walk over to mine as she once again pulls my seat out and places her hand in mine as I stand. She then places my arm in hers as we make our way out of the restaurant. On our way to the elevator Callie says to me "I just want you to know Arizona that you are very special to me too and we have one more stop to make before we say our goodnights to each other".

Callie and I travel to a wooded area of Seattle as she parks the motorcycle next to a silver streamline trailer with a wooden deck. She kisses me as she leaves me leaning against her motorcycle as she says "Wait right here but first give me your helmet and jacket" as I am taking off my new jacket I hand her my new helmet too and then I say "Maybe I should just keep the jacket on 'cause its pretty chilly out here in the cool night air" Callie takes the items from me, as she smiles that certain smile that I am still falling in love with, and says to me "Don't you worry about the cool night air Arizona, I plan on keeping you very warm tonight". Callie then disappears inside the trailer with the items she asked for and returns to me carrying two sleeping bags. "Whoa baby, I hate camping and I am not going to sleep on this hard cold ground when you obviously have a trailer, with a bed I'm hoping inside, sitting right here" I say to Callie upon her return to me as she stands before laughing her ass off. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry for laughing Arizona but do you think after a wonderfully fantastic second date that we have shared tonight that I would end it by the two of us sleeping outside, where there are many, many bugs, on the hard cold ground. You underestimate me, Arizona. Now take my hand and follow me for about thirty yards and I will show you something so beautiful you will not believe your eyes. So do you trust me, Arizona"? Callie hand is being held out for me as I grasp a hold of her hand in mine and say to her again tonight "With my life, Callie".

Callie and I walk the thirty yards or so to find an amazing overlook that enhances the city of Seattle below as well as an extended chaise lounge chair large enough for two. Callie zips one end of each sleeping bag together as she drapes part of one of the sleeping bag over the chaise lounge chair as she places her body down and says to me "Care to join me, Arizona" as I move swiftly to lay on her body as she engulfs both of our bodies under the two sleeping bags wrapping them securely over us and then she whispers in my ear "Now sit back and watch the show as the northern lights begin to dance for us tonight" as she points out into the midnight sky. With Callie's right arm around my shoulders and my head resting on her chest, the illumination in the northern sky begins. With both of us exchanging "Ohhh's and Ahhh's" for the next half hour or so, I move my face so that my chin is resting on Callie's blouse right above her left breast as I look into her eyes and she turns her head to look down at me as I say "Thank you for tonight. Everything you have done for me has been so wonderful and thoughtful that I can honestly say without question, that this has been the most perfect date I have ever been on in my life". I then crane my neck upwards to place a kiss on Callie's lips and then I confess to her "I could so fall in love with you, Callie Torres…what am I saying…I am falling in love with you Calliope Torres". I wait for a few moments as Callie says nothing and just when I am about to apologize for what I have just said Callie says to me "Arizona, I know that we've only known each other for a couple of months and this is only our second date but I feel the same way you do…I am falling in love with you too".

I slide my body over Callie's as our breathing becomes more rapid as I say to her in my most sexiest voice "Then kiss me like you mean it". Callie devours my mouth into hers as we begin to make mad, passionate love under the northern lights. We both carefully strip each other of our clothes as I place them over the top of the lounge chair as our boots find their way to the ground at the foot of the chaise lounge chair. We are both completely naked under the sleeping bags as Callie and I help our fingers find their way inside each other as Callie is kneading my right breast with her left hand as her very…very talented mouth is sucking on my left breast. My back is arching upward to give Callie a better vantage point with my boobs as she is sucking my boob so hard that when she releases my boob she makes a very loud popping sound as we both chuckle as we realize that no one can hear us out here in the woods. I am grinding my fingers into her so hard and fast as she is doing the same to me as we both are about to reach our orgasms as we scream each others names into the darkness. We lie in each others arms for a moment to catch our breath as I snuggle closer into Callie's arms as I kiss all up and down her neck.

Callie is nudging me awake as we both have fallen asleep on the lounge chair as I hear a slight knocking noise on the outside of the sleeping bag. Callie pulls the top of the sleeping bag back as water begins to hit us in our faces. Callie pulls that sleeping bag back over our heads as she says "Baby, it is starting to rain. We need to run back to the trailer and fast". Just as Callie was about to move I say to her "But baby, what about our clothes and shoes"? Callie then says "You grab our shoes and I'll grab our clothes. You take a hold of the edge of the sleeping bag like this and I will grab the other side and we will use it like an umbrella, alright" as she kisses me and I say "I'll be ready to run when you are Callie". But the best laid plans of mice and men do not always go as planned. We both jump up from the lounge chair as I grab our boots and Callie grabs our clothing but then somewhere along the way to the trailer our footing comes undone as we both slip and slide on our way back to the trailer as the ground beneath our feet becomes wet and mushy. We both fall several times but the sleeping bags cushion our fall and this causes us to start laughing hysterically at the two of us. Once we reach the deck we toss the sleeping bags over the motorcycle to try to alleviate any further moisture from the rain staying on the bike.

We walk into the trailer as I place our boots upside down just in case they retrieved any water as Callie places our clothes on the table as she began to hang them on the backs of the kitchen chairs. We turn to face each other as we both see we have mud and grass all over our bodies and some twigs in our hair. Callie says wearing a sly smile on her face "There is a garden hose outside. I guess we could spray each other off and then dry off and climb into bed to stay warm so we don't catch pneumonia". I laugh a little as I say to Callie "We do not tell anyone about this because I can just see both of Mark and Karev's heads exploding right in front of us if they hear that we sprayed each other off with a garden hose and we were completely naked". Callie laughs too as she says "You make it sound like we are in some sort of porn movie" as she laughs again thinking about Mark and Alex and their heads exploding as she says "I see what you mean". Callie begins spraying off my body and my hair as she stands there directing me to turn and bend over from time to time as she is clearly enjoying what she is doing to me. Then it is my turn to return the favor as I am getting quite turned on by the water glistening off her body in the moonlight as she bends down in front of me and I spray the water into her hair as I remove the remaining twigs from her hair. Then I step back so she may stand upright and toss her hair backwards so that it lands back between her shoulders blades as I softly say to myself "Porn movie…indeed".

We re-enter the trailer as we both begin to towel ourselves off. I am bent downward drying off my feet and legs as Callie is slightly bent forward drying off her mid section and one of her nipples brushes my cheek. I take this opportunity to place my mouth over her nipple as I straighten us both up to suck on her breast as I palm her other breast and gently caress the boob under the palm of my hand. I hear Callie softly whisper "Arizona" as I slowly walk her backwards until the backs of her knees come in contact with the large, soft bed. As we tumble back onto the bed, I never relinquish the hold my mouth has on her boob as I continue to suck on her nipple. Callie's moaning under me is quickly becoming a turn on as I slide down her body and my other hand takes a hold of her boob that I was just sucking on as I kiss her hairline right above where I find her intoxicating scent. Callie swiftly bends her legs up at the knees to give me better access to where she wants me to be right now. I dip my tongue in first as Callie's body begins to respond to my touch as I say to her "You smell amazing, baby" as Callie moans back to me "Baby please" as I know the time is just right for me to continue. I begin by sucking on her engorged clit as I flick my tongue over it too as I have come to know this drives Callie crazy. Then I remove my right hand from her boob as I place three of my fingers deep inside her as I thrust in and out of her while I am still sucking and flicking her clit with my tongue. Callie begins screaming my name as she tightens her grip on the sides of the bed then as I feel the walls of her vagina closing in on me and with one more flick of my tongue over her clit, she is spent.

I kiss my way back up Callie's body as I place a very well deserved kiss on her lips as she moans because she tastes herself on my mouth. Callie's breathing is beginning to return to normal as she wraps me in her arms and tells me she loves me. I am lying comfortably in Callie's arms as I nuzzle my face into her neck as I begin sucking and kissing her neck and that patch of skin behind her ear that she so loves me doing. I feel her fingertips trailing all over my skin as she begins to leave a trail of goose bumps in her wake. Callie rises above me on all fours as she hovers over me and continues to trail her fingertips all over my exposed skin. Then she begins placing some very light feathery kisses all over my lips, my neck and the skin just above my breasts as she whispers "You are so beautiful, Arizona as I could do this for the rest of my life" as she now kisses me with all the passion she has right at this very moment. Callie moves her body onto mine as she separates my legs open with her lower torso and begins to move up and down as her curly pubic hairs mix with mine as she builds up some friction between the two of us. Callie intertwine our fingers together as she spreads our hands off to the side of the bed so she may gain better access to my neck and chest as she places some hard kisses and sucking motion as she also leaves some light bite marks all over my uncovered skin as I moan her name over and over. Then without warning she dives under the covers and begins to run her tongue deep inside me as all I hear is her moaning and then I feel her fingers making there way inside me as all of this is driving me absolutely crazy.

Between Callie's moaning and as she is about to bring me to an orgasm, I hear her shout "You're almost there Arizona, come for me baby…I know you want to because I can feel it coming…come for me baby…come on baby" and just like that I do…I come for her. Callie's mouth covers mine in another sensual kiss as now I taste myself on her lips. When the kiss breaks Callie says to me as she holds me close to her "We both taste good, don't we" as I say to her "We sure do, baby". Then after we regain our strength again, we bring ourselves to a few more orgasms each until sleep takes over our bodies. With the smell of sex inside and the smell of the woods emanating from outside along with the sunshine trying to peer in to the windows, it is the sound of a few squirrels crawling across the roof of the trailer that actually wake me up this morning. I find myself cocooned in the arms of my girlfriend as she is still sleeping and does not hear the ruckus above us that I find it astonishing to say the least. I guess I never really noticed how much of a sound sleeper she was before until this morning. I softly pepper her face with kisses but it is not until I place a passionate kiss on her lips as I use my tongue to separates her lips as it delves into her mouth that Callie becomes truly awake by my kiss. Callie rolls me onto my back deepening the kiss that she now hears our furry friends on top of the roof as she says sternly "What the fuck is that noise"?

After calming Callie down about our friends, the squirrels, running amuck on the trailer roof, we make love to each other again and again. We lay in each others arms as the new tenants leave our rooftop and we are in complete silence. I turn on my side to look at my new girlfriend, as I begin to hear both of our stomachs growling, I say to her "Baby, do you want to go and get some breakfast somewhere"? Callie turns on to her side to look into my eyes as she kisses me softly and purrs "I would love too, Arizona". While we are getting dressed and cleaning up after ourselves, placing the trailer in the same condition as we found it, Callie and I take the sleeping bags off the motorcycle as we drape them over the clothes line to dry as we are chuckling a little bit about last nights antics. Mounting the motorcycle and placing our helmets on our heads I say into the microphone to Callie "Code of silence right, Calliope" as she turns her head and smiles back at me to say "Code of Silence, Arizona". As we both remember last night and the porn movie playing in my head as I squeeze her tight around her waist and we head off for breakfast. Over breakfast we talk about spending the rest of the weekend together as Callie suggests we stay at one of the fine resorts for the weekend since it is still too chilly for the beach. We search the internet with our phones and find the perfect resort as we make all the arrangements.

Callie drops me off at my home first as she kisses me ever so deeply goodbye as I tell her that I will pick her up in a couple of hours as we decide to take my Jeep to the Suncadia Resort. I quickly shower and change my clothes and then pack a bag for the weekend. The resort is less than a hundred miles east of Seattle so if there is an emergency at the hospital we can be back within a couple of hours. But I have trust and faith in the pediatric surgeons under me at Seattle Grace that everything will be fine. I text Dr. Bailey, Dr. Karev and Dr. Webber to tell them of my plans for the weekend and how they can get in touch with me if they need to as I also text Callie to tell her what I have done and that I will pick her up in twenty minutes.

Callie is waiting outside her apartment when I drive up as she tosses her bag into the backseat and jumps into the passenger seat. She kisses me quickly on the lips as she screams a little "Let's go, babe". Callie is telling me and showing me a short cut to get on I-90 East as we travel to the resort and spa. Callie is reading off the amenities and about the spa from the brochure that she downloaded from the resort's website. She is telling me all about the different recreation activities the resort has to offer as she then says in her very sexy voice "That is if we ever get out of the luscious king-size bed in our room, Arizona" as I smile and say "Oh Calliope, you sweet talker you". Callie tries to show me the pictures from the brochure as I say to her "Baby, I'm driving" and she says "Sorry…sorry…just a little excited". After a few moments of silence as I am concentrating on my driving and looking for a rest area because I forgot to pee before I left home and with Callie being ready when I arrived at her home, the thought slipped my mind. My phone that is resting on the docking station on my Jeep's dashboard begins to ring as I look over to see the word "Mama" flashing as I hit the talk button and say "Hello mama and good afternoon" as she is calling three hours ahead of where I am as I hear her say back to me "Hello sweetie, and how are you today"? I see Callie snicker a bit at my mother's southern accent as I say "Fine mama, and how are all of you doing"? My mother, Barbara Robbins, laughs again with that southern twang as she tells me "Well the three children that I am raising alone have left me for an afternoon game at Fenway Park as the Red Sox are home for the Memorial Day weekend and it is fleet week"? I look over at Callie as she mouths the words "Fleet week" as I whisper to her "I tell you later". Barbara Robbins' keen sense of hearing is in full swing as she says "Who are you talking too, Arizona" as I say "Mom, Callie's in the Jeep with me. We are going away for the weekend". My mother then says "Well hello Callie, nice to talk with you again and how are you my dear"? Callie says "Just fine, ma'am"?

My mother keeps Callie and me on the phone as she talks about me coming to Boston next month and of the birthday arrangements that her and my father have set up for the twins. The twins are celebrating their tenth birthday on the 15th of June. She also wants to discuss the court appearance for signing for full custody of the twins on the 11th of June. And about my father as well as my niece and nephew going to the ball game and explains to Callie what fleet week is as she says that the three of them left her alone because today is her day to host her monthly gardening meeting with her girlfriends. As my mother puts it "Your father along with Timmy and Dani would rather go and enjoy themselves without me today". Both Callie and I laugh a little as I shake my head no then I say to my mother "Well mama, I would love to sit and chat with you all the way to the resort Callie and I are going too but I have to make a pit stop as I have to use the restroom now that I have found a rest area. I will call you in a couple of days to tell you of my flight. Please tell daddy, Timmy and Dani I love them and will see them soon and I love you too mama". Callie shouts out to my mother "Nice talking with you again, Mrs. Robbins". My mother ends by telling me she loves me and telling Callie goodbye and it was nice to talk to her as she tells Callie "It's Barbara, my dear Callie. Since you are going away for the weekend with my daughter, it's Barbara".

Arizona has gone into the rest area to use the facilities when her phone rings again and I touch the screen to say "Why hello again, Barbara. Arizona went to use the rest room. Is there anything I can do for you"? Barbara replies "Why yes there is Callie. First off Arizona's father and I would like to know what your intentions are with our daughter and secondly how is our plan progressing"?


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE: THE FIRST TIME EVER I SAW YOUR FACE 3/15?**

**CHAPTER 3**

**A/N: THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS. YOUR INSIPRATION AND CRITICISM MAKE ME WANT TO BE A BETTER WRITER…**

I kiss Callie on the cheek as she takes the ear buds out of her ears and I say "Be back in a minute. You need anything"? She smiles at me and say "Maybe some snacks and just you…just you" I smile back at her and head off to find a restroom. After I use the facilities I look at the map at the rest area and see we have only five more exits to pass until we come to Exit 80. That is the exit we need to use to make our way to the Suncadia Resort and Spa. I stop at the vending machines to purchase some water and some snacks for the rest of our trip. Callie sees me coming as she looks like she just ended a call as she reaches over the driver's seat to open my door for me as I hand her some of the items I have bought. I ask her bluntly "Were you just talking to someone on my phone. I thought I heard you talking to someone"? Callie sits straight up in her seat to say "No Arizona, I was not talking to anyone. I was singing along with my IPod". Callie turns her head to her right to look out the window to give me directions on how to get back on the highway as I gently tap my phone as it registers the last call coming in as my mama and I breathe a sigh of relief that Callie has not lied to me as my mama was the last call we received before I went to the rest room. I make a mental note to myself telling myself that not everyone I meet and eventually fall in love with is a Joanne or a Carly. Callie is in a league of her own and I am beginning to love her so much…so…so…much.

We arrive at the Suncadia Resort as two young men approach my Jeep. One introduces himself as Jeffrey as he takes the keys to my vehicle out of my hand and says "Good afternoon, ma'am. I hope you enjoy your stay here at The Suncadia Resort" while the other young man says to Callie "Good afternoon to you too, ma'am. My name is Steven and I shall gather your belongings and escort you inside The Suncadia Resort". Callie and I walk arm in arm as we follow Steven inside the resort. After checking in the front desk receptionist Stephanie says "Jennifer will escort you around our facility. If you have any questions she will be more than happy to answer them for you". We follow Jennifer as she escorts Callie and me around the facility giving us the grand tour. Jennifer tells Callie and me of all the fine dining restaurants here at The Suncadia Resort and about the wine tasting places to travel here on the grounds and in town. Once we reach the comforts of our room Callie flops down on the bed as I begin to unpack my clothes. I am hanging up some of my clothes as Callie is watching me intently and when I make my way over to the dresser of drawers, bending down to place my girly things in the drawers, she walks up behind me as I begin to straighten up. Callie glides her hands around my mid section and under my blouse to touch my naked skin as I melt back into her arms. She begins to kiss my neck and jaw line as her hands begin to travel over my stomach and under my boobs. Both of my hands reach backwards to grab the cheeks of Callie's perfect ass to pull her in closer to me if that is even possible as I whisper her name. Callie traces her tongue from behind my ear down my neck and across my collarbone as her hands slide underneath my bra to grasp my breasts as she gently massages both of them as she whispers "Arizona, look at what I am doing to you in the mirror. Look how I am touching you and look at how much you want me to touch you" as I stare straight into the mirror in front of us watching Callie take control of me.

Callie hovers over me from behind almost a head taller than me as I say to her "Touch me, Callie…touch me now. I want to watch you touch me and make me come". Callie's right hand descends down my stomach as she rips open my button fly jeans and slides her hand down the front of my jeans and underneath my panties. At first she just toys with me as she slowly and mercifully strokes the length of my pussy as she flicks at my clit with her middle finger. Then as I softly moan her name she begins to add another finger into the mix as she now slides both fingers inside me as my body responds to her touch. Callie's left hand continues to massage and caress both of my boobs as her mouth and lips continue their foreplay on my neck…my jaw…and my shoulder blade. With my moaning her name and telling her as I watch her through the mirror "Deeper Callie, I want you inside me deeper. I want to feel you inside me deeper. I want to feel you fucking me hard, Callie…make me come, baby…make me come". I am humping my body with every stroke that Callie is making as we both watch ourselves through the mirror and Callie strongly urges me on as she says "Come on, baby…fuck my fingers. You feel so good against my hand, baby. Now come for me, Arizona, come for me hard, baby". My hands find there way to the corners of the dresser drawers as my body stiffens and I scream "Yes Callie…yes baby…yes…yes" as I come all over her hand. Callie and I are both breathing heavily as I feel her face on my back as she is laying kisses along my spine through my blouse. I tilt my face upwards to look at myself in the mirror as Callie's fingers are still deep inside me. Callie feels my movements as she has now settled her chin on my shoulder and looks at me through the mirror smiling back at me as she says "Wow, that was something new" as she slowly slides her fingers out of me as I grip the corners of the dresser tighter as she purposely slides her middle finger over my clit and my body shutters from the aftershock. I try to gain my composure as I watch Callie suck on her middle finger through the mirrored glass. I shake my head as is say "Calliope Torres, you are so bad…so…so bad". Callie smiles at me and says "Do you have a problem with me being so…so bad as you put it, Arizona because I could've sworn I heard you moan and scream my name on several occasions lately while I was bringing you to an earth shattering orgasm and making you come all over my hand".

I turn around to face my girlfriend as I gently push her down on the bed quickly climbing on top of her and saying "I definitely do not have a problem with you fucking me and making love to me. The way you touch me sometimes brings the animal out in both of us and that is something that I have not felt for a long time. So for future references, you have my permission to touch me the way you do and bring the animal out of me anytime. Do you hear me, Callie…any time"? I kiss Callie **deeply** as I penetrate my tongue into her mouth **forcefully** just so she gets my message **clearly**. Callie then uses all her might to flip me onto my back as she breaks our very intense kiss. She looks down upon me as she traces her thumb over my bottom lip as says almost in a whisper "Arizona, we need to take the rest of these ridiculous clothes off so you can retaliate my actions by fucking me **vigorously** while kissing me **severely** because I do **unmistakably** get your message with that kiss". Callie and I fling our remaining clothes all over the room as now I hover over her and take her mouth into mine as I proceed to take her forcefully, deeply, severely and vigorously.

Bringing ourselves to a couple more orgasms with some shower sex, Callie and I get dressed and make our way down to the Canary Grill to have some lunch before we head out to tour the Suncadia Resort by bicycle and motor scooter. Paul, the concierge, asks if he may sit at our table at the end of our meal to talk about some of the fine activities that are offered here at the resort. Callie and I have already signed up for the bike ride and the motor scooter ride, as she is going to teach me how to ride a motor bike, this afternoon with the horse drawn carriage ride this evening that includes dinner and at the conclusion of dinner we are scheduled to be dropped off at the Brick Tavern in Roslyn. Roslyn is the city where they filmed the TV show "Northern Exposure" all those years ago. Paul begins to tell and show us about playing a round of golf, taking a guided white water raft ride that includes a BBQ lunch along the Yakima River and ending with a fine dining experience at the Swiftwater Cellars for some exquisite wine tasting. He also discusses the fabulous spa treatments at the Glade Spring Spa. Callie and I decide silently to discuss our options without Paul sitting across from us. Callie tells Paul that we will talk with him after we arrive back to the resort after our afternoon of fun with biking and with the scooters. Paul said he will look forward to meeting with us later as he bids both of us a "Good Day, Doctor's".

Callie and I make our way to the bike and scooter rental place as we decide to take the five mile bike ride first. We both are getting suited up for our bike ride as we listen to the guide, Seth, point out on the map the route we will be taking. The rental place provides each of us with a mountain bike, a Titus Moto-Lite, a helmet and a pair of riding gloves. I walk over to the little shop inside the bike rental place as I purchase a pair of elbow and knee pads. I am placing these items on my person when Callie walks up to me to ask "What are you doing, Arizona and why did you buy those things"? I slip the last knee pad over my right knee as I look up at her and say "Callie, you are an orthopedic surgeon. Do I really have to tell you about protection on a bike ride"? I straighten myself up to slide the elbow pads on as I hear Callie say to the clerk "May I purchase the same items as my friend, please" and I just smile to myself. Callie is having some difficulty putting her elbow pads on as we continue to listen to the guide give his instruction as I walk to face her and help her out. I am purposely pushing upwards on the elbow pad so that Callie's boobs jiggle in front of me as I help her on with both of her pads. Just before I walk to my bike Callie grabs my arm softly as she whispers in my ear "If I did not know any better Arizona, I would think you were making my boobs move about like that for your own enjoyment" I smile at her as she continues to say "That's what I thought. Now who's the bad one now…so…so bad, Arizona"?

Still reeling from the effects of Callie boobs shaking all about in my face, the guide pulls back to reality as he says "Ladies, we are going to spend the next hour and a half with each other. So take a few moments to introduce yourselves to each other. We will be leaving in five minutes". Callie and I walk around and introduce ourselves to the other eight women on this bike run. When Seth returns and asks us if we are ready we all say yes as Seth then says "Well ladies, let's ride". I ask Callie if she wants me to ride ahead of her or would she like to ride ahead of me. Callie displays that shit-eating grin that I am so falling in love with as she says to me in her very sexy voice "Arizona, you ride in front of me because I want to watch that tight, perky little ass of yours hugging that seat for the next five miles". I smile at her implication as I say to her "And now you're bad…so…so bad side is back and I love it". For the next five miles I do everything I can think of to show Callie my fine tight, perky little ass as she call it off to drive her wild. We make several stops along the bike path to see some fantastic views of the Cascade mountain range. On the last stop before we head back to the rental facility, Callie seems to forget that there are eight other women and one gentleman with us as she pins me up against a tree, away from the others view, and kisses me hard as she shoves her tongue down my throat and places her thigh in between my legs. Callie then begins to move her thigh against me as she slides her fingers up under my blouse. I put my hands over hers as I stop the kiss and say "Baby…baby…please…stop…as much as I want to feel your body next to mine…you don't know how much I want to feel you next to me…but we have to stop…please". I feel Callie's hot breath on my neck as she is panting as I then place my hands on each of her cheeks pulling her face to mine as I say "Callie, I love you and if you want to stop with these resort activities and make our own activities and just stay in our room until Monday then I'm all for that too. So, you tell me what you want to do"?

I have driven a car, a Jeep and a golf cart before but I have never driven any kind of motorcycle or motor scooter. So here I am in control of a motorized vehicle with my girlfriend riding behind me giving me pointers as we are flying down the beaten path for the motorized scooters and having the time of my life. The motorized scooter path that takes us up to see the majestic view of the Cascade Mountains and then takes us down to travel along the Yakima river as we watch people in rafts travel down river. We stop along the path to take pictures and to talk. Since it is just the two of us riding together as the other guests have gone off on their own, Callie begins to say to me "Arizona, I sorry for coming on too strong before but I just find you miraculous and breathtakingly stunning and I just want to be with you every waking minute of the day. I know that it sounds real clingy and very possessive and borders on being really scary but I love you too". I take Callie by the hand as I lead the two of us to the water's edge as we sit on a couple of rocks and I say to her with a sly smile on my face "Callie, we both know how well we can make each other feel good about ourselves but I want to do things with you…experience things with you other than ravishing that gorgeous body of yours to find out what we both like and dislike. I want to get the whole and true you and I want you to get the whole and true me. So what do you say we finish this ride and then head back to our room to get ready to go to dinner tonight but instead of going into the town of Roslyn afterwards, we just go back to our room where we can talk or if you prefer we can just make mad and passionate love to one another". Callie rises to her feet first to take my hand in hers as she helps me to my feet and says "I like the way you think, Dr. Arizona Robbins".

We arrive back at the resort after our adventurous scooter ride to help each other get ready for dinner. We shower together, with a round of shower sex, and then we begin to dress each other. We curl each others hair and style it just the way we want then we do each others make up. We kiss each other throughout this new adventure until we place our lipstick on each other. Then we stop the kissing because we do not want to smear our lipstick. We then gather the rest of our things and make our way out the door as we ride the elevator down to our awaiting horse drawn carriage. Keeping my hands and lips to myself is the most grueling task of all this evening. I am staring at the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen before and it is taking all of my will power not to lean her up against the wall of this elevator and have my way with her right now. But I am keeping my cool as I think about how this night will end. I am holding Callie's hand in mine as I can feel the sweat pooling in between our palms that I feel she is feeling the same way and that she too would like to push me up against the wall of this elevator and have her way with me but she is restraining herself from doing just that right now too.

Walking out into the cool night air up here in the CascadeMountain range, we hear a sweet voice coming from a beautiful young woman as she says "Dr. Robbins and Dr. Torres I presume, hello my name is Jennifer and I will be your driver and tour guide this evening" as this pretty young thing, and a different Jennifer from when we first arrived, holds out her hand as I take her hand in mine as she gently escorts me to the step that will take me to the inside of the carriage. She takes Callie's hand as well and escorts her to the inside of the carriage too. Jennifer then climbs to the head of the carriage and begins her tour of the region as we make our way to the restaurant. It is a forty minute ride by the horse drawn carriage as we travel across the rustic scenery to the Nelson Dairy Preserve to enjoy a Dutch oven meal especially prepared for just Callie and me. We listen to Jennifer as she continues with the spoken part of the tour as Callie takes me in her arms and places a small blanket around our laps. I listen to Jennifer as I rest my head on Callie's shoulder. Callie and Jennifer are conversing about all the interesting points about the area as I can no longer take the intoxicating scent coming from my girlfriend and for a moment I forget where I am and I forget about Jennifer being so close to the two of us that I take my hand as I brush Callie's cheek as I then place my mouth over hers in a sensual kiss as she kisses me back. Jennifer keeps on talking about the local area as Callie and I deepen the kiss even further. I whisper "Calliope" as she kisses me again and I begin to trace my fingertips in between her thighs as Callie spreads her thighs to welcome my fingertips.

Just as Callie and I are about to make this horse drawn carriage ride a little too NC-17 rated, Jennifer announces that we have reach our destination. Jennifer departs her seat at the top of the wagon to help Callie and me down from the perch we have been sitting on as she escorts the two of us to the entrance of the Nelson Dairy Preserve. Jennifer states "Dr. Robbins and Dr. Torres, I'll be right here waiting for you both when you finish your dinner". Upon entering the preserve Callie and I are each handed a glass of wine and are presented with a plate of appetizers to entice our palates before our dinner is served by a nice young man named Dennis. Along with the other dinner guests, Callie and I walk around the preserve sipping wine and eating small portions of food as we are listening to the guide tell us the history and the function the preserve has to offer until we are seated in the main dining hall at a table for two. Our server Gina comes to the table to ask if we would like more wine as I say "Yes and two glasses of ice water too please" as Gina smiles and says "Coming right up ladies".

Gina returns with our individual glasses of wine, red for Callie and white for me, along with our two glasses of ice water as she begins to tell us of tonight's specials on their menu. Callie and I select from their French menu as Callie chooses the Shrimp Au Gratin that is served over a bed of rice along with a house salad with the house dressing and I choose the Steak Au Poivre that is served with a baked sweet potato casserole and sautéed vegetables. We both choose the French baguettes that are served with plate of butter and a ramekin of olive oil. Callie shares part of her salad with me as she feeds me a forkful or two or three. Gina sets our dinner plates down in front of us as we both take a deep breath to enjoy the aroma coming from our separate plates as we both hum our appreciation for tonight's meals we have chosen. With our conversation about what a lovely time we are having this weekend enjoying each other's company and as we enjoy this meal together I feel that this is the perfect time to ask Callie a question that I have been wanting to ask her for weeks as I raise my glass to my girlfriend and say "Callie, I am having the best time of my life since I met you three months ago and I am hoping that you are enjoying yourself as well. For a few weeks now I have been wanting to ask you something and I think tonight is the perfect night to ask you. Calliope Torres would you like to accompany me to Boston next month when I go home to see my family"?

I have to keep this scared, surprised look on my face for a certain length of time before I can tell Arizona that I cannot travel with her to Boston next month. But before I can respond to her question, Arizona begins one of her perfect rants as she says back to me "I know…I know…it's too soon to meet each other's parents yet. I just thought that since you have been talking to them and the children on a regular basis through the computer that maybe you would like to meet them in person. But if you think it is too soon I understand". I just sit and smile as I continue to enjoy my dinner as I am being entertained by my girlfriend's non-stop talking as I think how surprised she will be very soon…very, very soon. When Arizona finally finishes her mini Robbins speech I say to her "Baby, please finish your meal because it looks scrumptious and if you do not take a breath and eat I am going to finish your dinner for you. As for going to Boston with you, I would love to travel with you and meet your family but I am afraid that with taking these days off this weekend I no longer have any vacation days left at the hospital. You see, before we began dating I took some time off to visit my family in Miami for my grandparent's 60th wedding anniversary and I am done for the rest of the year. Thank you so much for asking though and you will just have to give them a big hug and kiss from me when you arrive and tell them how truly sorry I am for not being able to come and visit them too". A single tear glides down Arizona's cheek as she begins to eat as it is killing me inside not to tell her the truth. I reach across the table to brush away the tear with my thumb the tear that I have caused to fall as Arizona takes my hand as she tenderly places a kiss on the palm of my hand as she looks deep into my eyes to say "I love you, Calliope". I hope for Barbara's sake I do not have another exchange in conversation with Arizona like this again because…because I will crack under the pressure for sure and tell her everything about my plan…our plan…the plan that Barbara, Daniel, Timmy, Dani and I devised together for our Arizona. I just hope she enjoys receiving the surprise as much as we are going to love giving it to her. Man, I am so scared right now.

The rest of our dinner became uncomfortably silent as I know that I have broken Arizona's heart by telling her I did not have any vacation time left to use to go to Boston with her next month. Gina brings over the dessert cart as Arizona and I each pick a dessert but I ask Gina "Can we have them to go. We will just eat them later at the resort". Gina senses that something is wrong as she looks at the two of us and says "Sure thing, ma'am" as she walks away from our table. I try my best to talk to Arizona as I say "Babe, I know that you're upset but when you come home from Boston your family will be coming back with you right"? Arizona looks up at me as she has been staring and fidgeting with her napkin ever since she finished her dinner as she says "Yes Callie, mama and daddy and the children will be coming to Seattle for the summer. I just wanted you to meet all of them before they came because my summer will be filled with keeping them happy and occupied all summer long". I take a deep breathe as I say with a little anger in my voice "Your summer…your summer…what about me…am I not going to be involved with helping you plan their summer here in Seattle". I have now lost my temper just as Gina arrives with our dessert as I grab the bag out of her hand and say to her "Thank you Gina for a lovely meal and your hospitality was impeccable. Arizona, I will see you outside".

I apologize to our server Gina as I make my way out the entrance door to find Calliope talking to herself in Spanish and not in a good way. I walk up behind her as I say her name softly as not to scare her "Calliope" as she then turns around to face me and I see that her face is beet red and I decide not to engage in any further conversation as I just take her hand in mine and walk towards the carriage. Jennifer helps Callie and me into the carriage as she also can sense something is terribly wrong between the two of us as she takes the bag out of Callie's hand and places it next to her at the front of the carriage. Jennifer continues talking her schpeal that she is required to do as she guides the horses back to the resort. Callie has placed the blanket back over our laps as we both sit in silence and a part from each other. The closeness that we felt at the beginning of the carriage ride is no longer there between us now. We both sit in silence listening to Jennifer talk her requisite line of crap about the resort and the surrounding areas until we finally reach the front lobby. Callie jumps out of the carriage like she is on fire as she grabs the bag that holds our desserts and makes her way quickly inside the resort leaving me still in the carriage as Jennifer helps me out. I apologize to Jennifer for the coldness Callie and I both presented her tonight as I walk into the resort. Callie has to wait on the elevator to arrive as I walk up behind her catching her off guard. Once the elevator arrives we both enter it as I try to say "Callie, I'm sorry but I" as my sentence is cut of rashly by Callie as she says "You don't have to say anything Arizona, nothing at all…You…You said it all at dinner…You…Your summer with your family" as the elevator dings at our floor as Callie walks briskly to our door sliding her card in hastily as she flings the door open as the door hits the wall behind it and swings back in my face before I catch it.

Does she not know how much I love her…how much in love with her I am…I know that she sees it…she has too…from the first moment I laid my eyes on her…from our first kiss…she simply has to know that I love her with all my heart. I am thinking all these things as I hear Arizona say "Alright Callie, pushing the door so hard that it almost hits me in the face is not alright…do you hear me"? I turn to see her back…her back…her beautiful back and she is still in her dress as I place my finger and thumb on the top of her zipper as I slide it down her gorgeous porcelain white skinned back as I take off her dress in one quick motion. I lean my front against her back as I reach around her front to unclasp her bra as I place a kiss on her shoulder blade. She feels my warm breath on her skin and the back of her neck as she turns in my arms to say "Calliope" as I take her mouth in mine. She is now completely nude as she was going commando tonight and not wearing any panties whatsoever. I place both of my hands against the back of our hotel room door as the kiss breaks and I say "I love you, Arizona. I am so in love with you and I just want to show you" as I kiss her again with all the passion I have for her in my body. I move my mouth and lips down her sexy body as I stop for a few moments and focus my attention on each our her magnificent breasts as she moans my name as she is running her fingers through my hair. She unzips my dress as it slides off my body and pools together with her dress at our feet. As I continue caressing and sucking on her breasts, Arizona reaches behind me to undue my bra as she releases my breasts from their confinement. She whispers softly in my ear as she massages my breasts "Calliope, I so love your boobs" as I hum my appreciation as I travel down her body. Spreading her legs apart with my hand I can feel her wetness against the back of my hand as I flick my tongue into her belly button as I hear her whine a bit as I say "You are so wet, baby" as she hums her appreciation in return to me. Then Arizona says to me as she begins to pant "I am always wet for you, baby now please Callie I am begging you…please" as I say to her "my pleasure" as I eat her greedily as I plunge two of my fingers inside of her and she begins to ride my fingers eagerly. I flick my tongue one last time as I curl my fingers over the correct spot at the correct time and Arizona floods my face with her juices as she screams my name over and over. After licking up the juices from my girlfriend I rise from my knelt position to face her as I kiss her deeply so she can taste herself on my lips. Arizona moans my name in her mouth as I remove my lips to say "Arizona, I love you with all my heart and I just wanted you to know how much I love you by giving you an extraordinary orgasm. But after what was said tonight between the two of us at dinner, I really don't like either one of us right now so if you will excuse me I am going to go onto the balcony to be alone for a while and have a drink. Please just leave me alone…please".

My head is spinning all around as I do not know what to make of what has just happened tonight. My girlfriend Callie and I went to dinner at this very nice restaurant and somewhere during the three course meal that we shared, after asking her to travel with me to meet my family, we got into a fight…a silent fight at that. Then we came back to our resort suite I thought we were going to talk things over but then Callie made mad, mad passionate love to me against the hotel door bringing me to one of the best orgasms I have ever experienced and now she tells me she needs a drink and to leave her alone. What the fuck! I am now pissed as I grab our dresses off the floor and hang them up as I grab the robe off the back of the bathroom door as I notice Callie did the same thing before she made her way outside onto the balcony. I place the robe on my body as I pick up my toiletries off the dresser and make my way into the bathroom slamming the door and locking it behind me. Once I have completed my nightly ritual of removing my make up and showering I exit the comfort of our bathroom and when I open the door I hear voices. Actually one voice as I see Callie is on her cell phone talking to someone as she raises her voice slightly. I try to walk over to the bedroom as I do not want to be caught eavesdropping. Then I hear it…I hear her say loudly to the person on the other end of the phone "I love her…I have fallen in love with her…I am madly, deeply and truly in love with her that is why this is killing me. No…No you listen to me sir, I cannot do this anymore…I cannot lie to her anymore…do you hear me…I cannot lie to her ever again". From our bed I watch Callie down the rest of her drink as she ends the phone call and walks into the suite. She is stunned to say the least as she sees that I am still awake as she begins to say "Arizona" but it is me this time that cuts off her sentence as I say to her with a heart broken look on my face "You lied to me, Callie you lied to me. Even after I told you that being lied too by the person I love most in this world is one of my worst pet peeves imaginable, you still felt the need to lie to me. Get out now, get out Callie. I never want to see you again. Get out".


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE: THE FIRST TIME EVER I SAW YOUR FACE 4/15?**

**A/N: **WHEN I POSTED THIS STORY ON LIVE JOURNAL I UPSET ONE READER WITH MY PORTRAYL OF MY CHARACTERS CANDACE AND PATRICE. THE READER USED THE WORD "STEREOTYPE". MY WRITING COMES FROM PEOPLE ALL OVER THE WORLD THAT I HAVE MET AND TRY TO INCORPORATE IN MY STORIES. I MEAN NO DISRESPECT TO ANYONE AND WANT TO APOLOGIZE BEFOREHAND IF I OFFEND ANYONE WITH MY STORYTELLING.

**A/N 2:** I DO WANT TO REITERATE TO THOSE OF YOU THAT TAKE THE TIME TO LEAVE REVIEWS. I APPRECIATE THEM IMMENSLY…EVEN THE NEGATIVE ONES LEFT BY "GUEST" REVIEWERS. BUT PLEASE IF YOU ARE GOING TO SAY THAT I AM THE "WORST WRITER ON THIS BOARD" AT LEAST HAVE THE COURAGE TO LEAVE YOUR FF SCREEN NAME SO I MAY RESPOND TO YOU PERSONALLY. I THINK THIS IS A FAIR REQUEST BUT MY QUESTION IS TO YOU MY "GUEST" REVIEWER…WHY ARE YOU STILL READING MY STORIES?

**CHAPTER 4**

I am trying to remember when Callie and I had this discussion. I am thinking it was between date two and date three. Yes…yes now I remember. We both were working late and my Jeep was in the shop being repaired and Callie offered to pick me up from the repair shop and take me into work with her that afternoon. After we finished our shift and were making our way to her vehicle as a torrential downpour of rain was falling from the Seattle sky, Callie said "Arizona, Why don't you stay at my place tonight and I will take you to your apartment in the morning". Callie called ahead to order a pizza as we drove through the drive-thru of her favorite pizza place and she also ordered a six pack of beer. Then after watching a couple of movies we began to talk about ourselves and our lives. We are telling each other some of our deepest and darkest secrets from our past when I ask Callie "So Callie, tell me what bugs you the most about people? What is your biggest pet peeve"? With any hesitation in her voice she says "Smoking…I do not like it. I have never smoked and I do not like it that someone I am close too feels the need to smoke. My father for example, he smokes these cigars that just down right stink up any room that he is in and the smell lingers all over him. My mother makes him go outside to smoke but when he kisses or hugs me after having a cigar, well you can still smell it on him and his clothing. So my answer would be smoking…do not like it one bit". Good to know I think to myself as I will not tell her that I smoke when I am stressed…at least not tonight. Then the tables are turned onto me as Callie asks "What about you Arizona, what is your pet peeve"? I say to her without a doubt in my mind "Lying…do not like anyone lying to me for whatever reason. There is not a reason that could justify anyone lying to me...ever. I have been through that with Joanne and Carly both of them lying to me and I just cannot take anyone lying to me. So please Callie, don't ever lie to me". Callie places her arms around me as she holds me close and whispers in my ear "Never Arizona, you have my word on that…never".

I am lying here in our bed remembering when Callie told me she would never lie to me as I am crying about the events of this evening. I really thought that she was the one…the one I would be spending the rest of my life with…but after tonight…after me telling her to leave without giving her a chance to explain herself…I really thought she was the one. It has been over three hours since I told Callie to leave as I am about to fall asleep, crying myself to sleep, that is when I hear a noise resonating from the outer room as I see the bedroom door open and someone walking into the bedroom. I see that it is Callie as she tries quietly to gather her belongings and when she looks up at me she can still see that I am awake and have been crying. She stops by the edge of the bed and looks down at me wiping my tears off my exposed cheek with her thumb as she whispers "Arizona, I am so sorry about tonight. I am just going to gather my things and stay in another room at the resort and I will find my own way back to Seattle tomorrow. I love you Arizona and I am so sorry for lying to you. I made you a promise once that I never would lie to you and I broke that promise and I am so sorry for that". Callie begins to walk away from me as I say "Calliope" and toss the covers back off the bed revealing to her my naked body as I am silently inviting her to join me in our bed as she says "Are you sure, Arizona"? As I reply willingly "I am sure Calliope".

Callie slowly ventures back into our bed as she slides under me and holds me close her in her arms. My body clings to hers as I wrap my arms around her mid section and my face lies upon her chest. I am taking my time and absorbing the smell of her body through my nose as I let out a sexy moan and begin kissing her chest. She is wearing a thinly veiled undershirt as my lips begin to journey between the valley of her boobs as my body begins to rest on top of hers and my fingers begin to make there way under the hem of her shirt as Callie says "Arizona, what are you doing? We need to talk about us baby, please let's talk first". I hear Callie pleading with me to talk first but when my mouth overtakes one of her breasts deep inside my mouth as I suck on her boob hard then I hear Callie say "Oh yea…baby…yes" I know that I am in control of this situation. I suck on Callie's boob so hard that when I finally release my mouth from her breast it makes a loud popping sound and Callie says to me trying to catch her breath "Arizona baby, what are you doing to me"? I straddle my body over Callie's as I rip my undershirt from my upper body and as I bend down to face her as both of our breasts stick to one another because of all the sweat that has condensated between our chests as I kiss her ear and run my tongue over the outer shell then I whisper to Callie with a little vengeance in my voice "You got to have your way with me earlier tonight to show me how much you love me. Now it is my turn to return the favor. So lay back and relax Callie because I am about to show you how much I love you. I am going to fuck you so hard Callie you will scream my name…so fucking hard". I rip her undershirt hard off her body as my mouth once again latches on to her other boob and Callie says still breathing heavily "I think I could get used to this dominating take-charge side of you Arizona…I so could really get used this".

We both hear that popping sound again as I sit up for a moment, resting my ass on top of Callie's mound, to admire my handy work as I say out loud "Good now they both match". Callie is lying beneath me as through her ragged breath she says looking up at me through her slightly hooded eyes "What matches baby" as I smile with a shit-eating grin of my own and say "You can see for yourself when I am finished with you baby. Now just relax and let me have some fun". I cover my mouth over Callie's again as I force my tongue down her throat as she sucks hungrily back on my tongue as we both try to dominate each others mouths. I begin my descent down Callie's body with my tongue and lips as I kiss and stroke every inch of her body. My hands begin to caress each of her boobs as I softly whisper a little too loud "You have such great tits, Callie" as she just hums in an affirmative tone as I can feel she loves what I am doing to her right now. My hands stay on her boobs as my caresses become a little harder in nature and I feel Callie's body squirm a little under my body but her moaning is becoming more prevalent. My mouth finds her belly button as I now slide my tongue over and over as well as flick the tip of my tongue in and out as Callie begins to not only moan my name but she begins to scream my name too. I move my actions a little further south as I can now smell the enticing aroma from Callie as I rub my nose through her black curly pubic hair as her screams begin to start up again and I say to her "God Callie, your smell is so inviting. I could eat you up right now". Callie's breathing becomes quite hitched as she says "Yes please Arizona, please eat my pussy. I so want you to eat me…please". I begin to blow my warm breath into her opening as she spreads her legs wider for me and I can see her beauty before me. I want to drag this foreplay out a little longer to make Callie suffer a bit but when she spread her legs for me I could no longer contain myself as between the aroma and the sight of her exposing herself to me in all of her glory without any inhibitions whatsoever, I dive in head first.

I hear Callie screaming my name over and over again as she screams for the almighty himself too, I then realize that I am doing an excellent job with making her on the verge of achieving the perfect orgasm. But before I complete that task, I stop everything as I remove my mouth from her very, very private part of her body. With my actions halted Callie realizes that for all of her wanting me to finish her off comes with some consequences as she looks up at me as I am now hovering over her face as she says with bated breath "Baby, why did you stop"? I kiss her tenderly on her mouth as she savors the taste of herself on my lips as I say "Are you ever going to lie to me again, Callie" as she shakes her head from side to side as she is still trying to figure out why I stopped making love to her as she says to me "What Arizona…what" and I repeat myself to her as I say "Are you ever going to lie to me again"? Now Callie tries to speak but instead she swallows hard trying to moisten her now dry mouth as she takes a moment to speak as she says "Baby, no…you have my word that I will never lie to you ever again". I place my mouth just millimeters away from her lips as my hand closes off her opening and I thrust three of my fingers deep inside her using my own pussy as leverage as she gasps for air and whispers my name and then I say to her "And you will tell me everything about your lie, all the details…everything" as I swipe my tongue over her bottom lip and she screams "Yes…Yes…Everything baby, now fuck me…fuck me hard".

And I did fuck her hard as we both rode my hand to an earth shattering orgasm as we screamed each other's names and I collapsed on top of Callie's body as my face landed on the same spot where I started this evening's activities, right in between Callie's boobs. I can feel and hear her heartbeat at the same time as I come down from my high faster than she does as her breathing is still erratic. I lift myself off her body slightly as my face is now looking down at her face as I say "Callie, are you alright" and she says through her labored breath "Just…fuckin'…wonderful baby…just…fuckin'…wonderful". I smile at her answer as I can see the after effects I have on her as I then peel myself off of her body and kiss her deeply again and say "Then goodnight, Callie" as I slide my body to the other side of the bed and cover my nakedness with a sheet as I smile to myself into my pillow. After a few seconds later as I hear Calliope's breathing return to normal and she turns to spoon me from behind as she whispers "Goodnight my Arizona" in my ear and we begin to fall asleep together in each other's arms. Before I fall asleep my mind begins to wonder if I can truly trust Callie ever again. Then I think to myself as I am being held so close in her arms that I hope so because I am in love with her.

I am walking out of the bathroom after showering as I hear the phone in our room begin ringing as there is a knock on our hotel door and I say to Callie who is still sleeping "Baby, answer the phone" as I walk across the room to answer the door. Paul, the concierge, is standing in our doorway as the hotel phone continues to ring as I now scream for Callie to answer the phone. When I no longer hear the phone ringing behind me and I hear Callie's voice talking to whoever is calling, I return my attention to Paul as I say "Good morning, Paul and how can I help you". Paul takes a step towards me to say "We have had a few complaints about the noise coming from your room last night and early this morning and I just wanted to make sure everything is alright. I also wanted to tell you that the ride that Dr. Torres reserved will be here at 8:30 am this morning to take you both to the Prospector Golf Course where you are both scheduled to tee off at 9 am. Is there anything else I can do for you"? Just as I say "No Paul, I think Callie and I can cover the rest of our day but thank you" Paul and I hear Callie scream at the top of her lungs "Arizona Robbins, what the hell did you do to me. Arizona, what the hell"? I tell Paul that everything is alright as I shoo him out the door and make my way back into our hotel room. Callie is standing at the mirror in the hallway adjacent to the bathroom door staring at herself as she looks at me and I am about to laugh but I don't because she is coming towards me with her robe opened and I see what I have done to her and I stop her as she gets to me. Callie begins to raise her voice again as she says "Are you fucking kidding me with this shit Arizona. Look at me, Arizona…look at me" I begin to walk her back to the mirror as I say "I am sorry but look on the bright side…these marks will only be on your for a few days…maybe a week, tops" as Callie stands in front of me and we both face the mirror while I am looking over her shoulder to witness my handy work as I move my hands up the sides of her body to cup each of her breasts gently squeezing them as we both can see the red marks I left on each boob after I sucked the life back into them.

I gently smack Callie on the ass as I say "You need to hurry and get dressed. Our ride is coming in less than an hour and we tee off at nine. You take a shower and I'll order up some breakfast from room service" I tenderly kiss Callie's boobs as I leave her in the bathroom. We sit and eat our breakfast as Callie says "Baby, we need to talk" and I look across the table at her and say "Callie, we have a full day of activities that you have lined up for today and tomorrow we have a spa day after breakfast before we leave and head back to Seattle. Then we have a two hour drive to Seattle. I just want to have some fun today and part of the day tomorrow. Can't we wait and talk about what we need to talk about tomorrow"? Callie takes my hand as she kisses the back of my hand as she says "Yes Arizona, we can talk tomorrow". I smile at her as we finish our breakfast. We arrive at the Prospector Golf Course to find that the resort has sent some of their employees to caddy for the eight sets of teams that are scheduled to tee off this morning. After Paul the concierge has retrieved our golf bags from my vehicle, Callie pulls the longest straw from Paul's hand and is the first to choose her caddy. She chooses Jennifer the horse drawn carriage driver and since I have chosen the shortest straw from Paul's hand my caddy is the last man standing. David is his name and he is the gentleman valet driver that parked my Jeep when we first arrived at Suncadia yesterday. With Callie and I being paired together as a team we are joined by two sisters from Canada named Candace and Patrice. Callie and I introduce ourselves to the sisters as the four of us along with each of our caddies head to the first tee.

For the next three hours Callie and I enjoy our new acquaintances company but it quickly became apparently annoying when both sisters would end each question asked, each statement made and each comment that they delivered towards us with the word "Eh". During the whole time we spent with the sisters and talking with them all I could think about was the movie "Fargo" and how Frances McDormand mastered the way the English language is spoken by the people of the northern Midwestern states of these United States and the familiar way the people of the all of the Canadian territories speak. You see the sisters, Candace and Patrice, are from Penticton, British Columbia and they are co-owners of a quilt shop in the heart of their fair city. Candace talks about her husband Floyd and how he is a doctor too, a podiatrist. Patrice asks Callie and I if we are together as we both say that we just began dating as Patrice smiles and says "My wife is back home with our three children" as she then takes some pictures out of her purse to show Callie and me. Patrice then says to me away from her sister as Callie and Candace are walking and talking to one another as we all make our way to the next tee "My wife Camille gave my sister and I this mini vacation to this resort as an anniversary gift to me this year because my sister was diagnosed with stage four ovarian cancer three months ago. My sister and I work together everyday at the quilt store so Cammy, my wife, thought we should spend some quality time together away from the hustle and bustle of the everyday grind of the store, just the two of us, before it becomes too late". I place my arms around Patrice as I give her a friendly hug.

The four of us make our way to Mulligan's On The Turn after we finish our round of morning golf to grab some lunch before Callie and I head to the white water rafting facility at Blue Sky Outfitters to enjoy the rest of our afternoon. We make plans to meet up with Candace and Patrice to have late dinner together at the Hoist House at the Swiftwater Cellars Winery at 8 p.m. Callie and I give our new friends hugs after we leave Mulligan's as we head off for some white water rafting and the sisters make their way to go off and ride some ATV's. On our way to the Blue Sky Outfitters, I tell Callie about Candace and her cancer. We discuss Candace's situation between each other as Callie says she has this friend named Addison Montgomery that works at Seattle Grace that is double board certified in Neo-Natal medicine and OB/GYN and maybe she has some ideas on treatments for Candace. I have worked on a few cases with Dr. Montgomery and I think it is a good idea for Callie to talk with her and see if she can gives some advice on any treatment plan for Candace. Callie says "Why don't we talk to Candace and Patrice about this over dinner tonight" as I smile at her and say "Sounds like a great idea, Callie".

At dinner the conversation between the four of us begins with our adventures of the day. Callie talks about our white water rafting expedition down the Yakima River and how I turned the wonderful shade of green when we overturned the raft and had to swim to the banks of the river to regain our bearings. Then we continued on down the river to our journey's end to find that the resort had set up a BBQ pit where we ate some BBQ chicken and corn on the cob. It was magical and fun and how the smell of the BBQ made me sick but once I exhumed my lunch I felt so much better. As Patrice said a little too loud "Been there and done that" and Candace laughs and informs Callie and I that they did the same expedition yesterday but it was she that was the one who became a little sick afterwards. Then it was Candace's turn to tell Callie and me about her and her sister's afternoon activities of the five mile bike run and their riding of the motor scooters down the designated paths that filled their day. Then after dinner and as the four of us are enjoying some of the fine wines that the Swiftwater Cellars has to offer, Candace begins to tell Callie and me about her cancer. She holds her sister's hand tightly as she explains that the three doctors that she has seen in Canada have all told her the same thing that her diagnosis is she has about six moths left to live. That is when Callie asks "What if I ask you to see one more doctor? She is a friend of ours and she works at Seattle Grace Hospital and although she specializes in Neo-Natal care she is also a board certified doctor in OB/GYN. What do you say, ladies?" The two sisters look at each other as Patrice smiles at her sister and says "Well what do you say we make a side trip to Seattle before heading home"? As Candace says "Yea sure, besides what have I got to lose, right".

As we enter our suite at the resort Callie looks back at me over her shoulder as she walks into our bathroom and says "I sure hope Addison can help Candace" as I say to her "Me too baby…Me too". I begin to think, as I strip off my clothes in the bedroom and place my robe over my body, that how the two people we just met today remind me of my brother and me and also of Callie and her sister. Siblings, you never get to choose them as they are chosen for you before and after you are born but when you lose them, you never forget them. Callie's voice brings me back to reality as I hear her say "Arizona" softly as I make my way to the front of the mirror as I see she is once again staring at my handy work for the night before. I walk up behind her as I whisper her name in her ear as I place a gentle kiss on her neck directly over her pulse point and I open her robe so I may catch a glimpse of her magnificent breasts as my hands slide upwards along her rib cage and rest at the base of each of her boobs. I palm each of Callie's breasts as her nipples become pebbled nubs under my touch as Callie leans her head back onto my shoulder as she moans my name. I kiss her neck softly while whispering in her ear "Look into the mirror Callie. Watch what I am doing to you. Feel your body react to my touch. You love to watch me have my way with your body. See your nipples how they contract to my touch. Tell me what to do Callie. Tell me what you want me to do to you, baby". I remove the robe from her body as she tells me "Take off your robe". Now we stand before each other naked as the day we both were born as I hear Calliope say "I love you, Arizona" and I tilt my face upwards as our lips are as close as two lips can be without touching as I say "I love you too" and we instantly close the distance as we inhale each others mouths in our own. When oxygen becomes apparent, we break our kiss as Callie says to me "Take me to bed and make love to me Arizona". Callie enters our bed first as she lies down on her back and I lay my body over hers as she encircles me in her arms and we begin to make mad, passionate love to one another for the rest of the night.

The ringing our room phone signals the dawning of a new day. I find myself on top of Callie as I can hear her heartbeat through my right ear as it is resting in the valley between her breasts again for the second time in two days. Before I open my eyes to greet the new day I feel Callie's body moving to reach and answer the phone. This is when I take the opportunity to slide under the covers and down her body to seek out the wetness between her legs that I left there the night before. With my hands spreading her legs wide open I begin my quest to bring her to a morning orgasm. I snicker a bit as I hear her on the phone saying as she cover the phone every once in a while with her hand "Yes, Dr. Robbins…oh my god…and I will see you…yes baby yes…this morning…right there baby…but let's make it…oh god baby that feels so good…at around ten instead of nine…baby don't stop…alright, good then…don't ever stop…we'll see you then…baby, what are you doing to me" as then I hear her hang up the phone and say to me again "What are you doing to me". I continue my assault on her clit with my mouth and tongue as I slip three of my fingers inside of her sliding them in and out of her as I bring my head up from under the covers to say to her "Good morning, baby" and I see her arching her back as she is about to come and with one quick stroke of my fingers over her G spot she screams my name loudly as she climaxes. I hold Callie close to me as her breathing begins to tire and I am on the phone ordering breakfast from room service. After I am off the phone I ask Callie "Baby, you alright" as she says "Right as rain, baby" and then I say to her "Well I am off to take a shower then" as I extract my body from hers and remove myself from our bed. Callie takes my hand to stop me to say "Arizona, the lady from the spa called when you were doing what you do so well to me earlier to tell us not to take a shower before coming to the spa as we will have to just take one after our spa treatment. We are just supposed to wear our bathing suits and bring our clothes that we are going to wear for the day with us". I climb back into bed with Callie and ask "Whatever will we do then until our breakfast arrives" as Callie hovers over my body and smiles that smile I love so well as she says "Well, I could show you one of my many talents if you would like"? As I say to her "Yes please" and Callie begins a repeat performance of her many talents starting with her mouth covering mine as she thrusts her tongue down my throat sucking on my tongue like there is no tomorrow.

Callie and I have finished our breakfast and our rounds of making mad, passionate love to one another this morning as we wash ourselves clean and then I watch her place her bathing suit over her very curvaceous body as she finds me staring and asks "Do you see something you like Dr. Robbins"? I walk up to her placing my hands on the cheeks of her ass as I draw her close to me and say with a whisper "I see something I like very much Dr. Torres" as I kiss her with all the passion I have at that moment. But before anything else begins to happen, we hear a knock on the door as the announcing of the names of Michael and Scott as they are our escorts to our spa treatments. When we arrive at the spa we see Candace and Patrice as we stop to say hello. Patrice informs us that they talked with Addison and have set up an appointment for tomorrow to see her at Seattle Grace. Callie and I bid adieu to the two ladies as Callie tells them to keep in touch with us and if there is anything the two of us can do please do not hesitate to ask. As Callie and I exchange phone numbers and emails with the two sisters before we give them each a couple of friendly hugs and kisses on the cheeks, we leave them in very capable hands of the valet David as he helps Candace into her sister car.

Callie and I have experienced a spa treatment like no other as The Suncadia Resort staff went above and beyond the hospitality I would have expected. Callie and I are so relaxed as we begin our drive back to Seattle after enjoying our mud bath, our entire body massage with candles and different scented oils and then after our shower together with some added sexy time between just the two of us as we finish off our spa treatment day with each of us getting a manicure and pedicure and our hair washed with a cut and style. My hand and fingers are intertwined into Callie's as I feel her raise my hand up to her lips as she kisses the back of my hand and says "I love you, baby" as I smile at her and say "I love you too, Calliope". After spending the last three days with this woman and loving every minute of it, I finally say after about thirty minutes of driving home "Callie, why did you feel the need to lie to me". Just as I ask the question that I have putting off asking for two days now my phone rings and my mother's face and name comes onto the screen as I touch the screen and say "Good afternoon, mom, to what do I owe this pleasure of this phone call"? Then my mother says through her crying "I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm so, so sorry".


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE: THE FIRST TIME EVER I SAW YOUR FACE 5/15?**

**CHAPTER 5**

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews...very inspirational. **

I pull the Jeep off to the road and into a parking lot as I try to calm my mother down over the phone as I say to her "Mom…Mom…you need to stop crying because I cannot understand what you are saying to me, Mom". Then my father appears on my phone screen as I see in the background that Timmy and Dani are walking my mother away from my father and the phone. My father begins to say "Arizona, your mother is so upset by what we tried to do that she has not slept since I talked with Callie the other night. Arizona, we are all sorry for having Callie lie to you about our intentions to meet her next month". I stare back at my father as Callie tries to say something to me but I put my hand in front of her face to silently ask her to stop talking as I say to my father "Dad, what are you talking about. What intentions…what are you saying"? My father clears his throat as he says "Callie has not told you about our plan"? As I look across the Jeep into Callie's gorgeous brown eyes and say to my father "Nope…we were about to start that talk on our way back to Seattle but we have not gotten that far in the conversation yet, dad".

My father begins to tell me the conversation that my mother and he had with Callie and how they all wanted to meet each other in person and how they convinced her to lie to me about her not having enough time off to travel to Boston with me but then how she was going to surprise me on the plane and come to Boston with me to meet them. But when Callie called my father two nights ago to say she could not continue with the lie, the lie they all agreed to, with me anymore after seeing the hurt in my eyes after she turned down my proposal to meet my parents and my niece and nephew, my mother became so upset at what they tried to do that she is beside herself with the guilt and that is why she is so sorry. I gently place my hand in Callie's as I kiss the back of her hand and ask my father "Dad, Can I speak to mom please" and as my father walks over to my mother I kiss Callie softly on the lips and tell her that I am sorry as she tells me the same. Then my father reaches my mother who is now sitting on the sofa with Timmy and Dani on each side of her holding her hands as I hear my father say "Barb, our daughter wants to talk to you. Kids why don't we give our girls some privacy" as I see Timmy and Dani follow my father in the other direction. When I see my mother's face in my phone I say to her "Mom…mom are you alright"? As I watch my mother as she wipes away her tears with a tissue that Dani gave her before she left her sight and then says to me "Arizona sweetie, I am so sorry about everything. And Callie I am so sorry for trying to involve you in this crazy plan of mine…I mean ours…can you ever forgive me"? I tilt the phone in Callie's direction as she says to my mother "Already forgotten Barbara…I give you back to Arizona now as I am going to step away for a while" and I quickly say to her "Honey, you do not have to go anywhere" and she says to me "I know…but the two of you need to talk to each other and I need some caffeine. Do you want anything"?

Callie leaves my vehicle and my sight as she makes her way into the store as I turn to my mother's face on my phone as she begins to explain herself and her actions. For the next hour or so my mother and I talk about this matter in a lengthy discussion and debate as Callie has returned to the vehicle with supplies. I smile at her and mouth "Thank you" for the gifts of sodas, chips and some candy bars to sustain our appetite for the journey back to Seattle. After my promise to call my mother tomorrow night, Callie and I say our goodbyes to my parents and too my niece and nephew. After I end the call from my parents Callie and I sit in this parking lot for a moment longer as I finally say "So, this lie" as my girlfriend says "Yeah, this lie"…as I throw back the middle console that separates Callie and I in the front seat and crawl over the seat into my girlfriend's lap as I kiss her…and I kiss her hard. Then when we disconnect the kiss I whisper to her "I love you so much" as Callie's hands slide up my thighs and she bends her head downward to place her face inside my blouse and into the valley of my breasts as she kisses them tenderly and says "I love you too so much and what a great view of your boobs, Arizona". Just as we start to become bolder with our making out session, we both realize where we are as Callie says "Baby, you need to drive us home because if you do not I am going to have my way with you right in front of all of these people" as she kisses me one final time and I crawl back over to my side of the front seat. I adjust myself in my seat as I button back up my blouse and I see that Callie places a strawberry twizzler in her mouth as I grab the back of her neck and direct her mouth over mine again as I take the remaining licorice from her mouth into mine as I kiss my girlfriend again and I steal her twizzler from her mouth in an oh so sensual way. Callie is stunned by what I have just done as she says "Arizona, please hurry and drive and take me home".

It is 11:48 p.m. on June 5th and Arizona and I both are working the midnight shift in the ER when an announcement comes over the paramedic radio system stating that there has been an house explosion from the residential section of Seattle that is not to far from where Meredith, Alex, George, Izzie and Lexie all share a home together. When the five ambulances arrive at Seattle Grace they are filled with victims of this explosion. Four adults and one child as all of the victims suffer severe burns over different parts of their bodies as one adult suffers a traumatic brain injury and several broken bones throughout her whole body. Arizona, Lexie and Alex take the little girl named Maggie to Trauma Room 1 as Mark, Derek, Meredith, Christina, Teddy, Bailey, Izzie, George and I take the adults to different operating rooms as they all have different injuries related to the house explosion and we all realize without being told that this was a meth lab explosion just by the way each of the victims smell.

Maggie is chattering up a storm as Alex is the first to say "Meth" as he smells her hair and Lexie is trying to calm Maggie down by asking her questions about what happened tonight. Maggie is suffering from burns over 70% of her body as well as a massive laceration across her forehead. Once I administer Maggie with some morphine to help ease her pain I whisper to Lexie to continue with her line of questioning because Maggie does not have too much longer to live. Alex and I go on with taking care of Maggie's injuries as Lexie takes a seat next to Maggie and begins talking to her about tonight's events while she bandages Maggie's forehead. Maggie begins to weave a tale of how her aunt was putting her to bed in her bedroom on the second floor of their house and as they snuggled up together. Then her aunt began reading her a bedtime story while her mother and her father and her uncle were all down in the basement with their new science experiment as her dad calls what they were doing. Then the next thing she knew she and her aunt were suddenly flying out of her bedroom window as they both landed on the ground and Maggie was on top of her aunt. When the firemen arrived they placed her in the ambulance and now she is here at the hospital. Then Maggie says to Lexie "Dr. Grey, I don't hurt anymore" as Lexie tries her best not to cry in front of Maggie as she smiles at the little girl and says "I told you that Dr. Robbins, Dr. Karev and I would make all the hurt go away". Then Maggie's final words were "Thank you doctors and could you all tell my parents and my aunt and uncle that I love them". My stuttering voice was the next to be heard in the room behind Lexie's sniffles and Alex's frustrated sigh as I say "Ti…time…time of death…1:02 a.m."

Before I leave the trauma room I tell Alex and Lexie to prepare the body of little Miss Maggie to go to the morgue as Alex says "Where are you going Dr. Robbins" as I rip off my gloves and gown and throw them in the bin slamming the bin cover down with a hard crash and say "I am going to find her fucking asshole parents and her aunt and kick their asses for killing this little girl". I practically run down the hall to find the other members of Maggie's family when I run smack dab into Callie as she is exiting a trauma room herself. I stop in my tracks as I grab a hold of Callie and say "Hey, are you alright" as she holds onto my forearms and says "Arizona, we need to talk". Callie takes my hand as she leads me into the doctor's lounge as I strongly say "Callie, I need to find this little girl's parents and inform them that their meth lab explosion killed her tonight". Callie says to me "Arizona, please sit down. I need to tell you something" I then take a seat across from Callie as she holds my hands in hers and tells me what is on her mind. "Arizona, did that little girl tell you what happened tonight" as I tell Callie "Yes Callie, she said that she and her aunt were in her bedroom and then the house exploded and they were both thrown out her bedroom window and onto the ground. Why…what is going on, Callie"?

Callie begins to speak again as she says "The four adults that were brought in with the child you attended to, three of them have died. From what the police told the rest of us the little girl's name is Maggie and her parents are Sally and Christopher Newman. Her father's brother is Pete Newman and her mother's sister is Maggie's Aunt Aimee. Maggie's Aunt Aimee's full name is Amelia Claire Fowler-Robbins. She is you're your brother Timothy's wife. She is your sister-in-law Aimee, Arizona and she is dying". I find the nearest trash can as the news that Callie has just told me makes the contents of my stomach come to the surface as I vomit. I sit back down in my chair as Callie has brought me a cold wash cloth to wipe the sweat that has build up on my face as I cannot believe what she has just told me. Once I finish wiping off my face and gather my thoughts I begin to question Callie as I say "Why…why…what is she even doing here in Seattle? The last my parents heard is that she was at her parent's home in Baltimore. What is she doing in Seattle, Callie"? Callie offers me a piece of gum to get the taste out of my mouth as she says "Amelia told me that after she left the children with your parents her sister Sally offered to let her stay with her family here in Seattle. So after Amelia came up with the money to make the trip, she came to Seattle". I sit in the chair looking all confused at Callie's last statement as I say to her "Came up with the money? What does that even mean, Callie? How did she come up with the money? Callie, what are you not telling me"?

I walk into the trauma room as I see my former sister-in-law as she lies on the gurney that brought her here to Seattle Grace Hospital. I walk over to the side of the bed as I see that most of the skin on her body is charred as she has third degree burns. Mark, Owen and Derek have given her as much morphine as her body can stand right now as she tells them she needs to talk to me before she dies. I whisper her name as her eyes open and she begins to cry. I tell her "Do not cry Aimee because your tears will infect your burns with the salt content that your tears produce". Then I hear her laugh a little and say "Always the doctor, Arizona…always the doctor. That was one of the things Tim loved about you the most. The way you love and your caring spirit with helping other people. Your brother truly loved you". Even though I know she is dying soon I am finding it hard to talk to her because I know that for whatever reason she may have had about being part of that meth lab explosion, she became a part of killing an eight year old girl tonight and I am having trouble finding anything nice to say to her at this very moment. My silence speaks volumes to Aimee as she begins to apologize for herself and her actions as she says "I'm sorry, Arizona for everything. I know that you and your parents sought out temporary custody of Timmy and Dani and for that I will be forever grateful. I know that with the three of you raising my children from now on that they will be safe and I never have to worry about them ever again. So with that thought in mind I can die happy". I stand over my former sister-in-law as I begin to scream at her and say "Die happy…you want some kind of forgiveness for leaving your two children with me and their grandparents so you can die happy. You fucking selfish bitch. You left the comforts of your parent's home to move in with friends in Baltimore after starting a meth lab there and when you made enough money you traveled to Seattle to live with your sister and her family. A family that included your eight year old niece and how did you repay their generosity. You fucking bitch, you show your sister and your brother-in-law and his brother how to start a meth lab and earn some quick money in the process. Then tonight all of Maggie's hopes and dreams went up in flames as the two of you were thrown out of her bedroom window from the impact of the explosion and now Maggie along with her parents and her Uncle Pete are all on their way to the morgue all because of you…you stupid, stupid selfish bitch". And the next thing I hear is Callie saying very loudly "Arizona" as I walk past her and say "Let the stupid bitch die".

I am standing in Chief Richard Webber's office as he stands from behind his desk to face me. "Quite a scene you made early this morning in Trauma Room Three, Dr. Robbins" as I say "I am very sorry for my outburst Chief. I will not happen again". As he pours us both a cup of coffee he says "And do you know why it will not happen again, Dr. Robbins"? Dr. Webber motions for me to sit and as I sit at the conference desk in his office with him as I say to him "Yes sir I do. Dr. Sloan informed me about an hour ago that my former sister-in-law Amelia passed away at 4:14 this morning from her injuries sustained in the home explosion of a meth lab, sir". We both calmly sip our coffee as he says to me "Do you know of your sister-in-laws wishes for her body and where the remains need to be sent"? I look at him with a quizzical look on my face as I say "Sir" as he says "Before Amelia died she told Dr. Sloan of her wishes and how she wanted you to carry them out". I am astounded that Amelia would even think that I would want anything to do with her after she died as I say to Dr. Webber "Sir, I do not wish to be a part of any of my former sister-in-law wishes. I can give you her parent's telephone number as I am sure that they can see fit to do whatever they want with her remains". I then stand before Chief Webber and say "Because I can safely say on my parents and my behalf, we are done with her and we want nothing more to do with her. Thank you for the cup of coffee and now with your permission, may I get back to work". Chief Webber stands to and says to me "As you wish, Dr. Robbins" and I leave his office.

I make my way outside to sit on one of the many benches that adorn the campus of SeattleGraceHospital to call my parents and to tell them of what has happened tonight with Amelia. It is now 5:45 a.m. in the morning and I realize that it is 8:45 a.m. in Boston and both Timmy and Dani have left for school as they only have three days left of school before their summer break. I take out my phone from my scrub top pocket and push the number two for my mother's phone. I hear it begin to ring as my mother answers her phone on the first ring and automatically says "Arizona sweetie, are you alright? It's awful early for you to be calling me this morning. Is everything alright"? I take a deep breath in and out as I say to my mother "No mama, everything is not alright this morning. Is daddy there and have the children gone off to school already this morning"? After my mother says yes to both of my questions, I begin to tell her and my father of the events that unfolded tonight with Amelia and her family. For the next forty five minutes or so, I give my parents all the information including telling them that the hospital has contacted Amelia's parents telling them about what happened tonight and asking them about what to do with her remains as I answer all of the questions they have for me except for the one big question my mother, father and I say and that is how are we going to tell Timmy and Dani about their mother. We agree to wait until Callie and I arrive next week to talk about it.

"The time right now is 6:10 pm the night before we board a plane to Boston, Arizona and you promised me you would be at my apartment by 6pm. We need to finish getting things packed before we leave in the morning for Boston" Callie is telling me over the phone as I am still in my office. I lay the phone down on my desk as I tell Callie "Baby, I am leaving now and will be there in a few minutes" then my office phone begins to ring. I say to Callie "Hold on Callie, I have to answer this call" as I see it is from Chief Webber. I pick back up my phone and tell Callie "I'm sorry honey but the Chief wants to talk to me before I leave. I will make it quick and be there shortly. I love you, Callie" as I hear Callie say in her pouty voice "I love you too and hurry home". An hour and a half later I come walking into Callie's apartment as I can hear her talking and shouting a little in Spanish as I know that I am going to be in trouble. I open the bedroom door as she has her back to me sitting on the edge of the bed as she is throwing clothes all over the room as she is still ranting in Spanish as I announce that I am home. Callie turns her head to look at me over her shoulder as she says "What took you so long, Arizona? You said you would be home soon and I have been here waiting for you so we can finish packing together". I walk over to the bed as I take a seat behind Callie as I wrap my arms around her then I gently slide her body down next to mine so we are facing each other as I begin to say to her "I had a meeting in Chief Webber's office, Callie".

"In Chief Webber's office, what was that all about Arizona"? Callie asks me as I place a stray strand of hair back around my girlfriend's ear and cup her cheek to pull her face into mine and kiss her worried lips. Then I say softly to her "He just wanted to talk to me again about this morning and tell me that Aimee's parents are flying to Seattle in the morning to make arrangements to take their daughter's and their granddaughter's remains back to Baltimore. He also wanted to give me a letter from Aimee's parents that they had drawn up with the help of a Seattle lawyer that was faxed to him this morning giving my parents and me their permission to have full custody of Timmy and Dani. Both of Aimee's parents think it is in the best interest for everyone involved that both Timmy and Dani maintain their stable and secure home life that they already know and love and they both do not want to disrupt their lives in any way". Callie kisses me as she says "Wow…that seems too good to be true for you and your parents. No dragging the children into endless custody battles between the families and once you all go to court on Monday, everything will be settled once and for all. So if this is exactly what you and your parents need to be awarded full custody, why are you so sad about the outcome"? I say to her holding her close in my arms "I am not sad about the outcome because if the things that happened today would never have happened in the first place, my parents and I would have still been able to gain full custody of the twins without this letter. I am just sad at the fact that two loving parents can raise two daughters and both of them have children of their own and just not care about their children by the way that Aimee just gave Timmy and Dani to my parents and me and how Aimee's sister could let Aimee talk her into creating a meth lab that kills everyone including her eight year old daughter".

As Callie and I squeeze each other tighter and I say to her without even thinking about what I am about to say "I just want you to know right here and right now if down the road we ever reach a point in our lives that we want to have children together, I promise you I will never leave you or our children Callie, I make you that promise tonight with all that I am". I am scared to death by Callie's non reaction to what I just said to her but then she lifts her head off of my chest to say to me "I love you, Arizona Robbins and I too promise you that if children are in our future together someday, I will never leave you or them ever, do you hear me baby…I will never leave". Callie scoots her body up mine as our lips meet and we kiss each other with all the passion that we both have for each other as we just hold each other for a while. After about twenty minutes of some sweet cuddle time as our bodies are intertwined in each others, my stomach begins to growl as I say "I forgot to grab some dinner tonight" with that Callie begins to chuckle a bit and say "Why don't we call for a pizza and finish with our packing before we get ready for bed. Sound like a plan to you, sweetheart"? Callie and I unravel ourselves from our cuddle session as she calls for a pizza and I throw both of our suitcases on the bed and we finish packing for Boston. So once the packing is completed and the suitcases are by the front door, Callie and I have consumed a whole large pizza a and a few beers and we have changed in our comfy bedtime clothes, we sit cuddled up on the couch as we both go over our checklist of everything we need for our trip. Then after we both exchange a series of yawns, we head to bed because 4 am comes awful early in the morning and I need time to psych myself up to fly the four hour flight from Seattle to Boston because I hate flying.

Bags are checked, reservation seats are confirmed, both of us have walked through the security checkpoint without incident, 5 am is way too early for a drink…maybe a mimosa…maybe not…sharing a bagel with cream cheese and a bottle of orange juice with my girlfriend as we wait for our boarding call. Trying to stay cool, calm and collected until we reach our destination of Boston…four hours on a plane…scared shitless. Callie lifts the seat handle upwards so that the two seats we are sitting in become one large seat as she places her arm around my shoulder and pull me in for a hug as she kisses the temple on the side of my head as she says "You are going to be fine, Arizona. I will be sitting right beside you the whole way home and I will never let you go". I whisper to her "Promise" as Callie lifts my head up to her by placing her index finger and thumb as she is raising my chin upwards and says to me "I promise you that I will never let you go…ever. I love you, Arizona". Then she kisses me tenderly as we hear that our flight is ready to board. Callie and I have the last row of seats in first class as there is nobody behind us and we can lean our seats back as far as we can. Once we are in the air, Callie and I stretch out in our seats as she places a blanket over the two of us and we begin to fall asleep. I wake up slowly as I feel the temperature rise in the first class cabin as I feel the sun on my face coming through this little window. But then out of nowhere I begin to feel my own temperature rising as I feel Callie's hand underneath my blouse as she is caressing my breast. I move my head in her direction to say something but my mouth is covered by the sweet taste of her mouth on mine as I feel her hand begin to venture inside my panties as I feel her unbuckle my shorts.

I quickly place my hand over hers as I whisper softly while noticing the passengers around us still sleeping "Calliope Torres, what has gotten into you"? Callie sits up a little straighter in her seat as her hand goes deeper into my panties as she begins to stroke my pussy sliding her middle finger over my very wet clit as I begin to moan and she smiles at me and says "Don't you want to be a member of the mile high club, Arizona? Look around you, everyone around us is still sleeping and the flight attendants are busy with getting their carts together for the breakfast meal. So why don't you just sit back and relax and let my very talented ortho surgical hands do what they do best and before you know it I will have you coming in no time". I spread my legs a little wider so that Callie can do what she does so well to me as I moan a little and she whispers at her new found opening "that's my girl" as she shifts her body a bit and kisses me deeply to muffle my moaning sounds as her very talented ortho surgical hands bring me to my first orgasm of the day. Callie holds me for a minute or two to help me down from my high as we both hear and see movement from the other passengers and the flight attendants as we straighten ourselves and I buckle my shorts up. Callie asks the flight attendant named Jill for two mimosas as we then cling our champagne flutes together and Callie whispers in my ear "Welcome to the mile high club, baby" as we both take a sip of our drink and I whisper back to her "Callie, pay back is a bitch…you just wait and see baby…just wait and see" and then she smiles that special smile I love from her as she kisses me softly again.

The next two beautiful voices I hear are calling my name "Aunt Arizona…Aunt Arizona" as I turn to see Timmy and Dani running full speed towards me as both of their bodies collide with mine as I say with hugs and kisses galore "Well hello you two, it is so nice to see you again". With both children holding onto me for dear life, they both pry themselves from my body when I say to them "Timmy, Dani I would like you both to meet my girlfriend Callie" and now their undivided attention turns towards Callie as they sweep her up in a full body hug and they both say "It's very nice to meet you, Callie". Then both of my parents finally reach us as they hug and kiss me and tell me they love me. Then I say to them "Mom and Dad, this is Callie" as my mom practically knocks me over trying to reach Callie to place her in a mama bear hug as Timmy begins to laugh and says to Callie "Just keep breathing Callie, she will eventually let you go" as Dani begins to laugh at her grandmother too. "Welcome to our family, Callie and now let's all go and get something to eat because I am famished. Your mother would not let us eat any lunch until we picked you both up at the airport. So, are you ladies hungry"? When my mother finally let loose on her grip on Callie body, my father takes the opportunity to give her a real hug as we all head towards the baggage claim area.

The six of us pile into my parents van as I hear Dani say to my father "Grandpa, we still going to Mr. Bartley's? You promised Grandpa after we picked up Aunt Arizona and Callie at the airport that we could all go to Mr. Bartley's" then I scream like a little school girl as I say very loudly "Daddy can we go, please…please…please daddy". Callie asks my mother "Who's Mr. Bartley" as my mother begins to laugh and say "He is not a who Callie, well he was a who many years ago but now Mr. Bartley's is the best burger joint in Boston and whenever Arizona comes home to visit we all make it to Mr. Bartley's at least once while she is home. And now the fascination for the best burger joint in Boston has become a Robbins tradition". Callie helps my mother into the front passenger seat of the van as she takes her seat along side Timmy in the back row of seats as I am sitting next to Dani in the middle row of seats since Timmy and Dani chose to sit in separate seats. Timmy and Dani talk non stop about all the activities that are planned for the six of us this week as my father drives toward Harvard Square and into the parking lot of Mr. Bartley's. With school being out for the summer, the crowd at Mr. Bartley's is quite light as the six of us have no problem finding a clean table when we walk into the dining area. My father takes our drink order as he asks Timmy to help him. Before we take a sip of our refreshing beverages, my father holds his Boston Lager high in the air as he says "Callie, welcome to the family".


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE: THE FIRST TIME EVER I SAW YOUR FACE 6/15?**

**CHAPTER 6**

**A/N: THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS…MUCH APPRECIATED!**

From the moment we landed in Boston, I felt welcomed. I knew that I would since I have felt comfortable and loved from the first time I met Arizona. So I knew her family would have that same affect on me since it was Daniel and Barbara that taught Arizona how to love and care for another human being. When Daniel raised his bottle of beer in my honor at lunch today welcoming me into his family, I knew that this is where I want to spend the rest of my life, with Arizona and her family because it is a far cry from my own home life with my parents. We all enjoy our meals at Mr. Bartley's as I do agree with Arizona and Dani that this place does have the best burgers in town. Then Timmy, Dani and I begin talking semantics about baseball and how much they both love the Red Sox as I am partial to the Cleveland Indians. As we all finish our lunch and laugh and giggle at the conversation between all of us over our dessert, Arizona's father asks if we are all ready to head home. Timmy and I are still having a conversation about baseball as we head out of Mr. Bartley's to wait for everyone outside. Then out of the blue I hear my name being called by an all too familiar voice and I am stunned to say the least when this proper gentleman and lady are standing on the sidewalk in front of Mr. Bartley's facing me as I hear the gentleman say again "Calliope, what on earth are you doing here in Boston"? Before I can say anything to my parents, Timmy with all the manners of a southern gentleman that his grandmother has raised him to be says to the older couple "She is here to support my grandparent's and my Aunt Arizona who just happens to be her girlfriend. Hello, my name is Timothy Daniel Robbins II and it is very nice to meet you". Timmy then holds out his hand for my father to shake as my father obliges him and then Timmy holds out his hand for my mother to take and she does as Timmy places a kiss on the back of her hand. Then both of my parents say to Timmy "It is very nice to meet you young man but what is this business about "your girlfriend".

My parents along with Dani and I all walk out of Mr. Bartley's to find Callie kissing me on my cheek stating that "I will call you later and can you text me your parents address as this will only take a few hours. I need to deal with this right now Arizona. I will explain everything to you and I will make you understand and I love you" as I watch Callie being escorted into a long black limousine with a man and a woman. Before I can say anything to her as she is being whisked away I hear Timmy say "I am so sorry Aunt Arizona but it's my fault that Callie has to leave with her parents. It's all my fault". I give Timmy a reassuring hug and tell him that it is not his fault as I surprisingly say "Her parents" as Timmy shakes his head in the affirmative. When my father pulls the van next to the curb to gather the rest of us as we head home I say to Timmy "Son, what did you mean when you said that Callie left with her parents". Timmy took a deep breath as he begins to say "Callie and I were waiting out front for the four of you and as we were talking when this older couple came up to us and the gentleman asked Callie what she was doing here in Boston. I introduce myself and proceeded to tell them that Callie was here in Boston to support the five of us. Then I told them that Callie is your girlfriend, Aunt Arizona. Then Callie knelt down to me and she said "Timmy this is not your fault but I never told my parents that I am your Aunt Arizona's girlfriend. But I will tell them all about me right now and that is when all of you came outside".

On our way back to my parent's home, I send Callie a quick text to make sure she is alright. Within seconds she sends me a text back saying she will explain everything soon. We arrive home as we are all greeted by my Aunt Jodi and my Uncle Kevin, my mother's sister and her husband, as my father along with Uncle Kevin as well as Timmy help with the carrying of our luggage to my old room. I sit on my bed and begin to take our clothes, mine and Callie's, out of their confinement of our suitcases as I hang them in my closet and place things in my dresser drawers. I sit back down on my bed as I glance over to the doorway as I see Timmy leaning against the door frame with the same look on his face that his father used to wear when he thought it was his fault too for getting me in trouble. "Come hear young man" as I hold out my arms for my nephew. Timmy sits next to me on my bed as he says again "I'm sorry" as I wrap him up in my arms and say "it's going to be alright. Everything is going to be fine". Dani knocks on my door to bring Timmy and I back to reality as she says "Grandma has asked me to show her how to text on her phone and she sent Callie a text message". Timmy and I jump off the bed as we are joined by Dani and the three of us make a run for it as we all head downstairs to find my mother. My parents along with my aunt and uncle are enjoying some refreshments at the dining room table when Timmy, Dani and I find them as the three of us come to a halt at the end of the table and the four of them stare at us. "Mother, what…what did you do? Dani tells me you asked her to help you send a text message to Callie. Mother, what did you do"?

Three hours later I receive a phone call from Callie stating she and her parents along with her sister Aria are on their way over to my parent's home. I ask Callie "Is everything alright"? I can invisibly see her smile adorning her face as she answers me when she says "Yes baby, everything is wonderful. I told my parents all about you and our relationship, even though my mother has her reservations about our lives together, her and my father and my sister are over the moon as they can see how happy I am. They want to meet you and your family that is why I told your mother yes about the cookout this evening. We are all on our way over right now". I say back to her "We, how many are coming Callie"? Callie just laughs a little at my question as she says "Well my parents and my sister are in Boston for the weekend so it's just me and them. Are you alright Arizona? Do you think this is a good idea or would you rather wait until some other time to meet my family"? I quickly answer her back by saying "Oh no baby, I want to meet your family…I really do…I was just asking how many were coming so I know how many places to set at the table. You see, my Aunt Jodi and Uncle Kevin are here too". Callie laughs as she says "Baby, I was just yanking your chain…I know that you want to meet my family and I am looking forward to meeting your aunt and uncle. We're not to far away so we will see you in a bit. And by the way Arizona…I love you…see you soon, baby" as I end the call "I love you too, Callie and hurry home".

Home…Home…people say "Home is where your heart is" as I am finding my home in this stage of my life to be in Seattle with Arizona as well as here in Boston with Arizona's parents and her niece and nephew and also in Miami where my family lives. But today I get the best of all of my homes as everyone I love will be in the same place if only for a few hours…as we all are finally going to get to know one another. I have just spent the last three hours telling my parents and my sister about me and my relationship with Arizona. My sister Aria was the first of the group to say "Duh" about me being in love with Arizona as I say to her "How did you know" as Aria says "Well Callie it does not take a rocket scientist to see how your face lights up at the mere mention of her name. And when you send Skype messages to our parents and me and the first thing I notice sitting on the stand behind you are several pictures of you and Arizona, I just kind of figured that she is the one making you all happy and shit". I smile at my sister's connotation as my father weighs in on our conversation as he says "We can all see how happy she makes you mija and I for one am very glad for the two of you". Then I say to my mother "Mama, how about you? Are you happy for us too"? My mother smiles at me as she says "I am happy for you, mija very happy but I am also scared for you and Arizona too" as my father says "Lucia don't" and my sister says "Mama, this is not the time". I look across the suite that my family is staying in here at the Four Seasons Hotel in Boston as I say to the three of them "What the hell is going on here? And what are you all not telling me"? My mother takes me by the hand as she leads me over to the overstuffed sofa as my father and sister take a seat too and my mother begins to tell me a story about her and my father.

My mother begins by saying "Mija, when your father and I fell in love with each other and began seeing one another on a personal level back in college, our parents we less than enthused about the idea of your father and I being together. We both come from very strict and very Catholic families and at the time we started seeing each other romantically, my parents had promised my hand to another man. This practice was very common within my Mexican heritage as I was supposed to marry a man who also has the same heritage as me. With your father being of Puerto Rican descent, it was not an accepted practice for me to marry outside of my own heritage. With your father and I both going to the University of Miami here in the United States and your father being a citizen because he was born here, we decided to marry so that I would be considered a United States citizen too. We took this risk knowing all along that our families could banish us if they wanted too and we would never be able to see our parents ever again. Then the unbelievable happened as not only did my family banish me from ever seeing my parents again but so did your father's family. Your Grandfather Torres kept your father away from his own mother's funeral when your abuela Gabriella passed away right after the two of us were married. It wasn't until after you and Aria were born that the tides changed in our family dynamic as my sister came to America with her husband because he found employment here. It was your fourth birthday party that changed everything. My sister Rosa sent my mother and father some random pictures of her children here in America and in their collection of pictures were some pictures of you and Aria along with your father and me. About three months later, my mother called me on the telephone and we had a conversation that lasted almost two hours. Your grandparents and I resolved our issues about me marrying your father as we established a relationship with them again. Your father and I did this because we wanted our parents to know the two of you. And they did and you both were able to share the love from your grandparents".

When my mother finished her story, my sister storms into her room as she slams the door behind her. Then I say "What was that all about" as my mother continues to say "You sister has a hard time with me telling you this story as she feels that you should have never had to hear about your grandparents being this way. The reason why I am scared for you and Arizona is that in this country there are people who have a dislike for the two of you even though they do not know you two at all. They automatically have a hatred for the two of you being just who you both are and loving each other. Your father and I, for the first six years of our marriage, felt that hatred from our own families and feared for our safety as well as for you and Aria everyday. But then when your grandparents reconciled their feelings and came to terms with our marriage, your father and I felt safe again. I never want for you to feel unsafe by who you have chosen to love. Everyone should have the right to love whoever they choose and nobody should ever make them feel unsafe about the life they have chosen. Calliope Iphigenia Torres, you are our daughter and your father and I are here to protect you. But we both see that the love you have for Arizona as we are here to protect the both of you and any children you may have in the future. We love you Callie and always will". Tears are streaming down my cheeks as well as my father's cheeks as my sister hears our crying and comes back into the room. The three of us hug my mother tightly and tell her we love her as I say "Arizona's parents have invited us to a cookout. Would you all like to join me and meeting them yourselves"? My father cannot rise from his seat fast enough as he calls for the limo to meet us all out front of the hotel.

Driving down the long driveway to Arizona's parent's home we are able to see all of the acreage that her parents own as well as the three story house that is festooned with a screened in porch deck area. Timmy and Dani are the first to see the long black limo coming down the drive as they both yell "Callie's here" and begin to run out to meet the car. Callie exits the car and is inhaled by my niece and nephew as Timmy is still apologizing for his statement earlier in the day. Callie gives him an extra hug and says to him "Everything is fine, Timmy" as she kisses him on the cheek and he says "Aunt Arizona said the same thing" as I hear Callie say to him "Well then I guess we both think alike" as she smiles that special smile to him and he shows off his very exclusive Robbins dimples to her with his smile. I am walking towards Callie as I see she has introduced everyone to each other and I hear my father say "Will you all please join our family on the back deck" as everyone begins to follow my mother and father as they are all engaging in their own conversations with Callie's family. I reach Callie but before I can say anything to her she grabs the back of my neck and pulls my face into hers as she kisses me deeply. Then she suddenly opens the limo door and practically shoves me inside. She then tells Jeffrey the driver to raise the inside window up and leave the car for about an hour. She suggests to him to go and find something to eat as she turns to me and seductively says to me "Cause that is what I am about to do right here and right now".

Callie wastes no time in placing me in her lap as I straddle her hips and kiss her just as deeply as before as we inhale each other's tongue. When the very sexy kiss breaks Callie whispers "I have done nothing this afternoon but think about you and how I have missed you" as she slides the palms of her hands underneath my tank top to touch my breasts. My breathing becomes hitched as I say "Me too baby…me too". I slowly pull on the hem of my tank top as I teasingly take it off over my head along with my bra and as soon as they both pass by boobs Callie mouth and hands simultaneously take a hold of each of my boobs. My fingers begin to run though her raven hair as I lean back a bit and my moans become more vocal. Callie releases her hold from her mouth on my boob and replaces it with her other hand as she says "Yea baby, moan as loud as you want because this limo is sound proof. I am going to fuck you and make you scream my name over and over". Then Callie removes her hands from my boobs as I sigh a little at the loss of contact but then I begin to breath hard again as I feel her taking off my shorts and panties and I feel her fingers find just what they are looking for as I scream "Yes Callie Yes" as she enters me with her very long surgical fingers. I grab a hold of the two hand grips over each of the doors as I hold on and move my body up and down over Callie's fingers as I ride her hand to an orgasm. I look down to see that Callie is smiling up at me as she tells me "I love you, Arizona" and then her face disappears inside of me as I now feel her tongue joining her fingers as they both do their dance in my very wet and very hot pussy. I feel Callie's mouth take over my clit as she sucks on it and sucks up the juices coming from inside of me. Then with her left hand sliding off my boob as it makes its way around the small of my back as she pushes me into her face and her tongue goes deeper inside me, I squeeze the hand grips a little tighter and hold on as I scream her name louder than I have ever screamed her name before as I reach my orgasm and come all over her face and hand.

I lean back as far as I can without losing the grip my hands still have on the overhead hand grips as my breathing is slowing down and Callie lifts her head from inside me. She places both of her strong hands on my back as she tells me "Baby, let your hands go free because I have you…Arizona, I will always have you". Callie pulls my upper body close to her as her face rests in my chest and I wrap my arms around her head as I whisper in her ear "Callie, the things you do to me and how you make me feel are absolutely amazing. I have never felt this close to another human being. I love you Callie". Callie kisses the valley between my boobs as she lifts her head from my chest and says "Ahhh Arizona, you sweet talker you. I love the way you make me feel too and I love you too". Without any warning I slip down in between Callie's legs spreading them open wider as I unbutton her baby blue oxford shirt. I throw her shirt open as I reach with my right hand and unclasp her bra freeing her breasts in the process. I stare at the most beautiful tits I have ever seen as I say quite loudly "Fucking beautiful…absolutely fucking beautiful" as my mouth goes instinctively to devour Callie's breasts one at a time while my hands unbuckle her shorts and practically rip them off her body. I impulsively pull Callie down on her back onto the floor of the limo as I finish ripping her shorts off. I hear Callie's breathing begins to change as she says "We in a hurry, baby" as I say back to her while lying on top of her "Yea babe, I have been thinking about you all day too" as I thrust my tongue down her throat as she moans in my mouth and I taste me in her mouth. I begin my descent down Callie's body as I feel my way to her arousal. I slip three fingers inside of her to find her wet, willing and able as she moans my name and propels her hips into my hand as my fingers slide in and out of her with ease. I hold myself up with one arm over Callie's body as my fingers work their magic as I say to her "How does that feel, baby? Does it feel good…do I make you feel so good…so good enough to make you come"? Callie moans and then says "Yea baby, you always make me feel so…so…so good. But I need to feel your mouth on me baby…baby please put your mouth on me" and then I cover her mouth with mine to kiss her forcefully and then I make my move down her body to cover her clit with my mouth. Callie is moving all about on the floor of the limo as she squirms around until I finally hear her scream my name as her body begins to shutter and then stiffen as she comes into my mouth and all over my hand as her hand is on the back of my head. I move back up her body to cover her body with mine as I say to her with bated breath "Wow, that was quite fun don't you think"?

Before Callie has a chance to answer me, a knock was heard at the back door window as Callie says harshly "Yea, what do you want"? Then we hear my father clearing his throat as I whisper "Callie" and then my father says "Ladies, dinner will be served in thirty minutes. That should give you both enough time to wash…I mean clean yourselves up before you both make your presence known to everyone else here today". Then there was a pause for a minute and then we hear my father say again "Thirty minutes ladies" as Callie and I say "Yes sir" and then my father finishes by saying "Carry on, ladies". Callie laughingly says to me "Did you father just say carry on ladies" as I am laughing too and say "He did" as Callie places me on my back and says to me in her very sexy and very playful voice "Well then Arizona, I don't know about you but I think I may have one more orgasm in me. What do you say that we see if we can bring each other to another orgasm before we make ourselves presentable to the rest of our families? What do you say, baby"? I kiss Callie very passionately as we both begin to bring each other to another mind blowing orgasm. We plant kisses on each others body parts as we try to finish putting our clothes back on. I finally find my other flip flop as it has made its way to the window's ledge. Upon exiting the vehicle Callie waves and says to the driver "Thanks Jeffrey" as he replies "Anytime ladies".

Four hours later as everyone has met each other and all the long and embarrassing stories have been told and heard and all the similar business conversations have been had, Carlos, Lucia and Aria all stand to say their goodbyes as we all walk together back to their limo. Jeffrey has silently nods to Callie and me to let us know that he cleaned up the back of the limo from our afternoon escapade. With kisses and hugs being shared with one another, Callie and I promise to see her family off at the airport tomorrow as we tell them we will meet them for a late lunch after church at around 2pm. Callie holds me in her arms as we watch the limo drive back down my parents driveway as Callie says "Arizona, I have got a story to tell you that my mother told me today. But I will save it as a bedtime story". Then Callie kisses me tenderly as we both hear my father clear his throat again as he interrupts us again. When we both turn into his direction as he smiles that infamous Robbins dimpled smile as he says "Callie, Barbara and I would like to talk to you for a moment. That is if you can tear yourself away from our daughter long enough so we may talk to you". Callie kisses me one more time smiling at me as she says "I'll be back soon, I hope" as I smile back and say "You'll be fine" and then I turn to my father and says "She'll be fine right, Daddy" as my father extends his arm to Callie and says to me "She'll be fine Arizona, she's in good hands".

I walk into the study of Barbara and Daniel Robbins as I see Barbara is sitting behind a large mahogany desk as she stands to greet me and Daniel. Barbara asks me to take a seat on the large leather sofa that is just one of the many items that decorate this beautiful study. Barbara takes my hands in hers as she begins to speak as she says "Callie, I just want to reiterate how sorry I am for asking you to lie to our daughter. I am truly glad that the situation was handled with the utmost care on all parties involved and I will never do anything like that ever again. I set a bad example of myself for you for Arizona and for my grandchildren. I am very ashamed of my behavior and you have my word it will never happen again". I squeeze Barbara's hands a little tighter before I say to her "Barbara, I know you feel guilty about how that incident played itself out. From now on we do not even need to discuss it any further. Everything turned out for the best and we were able to have the added bonus of my parents being here in Boston at the same time Arizona and I came to visit. So in my book, it was a win-win situation for all of us involved". Arizona's mother takes both of my hands to her mouth as she kisses them and then kisses my cheek.

Then Daniel clears his throat as he says "Callie, I would like to talk to you about your intentions with our daughter. Do you love her"? I say without any doubt in my voice "Yes sir, I do with all of my heart and my intentions are that when the time is right, I want to ask you and your wife for your daughter's hand in marriage. I know that Arizona and I have only known each other for a short period of time, but I cannot see my future and the rest of my life without her being a part of it and me being by her side for eternity. I plan on asking Arizona to marry me and I am hoping she will say yes, sir…ma'am". Daniel rises from his seat on the sofa as he makes his way to the other side of the room. First he stops at the large desk as he takes the box of tissues off the desk to hand his wife a tissue as she has begun to cry. Then he proceeds to a quaint little brown box on the homemade book shelves as he reaches in and takes something out. He then walks back over to me as he reaches his hand out to me to raise me up from my seat as he does the same to his wife and we are both standing in front of him. Daniel then opens his other hand to reveal a little black ring box as he begins to speak "Callie, from the first time Barbara and I met you on Arizona's computer screen five months ago we both knew you were the one for our baby girl. Barbara and I noticed little things like the way you looked at Arizona when she would be in a deep conversation with her mother and me as you sat quietly next to her just listening. Or when you would politely excuse yourself from our conversations when you felt they became too personal for you to listen too and how you would kiss our daughter's cheek before you left. But the most important reason was when you saw how much it hurt our daughter with the incident that we are no longer talking about and how you called me directly to tell me that you were not going to do anything ever to hurt our daughter ever again. That is when I knew that you truly love her with all of your heart. Here is the engagement ring that my father gave to me that he had given to my mother. When I found the right time to ask this beautiful woman standing next to you to marry me and she said yes, I gave her this ring. Now we are giving you this ring to you so that when you find the right time, you can ask the beautiful woman standing on the other side of that door to marry you. Barbara and I wish you and our daughter all the happiness that you both will find in your futures together". Daniel hands me the most beautiful ring I could ever find for my Arizona as I hug and kiss them both as Barbara and I are now wiping our tears away and I say "Thank you both so much for everything. For the way you both have accepted me into your home and now into your lives and for never doubting my love for your daughter. I do not want to scare Arizona off by asking her to marry me right now but I promise you both by the end of the year I will place this ring on her finger and ask her to marry me". Daniel, Barbara and I hug one another and make our way out the study room door as Daniel says "This calls for some champagne" as the three of us walk into Arizona and we all pause for a moment as she asks "What calls for some champagne, what are you all up too"?


	7. Chapter 7

**TITLE: THE FIRST TIME EVER I SAW YOUR FACE 7/15?**

**CHAPTER 7**

We have all settled down for a good night's sleep in my parent's homein Boston. I am lying in my old bedroom and in my old double bed as I watch my girlfriend Callie taking the last of her make up off her face as I can see her in my old bathroom. Callie is staring into the mirror over the sink as I hear her say "You're staring Arizona…am I to take that you like what you see, baby" Callie begins to play with me as I say "Very much so my beautiful girlfriend" I play back to her a little too. When Callie completes her nightly routine I throw back the covers on the bed to invite her inside. Callie slips her way underneath the covers as she swarms me up in her arms and we begin to get cozy and comfortable. I nuzzle my face into her neck as I wrap my one arm around her mid section and weave my leg and thigh into between her legs. Callie's one arm is resting under my neck as I begin to feel her hand starting to draw lazy patterns across my back with her fingertips. I snuggle closer to Callie as my mouth and lips begin to kiss the place on her neck that I can feel the pulse of her body as it begins to race as I move to that little patch of skin just behind her ear as I begin kissing her as I know this drives her wild. Then I trace my tongue over the shell of her ear and kiss the inside of her ear then I whisper to her "I am ready for my bedtime story now that you promised me earlier". I slide back down Callie's neck leaving kisses along my way as I begin to rest my head on her chest as she mutters the word "Mean" as I smile as Callie begins to tell me about her family. In each others arms, I listen intently to Callie as she tells me about her family and how Aria thought that she should never be told the truth about their family.

Just before Callie and I fall asleep I ask her "So what did you and my parents talk about earlier"? Callie is now the one who snuggles into my arms as she mischievously says to me "it's killing you isn't it Arizona, to want to know what we talked about" as Callie begins to tickle me under the covers and I try to squirm away from her touch. When I finally get her to stop tickling me I say "Yes Callie, I want to know what you three talked about and why you all felt the need to share a bottle of champagne. Please tell me about the conversation, please". Callie rests her head on the palm of her hand as she turns sideways to face me as she tell me about the conversation she had earlier with my parents. "Arizona I told you that I would never lie to you and I mean it. The first thing we discussed was with your mother and how she profusely apologized to me again for the incident that happened last month. She still feels so guilty about what she tried to do and I just wanted her to know that it is in the past and we never have to talk about it ever again. The second thing we discussed will have to wait until I am ready. It is very personal to me and I cannot and will not discuss this with you right now. Please believe me when I say that I love you with everything that I am but I am not ready to talk about it yet. I hope you understand and that you will abide by my wishes". I am blindsided and dumbfounded by Callie's response to my questions but if she is not willing to talk about whatever is holding her back then I will not pressure her into telling me what she discussed with my parents. As I look into Callie's eyes as my thumb traces lines across her face as I smile and say 'I love you too, Callie" then I place a kiss on her lips as I snuggle back into her arms and we drift off to sleep.

Our first Sunday in Boston consists of us going to church with Arizona's parents as well as with Timmy, Dani, Aunt Jodi and Uncle Kevin. Then Arizona and I leave the church to meet my parent's and my sister for a quick lunch and then seeing the three of them off at the airport for their flight home to Miami. Before they all board the plane my father makes Arizona and I promise that we would spend New Year's Eve in Miami this year. Then we make our way back to Arizona's parent's home to pick everyone up so we all may go to dinner at Aunt Jodi's and Uncle Kevin's house. With Timmy and Dani playing video games in the den, the six of us are in the kitchen helping with dinner and setting the table as we all discuss what was going to happen tomorrow when we all went to court. Daniel is the first to speak about Aimee as he says "We really need to think about what we all need to say to the children about their mother. We need to tell them what happened before someone else does or they see what happened on the internet". Then Barbara is the next to voice her opinion as she says "We should wait until after dinner and then set them down and talk to them". Then Arizona says without any hesitation "What about their birthdays on Friday? Maybe we should wait until after their birthdays".

Then I say out loud without even thinking about what is coming out of my mouth as I say "It really does matter when you tell them because you need to tell them soon. What if Aimee's parents have already told them or made a suggestion that they should talk to the three of you about their mother. I have this friend that I went to school with down in Miami. We started kindergarten together and went all through elementary school and middle school and even high school where we graduated at the top of our class. Desiree went onto law school and before she was courted by all the big law firms in Miami, she has to do her due diligence with the public defender's office. When Desiree was six years old her father left and her family told her that he just did not want to be a father anymore but truth be told Desiree father became the prime suspect in three murders in Miami. From the time Desiree was six years old, she thought it was her fault that her father left her as she was not told the truth by her family. Desiree found out about the real reason her father left and about her father's indiscretions when she was standing across the table from him in the Dade County Courthouse because the sheriff's office finally caught up to him and charged him with three counts of murder. She never told him who she was and she went to the judge to explain her situation. The judge dismissed her from the case immediately and to this day Desiree has never forgiven her mother for lying to her about her father. My point is that if Timmy and Dani find out about their mother from someone other than the three of you, it could become heart wrenching for them and for the three of you". Arizona walks over to me and wraps herself up in my arms as she says to me "We all know that you are right Callie but how do you begin a conversation like that? How do you tell those two beautiful children in there about the night their mother died"? I place a kiss on my girlfriend's cheek as I say "You begin slowly and just tell them. You answer all of their questions, because they will have questions, and then you wrap them up in your arms to make them feel safe. Then you all cry…and cry…and cry". Arizona kisses my cheek as she asks "What ever happened to your friend Desiree and how did you know what to do"? I smile my special smile and say "Desiree sat every day in that courtroom at her father's trial. When her father's time on death row came to a close, she asked me to join her at his execution. I sat next to her as we watched the State of Florida execute her father and I held her tight that day and for the next thirty days as I never left her side. Today Desiree is one of the senior partner's in my mother's law firm".

Monday June 11th at 9a.m, my parent's, Timmy, Dani and I along with Callie walk into Judge Casey Warner's courtroom as the bailiff calls the hearing to order. We all stand as the judge enters the courtroom and when he takes his seat we are all instructed to do the same. The judge begins by saying "I have heard that their have been some changes to the original agreement. That one of the parties is now deceased"? Our lawyer Jaime Stringer quickly jumps to her feet as she says "Your Honor, may I approach the bench"? The judge waves our blonde haired and blue eyed lawyer to come forth towards him and after a slight discussion the judge waves our lawyer back to her seat as he says "Timothy Daniel Robbins and Danielle Barbara Robbins, may I see you both in my chambers as well as you Ms. Stringer". Our lawyer directs Timmy and Dani and herself to follow the judge into his chambers as the four of us sit and wait with Aunt Jodi and Uncle Kevin who have just arrived. Then the bailiff calls "Col. Daniel Robbins, Mrs. Barbara Robbins, Dr. Arizona Robbins and Dr. Calliope Torres please follow me" as we all jump from our chairs to follow the bailiff back to the judge's chambers too. Once inside the judge's chambers he asks all of us to take a seat. He begins by saying "The reason I asked all of you in here is because that there seems to be some journalists in the crowd who would like nothing more that take this story of your family and sensationalize it for their readers. After what Timothy and Danielle have just told me about their mother and how the four of you explained to them about their mother's untimely death, I feel that it would be in the best interest if that story stays within your family dynamic. Your lawyer has given me a copy of their maternal grandparent's statement in which they agree that the children stay in the custody of the three of you and I am inclined to agree. I here by declare today the 11th of June in the year 2009 at 9:30 a.m. in the city of Boston in the county of Suffolk in the Commonwealth of Massachusetts that Col. Daniel Robbins along with his wife Barbara Robbins and their daughter Dr. Arizona Michelle Robbins are granted full custody of the two children named Timothy Daniel Robbins II and Danielle Barbara Robbins. There is one stipulation to this custody agreement. I want to receive two copies of a report from a licensed child psychiatrist or licensed child psychologist on how the children are dealing with the loss of their parents. The first report is due by December 11th, 2009 and the second report is due one year from today. Timmy and Dani, I just want to be reassured about your feelings about these tragic events in your lives and how you both are coping and dealing with these events. Thank you all for coming today and your lawyer will give you a copy of my decision. Do any of you have any questions"? We all say "No sir" as we shake the judge's hand and thank him for his time. Then we all make our way out of the courthouse smiling happily.

We are all taking an afternoon swim in the pool as the heat here in Boston rises into the mid '90's today. We are all playing and having a good time then after about an hour I notice that Dani is lying on the diving board and being very quiet. I swim over to her and ask "Why so blue little Miss Dani" as she turns her body to lie on her stomach so she can face me as she bends her head over the end of the diving board and whispers "I want to ask all of you something but I am afraid too". I pull myself up out of the pool to sit with her on the diving board as I say "Baby girl, you can ask me and your grandparents anything you little ole heart desires. Don't ever be afraid to ask us anything. Now what's your question"? I listen carefully to what my beautiful niece is asking and I tell her that I will talk it over with everyone and do some research and we will fulfill her request. Then I ask her if she would like to help me and then we can ask everyone together. Dani smiles that famous Robbins smile as we leave the pool area and go inside the house. After about an hour Dani and I come back outside as everyone else that matters in this family is still out by the pool. I whisper in my niece's ear to ask Dani one last time if she would like to begin the presentation and I will hand out the research. She looks into my ocean blue eyes and I look into hers as she says "Yes Aunt Arizona I would" and then I say "Can I have everyone's attention. Dani would like to ask all of you for a favor" once I have everybody's attention I say to Dani "The pool area is yours, my dear".

Dani stands in front of everyone as she clears her throat and begins to say "I would like to ask everyone if all of you would like to take a road trip with me and Aunt Arizona. I want to go to Baltimore. I called Grandma and Grandpa Fowler and asked them where our mother and her sister and our cousin are buried. Grandma Fowler gave Aunt Arizona and I the address to the cemetery that houses the mausoleum that they are all in. Aunt Arizona and I went on MapQuest and found directions to the cemetery. It's a seven hour road trip and all of us could leave and drive down tomorrow maybe stay the night and drive home on Wednesday. We would be back in plenty of time for our party this weekend. So would you all like to go with us on this road trip"? I hand out the information about the journey and about the cemetery as we all watch Timmy walk over to his twin sister as he gathers her up in his arms as they both begin to cry and he says to her "I think it's a great plan sis and I can't think of anyone else I would rather go with to Baltimore than with you". Timmy and Dani turn to face the rest of us as my mother says "Well children, why don't we go inside and get packed for our trip to Baltimore tomorrow. Daniel would you like to fire up the grill and let's have a cookout tonight because it is just to hot to cook inside. Ladies, would you like to go and make hotel reservations for tomorrow night as we are staying in Baltimore". As everyone makes their way to their respective places as a round of "Yes ma'am" is heard by all of us to the matriarch of the Robbins family.

During the seven and a half hour van ride to Baltimore, somewhere at about hour four, I hear Timmy ask my father if he could call his grandparent's Fowler to see if they could join us at the cemetery. My father tries to be a cheerful as he can with his answer as he tells Timmy that yes he can call his other grandparents to see if they would meet us but my mother and I know that he wants to definitely say no but he didn't. Timmy first tries his grandparent's home phone while Dani tries her grandmother's cell phone but both phones went to voice mail. Each child leaves a message on their grandparent's voice mail letting them know when and where we would be when we arrived in Baltimore. We all check into our hotel rooms when we first arrived in Baltimore. Then we find a flower shop as Timmy and Dani chose their mother's favorite flower as we head to the cemetery. The children try again to call their maternal grandparent's but once again they had to leave a voice mail message for a return call. With the directions from a cemetery worker on where the mausoleum is located, my father parks the van as we all exit and make our way inside. Once inside the six of us spread out to find Aimee's burial place. Dani is the first to notice a couple of people as she hears a woman crying. Realizing that she has heard that cry before Dani goes in search of the rest of us as she walks ahead of us and toward the crying woman. We all stop as the man with the crying woman turns to face all of us and Timmy and Dani begin to run towards the couple as Dani says "Grandpa, Grandma, we did not know if you would come". As everyone notices the woman wiping her eyes behind the shadow of the man with her as he says "Oh my beautiful grandchildren, we will always be here when you need us" as now the woman turns to say "Hello Timmy and Dani". Both Timmy and Dani stand straight up and say "Hello Grandma" then Penny turns to the rest of us to say "Hello Daniel, Barbara, Arizona and I don't think we have met you my dear" as Penny holds out her hand to Callie and Callie shakes her had and says "I'm Callie, Callie Torres, Arizona's friend". Then Timmy says, like he did a couple of days ago with Callie's parents, "Callie is Arizona's girlfriend". Penny still holding Callie's hand releases it quickly as she says "As in Dr. Callie Torres from Seattle Grace Hospital" as I hear Callie says "Yes ma'am" and the room fell silent for a moment until Penny says with a touch of vengeance in her voice "Are you the same Dr. Callie Torres that signed our daughters death certificates"? Callie along with my parents and me just stand and stare at Aimee's mother.

With all of the Robbins's and the Fowler's all having a little discussion at the gravesite of Aimee, Sally and little Miss Maggie, I decide to take a step outside to get some air after Mrs. Fowler's question. The fourth of July is coming in a few weeks and the groundskeepers at the cemetery are already beginning to decorate all of the military veterans graves with small but mighty American Flags. As I look out over the cemetery, I watch all of these flags as they are flying erect in the summer breeze. Then suddenly as I least expect it, I feel a pair of very familiar hands as they slowly wrap themselves around my waist pulling back and closer into her as I feel her delicious warm breath on the back of my neck as she makes the hairs there stand on end. I softly say "Hmmm, that feels so good Arizona" as she softly kisses the back of my neck. Arizona turns me around to face her as she kisses me tenderly and then says "You alright baby, Aimee's mother did not upset you in any way did she"? I hear the extremely protective voice of my girlfriend as she asks me this question as I smile to her and say "No baby, she did not upset me. I just needed to walk away because I find that her questions are not appropriate at this time. Today is all about Timmy and Dani and the two of them saying goodbye to their mother. It is not about their grandmother and her line of questioning". Arizona and I just hold each other until Timmy and Dani come outside to find us as Timmy says "Come on ladies, Dani and I need you both".

When Callie and I arrived back inside the mausoleum we found that Timmy and Dani had already asked their grandfathers to place some water inside the vases that are sprouting from the plaques that bear the names of their mother, their aunt and their cousin. Then both grandfathers raise their grandchildren in the air as both Timmy and Dani place some wildflowers, from the flowers that they had purchased earlier that morning, in the vases of their Aunt Sally and their cousin Maggie. Then both children each hold a tiger lily in each of their hands as they place them in their mother's vase. Then once the children reach the safety of the ground, Timmy begins to show off his Robbins ability to make a speech as he reads from a notebook that he brought with him today. All of his thoughts and prayers for his mother and father are said in just a few brief moments but will be remembered for a lifetime. Then when he has completed his portion of his task then the tides shift as his twin sister Danielle Barbara stands in front of all of us as she reads a poem she wrote about her family and how much she will miss her mother and father. With not a dry eye left in the mausoleum after listening to both children speak, Callie is the first one to kneel down to be level to each of the children's eyes as she says "I personally want to thank you both for letting me be a part of your lives and in my opinion I think your parents would be so proud of you both today. I love you both and I hope that you both will always be a part of my life". Timmy and Dani swallow Callie up in their arms as they both say "We love you too, Aunt Callie" as Callie hears the new name that the children call her with all the love they can muster up for her as she hugs them tighter and tells them again that she loves them.

Once we all were ready to leave the cemetery we all walk together to the parking lot and Mr. Fowler asks us what we were doing for dinner tonight as my father answered "We were just going to have dinner at the hotel and then head back to Boston in the morning". Mr. Fowler asked if all of us would like to join him and his wife for dinner at the country club. Both Timmy and Dani look at my parents and me as to silently say yes as my father says "It would be a pleasure". Mr. Fowler gives my father the address as Callie punches it into the GPS system in the van as we all make our way to the country club. After eating a finely prepared meal the conversation turns more private in nature as my parents and I along with the Fowler's begin to engage in the personal lives of Timmy and Dani. Callie immediately sees that the five of us need to discuss this matter without Timmy and Dani present as she says to the two of them "Hey you too, have you ever played golf"? As both my niece and nephew shake their heads in the negative, Callie slides her seat back a bit and I jump up to move her chair back further so she may rise from her seat as she smiles at me and kisses my cheek softly as she says "Why thank you, Arizona. Now you two follow me and I will show you both some quick fundamentals of the game of golf" and then I whisper in Arizona's ear seductively "I will keep the two of them busy for a while and then you can repay me for my generosity once we get in our bed tonight. I love you, Arizona" as I kiss that little patch of skin behind her ear as I hear her stutter and say "I…lo…love…you…you…too…Calliope" as I excuse myself and the children from the table and the three of us make our way outside.

With the sun beginning to set behind the three of us as the country club has turned on their outside lights so that we can see the two playing areas before us. One is a putting green and the other has a little sand bunker to practice chips shots. Timmy, Dani and I walk over to the caddy shack as all of the golfers for today have finished their play, I ask the young man inside if we can borrow some clubs and some balls so we may practice. The young man gives me a bag full of clubs and a couple of buckets of balls as he says "You may just leave them here when you are done with them and have fun, ma'am…little dude and little dudette" as he points to the open door of the shack and high fives each of us on his way out and as I say to him "Thank you, dude". I show Timmy and Dani how to putt and how to make chips shots for the next hour or so as I convince them that the next time they play miniature golf with their friends that they will have the upper hand on their opponents because of my skillful teachings of the game. Timmy and Dani are both laughing with me as their Aunt Arizona makes an appearance on the putting green as well as the children's both sets of grandparents. Penny and Jeff Fowler are saying their goodbye's to the children as we all walk back to the parking lot. The children walk over to their grandparent's Fowler car as they are given their birthday presents. Arizona explains to me that Mr. and Mrs. Fowler are heading to Europe for the summer and will not be attending their grandchildren's birthday party this weekend. The four of us stand next to the van as we patiently wait for Timmy and Dani's maternal grandparents to finish their goodbyes. Daniel opens the side door to the van as Timmy and Dani climb inside with their fraternal grandparents as I close the door securely. Then I help my girlfriend into the passenger side of the front of the van as Daniel has asked me to drive the van back to the hotel.

Once I shut Arizona's door and begin to make my way around the van, Penny Fowler asks me if she can have a word. I walk from the back of the van toward her as she is standing by the side of her car. We exchange a few words and then I hand her my business card from my purse as I finally tell her "Mrs. Fowler, I know that there is nothing more devastating than losing one child let alone two and a grandchild, but today wasn't all about them, today is all about those two grandchildren of yours sitting in that van. Today is there chance to say goodbye to their mother because they never got the chance to say their final goodbyes to her when she left them in the care of those three people also in that van. So if you want to talk about how your daughters and your granddaughter died, you give me a call or you and your husband can come to see me personally and I will discuss this matter with the two of you but I will not discuss this matter when Timmy and Dani are around. I have too much respect for them and for their aunt and grandparents to stand here and sooth you conscious about the way your daughter Aimee killed herself and your daughter Sally and your granddaughter Maggie by creating a meth lab in their home". I turn to walk back to the van. I feel a strong hand on my arm as my body is quickly turned around and Penny Fowler stands in front of me insisting "You both signed our daughters and granddaughter's death certificates. I want to know the truth and I demanding that you tell me right now". I thrash my arm out of Mrs. Fowler's grasp as I say "You fucking bitch, you are demanding"…

I hear Callie begin to scream as my father says "Arizona" and I jump out of the van and make my way over to her and my brother's mother-in-law. I walk up behind Callie as I turn her body to face me and tell Mrs. Fowler to shut the hell up. Callie is looking at me as I see that her red Latin blood is boiling and I say to her with my hands on each side of her face "Callie…Baby…Look at me…look at me right now" as Callie looks deep into my eyes and I say "Go back to the van and drive about two hundred feet. I do not want the children to hear what I am about to say to their grandmother. Can you do that for me Callie…can you do that for me, baby? Callie begins to calm down a bit as she says to me "Anything for you, Arizona but for further reference you better keep this bitch away from me". Callie walks back to the van and as she does what I ask her to do, she moves the van forward.

I turn to face Mrs. Fowler as I say "You selfish bitch, I can see that the apple did not fall far from the tree. You and your daughter are just alike. You want to know what happened that night. That night you lost your daughters and your granddaughter. Well here goes…Aimee was showing Sally and her husband Chris and his brother how to make a meth lab to make some quick money. The thing about cooking meth is that it is very unstable. With all of the chemicals and all the fire used in cooking meth, one wrong move and everything can and will go up in flames and that is what happened that night. By the time help in the form of ambulances arrived at SeattleGraceHospital with your family members, they were all dying. With all of your family suffering burns over sixty to eighty percent of their bodies, the first to die was Sally followed by her husband Chris and then his brother along with your granddaughter Maggie. Aimee was the last to die as she said to me she can die peacefully now knowing that her children are being taken care of by me and my parents. So I am telling you both only once now because I am not going to say this again, if you ever want to see Timmy and Dani again you better not speak of their mother in this sense because if you do you will never see them again. My parents and I now have the court papers to deny you both access anytime we choose. You both signed over your rights and this past Monday the judge gave my parents and me permanent custody. So do not test me or my family's patience with the two of you ever again and I if I were you, I would stay away from Callie. She is a hot blooded Latina woman and she will kick you ass". I take about six steps back from Mrs. Fowler as try to catch my breath and calm myself down as I watch her and her husband retreat inside their vehicle and drive away. Callie backs up the van back to me as I make my way inside and she asks "You alright, Arizona" as I smile to everyone and say "I am fine, Callie…we're all are going to be just fine".


	8. Chapter 8

**TITLE: THE FIRST TIME EVER I SAW YOUR FACE 8/15?**

**CHAPTER 8**

**A/N #1: Found this on Twitter this morning…How funny is it that when I wrote about Arizona's pet peeve back in chapter 4…All those months ago...That it is actually the same pet peeve of Jessica Capshaw's too…They are one in the same…simply amazing!**

"** Stephy290**: ** JessicaCapshaw** what is your pet peeve?" I can't stand when people lie.

**View conversation** ·

**A/N #2: I am really surprised that in all the reviews about Chapter 7 that no one caught my little excerpt of the lawyer's name Jaime Stringer…This is the character that Jessica Capshaw played on the TV show "The Practice" for two years before she began her now infamous role on "Grey's Anatomy"…I guess everyone is not a Jessica Capshaw fan…like me.**

**A/N #3: To the reviewer "Zenelxx"…my apologies to not correctly mentioning that Mr. Bartley's is in Cambridge Massachusetts and not in Boston…Sorry!**

As we are all exiting the vehicle back at the hotel when Timmy notices the movie theatre across the street as they are playing a movie that he and Dani want to see. Timmy stands in front of all of us as he asks "Is everyone tired because if not Dani and I would like take you all to the movies"? My mother looks at Callie and I as she realizes that we have not had so much alone time since we arrived in Boston as she quickly perks up to say "Children, why don't your grandfather and I take you both to the movies. I am sure that Callie and Arizona need to catch up on some hospital work since they have not been able to do any since they arrived". Callie and I say goodnight to everyone as I whisper in my mother's ear "Thank you" and kiss her goodnight. Callie and I find the elevator empty as we enter and make our way to the ninth floor. Once inside I pull Callie into my embrace as I whisper "Do you know how hot you looked when you were about to kick Mrs. Fowler's ass back there"? Callie takes a hold of my hips as she closes the distance between us grinding her center into mine as she says "No baby, tell me how hot I looked" as I breath in a gasp of air from the sudden contact and say "So fucking hot" as I instantly find Callie's mouth and forcefully enter my tongue down her throat. I hear her breathing begin to increase as our tongues duel for dominance in each others mouths. Callie leans me back up the elevator wall as she now begins her descent down my neck with her mouth, tongue and lips as I whisper in her ear "You are so fucking incredibly sexy and I want to make love to you so…so bad" and then we hear the elevator bell ding.

The door opens to our suite as I turn to face Callie and back her up against the door as my mouth finds her again. We begin to chatter about how we want to make love to each other in between our kissing and ripping each others clothes off as I stop suddenly and in that moment Callie knows exactly what I am thinking. We both take the three steps to each side of our king size bed as we shed our remaining clothes along the way. We both throw back the bed covers and jump into the bed and each others arms. Callie is first to slide under me as I lay on top of her and in between her legs as we begin to slowly and passionately make love to one another. I begin by hovering over her gorgeous body as I kiss her voluptuous lips as I slither the tip of my tongue over her bottom lip and she opens her lips slightly just enough for me to thrust my tongue back down her throat. My hands begin stroking her neck as they find their way into her hair and then falling to each of her breasts as our kiss intensifies by the moaning in each others mouths we are doing to each other. Then the kiss breaks and my mouth latches onto her neck as I hear her moaning my name over and over and I feel her pulse beginning to rise. Callie moans are getting louder as I begin to grind my body into hers as my boobs are on her boobs and my mound is grinding against hers with every motion of my body. I move to hover over her again as I cannot get enough of this beautiful creature that is below me as I say in a whisper "Baby, I can tell by the way I am grinding against you that you are so wet for me so I will be back in a while. So just lie back and let me taste you and make you come". Before I could even move a muscle Callie places her hand on the back of my neck as she guides her mouth back over mine and swallows my tongue back down her throat. When she finishes sucking on my tongue and releases her kiss she says "Now you may taste me…now that I have gotten your tongue all wet for me. So go and enjoy yourself and pleasure me with that tongue of yours as you fuck me to an orgasm…so go on now baby". I do what I'm told as I trace the tip of my tongue down my Callie's body as I begin to taste her and bring her to another mind blowing earth shattering orgasm.

Arizona is lying with her head on my chest sleeping with her light snores like she always does after we make love to each other. The night was filled with each of us bringing the other to some very successful orgasms as my girlfriend lies sleeping on my chest. I am just about to close my eyes again as I hear the sniffles and whimpering that woke me up in the first place. I hear these noises of two young voices coming from the other suite that houses Arizona's parents and her niece and nephew. I try my best to wake Arizona but with our festivities tonight I have seemed to put my girlfriend into an orgasmic coma. I slide my arm and body away from Arizona as I detach myself from being the big spoon tonight. I place our clothing that was strewed across the room in a chair by the bed as I gather up some pajamas to cover my very naked body.

Then I make my way to the source of the sniffles and whimpering as I slowly open the door that separates the two suites as I see that Timmy has his arms wrapped around Dani as she is the one making these noises. I look the room over as I see Daniel and Barbara sleeping soundly with the slight exception of Col. Robbins's snoring, just like his daughter. Then I focus my gaze back on the two children as I say "You two alright…is there anything I can do for you both" then Timmy says "No Aunt Callie, I just have to hold her for a little while until she is ready to go back to sleep. She just had a nightmare". I make my way over to the two of them as I help them to their feet and say "Why don't you both join me for a few minutes" as I guide them into our enormously huge bathroom as I say "Cop a squat and I'll be right back". I walk back out into the bedroom as I open the fridge and take out three bottles of water and some snacks and head back into the bathroom as I close the door behind me. When I enter the bathroom I see Timmy has used a towel for a pillow as he has sunken down into the claw footed bathtub and has fallen asleep. I take one of the extra large body towels and cover his small curled framed body as I see that Dani has made her way to the two person Jacuzzi bathtub and has taken a seat. So I make my way into the same tub as I sit across from her and hand her a bottle of water and throw the snacks down between the two of us. We both reach for two different bags of chips as we use our teeth to open them. We just sit there across from each other snaking on some random bags of chips when Dani is the first to say "I had a nightmare tonight. I have them every so often but tonight's was about my mother. Usually they are about my father and how he died in the war but tonight the nightmare was about my mother". I could see the scared look on Dani's face and the terror in her voice as I say to her "Can you keep a secret, Dani"?

Danielle Barbara Robbins shakes her head in the affirmative at me as I begin to explain myself. I get myself comfortable in the Jacuzzi tub that Dani and I are sharing right now as I begin to say "Well, it's not really a secret but I just haven't told anyone about this part of my life yet and that includes your Aunt Arizona. I plan on telling her soon but we are not there yet in our relationship. So I am telling you this now because I think it might help you with your dreams and nightmares". I take another long sip of my water as Dani says "Aunt Callie, you don't have to tell me anything if you are not ready. You can always tell me after you talk with Aunt Arizona". I wipe the excess water off my mouth with the back of my hand as smile at this beautiful child and I pause for a moment then begin again. "Dani, I had a younger sister…wait let me rephrase that…do you remember Aria"? Dani shakes her head in the yes again and then I continue "Aria is my younger sister by two years. But when we were younger, I was five and Aria was three when my parents had another baby girl. Her name was Evangeline, Eva for short, and she was the prettiest thing I had ever seen. I used to watch my mother and father bath her and change her and feed her until I reached a point in my life that I wanted to do all those things to her and with her and my parents taught Aria and I how to do these things. Growing up the three of us were inseparable and then when I turned eight years old my cousin told me about a camp that she was going too for two weeks in the summer. I begged my parents to let me go with her and they did. For the next five summers I went to this camp for two weeks during the summer and when Aria turned eight she came along. Then the summer when I was twelve and Aria was ten and Eva was seven, our mother was dropping Aria and I off at this summer camp and Eva was so sad because she could not come with us. I sat Eva down next to me on the wooden bench and promised her that I would see her in two weeks and the next summer she would be old enough to join Aria and I for this two week adventure. Eva hugged my neck so hard as she said to me "I love you, Callie and I will see you in two weeks. And next year you can take me with you and Aria". As I told her that it would be my pleasure to take her next year. My mother and Eva exchange hugs and kisses with me and Aria as they drove out of our sight. After dinner on our tenth night at camp, Mrs. Peabody, the camp director, had sent our counselor Maria for Aria and I as the three of us made our way to Mrs. Peabody's office. Aria and I entered her office to find our father standing there as he knelt down to scoop both of us up in his arms as he was crying. Aria began to cry too as she said "What's wrong daddy, is it mama? Daddy is mama alright"? I took a step back from my father's embrace as I whisper a little too loud "It's Eva…something has happened to Eva hasn't it daddy"? Then my father began to sob uncontrollably.

The silent ride home from camp and the week that followed became a blur. Aria and I did everything we were told to do by our father and our elders. My mother was released from the hospital three days after the accident but remained in a wheel chair for almost a year. Eva was laid to rest a week later. You see Dani, my mother and Eva were in the car together as they were on their way to the grocery store and a man who was driving while intoxicated ran a red light and smashed into my mother's car that he pushed my mother's car across the road and into a tree. My baby sister Eva died seven hours later due to the bone crushing injuries she sustained in the accident. For months and years after losing my sister and even today I still have dreams and nightmares about her and the accident. Since I have become older the dreams and nightmares are less and less frequent but they are still there. That is why I became an orthopedic surgeon so I could help any man, woman or child with any type of bone crushing injuries to survive and never feel the loss of a family member and never have the dreams and nightmares that we both share today". Dani takes a moment then she rises up from her seat in the Jacuzzi and makes her way over to my arms as she climbs into my lap and says "Thank you, Aunt Callie and I love you". Just as I kiss Dani on her cheek and tell her I love her too the bathroom door comes flying open as Arizona gives us the once over and says "How come I wasn't invited to the bathroom party" Dani and I both laugh as I say "Because you snore too loud and we could not wake you from your coma" as Arizona knows exactly what I mean as she smiles and just says "Oh".

I pick Timmy up out of the claw footed bathtub as he wraps his arms around my neck and whispers "I love you, Aunt Callie" and I whisper back to him "I love you too little man" as Arizona, Dani and I walk out of our bathroom leaving the remnants of chip bags, candy wrappers and empty water bottles from Dani and my little talk in the Jacuzzi as I pull on Arizona's arm to whisper in her ear "Can Dani stay in our room tonight? We can all spoon up together in the bed and I think it will do her some good to share some time with you and me". Arizona shakes her head yes and says she will get Dani ready for bed. I take Timmy back to his grandparent's room as I gently lay him back down in the bed and leave a note taped to the large mirror in their room telling all the Robbins's that Dani is in our room sleeping with Arizona and me. I make my way back into our room and find that Arizona and Dani are already curled up in each others arms as I slide into the bed and behind my girlfriend. I glide my hand underneath her night shirt as she snuggles closer to me and tilts her head back my way slightly as we both share a soft kiss as we both whisper to each other "goodnight and I love you" as we tenderly kiss each other again and fall asleep.

It's Friday night June 15th as all of the Robbins family along with my girlfriend and I are all sharing a sky box at FenwayPark home of the Boston Red Sox. It is Timmy and Dani's tenth birthday party weekend extravaganza and we are all watching the pre game festivities. There is a huge sheet cake pan size birthday cake in the middle of the room with both Timmy and Dani's name on it as everyone is taking turns taking pictures of themselves and the cake. Then there is a knock on the door as four men dressed in Red Sox attire enter the room bearing gifts. Three of the men are current and former players for the Red Sox and the last man standing is my brother Tim and my best friend from when we were little as the children know this man as "Uncle Nick" as they both scream his name and he kneels down to inhale both of the children in his arms. Nick looks up at me as we both begin to cry a little. Then Nick wipes his tears away swiftly as he asks my parents and me "Do you all mind if I take the children down to the locker room and out onto the field before the game begins to meet some of the players" as my father is quick to say "Yes that would be fine, Nick" as the children change into the Red Sox baseball attire that was given to them as a gift by the other gentlemen that came to see them. We all watch from the sky box as the children are introduced to the other players and have their pictures taken by Nick on the field of play.

Saturday June 16th is the all consuming continuation of the tenth birthday party of the twins, Timmy and Dani, and the bon voyage party of my parents along with Timmy and Dani as they all are moving to Seattle and in with me for the summer. I am sitting on the back porch deck swinging on the swing as I am contemplating asking my girlfriend to move in with me and my whole family. My father comes outside with a large box in his hands as he sets the box on the table and says "Arizona, your mother wants the backyard decorated for the party tonight. Do you want to help me or would you rather stare out into space by the way your face looks right now". My father clears his throat to make his presence known as I say "Daddy, I am sorry but I did not hear a word you just said". My father sits down on the swing beside me and says "Baby girl, what has got you all tensed up. You're wound up too tight so tell me what is wrong"? I clear my throat as I begin to say "Daddy, I want to ask Callie to move in with me…with us…but I am afraid that with the whole family there sharing one house that she will not want too". My father says to me "What's the worst she could say" as I say "She could say no" and my father says "So if she says no the first time you ask her then what do you do"? I smile at my dad and say "Wait and ask her again" and my father says "And if she says no again…what do you do". I say to my dad "I wait and ask her again. How many times did you ask mom to marry you, dad"? My father wraps his arm around my shoulders squeezing me into his body as he proudly says "My lucky number was six. Your mother said yes to me on my sixth try. That was almost forty years ago. So do not stop trying baby girl…if you truly love her…don't ever stop trying because like your mother…she is worth every chance you get to ask her until she says yes". I kiss my dad on his cheek and say to him "I love you so much, daddy" as he pauses for a moment and replies "So I hear you want to shack up with that Torres woman out of wedlock"? I smile that huge Robbins smile that mirrors my father's as I say proudly "Yes sir, I do" and he smiles that same smile back to me as he kisses me and says "That's my baby girl" and we hug each other deeply.

I hear some birds chirping outside our window as I open my eyes to see the clock on the wall as it reads 9:15 and I toss the covers off my body as I say to Callie "Baby, wake up…wake the hell up. We are going to misschurch with my parent's". Callie takes her good old time getting out of bed as she mockingly says "I don't think that waking me up swearing is the correct way to start off the day, baby" as I say "Shut the hell up and get ready for church, Callie". I hear Callie laughing at me as she says again "Stop swearing babe" and then I hear the bedroom door shut. I come back into the bedroom to find Callie gone but I smell coffee brewing so I make my way down the stairs as I see Callie sitting in the kitchen still in her pajamas. I walk into the kitchen and say "What part of we are going to be late for church do you not understand, Callie". Callie just smiles back at me as she sips her morning coffee and points to the note hanging above the coffee maker. I read the note from my mother that states "My darling Arizona and Callie, you both look so cute sleeping in your bed together that I do not have the heart to wake either of you up for church. So I am letting you both sleep in this morning as I have set you're alarm for eleven so you both will have enough time to get ready for the lunch that your Aunt Jodi and I have planned. Please be ready by noon as we will pick you both up after church. Love you both, Mom and P.S. there are fresh cinnamon rolls in the oven". I hear Callie laughing softly behind me as she is drinking her coffee and eating a warm cinnamon roll fresh from the oven as I decide to turn the tables on her laughter of me as I turn to her and say very seductively "I know something else that is warm and gooey that you can sink your mouth into right now" as I watch Callie choke on her cinnamon roll as I run upstairs and look back as Callie has swallowed her cinnamon roll and is now chasing me up the stairs. I make my way back into my bedroom and turn to shut the door but Callie is too quick for me as she pushes the door back open and I say "Callie no…no" but then she takes me in her arms as she kisses me deeply and I say "Callie yes…yes baby take me" as she places me softly back on my bed. Within a few seconds we are naked and Callie is making her way down my body to find my warm…I mean hot gooey center as she is eating me alive. Callie face is permanently placed in between my legs as she is enjoying herself and pleasuring me at the same time and I am screaming her name and squeezing my legs tighter around her head as her three fingers and her very talented tongue are bringing me to my first orgasm of the day. When I release the hold my legs have on Callie's head, she falls backwards onto the floor as I hear both of us trying to catch our breath. Before Callie has time to react that I have left the room and her presence, I then am back in our bed in a flash with a surprise for my girlfriend.

I hold out my hand to help Callie up from the floor as I say to her "I bought you something and I want to see if you like it" Callie straddles my legs as I pull the covers down over my pussy to reveal my present. Callie reaction is a gasping breath as she then says "Arizona, you did this for me, baby. You know that you did not have to do this baby because you are more than enough for me". Then I say "I know but I also know how much you liked this before we met and I just wanted to try something that was just for you and you alone. Please Callie". Callie kisses me with all the passion she has as she climbs on top of my new toy. Callie's hands are on my shoulders for stability as I have sat up in the bed and am watching her glide herself up and down the shaft of my new toy. She begins to moan a bit as I take her breast in my mouth as my hand gently massages the other breast as I begin to suck hard on the boob in my mouth and roll the now peaked bud of her other nipple in my fingertips as Callie increases her movements over the fake penis that I have strapped around my waist. She is driving the penis deeper and deeper into her pussy as I sit back and squeeze her breasts continuously as I watch her pleasure herself as she rides up and down on the fake penis. I hold the palms of my hands outward as she grabs onto them for balance as I see in her eyes that she is about ready to reach her orgasm. Then without any warning Callie grabs the sides of my head with her hands and thrusts my face into her chest as my hands make their way around her back as I hold onto her tight…so fucking tight. Kissing her chest I hear her say "I love you so much Arizona…I love you so much". I tilt my head back from her chest to look at her as I say "I love you too, Calliope" as her lips meet mine and we fall back onto the bed and just hold one another.

My parents pick us up at noon on the dot as we all drive the three hundred feet to my Aunt Jodi and Uncle Kevin's home. The whole family is there for lunch as the conversation is consumed with my parents and Timmy and Dani traveling to Seattle tomorrow. I keep my eyes on Callie to see her reaction to all of the talk as I want to ask her today before we fly back to Seattle about moving in with me. I am so scared she will say no but I just keep thinking in the back of my mind my father saying "And if she says no…what do you do then Arizona". I am standing in my aunt's kitchen as I look out the window and watch Callie playing ball with all the children as I feel my mother's presence behind me breathing down my neck as she says "You both would make great parents, Arizona" as I smile but do not let my mother see me as I think that she is so right. I make my way outside as I ask Callie to join me in a walk. She grabs a hold of my hand as we both make our way down the worn out beaten path that leads to the pond at the north end of my parents and my aunt and uncle's property. There is a mighty oak tree that sits at the edge of the pond that supplies shade to a large region of the water's edge. I stand in front of Callie as I take her hands in mine and say "Callie, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. I know that we have only known each other for four months but I want to ask you something. Calliope Iphigenia Torres would you like to move in with me"? Callie face goes from a concerned look to a smile as she takes me in her arms and says "Arizona, in a few days your whole family is moving to Seattle to live with you. Are you sure you want another person living with you right now"? I say to her without any hesitation in my voice "I have never been more sure of anything in my life, Callie". Then Callie says "Yes Arizona, yes I would love to live with you". I kiss Callie passionately as I hear my father say "Well" as we both turn to see everyone standing behind us as I say "She said yes to moving in with me and all of us" as everyone comes up and to the two of us and gives us a hug and their blessing.

The next eight weeks just fly by as Callie and I have enjoyed the full house company of my parents and my niece and nephew. Callie and I have taken a four day weekend over Labor Day as the six of us marvel in the woods outside Seattle as my parents have rented a cabin with all the amenities that would allow Callie to feel at home in the woods. Callie is the type of person that likes to drive through the woods but not stop and spend the night. In her words "I don't do the woods Arizona…there are many…many bugs". So with that stipulation in mind of not camping on the ground, my mother found a beautiful cabin with indoor plumbing and sleeps up to ten people. With my father, Timmy, Dani and I taking different locations along the stream that flows in front of our cabin as we are fly fishing, I am watching my girlfriend and my mother as they weave a trail in and out of the cabin as they are getting lunch ready for the six of us. Then all of a sudden all four of our lines begin to tug at our poles as we each have a fish on our lines. Callie and my mother, from the water's edge, watch as all of us maneuver our poles and lines like pro's as each of us catch our rainbow trout. Callie grabs the camera off the picnic table as she says to all of us "Say cheese" as the four of us hold up our trout's proudly and say cheese. We all walk out of the stream as my father says "Well we caught dinner for tonight and what did you two ladies do today"? Barbara just smiles back at him as she places a tender kiss on his lips and says "Callie and I made lunch so please sit down and eat before it gets cold" as my father the Colonel says humbly "Yes my love". Callie sits next to me at the table as she whispers in my ear "I want that to be us in thirty years Arizona. I want to have what your parents have. All the love that they still have for each other, I want you and I to have that same love". I turn to face Callie and say "What are you saying, Callie"? Callie jumps up from her seat and says "Do not move".

Callie comes back a minute later and takes her seat next to me again. She smiles at both of my parents as well as Timmy and Dani as they all smile back to her and she begins to say "Seven months Arizona, seven months ago I met you and ever since I laid my eyes on you I have never been happier. You make me feel things that I never thought I could ever possibly feel again and when you are not around I feel so sad inside. But like I said earlier tonight, I want what your parents have and I want that with you". Callie then stands as she reaches for my hand as she silently asks me to stand along side of her and in front of my family. Then Callie, still holding onto my hand, bends down on one knee as she looks up to my tearful face and says "Arizona Michelle Robbins, would you do me the honor of marrying me and be my wife"? Callie then places a ring on my third finger of my left hand as I stare at the ring to see that it is my mother's engagement ring as I am crying harder now than ever before as I turn to face my Callie and say "Yes Calliope, a thousand times yes…I will marry you". Callie rises from her kneeling position as I wrap my arms around her neck as she lifts me off my feet and spins me around but then stops and we just stare at each other for a moment and then we kiss. Callie is still holding me in the air and we are still kissing as I hear my mother softly crying. Callie gently places my feet back on the ground as our kiss breaks and I see my mother and father are surrounded by Timmy and Dani. Callie and I make our way to the other side of the picnic table as the six of us hug each other in a family group hug. Once all the hugs and kisses and tears are shed and wiped away from our faces, my father says in his very gruff way "Arizona and Callie, this lunch may not be from a four star fancy restaurant but I assure you it was made from the loving and caring hands of my wife and from your future wife. So congratulations to you both and now let's eat".

On our last night together before my parents and Timmy and Dani return to Boston, Callie and I decide to have a campfire of our own. Here in Seattle the nights get pretty chilly after the sun goes down so after dinner Callie and I set out some sleeping bags on the floor in front of the fireplace. Callie starts a fire as the two of us snuggle up under the sleeping bags as we both hear and watch the rest of our family move about the house getting their things together as their flight leaves early in the morning. Timmy is the first one to notice what we are doing as he pokes his head around the sofa and says "Are we camping out in your living room tonight"? I pop my head out from under the sleeping bag to see that Dani has joined us as I say "Yes sir we are. Callie and I thought for your last night here we would pop some popcorn and make some s'mores in the fireplace and watch a scary movie. So what do you say, mister…care to join in the fun" Then while Timmy and Dani's attention is all focused on me and what I was saying, Callie reaches up underneath the sleeping bags and slide both of her hands up the legs of Timmy's and Dani's pajamas as they both scream so loud that they gain the attention of my parents. My mother hears them scream and from the upstairs landing looking down at all of us as she says "Arizona Michelle, are you scaring the children again". The four of us wrestle around for a few minutes and then when we hear my parents come down the stairs we all make our way to the kitchen to grab the necessary fixings for our movie night. Callie and Timmy move the coffee table into the study as they both with the help of Dani position the sleeping bags and pillows in the center of the living room. My parents share the love seat as they recline back and get comfortable as my mother tosses a blanket over the both of them. I am in the kitchen popping the popcorn as Callie comes up behind me as she takes the opportunity to cuddle up to me as she sees that our family are all confined to the living room right now. Callie takes me in her arms as she pins me up against the fridge kissing me intensely. Our tongues begin tantalizing each others mouths as Callie slides her hands under my t-shirt and caresses by boobs. I quickly put a stop to any further action between the two of us just as the timer goes off on the microwave and my father says "Is the popcorn ready yet, ladies"? Callie begins to smile at me as she says "Yes sir, coming right up" as I whisper to her on her way out of the kitchen "Mean Callie, just plain mean" as she slides her tongue out of her mouth and places a piece of popcorn on the end of it and curls her tongue to inhale the piece of popcorn back into her mouth as I say softly "This woman is going to be the death of me…yes she is" I follow her into the living room.

I hear people whispering and I smell the sweet smell of coffee brewing as I partially open my eyes to see a large blond head of hair on my chest as I look around the room. As I open my eyes a little wider to see the dawn of a new day coming through our windows as I see that our floor is cluttered with sleeping bags, pillows, Hershey bar candy wrappers, a graham cracker box, a couple of marshmallow bags and two empty bowls of popcorn. Realizing for a moment that Arizona and I had a slumber party with Timmy and Dani but neither one was around right now but I still hear whispering. I hold onto Arizona as I tilt my head towards the kitchen area as I see Daniel sitting at the island sipping his cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. I try to wake Arizona up as I mutter the words "Crap, crap, crap Arizona wake up. Arizona, baby please…please wake up". Arizona begins to move her head upwards as she sees me looking back at her but before I can tell her what is going on this morning, she pushes herself further up my body as she hovers over me and she places a very sexy open mouth kiss on me as she thrusts her tongue down my throat. Finding it hard to reciprocate at first, my mouth finally gives in as I kiss her back. I roll her over on her back and try to pull out of the kiss but Arizona is a lot stronger than she looks as she pulls my mouth deeper into hers but then she suddenly stops everything when she hears her father clear his throat. Arizona releases her death grip she has on my mouth as we both get up off the floor to greet her parents. Her mother places two cups of coffee on the kitchen island next to her father as she says "Sleep well, ladies" as we both say "Yes ma'am" and take our coffee and our places at the table as my future mother-in-law has cooked us all breakfast. Timmy and Dani come down the stairs all packed up and ready to go as they sit at the table for breakfast. My curiosity is getting the better of me as I start the breakfast conversation by saying "So did everyone get a good night's sleep"? Daniel answers first as he says "Well, my wife and I went upstairs to bed after we put out the fire and the four of you fell asleep and the movie was over". Then Barbara continues with her answer as she says "We did not have the heart to wake any of you up so we just covered everyone with our blanket and went upstairs because quite honestly Callie the way the four of you were snoring together it sounded like a freight train was coming through the house" as she giggles a little. Then Timmy says "I woke up and had to pee. After that I just went upstairs to finish sleeping" as Dani finishes out the round by saying "Ditto for me too…what Timmy said…me too". Arizona and I just look at one another and smile because we just love this family dynamic.


	9. Chapter 9

**TITLE: THE FIRST TIME EVER I SAW YOUR FACE 9/15?**

**CHAPTER 9**

It has been six weeks since Arizona's parents along with Timmy and Dani have gone back to Boston and the house is too quiet. I absolutely loved all of us moving into Arizona's house together three months ago but now the quiet…the quiet…is just deafening. So since Arizona is working until four I have decided to go shopping on my own and leave the quiet of our beautiful home behind. With my shopping completed as I am driving back to our quiet home, Arizona texts me that she is done with her surgery early and will be home soon. I have just returned home from shopping as I lay the my special purchase on the bed to admire it before I secretly pack it away in my suitcase only to be revealed again once Arizona and I are in Las Vegas. We are leaving tonight at seven for a direct flight to SinCity for a conference, four glorious days in the sun and bright lights of Vegas, baby. I swiftly place my new purchase in my suitcase as I hear the key in the lock as I know that my Arizona is home. I walk out of the bedroom to give my girlfriend a proper hello greeting as we meet in the middle of the living room and into each others arms as we give each other a much needed kiss. Arizona and I let the kiss take a hold of us as we are gliding around the living room until Arizona's back comes in contact with the wall that separates the living room from our bedroom. My mouth begins to slowly trace kisses down Arizona's body as she whispers "Baby, I need to shower before we leave for the airport". With her suggestion, I begin to peel off her clothes very slowly still kissing her exposed skin. First I take off her blouse and her bra at the same time as my mouth finds her pebbled nipple as I inhale her boob as the palm of my hand finds her other boob as I begin caressing it softly. Arizona moans my name as her hands find their way into my hair as she strokes my head and gently pushes it down her body. My hands search for the belt buckle and the zipper of her jeans as I slide them down her legs effortlessly until they pool at her feet. Then as I slide my fingers through her folds of her very wet center as I pay special attention as my thumb rubs her clit as I moan into her ear "Hmmm, someone is sure glad to see me. You are so wet Arizona" as she moans "Only for you, baby…only for you. So what are you going to do about how wet I am for you because I would love for you to take your tongue and taste me while you stroke my pussy with your fingers ever so roughly. Can you do that for me, baby…can you do that right now". I kiss Arizona fiercely as I plunge my tongue down her throat as she moans in my mouth and I whisper in her ear "It would be my fucking pleasure but you've got to hold on to something because I promise you it's going to be a very bumpy ride".

I settle myself on my knees and in between Arizona's legs as I open them wider than her normal stance. Arizona's one hand is on the back of my head as the other hand braces itself in the door jam as I place her legs around my shoulders and drape them across my back. Then my tongue takes a long and excruciating path through the lips of her vagina as my nostrils take in the intoxicating scent that is one Arizona Robbins. My lips and mouth find there way to her engorged clit as I begin to lick and suck on it ferociously. My ears begin to hear the moans and the words and phrases of my girlfriend when she is being satisfied by me. Words like "Yes…Yes…Calliope" and "Right there" and phrases like "Don't stop...no don't ever stop" and "The things you do to me Callie" and my second favorite "Calliope, I love the way you make me feel" but my all time favorite phrase is "I love you so much, Calliope" whether she says it in the throws of passion or when I buy her…her favorite cup of coffee. But right now she is saying…now screaming my favorite phrase as I am bringing her to an orgasm. Arizona' s body has slumped forward as I catch her and hold onto her for dear life as she whispers in my ear "I love you so much, Calliope".

I have laid Arizona's clothes out on the bed as she is taking a shower before we leave for Las Vegas. I place both of our suitcases by the front door because we have to leave for the airport within the next two hours. I am going over my checklist to make sure we have everything we need for our trip when my phone rings and I see my father's face on my screen as I answer the phone and says "Hola Papi, and how are you and mama today". I am sitting on the sofa as Arizona comes out of our bedroom to say "Ready as I am ever going to be, baby" as she stands in front of me and sees me crying inconsolably as my phone is still in my hand and my father's face is still on the screen. Arizona immediately kneels at my feet as she says to me "Baby what is the matter…baby what's wrong". I hand my phone to Arizona as I hear her talk to my father as I hear her say "We'll fly to Miami tonight Mr. Torres…sorry Carlos. No I will call Chief Webber and change our plans. I'll call you from the airport. Your welcome sir and I'll talk to you soon". For the next thirty minutes or so I hear Arizona on the phone taking to Richard Webber, changing our flight plan and telling Alex Karev to get over to our house A.S.A.P. The last thing I hear Arizona do is call for a taxi as she finally comes to sit next to me as she tells me of our new plans. She begins by saying "Calliope, look at me…baby look at me" I wipe the remaining tears from my face as I say to her "Yes Arizona" and she proceeds to tell me "I talked with the Chief and told him of the situation as I have changed our flight plan so that we are going to fly to Miami tonight and you father will be waiting for us. Alex and Lexie are flying to Las Vegas in our places as they will be in charge of our presentations. I have called for a taxi to take us to the airport tonight. Is there anything else we need to do before we leave, honey"? I look into Arizona's ocean blue eyes as I say "Arizona, my abuela…my abuela Sofia died today" as she holds me close to her chest and says "I know baby, I know and I will get you to Miami as quickly as I can. I love you, Calliope".

Meeting Callie's extended family under these circumstances is so not quite the way we both thought it would be but we are both making the best of this bad situation. At the Torres mansion Callie is in her parent's office as she and her sister and her mother's sister Rosa are all having some sort of meeting. We have all just come from the funeral home for the friends and family viewing service as tomorrow at 11 a.m. the burial service for Sofia Iphigenia Ruiz Santana will begin. I have made myself a plate of fruit from the array of food that has been placed on display for us by the Torres staff as I make my way out onto the veranda and the cool night breeze off the ocean hits me in the face gracefully. I take a seat at the table set up for us as I hear and see some of Callie's relatives make their way outside too. As I feel like the minority here tonight as about ninety nine percent of Callie's family here have dark hair and dark eyes as their bodies are adorned with the most beautiful tanned olive colored skin and here I sit with blonde hair and blue eyes and the palest skin on the planet as I am in awe of them. A few of Callie's relatives come and sit next to me as we begin to chit chat about me and Callie as a few of them are just interested in gossiping to other family member. But there is one cousin, Gabby, that is not interested in the gossipy side but is truly interested in what I have to say as she says to me after about a half hour of questions and answers "You really love our Callie don't you, Arizona" as I smile proudly showing off my infamous Robbins dimples as I say "I do, I really…really do". After talking with Callie's family for a long while I excuse myself and go in search of her as I find my way into a room that is full of pictures of all three of the Torres girls as well as Carlos and Lucia. There are even some of different family members as I notice one picture in particular as I lift it from its perch and trace my fingers over the little girl's picture sitting with an older woman.

"That's her…my abuela…my grandmother Sofia. I was about twelve in that picture. That picture was taken a few months after Eva passed away. My grandmother had taken me and Aria to the cemetery and we were all sitting on the grass having a picnic…Eva so loved having picnic lunches…as my abuela began talking to Eva and telling her all of the things that were going on in our lives. After our picnic I asked my abuela if she really believed that Eva could still hear what she was saying to her and my grandmother said "Baby girl, if you truly believe in you heart of hearts that your baby sister can hear you then she can" as I looked deep into my abuela's eyes and say "I believe she can". Callie had come into the room to see me staring at this picture as she tells me about the conversation she once had with her abuela as she wraps her arms around my waist and I melt back into her arms. I place the picture back on its perch as I place my hands over Callie's and ask her "Do you truly think your grandmother approved of our relationship, Callie" as Callie laughed a bit as I say "What Callie, what's so funny"? Callie turns me around to face her as she says after kissing my lips "My Sofia…my beautiful, sweet eighty-eight year old abuela not only approved of our relationship…she is the one that told me the night before we went on that camping trip with your parents and Timmy and Dani to never let you go. You see, I have been wanting to ask you to marry me for some time and when your parents gave me you mother's engagement ring I knew the time was right. But I just did not know how to go about doing it…should I ask when it was just the two of us alone or should I have made some grand gesture and surprised you or should I wait for some significant date and time. The night before we left I was talking to my grandmother on the computer and telling her of my dilemma as she said to me "First Calliope you must calm down. Take a breath…because you want to get this right…because you only get one chance at asking the love of your life to marry you…so you just need to breath. Baby girl, it does not matter to anyone but the two of you how or when or where you ask your Arizona to marry you. Just make sure you ask her because the way I see it, she brings you such joy and happiness as it is written all over your face at the mere mention of her name. So whether it is just the two of you alone or some grand gesture that you thinks she wants or needs or you decide to surprise her…however you do it is up to you…you just need to do it". Callie kisses me softly as she tells me of her conversation with her grandmother as I cry into her kiss and she feels the tears sliding down my cheeks. She then kisses the tears off my cheeks as she tells me "I love you, Arizona and thank you for saying yes to becoming my wife". I place both of my hands on Callie's cheeks as I pull her into another kiss as I tell her "Thank you very much for asking me to marry you".

"Ahem" is my father's way of clearing his throat and also letting Arizona and I know that he is standing behind us. My father walks up around the two of us to say "Calliope, your expertise is needed in the kitchen because your Aunt Rosa is about to burn what ever she is cooking in our oven. Please mija, could you go downstairs and have a look"? I take Arizona by the hand as I say to my father "Sure daddy" and we make our way out of the room. My father halts my progression as he says "Mija, do you mind if I have a word with Arizona"? I kiss my fiancé's cheek first then I kiss my father's cheek too as I softly whisper "Be nice, daddy" as my father smiles back at me and nods his head affirmatively. By the time I make it to the kitchen my Aunt Rosa is trying to burn my parent's house down. With the help of my cousin Juan, we get everyone out of the kitchen and out onto the veranda for some fresh air. My other cousins Paulo, Miguel and César pull out the empanadas that Aunt Rosa was trying to bake in my parent's new brick oven but she pushes the tray back too far and the empanadas catch fire. Just as my cousins and I were getting everything under control I see Arizona coming down the stairs with the biggest smile on her face I have ever seen. I walk up to her as I lift her off the last step and into my arms as I say "What are you smiling about, baby" as she does not shy away from my family and places a very deep and meaningful kiss on my lips as she slides down the front of me until her feet reach the floor. When our kiss finally breaks Arizona whispers to me "I love you so much Calliope and I just wanted everyone here to know that fact because if they are going to attend a wedding in our future, I want them to be comfortable with me kissing you in front of all of them". I tell her I love her too and kiss her once more in front of my family for good measure.

I am not a good secret keeper…the fact of the matter is that I do not like keeping secrets from anyone…especially Callie…but that is what I am doing tonight…sitting here on this cool tile floor in the bathroom that is off Callie's bedroom…our bedroom here at the Torres mansion…keeping a secret from her until the time is right to tell her about what happened tonight. Earlier tonight Callie left my presence to do a favor for her father. She left me in the company of her all and mighty father but what she did not know is that the moment she descended down the stairs to make her way down to the kitchen at her father's request that another person entered the room her father and I were occupying. I was standing in the middle of the room that Callie and I were once in when I find myself facing her father alone. Then I hear the sound of the door closing behind me as I see Callie's mother Lucia enter the room. Lucia simply glides across the room until she was standing next to her husband as I hear her say "Please sit Arizona, Carlos and I would like to talk to you". I take a seat at the small round oak table that is part of the furniture arrangement in Carlos's office as Callie's parents sit across from me. I sit up straight and at attention with my hands cupped together in my lap as I then say "What can I do for the two of you"? Lucia places her open hands on the table and gestures me to do the same. She then takes my hands in hers as she says sweetly to me "Oh mija, this is not about what you can do for Carlos and I, you have already done enough by making our daughter so happy. This is what my husband and I would like to do for you if you would permit us to indulge some of our Latin heritage upon you".

Sitting across from my future in laws and hearing Callie's mother call me "mija" is like a dream come true. I sit quietly still holding Lucia's hands in mine and watch as Carlos rises from his seat to walk across the room to retrieve something from the top desk drawer of his massive walnut hand made desk that accentuates his office. While Carlos is doing this task, Lucia asks me if Callie has ever told me of their love story. I answer her with a huge smile and a resounding "Yes" as she continues to talk "Before Carlos proposed to me all those years ago, he was able to go back to Puerto Rico after his mother passing to see her family. One of his aunt's, his mother's sister Maresol, gave him the engagement ring that his father gave to his mother". Carlos sat back down as he placed a jewelry box on the table in front of me. Then Carlos finishes by saying "Arizona, you have brought such love back into our daughter's life that I would like you to have this small token of our appreciation. Because I know that one day you will ask our daughter to marry you and I know just by the way she looks at you that she will say yes. We know that she has already asked you to marry her but my wife and I would like to give you the opportunity to ask her back. We know you love our daughter with all of your heart as we can see it written all over your face every time someone mentions her name or when she walks into the same room that you are in. Please let my wife and I do this for the two of you, please Arizona"? Lucia grabs the box of tissues off the table next to her as we both take a few and wipe the tears from our eyes. I open the jewelry box to see the most beautiful ring as I smile at the two of them and say "Yes…Yes I would love to give this ring to Calliope". The three of us stand to hug and kiss one another as Carlos says to me "Thank you mija, thank you for making our little girl happy again" as I say to them "It is my pleasure". Now I sit on this cool tile bathroom floor thinking about when would be a good time to ask Callie to marry me as I am freaking out just a little bit.

"Callie, what the hell have we gotten ourselves into? Do you actually think that we can host a Thanksgiving dinner here in our home"? I ask my fiancé as we have invited both sides of our families plus all of our friends from the hospital. Callie is off standing in between the living room and the dining room silently measuring how many tables we need and how to construct the seating arrangements. While Callie is going over the logistics of how to fit twenty some people into our house, I on the other hand am freaking out a little. I begin to whine a bit as I say "Callie" as my fiancé finally hears my pleas as she makes her way over to me and gathers me up in her arms as she kisses my very pouty lips to make me smile as she says to me "Baby, you need to relax and enjoy these next five days off with me. I have the seating chart all planned out. Your mother and my mother along with Bailey, Mark, Owen, the Chief and I will be preparing the meal in the kitchen. You, Dani, Addison, Teddy, Lexie, Meredith, Christina and Aria will be setting up the tables and decorating. There will be three tables to decorate for all of us to sit at and eat and three tables for the food and desserts to reside that will also need decorating. Then the remaining men, Alex, Derek, my father and your father along with Timmy, can help where they are need by moving furniture around and any heavy lifting that needs to be done". I watch Callie showing me how she plans to accommodate all of the seating and where to food will be on display as her hands become a flailing machine telling me all about the way the house will look on Thanksgiving Day. I finish listening to her as she walks me through our living room and through the dining room as we end up in the foyer. "Arizona, we'll set the tables up in a half square like this to eat at and then the tables that will hold the food and desserts will be up against this wall in the living room like so and we can set the finger food and appetizers on the island as we can use it as a bar for drinks too. What do you think, baby". I smile in amazement of my future wife as I say to her while placing a kiss on her very full and voluptuous lips "It sounds like a wonderful plan, my love".

Its two o'clock in the afternoon on Thanksgiving Day as everyone has arrived that has been invited to the first holiday dinner hosted by my daughter Calliope and her fiancé Arizona. While everything is going like clockwork as my daughter's anal retentiveness of charting everything out so it runs like a well oiled machine. I decide to ask for some help with throwing a wrench into the works that have been meticulously planned by my daughter as I ask Barbara, Dani and Timmy for their assistance in my well thought out plan. The four of us take our plan into the library where we will not be disturbed as the four of us write everyone's name on little pieces of scrapbook paper and fold them in half. I ask Timmy "Does your Aunt Arizona have some kind of hat…a cowboy hat…a baseball hat…etc"? Timmy begins to bolt out of the library but then slows down as he realizes that he does not want anyone to see him running. Timmy makes his way back to the library as he has Arizona's Indiana Jones trademark brown Fedora hat in his hand that she bought when they went to Disneyland a few summers ago. The four of us finish with the names tossing them into the hat as we make our way out to the tables that have been set up for the dinner. The four of us walk around the tables as we each pull out a name and place that name a dinner place setting so that people that are comfortable sitting with each other will be broken up and be forced to sit next to someone they either don't know or only slightly know so that everyone can get a chance to know each other a little better after tonight's dinner. Or at least that is what I hope will happen.

It is almost four o'clock as I am in search of my father and Arizona's father as I find them both watching the football game with almost everyone else. I ask them both to join me in the kitchen as they do and when we arrive I ask them both to cut the meat for the day. Arizona's father begins to trim the turkey as my father cuts the ham. Mark and the Chief stand next to the two fathers as they begin to plate up the two different meats for our dinner today and place them in the warmer as I go back and get everyone attention again as I turn off the TV and say "If everyone would begin to make their way to the tables my mother has something to say to all of us once we all are in there". Both of our fathers finish with their task as we are all standing around the three tables. My mother begins to speak "Barbara, Timmy, Dani and I want to get to know everyone here a little better. So we decided to make place cards for everyone and shake up to routine of different people sitting next to someone they either do not know or slightly know. This way we can all talk and get to know each other a little better over dinner tonight. So if everyone will now find your place setting and once we are all settled then I will say grace". As my mother finishes saying grace and all of the couples tonight are split up amongst the dinner tables, as the only couple sitting next to each other is my fiancé and I as we are placed in the middle of all of the tables for everyone to see.

This is my opportunity…my chance…Carpe Diem…seize the day. I speak up loudly over the twenty other people talking as I ask everyone "Please remain standing everyone. I have something to say and I want everyone to hear me, so please stay standing". Everyone quiets down as now all eyes are on me. I turn to face Calliope as I hold both of her hands in mine as I take a deep breath and say "Calliope, I love you more than anything and I am so happy that we are sharing this day with everyone we love. But I have one very important question to ask you Calliope Iphigenia Torres" I reach into my pants pocket as I slide down to one knee and open the little black box as I hold it out for everyone to see as I ask my beautiful girlfriend "I love you beyond measure and I cannot and will not live without you in my life. You once told me a couple of months ago that your abuela Sofia told you that it did not matter how or where or when you asked me to marry you but the only thing that matters is that you ask me to marry you and you did. So now Calliope in front of our family and friends I am asking you to marry me"? I take the ring out of its box as I hold it in front of Callie and she extends her left hand to me as she says "Yes Arizona Michelle Robbins I will marry you" and I slip the ring that her father gave to me on the third finger of her left hand as she places her hands on my cheeks and helps me rise up off the floor to face her and kiss her with all the passion we both have for each other in front of everyone we love. For the next couple of hours or so everyone that has come to our home to partake in our first holiday meal are getting to know one another as Callie's mother's idea works like a charm. Everyone helps with the clean up of tonight's meal and when everything is put away and the dishes are washed and dried we all share in having some dessert and coffee as we all are still engaging in different conversations about ourselves and are truly interested in each others lives. Then someone out of the blue mentions a wedding date and all eighteen pairs of eyes descend upon my fiancé and me as we sit their looking like a couple of deer caught in the headlights. Then everyone else in the room begins to go into wedding planner mode before our very eyes as we watch the planning of the wedding chaos commence.


	10. Chapter 10

**TITLE: THE FIRST TIME EVER I SAW YOUR FACE 10/15?**

**CHAPTER 10**

With our first Thanksgiving Day soiree going off without a hitch the only other thing on our weekend off agenda is to do some Black Friday Christmas shopping. At least that is what both Callie and I think until both of our mother's inform us before we all go to bed for a few hours of rest before we head of to go shopping that we have to set a wedding date before they leave back to their homes on Sunday. I ask my mother and Callie's mother "How long is the appropriate amount of time to plan a wedding"? As I have no idea how long this takes as I have never been married and Callie was only married for a few months as she did not give her mother an official wedding because she and George eloped to Vegas. Both of our mother's look at each other as they both finally say "A year" as Callie and I both gasp for a breath of fresh air as we say in unison "A year" and then Callie says a little too loud for her mother's liking "A frickin' year…you both have got to be kidding". I take Callie by the hand and lead her to our bedroom as we say goodnight to everyone. Once inside the confines of our own bedroom Callie and I begin to whispery talk about our wedding date. I climb into bed as Callie paces back and forth across the room softly ranting in Spanish. I sit up in the bed and reach for the laptop that is charging on Callie's nightstand as I place it in my lap. Callie stops in her tracks as she watches me begin to search on the computer for our wedding day. She makes her way to her side of the bed as she scoots under the covers and snuggles up against me as we both begin to pick a day. We both do not want to wait a year to get married but we know that it is going to take some time to iron out all of the preparations for the big day. With both of us yawning and trying to fight off sleep Callie says "We better get a few hours of sleep Arizona because you know our mothers are going to run us ragged with shopping soon". I close the laptop and put it away as I slide into my Calliope's arms and say "September 30th and at Kelly Park here in Seattle. Can't wait to see you at the end of the aisle, baby". Callie hums her appreciation about our wedding day and the venue as she wraps her arms around me and kisses me and then she says to me "I cannot wait either. Maybe we should practice out our wedding night tonight"? Callie then slides her body over mine as she takes off my tank top and inhales my breast as I say moaning her name "Callie, we need to be real quiet because we have a houseful of family here". Callie stops sucking on my breast as she looks up at me from where she is lying on top of me and says "You'll need this to cover your mouth then babe because I am going to make you scream my name over and over until you come for me" as she hands me a pillow and I look at her with competition in my eyes as I say to her "Bring it on, baby" and she did as I did scream her name as I held the pillow to my face.

Callie and I wake up at the same time as the smell of coffee brewing fills the air. We both make our way out into the kitchen area as we see both sets of our parents making breakfast. As my father says "Breakfast will be served in about fifteen minutes. Why don't you both go and wake up the children and then come on back down". Callie and I race up the stairs as I go to Dani's room and Callie goes to wake Timmy up. I knock before entering Dani's room to find her still asleep. I push back her hair off her face as I softly say "Danielle Barbara, it's time to wake up baby girl" as Dani turns her head away from me that is when I notice it. There are stains on the pillow from where she was crying. Large stains like she had been crying for a long while. Dani sits up in her bed as I say to her "Baby girl, is there something the matter? Dani's eyes follow mine as we both look back to her tear stained pillow and then she says "Aunt Arizona, Timmy and I need to tell you something but not in front of grandma and grandpa alright". I wrap her up in my arms and tell her "Yes baby girl, you can tell me anything and we'll talk after breakfast". Callie pokes her head into Dani's room as she says "Good morning, baby girl. Arizona, can I talk to you for a minute"? I rise from Dani's bedside to leave the room as I say back to her "Breakfast will be ready soon and then afterwards we will talk" Dani just smiles that big beautiful Robbins smile as she says "Good morning Aunt Callie and to you too Aunt Arizona. After breakfast we can talk and I love you both so much". Callie and I leave Dani's room and start to make our way to the extra room upstairs that we use for storage as we hear Callie's father yell up the stairs "Ladies and gent, breakfast will be served in ten minutes" as Callie says "We'll be right down". Once inside the extra room Callie closes the door as she says to me frantically "Something is wrong with Timmy and Dani".

Callie and I convince our parents that they should take the town car that Callie's father has on stand by this weekend and go to the mall to begin their Christmas shopping. We told the four of them that we will take Timmy and Dani with us because they want to buy their grandparents Christmas gift first without them. Callie and I shoo our parents out the door to the awaiting town car and then we turn back to Dani and Timmy as I say "So our beautiful niece and nephew, what's going on with your grandparents"? Timmy just bows his head at the breakfast table as Dani is the first to speak "We miss you so much, Aunt Arizona and now that we have fallen in love with your future wife, we miss you too Aunt Callie. Ever since you moved here from Boston all of us miss you terribly. When you told grandma that you signed a ten year contract with SeattleGraceHospital both her and grandpa began fighting about moving here to Seattle". Then Timmy raises his head up from the table as he says "Grandma, Dani and I want to move to Seattle but grandpa doesn't. He does not want to leave Boston and our father behind. We try to tell him that we will come back for visits but he just keeps saying "no" to the idea and he won't even let grandma tell you two about it. Now Dani and I are going to be the one's in trouble for telling you both". I take my nephew's hands in mine as I grip them tight and say "No one is going to get in trouble, do you hear me Timothy Daniel? Why don't you both go upstairs and finish getting ready so Callie and I can talk about this further, alright". Both of the children begin to walk up the stairs as I say to them "Hey you two, Callie and I love you two very much and we will make this right, o k"? Both Timmy and Dani look back at Callie and me as they both shake their heads yes and tell us they love us too.

For the next hour or so while Callie and I clean up the breakfast dishes and finish getting ready to go shopping, we discuss the situation between my parents and by the time the four of us walk out the door and into my Jeep to meet up with our parents and go shopping, Callie and I have devised a plan to talk my parents into moving to Seattle. I am holding a bag in my hands that are the two gifts that Callie and I picked out a couple of months ago for my parents as I am showing them to Timmy and Dani. I open the bag to reveal a charm bracelet that holds ten different little locket pictures of my parents, Timmy and Dani, Callie and me and a few that holds pictures of Tim, Aimee as they both are holding Timmy and Dani in their arms and the one that makes all four of us cry a little is the one that shows my brother Tim holding both of his children in his arms the day they were born. We place the charm bracelet back in the jewelry box as I take out the other gift showing both the children a wallet with a money clip attached with my father's initials engraved into the money clip. Timmy says while wiping the tears from his eyes "Grandpa was just talking about trying to find another wallet because his is all beaten and weathered looking and is falling apart". Then I say to the two of them "Children, Callie and I bought these two gifts a couple of months ago for you both to give to your grandparents for Christmas". Both Dani and Timmy surprises Callie and I as Dani wraps her arms around my neck as Timmy does the same to Callie as they both say very loudly that they love us both very much. When they both let go of their hugs on my fiancé and me, I tell them that Callie and I have a plan to try to convince their grandparents to move to Seattle as I say "Why don't you both jump into the Jeep and I will explain the plan to you both. With all four of us in my Jeep as we are headed towards the mall to meet up with our parents, I begin to tell Timmy and Dani of our plan.

Timmy, Dani, Callie and I arrive back home, from five hours of shopping at the mall, ahead of our parents. Callie and I decide to make some lunch for everyone as we ask Timmy and Dani to take their purchases and put them away to take back with them to Boston when they leave tomorrow. Just as the children disappear into their rooms the front door opens as my father and mother are carrying in some gifts as I stop what I am doing to help them. After the gifts are placed in my parent's room for safe keeping the three of us make our way back downstairs. My parents explain to Callie and me as my mother says "Callie, your mother and father ran into an old college roommate of your mother's at the mall as we were leaving by the name of Charlotta Briggs. Your parents are having drinks and dinner with her and her husband tonight and they wanted me to tell you". I walk back into the kitchen just as my mother finishes with her explanation to Callie as I begin to help Callie with the making of lunch. My parents come to ask if they can help as I say "Mom…Dad can you both take a seat? Callie and I would like to talk to you about something". Callie and my father take a moment to get us all something to drink as the four of us take a seat at the kitchen table. While my mother and father sit on one side of the table with their backs to the stairs as they exchange pleasantries to each other I see Timmy and Dani sitting up on the landing listening in on what I am about to say to my parents. I clear my throat as Callie places her hands in mine for silent support as I say to my parents "Callie and I have been thinking and discussing some things and we would like to talk to you both about them. As you both know that when I came here to Seattle that I signed a ten year contract to be the Head of Pediatric Surgery at SeattleGraceHospital. Well last month Callie also signed a ten year contract as she became the Head of Orthopedic Surgery". My parents congratulated Callie on her achievement as I continued to say "With that in mind, Callie and I need to ask you something. I, we, miss the four of you so much and I know we see you as much as we can but it's just not the same as being with you all and seeing you all on a daily basis". I take a deep breath as I see her looking at me with those gorgeous brown eyes as I hear Callie say "You can do this, baby". I shake my head up and down at her as I say to my parents "Callie and I want the four of you to think about moving here to Seattle. All of you can either live with us or we can help you find a house of your own. Mom…Dad, I really miss the four of you and I just want you all to think about moving here. We love you and we just want to be near you again". Before anyone else has a chance to say anything my father quickly jumps up out of his chair to say harshly "No…no Arizona…we all miss you too but you have to lead your own life and make your own choices. My…our choice is to stay in Boston, so no…we will not be discussing this matter any further". My father turns to leave the kitchen as he looks upward to see the sadness and disappointment on his grandchildren's faces as they are still sitting on the landing as they heard everything that was said as he makes his way out the back door and out onto the our deck. My mother says "I'm sorry, baby girl but he just won't budge. I've, we've tried to ask him but he just won't budge".

I walk briskly out the back door slamming it behind me as I grab the attention of my father as he turns to me to reprimand me for slamming the door as he says to me "Arizona Michelle Robbins" and I quickly say back to him waving my arms about "No…No dad, you do not get to yell at me for closing my own back door too loudly. You do not get to tell me that we are not going to discuss this matter any further because we are and we are going to do it right now. I know you are scared and I know you still grieve for Timothy because I still do too. I know the thought of leaving him behind in Boston terrifies you because it has terrified me since the day I left. While growing up, Timothy and I never once complained or questioned your decision to move every year and a half because we knew that it was your job and your duty to follow the Marine Corp orders. But now that you and mom are retired from your services and duties and are helping me raise your two beautiful grandchildren, it is my turn for the two of you along with Timmy and Dani to follow me and my dreams. Callie is my dream dad, a dream I did not know I ever even wanted and I have a chance to be happy and to be loved by this woman for the rest of my life. But I need the four of you here with me and Callie in Seattle to make my dreams come true. I need my family around me to help me plan the wedding that I never knew I always wanted, so dad what do you say"?

I open the back door with a thud as I walk back into my home with my father hot on my trail. My father barks an order at me as he say "Arizona Michelle" as he grabs the attention of everyone else in our home as I turn on my heels to say "No dad, all my life I have been the good man in a storm that you always taught me to be…that you raised me to be and now all I want is for all of us to talk about how I want and how I need you all to be with me now. So tell me and everyone else in this room right now dad, Are you a good man in the storm"? My father stands there in front of his family and does not say a word. I have finally have had enough as I say "I thought so, you selfish bas…" I hear both my mother and my fiancé simultaneously say "Arizona" as I do not finish my last sentence but I do say "I need a drink, a stiff fucking drink" as I slam the front door on my way out of it as I walk down the street to Joe's.

I have just finished my first of many shots and a beer as I feel my fiancé's lips on my cheek as she whispers in my ear "Hey you, are you alright" and I turn to face her as I kiss her lips and say "I will be after a few more of these" as I nod to Joe for another drink. Joe comes up to me as he says to my wife "Hey Callie, can I get you anything"? I hear Callie say to Joe "No thanks Joe, but do not give her anymore to drink until she eats something. Order her a cheeseburger and fries with her next shot and a beer". I begin to protest of Callie's request to Joe as she puts her index finger in the air to stop me from talking as she finishes her conversation with Joe and then says to me "Baby, since lunch did not go like we had planned and neither of us have eaten since this morning, you need to eat something before you drink your afternoon away. Chief Webber has paged me for a consult". Before Callie can completely tell me about her consult I begin to whine as I say "Callie, we are supposed to have the weekend off" as Callie raises my face back up to look at her as she hooks her finger under my chin and says "Baby, it will take me all of about an hour to consult with Chief Webber and then we can resume our weekend" she kisses me so tenderly on my lips that I do not even notice Joe placing my cheeseburger and fries along with my shot and a beer in front of me. I smile and take a bite of my food as I hear my Calliope say "That's my girl" as I offer her a bite of my burger and she takes it willingly. Callie kisses me again as she leaves her stool and says to me on her way out the door "If you finish here in the next hour, come and find me in the hospital and we can walk home together". With a round of "I love you" to each other, my fiancé is off to the hospital as I am smiling and concentrating on my eating and drinking until I hear a familiar voice say "Arizona" as my father sits next to me at the bar and orders himself a cheeseburger and fries along with a Samuel Adams and a bourbon neat.

I am getting off the elevator onto the third floor of the hospital as I am walking towards my fiancé's, Dr. Callie Torres's office, as I see Dr. Webber coming out of her office as I hear him say "Thanks again Callie for the consult and enjoy the rest of your holiday weekend" and then I hear Callie say "Thank you sir and you too" as I watch Dr. Webber walk into the other direction. I open Callie's office door and see she has her back to me as I close the door and lock it. Callie says "Dr. Webber is there anything else I can do for you" before she turns to see me standing there and says "Hey baby, I did not know it was you". I saunter over to her without saying a word as I grab the lapels of her lab coat and place a very sensual kiss on her lips. Callie and I get so lost into our kiss that I back her up and she falls back onto the couch in her office pulling me down with her. We frantically tear each others clothes from our bodies and toss them around the office as I hover over my Callie's body. Callie's hand makes it way down my body as she cups my mound as she whispers "Arizona I can feel the heat from your pussy coming from inside you as you are actually dripping your juices inside my hand before I even touch you". I dangle my tits over Callie's mouth as she hungrily takes each of them in her mouth as she sucks and traces her tongue over my nipples. I place my hand inside her as she does the same to me as we bring each other to an orgasm.

Callie and I are getting dressed after our afternoon delight in her office as I say to her "Well honey my afternoon just keeps getting better and better. After my lunch date with my father after you left Joe's and now here in your office fucking each others brains out". Callie begins to laugh as she says "Wait a minute, you had lunch with your father and you are happy about it. What the hell happened with the two of you this afternoon because last I saw you were very upset with your dad"? Callie takes the seat behind her desk as I sit in the chair in front of her desk and begin to explain myself as I say to her "After you left the bar and I started eating my lunch, my dad came in and sat next to me and says we need to talk. I told him I was done talking and if he wanted to be pig headed about the whole situation than he could but that I was going to talk to mom before you all leave about her and the kids moving to Seattle and leaving your tired ass and your worthless attitude in Boston. Then he apologized for the way he has been acting because he was only thinking of himself and how he could not leave Timothy behind. I was dumbfounded because my father does not apologize. Ever…to anyone…so I sat and listened to him explain himself and at the end of his side of the story he told me that when he left our house he told my mother as well as Timmy and Dani to start looking on the computer for houses for sale in the Seattle area…but as long as it was close to our home. Then he said "Besides who else is going to help my little girl with her wedding plans"? I kissed my father on the cheek as I tell him that I love him. Then he walks back to our home and I came here to see you and tell you about our conversation". Callie walks up to me as she gathers me up in her arms and says "I love you Arizona and I love the speeches you give but I never want to be on the receiving end of a speech like you gave your father today. You really scared me even though everything did work itself out. But promise me that we will work things out before it becomes too far out of hand like between you and your father today". I squeeze Callie tight in my arms as I look deep into her eyes and say to her with all the love I have for her "I promise you we will talk about everything in our life together".

Callie and I have the next two weeks off as we are flying to Boston tonight to spend Christmas week with my parents then we will leave on the 26th and fly to Miami to spend the week of New Year's with Callie's parents. Our mother's have been very diligent with helping Callie and I with the wedding plans. Both of our father's have too added their fair share of splitting the coast equally for our wedding. We have reserved a portion of Kelly Park for our wedding and reception and if September 30th is full of rain in Seattle then Calliope and I will get married in the main lecture hall at SeattleGraceHospital with our reception in the gymnasium to follow. Callie and I don't really care where we get married as long as we just do so if Mother Nature chooses to rain on our wedding day then we have a backup plan. And since the State of Washington and all of the churches we've looked into along with God himself do not allow gays to marry in 2010 well then we just have to improvise now won't we. So Callie and I are off to Boston to enjoy the Christmas with my family as we talk about the wedding and maybe some wedding dress shopping as Dani is going to be in the wedding along with Timothy as they are going to be the flower girl and ring bearer. I have asked Teddy and Alex to be my maid of honor and my best man as Callie has asked her sister Aria and Addison to be her maids of honor. We have chosen the colors for the wedding party as I am going with cobalt blue for Teddy and Dani dresses as my father and Alex's tuxes will have a cobalt blue vest and ties. Callie has chosen a deep red color for her maids of honor dresses as Carlos and Timmy's tuxes will have a deep red vest and ties. Our mother's are on their own for their dresses but we suggested to them that we would like them to keep with the color scheme that we have chosen for the wedding party as they have agreed to do so. The next two weeks will be filled with the talk of wedding food, flowers, invitations and cake…wedding cake and all the accessories. I, for one, am so giddy about the wedding talk that I am driving Callie mad as I try to keep my mind elsewhere and not think about the plane ride…I absolutely dislike flying so much so I talk about something else so I do not think about traveling by air across these United States until I hear from the pilot say that we have reached our destination as we begin our descent from the skies above and into the city of Boston.

I tell my parents and other family members not to pick Callie and me up at the airport as we will be getting in to Boston early in the morning and we will just take a taxi home because we know how the Boston winters are especially the week before Christmas. My phone rings as I see it is my mother as Callie and I have just landed in Boston in the middle of a good ole Nor'easter winter storm as we have retrieved our luggage and Callie is now standing outside trying so hard to hail us a cab. "Good morning mother, and what are you doing up so early as if I did not know" I say to my mama as I stay inside the double doors watching my fiancé hail a taxi as I know that my mother is up putting the coffee on and beginning to make some breakfast. "You know me too well baby girl. I am just putting some fresh cinnamon rolls into the oven as I am brewing the coffee and waiting for my two beautiful daughters to come home". My mother says over the phone as I have her on speaker so Callie can listen as my mother calls Callie her daughter. Callie says loudly through the whipping wind to my mother on the phone as she is loading our luggage into the back of the cab "I love you too, mama" as I tell my mother that we will be there shortly. Callie and I snuggle up against each other as we try to keep each other warm on the ride to my parent's home. Callie kisses my frozen red nose as her warm lips are inviting as she says "What better time of the year than this to go wedding dress shopping in the middle of a snow storm. Just goes to prove one thing my love and that is that there is nothing in this world that will stop me from marrying you next fall. I love you Arizona and cannot wait to be your wife". I pull Callie's face to mine as I kiss her passionately and say "I love you too".

The taxicab drives down the long winding driveway that leads to my parent's home as we see the first sign of the dawns early light as the sun rises across the back pasture of my parent's property and into the back of the house illuminating the inside of my childhood home. Callie is the first to notice movement of several people inside the house as she says "Did your parent's invite anyone over this morning" Callie asks as we get closer to the house and I say "It's probably just Aunt Jodi and Uncle Kevin". The taxi stops at the end of the driveway as my father and Uncle Kevin along with Timmy and Dani still in their pajamas as they have just thrown an old winter coat and boots on to run outside to greet Callie and me as both children barrel into us and hug and kiss us fiercely. Uncle Kevin and my father exchange hugs and kisses too as we hear my father say "Let's get you ladies into the house where it is nice and warm and toasty". We all enter the warm and festive home of my parents as my mother and Aunt Jodi are waiting inside to greet us as they take both of us in their arms and smother our faces with kisses. Callie is the first to say "Mama Barbara, there is so much food" as I look around and say "Mom…Aunt Jodi, you both have made way too much food this morning". Callie and I hear the children laugh and then we see all of the smiles around the room as I ask "What's going on? Why is everyone being so weird and secretive"? Then my father goes towards the French doors that open up into the dining room as Callie and I hear my mother say "Well baby girl, We all wanted to surprise you both this Christmas" as my father opens the French doors and everyone that is in the wedding party comes out of the dining room that even includes Callie's parents to swarm Callie and me as we are so caught off guard and surprised that we begin to cry as we are sharing hugs and kisses with Callie's parents and her sister Aria along with Addison, Teddy, and Alex Karev. We all hear Callie's mother say "What better way to spend the holidays with the people you love and do some wedding planning on the side". For the next two weeks that is exactly what Callie and I do with everyone as we dress and tuxedo shop here in Boston then we all go to Miami to complete the rest of the tasks that we need to finish before next fall.

With the second winter storm of 2011 hitting Seattle like a ton of bricks, Callie and I are waiting patiently as we see that my parent's plane finally touches down as their flight has been delayed for over five hours. They flew out of Boston for a direct flight to Seattle but old man winter forced their plane to land twice, once in Chicago and once in Denver, before making its way to Seattle. I call my Aunt Jodi and Uncle Kevin to let them know that they have arrived safe and sound as Dani answers the phone. She and Timmy have stayed behind in Boston as they are staying with my aunt and uncle for a week, because they are still in school, until my parents fly back home to Boston. My parents are here for a week to look at some houses for sale. My father has agreed to move our family here to Seattle but he is keeping the house in Boston for sentimental reasons. Now Callie and I wait for a glimpse of my parents as Callie says to me "You know your father is going to be as hungry as an bear by the time he gets off that plane, Arizona" I just giggle a little as I know that Callie is right as I say "We'll just have to take him to the best steakhouse in Seattle then, baby" as Callie smiles at me and holds me close. I begin to scream "Mama…Daddy" as I see them coming down the terminal as my father swallows me up in his arms as my mother hugs onto Callie and then we exchange parents as my father says "Arizona, after being on and off that plane for the last nine hours in four different cities, I am as hungry as a bear".

Once the four of us are settled into my Jeep and we make our way into the city from the airport, Callie taps the screen on her phone on the docking station on the console as a gentleman with a very rich French accent says "Metropolitan Grille this is Jacque, how may I help you"? Callie quickly says "Jacque, this is Callie Torres" then Jacque says as you can hear the happiness in his voice "Dr. Torres, Good evening and how is that lovely fiancé of yours"? Callie continues "She's just fine Jacque. Do you have a table for four because my fiancé and I along with her parents are on our way to your restaurant and my future father-in-law is as hungry as a bear"? We can hear Jacque and Callie laugh simultaneously as Jacque then says "Anything for you and Dr. Robbins, Dr. Torres" as Callie closes by saying "Alright Jacque, see you in thirty minutes". Callie taps her phone off as my mother says "Seems like that gentleman knows you both personally" as I say to my mother "Callie and I operated on Jacque's son Pierre last summer after a boating accident almost severed the young boy's leg. But after three surgeries and almost eight months of physical therapy, Pierre is as good as new. He has signed up to play soccer this spring and Jacque has invited us to his first game in May. Besides the Met is the best place for steaks here in Seattle and Jacque is a gracious host".

Going through about two dozen homes in the last week searching for the one…the right one…the perfect one…for my family to move into, our search ends with only a few "maybes" about twenty "no's" for sure and not one "yes". So off my parents go flying back to Boston today but on the bright side…no winter storms in their path home. For the next eight weeks Callie and I search here in Seattle as my parents keep searching the internet back in Boston. Then on March 15th, Jenna Sampson, the realtor I bought my house from calls me to say she has a house that is not yet on the market because the couple that owns the house now is just waiting on the date that they can move into their new home. Jenna informs me that this couple wants to start showing their home but only to people who are truly interested in purchasing their four bedroom home. I tell Jenna that my parents and my niece and nephew are arriving in Seattle on March 22nd for ten days. We make an appointment for my family to see this house on the 23rd at 2p.m. I get this feeling way down deep inside of me that I have done something good for my family. On March 23rd, the six of us walk into the most perfect home for my parents and Timmy and Dani. On the spot my parents make a bid and 75 days later they move to Seattle.


	11. Chapter 11

**TITLE: THE FIRST TIME EVER I SAW YOUR FACE 11/15?**

**CHAPTER 11**

It is a little after six in the morning on Friday September 29th as I am staring at my fiancé for the very last day. Because tomorrow she will no longer be my fiancé, she will be my wife. Callie is as naked as I am as we shared a marvelous night of making love to one another that we fell asleep in each others arms naked as the day we were born. I slip out of our bed to use the facilities and when I return my gorgeous fiancé passes me as she kisses me on her way to do the same. I snuggle back under warm blankets as I make myself all comfy and cozy then I feel two strong surgical hands as they trace up and down my nakedness as I moan my approval and whisper "Baby, you feel so good". Then Callie places me on my back as she kisses me deeply and then she smiles that smile that I love so well and says "But I bet you taste even better" as her head disappears under the blankets and I begin to moan even louder than last night as she finds that I am still wet for her as I feel her tongue inside of me making love to me again. Just as Callie brings me to another fan…fucking…tastic orgasm our alarm clock goes off signaling for us to wake up and get ready to go and see Addison today. Callie slides up my body because I am panting heavily from my orgasm as she reaches to turn off the offending noise. She looks into my eyes smiling and says "How are you feeling, baby" as I smile back and say through my breathes "Feeling absolutely wonderful thanks to you" as Callie kisses me deeply again and I taste myself on her tongue and then without any warning Callie smacks my ass cheek and says "Well then get up pretty lady because we have to meet Addison and Teddy this morning so you can do the one most impossible thing to me and knock me up". Callie bolts off of our bed and into our bathroom as I hear the water being turned on in the shower as I catch my breath and say "But first I need to taste you as well".

Sitting beside my Calliope in Exam Room 1 waiting for Addison and Teddy to arrive, I am holding onto her hand as I kiss the back of it tenderly. Callie turns in my direction and says "I love you, Arizona" and I smile and say "I love you too, Calliope but will you love me even more when we become mothers to a tiny human". Callie leans forward to kiss me as she says softly "I cannot imagine loving you any more than I do right now and we are going to be terrific mothers you just wait and see" as I kiss her passionately. Then Addison and Teddy open the door and as they both enter the room, Addison says to the two of us "Are you ready ladies to make a baby" as we both say "Yes we are". One night, over six months ago, after a beautiful night of lovemaking out of the blue Callie asks me if I want to have children with her as I immediately say without any hesitation that I do. So we met with Addison and after months of tests and talking with a therapist, mainly because I was not sure I wanted to carry a child, and after searching through catalog after catalog for the perfect sperm donor and then Callie beginning and receiving hormone shots as Addison removed some of my eggs so Callie and I could have a chance at having a baby that could and would look like me and maybe have some of my characteristics we are now at this point in our commitment to having a baby together. Addison is at the end of the exam table that Callie is lying on as she pulls the drape over her head and takes a look inside my Calliope's vagina. I am leaning over my wife in one day as I am kissing her and telling her that I love her as I hear Addison say "She's ready…Arizona are you ready"? I kiss my wife to be one final time as I move to take Addison's seat as Teddy gloves and gowns me as I look up at my Calliope through her legs and say "Are you ready, babe".

Addison, Teddy, Arizona and I are at the little diner down the street from the hospital having breakfast after Arizona impregnated me by inseminating me with the donor sperm we chose in Addison's office this morning. I have not eaten since dinner last night, food that is, and I am starving so I get the hungry man's breakfast as the three women seated with me just stare as they watch me wolf down my breakfast. We all four talk about the bachelorette party tonight after the wedding rehearsal and dinner as Addison says thoughtfully "Callie, you may have one glass of red wine tonight so you can choose to have it with dinner or at your party". I begin to pout at the one glass rule tonight as Arizona chirps up to say "Baby, I will only have one glass of wine too tonight" as she leans towards me and kisses me on my cheek. With breakfast completed the four of us make our way out of the diner as Teddy says to us "Don't forget ladies after the bachelorette party you two will not be seeing each other until tomorrow". I now begin to pout and say "Thanks for reminding us, Teddy" as Calliope intertwines her arm into mine and says "But baby, we have the rest of the day together because we have to finish packing for our honeymoon to Spain". Addison says to the three of us "Remember ladies, the wedding party has to be at Kelly Park at 5p.m. Your parents strict orders, alright"? The three of us all smile and say "We know Addison".

The weather in Seattle this evening is a combination of a cool sea breeze and a late Indian summer as we all arrive at Kelly Park just before five. Two town cars hold all of the occupants of the Robbins-Torres wedding party as everyone exits the vehicles. The wedding rehearsal commences as my father says to me as we wait our turn to walk down the aisle "Practice makes perfect, baby girl" as I graciously says "Yes father". Everyone in the wedding party nails the rehearsal in three tries as we all high five each other much to the dismay of our parents. To appease both sets of our parents, Callie and I and the wedding party practice the rehearsal a half dozen more times to make sure that everyone is satisfied with the way it plays out. Then with Callie's father announcement for everyone to head back to the town cars so we can make our way to the rehearsal dinner. About fifteen minutes later we pull up the Art On The Table Restaurant as we all see a huge sign out front that states "The Art On The Table will be closed this evening from 7p.m. to 10 p.m. for the Robbins-Torres Wedding Rehearsal Dinner". All of us make our way inside the restaurant as we all notice the size of the restaurant because the table for twenty people that they have set up for our rehearsal dinner completely consumes the whole restaurant from one side to the other. Everyone finds their places at the table as both of our father's begin to toast us.

The bachelorette party…begins at Joe's at promptly 10:30 p.m. after all of us enjoy the most exquisite rehearsal dinner at Art On The Table restaurant. Joe has too graciously closed the bar for our bachelorette party so only family members and hospital staff are allowed to attend. With everybody trying to do their level best to keep Callie and me apart the rest of the evening as different people intercept each of us when we get closer to one another. When we try to dance with one another someone cuts in and drifts each of us to the other side of the room. Finally I get a text message from Callie asking me to meet her at the one place that our journey began over a year and a half ago. I open the door to find my bride to be leaning her gorgeous ass against the sink in Joe's dirty bar bathroom as I quickly lock the door behind me and walk up to my Calliope lifting her ass off of the sink as my mouth and lips swallow hers and our tongues begin to dance in each others mouths. Callie becomes a little braver with her hands in her advancement of kneading of both of my breasts under my blouse as she continues to kiss me deeply. Then just when our passion begins to take each of us up to another level we both hear the banging on the bathroom door as we hear Addison, Teddy and Christina yelling for us to remove ourselves from each other as we also hear Alex asking Joe if he has a key for the door. Callie and I decide to slow things down a little because we need to rethink this little rendezvous of ours as we give each other one last sultry kiss this evening and then I say prying my lips from hers "Baby, as much as would love to do things to you like this all…and I do mean all night long…we have to consider all the hard work our family and friends did for us tonight and throughout this wedding planning". I pull my body away from Callie's very sexy body right now as she tries to pull me back into her loving arms as I kiss her pouty lips and say to her "Baby, I promise you that I will do all the things to you tomorrow night that I am thinking about doing to you right here and right now. I do want to make love to you but not in this dirty bar bathroom so if you can wait a mere twenty four more hours then I will give you so much pleasure that I will be hearing you scream my name all night long". I kiss Callie's pouty lips again just as the door to the bathroom comes flying open and Teddy and Addison split us up again as Teddy drags me out of the bathroom first as Callie says to me "Babe, I am going to hold you to that promise and I love you too".

Two huge dressing tents have been erected as me and my wedding party are in one tent and Callie and her wedding party are in the other. I am sitting in a chair in my robe as the beautician that my mother has hired is putting the finishing touches on my hair and make up. Timmy and Dani appear in front of me all decked out in their wedding day attire as they both walk over to me and I give them a big hug. Then they both sit on each side of me as we look through the wedding scrapbook that Teddy has made for me for my wedding day. From the pictures taken on our fishing trip where Callie asked me to marry her to the photos taken at Thanksgiving when I asked her to marry me with all the good pictures thrown in of our dress shopping, cake tasting, invitation hunting and our bachelorette party to finally finding the perfect place to have our ceremony. Teddy and Addison have pieced together a fine looking wedding scrapbook as I ask Dani and Timmy to take the book over to Callie's tent to let her enjoy all of the pictures that have lead us to today. I share a kiss with them both as they begin to run from the tent to greet their Aunt Callie. Then my mother comes up to me to ask me "You ready baby girl to put on your wedding dress"? As I proudly stand up to face her and Teddy as I say to her with my beautiful Robbins dimples and smile are on display "Yes mother, I am ready and I am ready to marry the love of my life".

Today is a warm sunny Indian summer day here in Seattle as I feel a cool but gentle breeze throughout the tent that I am in with my family and my friends as I see the tent opening fly open and there in his tux and her in her dress are my niece and nephew Dani and Timmy as I say to them "You both look absolutely gorgeous" as each of them say "Thank you, Aunt Callie". I hear the two of them call me "Aunt Callie" and my heart begins to melt. They both walk over to me as I am sitting down as my sister Aria is finishing up with my make up. Dani and Timmy both stand in front of me as Dani is holding some sort of album as Timmy says "Aunt Teddy and Aunt Addison have put together this scrapbook for your wedding. Aunt Arizona told Dani and me to bring you this wedding scrapbook so you may look at it while you are getting ready". Dani hands me the scrapbook as both children take a seat next to me and we look through the scrapbook together. After everyone in my tent laughs and makes comments about the pictures in our scrapbook, I tell Dani and Timmy to tell their Aunt Arizona that I am putting this scrapbook in my luggage and we can look at it together on our honeymoon. Then each child gives me a kiss as they tell me they will see me soon as they make their way back to Arizona's tent but Timmy says to me as he turns back my way "Don't forget to save a dance for me later, Aunt Callie" as he flashes me those gorgeous Robbins dimples just like his favorite aunt as I let out a little sigh because I missed seeing and looking at those dimples this morning as I say to him "Your on, Timothy Daniel Robbins". Then the music begins as my mother, my sister and my second best friend all help me with my last minute composures as my father stands and says to me "Mija, your bride awaits" as he holds out his arm for me as we follow everyone as they all flutter by me on their way down the aisle.

My mother is standing in the entranceway to the opening of my tent as my father walks up to her and looks out across the way to see Callie's parent's as the music is keyed to have everyone follow each other down the aisle. My father kisses my mother as he says to her "You ready to watch our daughter make an honest women of one Miss Callie Torres" as my mother looks back at me and smiles her special southern smile as says to me and my father "Yes Daniel, but I am also looking forward to one Callie Torres making an honest woman out of our daughter too". They both kiss each other again as my mother's and Callie's mother's musical queue begins and they walk arm in arm down the aisle and take their rightful seats on each side of our outdoor wedding. Then Timmy and Dani are next as each of them hold a basket of rainbow colored rose pedals as they each take turns tossing them down the aisle in their wake. Then Teddy escorts Addison down the aisle as Alex and Aria are next. Then my father kisses my forehead as he cups my face in his big, strong military hands as he looks deep into my ocean blue eyes that mirror his eyes as he says softly to me "I love you baby girl and your brother is so proud of you today". I kiss my father on his lips as I say to him "Tim is so proud of you too, Dad". My father and I walk down the aisle as we see everyone attending standing to greet us and when we reach the end of the aisle he kisses me tenderly and then stand next to my mother as I along with everyone else watch as my bride walks down the aisle with her father. This is the first time I see Calliope in her dress and she in mine. She is so breathtakingly beautiful that I cannot take my eyes off of her and her stunningly gorgeous dress. I hand Teddy my bouquet of flowers as I stand to wait for my bride. Carlos stops in front of me as he drapes Callie's veil over her head and lets it come to rest behind her shoulders. He kisses his daughter and then places her hands in mine. Before Carlos leaves my sight he gently kisses my cheek as he whispers in my ear "Mija, always love and protect my daughter". I whisper back in his ear "You have my solemn vow that I will always do those things and many more everyday of my life".

Miranda Bailey is an ordained minister and has been long before she came to Seattle Grace Hospital from Baltimore Maryland. She has been my friend for over a year and a half and has been Callie's friend even longer. So it was an easy question for Callie and me to ask Bailey to officiate our ceremony today. When she said "Yes" to marrying us, her continued comment was "It would be my honor marrying you both. I have never seen two people more in love than the two of you. So yes Arizona and Callie, I will marry you". Still holding Callie's hands in mine, Miranda Bailey asks everyone to take their seat and bow our heads in prayer. Miranda Bailey's next question is usually answered by the father's of the brides but today when Miranda asks "Who gives this bride to this bride" the whole wedding party says much to our surprise "We do". After a prayer has been spoken, acknowledgement from the wedding party on who is giving each of the brides away, vows have been recited, rings have been exchanged and now in front of family and friends on this gorgeous autumn afternoon everyone hears Miranda Bailey say those seven magnificent words that we all have been waiting to hear "Ladies, you may now kiss your bride". I wrap my arms around Callie's waist pulling her into me as I dip my head a little and lean in to kiss her lips. She places her hands on the small of my back as she too pulls my body closer to hers and kisses me tenderly. Once our kiss is complete then Miranda Bailey says "Ladies and gentlemen, It is with my great honor and pleasure that I would like to be the first one to officially introduce to you, Mrs. Arizona and Mrs. Calliope Robbins Torres" as we turn to face the crowd a very nice round of applause comes from the crowd as Callie and I walk back down the aisle with the wedding party following right behind us.

The reception was filled with heart felt speeches from all three of our maids of honor and one from my best man. With the music playing and the drinks flowing as everyone was having a good time dancing and singing. But the best part of our reception was when Timmy and Dani took the stage as a hush fell over the room and Timmy was encouraged by his three minute younger sister as he begins to say "Aunt Arizona and Aunt Callie, I have so many memories of the two of you and our lives together but tonight I was remembering something our father used to sing to my sister and me. It's kind of ironic because truthfully I forgot about this song until our Aunt Arizona met our Aunt Callie. Before our family met Aunt Callie in person we used to Skype our Aunt Arizona when she moved here to Seattle almost everyday. Then she introduced Callie to us over the computer. From the first moment I saw her on our computer screen I noticed her smile…her infectious smile. Her smiles along with our Aunt Arizona's smile were the two things that brightened up our Skype conversations. I would just sit there and listen and wait for their smiles to come across the screen and when they did, my heart would melt". Then Dani cuts in as she sees that Timmy is making every girl in the room start to cry as she says "Just in case everyone did not know, we Robbins's are a talkative bunch as you can tell by the speeches we make. But seriously, Timmy and I realize that this song may not be appriopate wedding song material but it was our father's favorite song". That remark seemed to get everyone to laugh as Timmy continues "Thanks sis for that notable fact but what I am getting at is that I started thinking about what Dani and I could do at our aunt's wedding reception to show them how much we love them. So here goes, Aunt Arizona and Aunt Callie as my sister already said this song is one of our father's favorite Tim McGraw songs. So sit back and relax as my sister and I sing to the both of you "Just To See You Smile". And everybody, if you know the words please sing along. Happy wedding day Arizona and Callie and we love you". Timmy straps on his acoustic guitar as Dani places the strap to her banjo carefully over her shoulders and her dress as Timmy nods to his sister and they began to play as Timmy begins to sing with Dani and the rest of the wedding party singing harmony.

Arizona and I stand on the edge of the stage as Timmy and Dani take off their instruments and come over to us as I swallow them up in my arms and pepper their faces with kisses as I tell them I love them and to tell them "thank you" for our wedding present. Then I ask them "Are you two ready for some cake"? The two of them along with my wife all say "Yes please" together as the four of us walk over to the cake table and Addison announces that we are cutting the cake now. With everyone crowding around the cake table I suddenly hear my wife ask "Calliope, what did you do"? As she sees the cake I had especially made for her as it is a tier of all the different donuts she loves with the top one covered in pink icing with dark pink and white sprinkles. She just laughs as she says to me "I can't believe you, babe. Where did you find a bakery that would do such a thing"? I walk over to her as I kiss her and smile and say "From the same bakery that you ordered my special cake from I see" as I notice my chocolate cake with chocolate icing as I ask my wife "Is there a surprise inside my cake, baby? My Arizona just smirks back at me as she says "You'll just have to wait and see, my love". Both of our mothers lift the top tier of our wedding cake as they securely place the cake in a special container to be placed in our freezer until one year from today, as family tradition dictates, when we may enjoy our wedding cake again. I take the top donut off the donut tier as I place the donut on a plate and Arizona cuts into the chocolate covered dessert that she had made especially for me as she places a slice on a plate. We then face each other as I hold the sugary treat to my wife's mouth at the same time that Arizona places a forkful of my cake into my mouth. With pink icing and pink and white sprinkles on her lips and around her mouth and chocolate frosting with a hint of raspberries on my lips and around my mouth, we kiss each other melding the two different taste sensations together. With each of us taking turns licking the sweet tastes of our wedding pastries off each others mouths when finally our mothers have seen enough and hand each of us a napkin. Arizona and I return to our seats at the wedding table as Timmy and Dani greet us each with a glass of milk to wash our desserts down. Then once all the cakes have been distributed to the wedding party and guests the music begins again as Timmy walks down behind the wedding table to extend his hand to ask me "May I have this dance, m'lady"? I take his hand in mine as I say "Yes you may, kind sir" as I kiss my wife and stand taking Timmy's hand in mine and we walk to the dance floor. Within seconds I see Arizona and Dani also come onto the dance floor dancing together as the four of us usher other members of the wedding party to join us and they do. Then after some more dancing and the tossing of our bouquets into the sea of women and men and kissing our family goodnight, Arizona and I make our way to the town car where the driver takes us to our hotel room for tonight. Then come tomorrow morning we are on a fifteen hour flight to Majorca, Spain. But tonight I can think of nothing better than spending a sexy and romantic evening with my wife as I guess we can sleep on the plane.

With the few inches of height advantage I have over my wife I pin her up against the hotel elevator wall as I cannot take it anymore and have to feel her body against mine. Arizona thrusts her tongue into my mouth and down my throat as she takes this opportunity to make me concentrate on her mouth and tongue and not concentrate on trying to unbutton the back of her wedding dress in a very public elevator. The pinging noise and the stopping motion of the elevator bring me back to reality as my wife and I temporary separate and before I can get my bearing back Arizona darts out of the elevator with the key card in hand as she slips the key card down her bosom of her wedding dress. My wife is leaning against our hotel room door in a very sexy way as her breasts protrude outward to give me a glimpse of her boobs. I amble my way up to her as I kiss her mouth again while placing my hands on the small of her back enclosing the space that has developed between us and then I hear her whisper in my ear "Take me, Calliope. I want you so bad right now…please fuck me". I take the tip of my tongue and swipe it over the bottom lip of my wife as I whisper back to her "it will be my pleasure" then my mouth finds it way to the valley of my wife's breasts as I plunge my face into her wedding dress and pull out the key card with my teeth as my wife's breathing begins to labor and I take the key card to open our bridal suite as I move back a bit to let her enter the suite first. While she is standing in the middle of our suite admiring her surroundings, I make sure that our luggage is safely in the room and the door is securely locked behind me. Then I meander across the room as I stand behind my wife as I slowly wrap my arms around her waist and lay feathery kisses along her neck. It takes about two seconds for each of us to help the other out of our wedding dresses as Arizona carefully places them across one of the sofas in our suite. Then standing to face me as we are both now standing in our underwear and bra Arizona says to me "I love you so much, Callie" as I walk to her and finish undressing her as she does to me and I lift her up in my arms and gently lay her down on the bed. My wife opens up her legs as I slide my body onto hers and we take our time as we slowly make mad, passionate love to one another.

I am awoken by people talking as I open my eyes to find that I am still naked and in this king size bed where I made love to my wife for hours earlier this morning. I begin to look around the room as I do not see my wife anywhere but I notice that the clock on the wall reads 7:18 a.m. Then just before I think about throwing the covers off my nakedness and go in search of my wife the door to the bedroom flies open and there in the glow of the morning sunlight is my very beautiful wife as I hear her lock the door and run to the bed as she dives on top of me and says "Good Morning, Mrs. Robbins-Torres". I kiss her good morning as I say to her "Good Morning to you, Mrs. Robbins-Torres" as I untie the knot of her robe to find that she is as naked as I am and I toss the offending garment across the room as I pull back the covers and she slides back into bed under me. I kiss her again with a little more passion than before as I then say "What's all the commotion about in the outer room" as my wife is answering me I am taking advantage of her talking as I make my way down under the covers to find what I am searching for as my wife begins to say "Baby ohhh baby yes, do you really think we have time for this, I mean our mama's are out there placing our wedding dresses in boxes and we are in here doing this" I poke my head out from under the covers as I say "Baby, I am hungry for breakfast and you are my breakfast. So our mother's will just have to wait until I get my taste of you. Do you have a problem with that"? Then I go back to tasting my wife as I hear her moan "Not a problem at all, baby. You just taste away because when you are done I am going to have my taste of you too".

Reclining our first class seats back a little as Callie and I are on our way to Majorca, Spain for our honeymoon. With our flight being over twelve hours long with two stops, one in New York and the other in Barcelona Spain, my wife an I will be able to catch up on some needed sleep as we did not sleep much on our wedding night. I fold the two middle arm rests into the back of the seats as this makes for one love seat for my wife and I to share. I snuggle my upper body into Callie's arm as she has brought out her IPad Touch to view some of our wedding pictures online this morning. Together we laugh and cry and say "What the hell was that" as we scan all of the wedding photos as we checkmark the ones we want to order. Then we take a brief nap of about two hours after we eat lunch as are startled awake with the plane rattling about as the captain says "Folks, we are experiencing some turbulence due to a early evening thunderstorm over the Appalachian mountain range. It should only take a few more minutes to get through. Then we will be landing at JFK in less than an hour". After a late supper at JFK airport, Callie and I check in with family and friends because by our calculations we should be arriving on the island of Majorca sometime in the early morning. We decide to call and talk to everyone before we leave to fly over the Atlantic Ocean to Spain. We just say our goodbye to everyone as they call our flight to board.

Spending more than half a day getting here is so worth it as Callie and I walk into our beach home for the next two weeks. Carlos Torres and my father spent a pretty penny on this private getaway with our own private beach. I change into my baby blue bikini as I grab my beach towel, hat, sun glasses and sunscreen as Calliope is already two steps ahead of me and we toss our beach items on the two lounge chairs that adorn our beach and dive into the blue water of the Mediterranean Sea. After a while we both make our way to the lounge chairs as Callie says to me "Arizona baby, you are beginning to turn red" as she grabs the sunscreen off my chair and tells me to lie face down on the lounge. I do as I am told as I feel Callie untying the knots of my bikini and moving the strings off to the side of my body. Then I feel her cool hands work their magic as she gently rubs on the crème beginning with my shoulders and moving down my body ever so slowly. She reaches the small of my back with her hands and the sunscreen as I feel her mouth and lips on my ass cheeks and before I can say anything her tongue begins to swipe up and down my folds as I just whisper "Callie". Taking the whisper of her name as a sign from me Callie spreads open my ass cheeks as she sinks her face into me as devours all the juices coming from inside me as I say her name louder and louder. Then she takes two of her fingers as she slides them in her own juices and then slides them inside me. Callie starts kissing back up my spine as she continues to enter me with her two fingers grinding in and out using her own center for leverage as she reaches the back of my neck with her hot breath and her kisses that I am about ready to burst as she whispers in my ear "I'm sorry Arizona, I really tried not to make rubbing on the sunscreen turn sexual but your body…baby, your body is so damn sexy…and when I kiss your ass…I could just not help myself any longer…the scent coming from your pussy is just too fucking intoxicating" that is when I turn my head and inhale her mouth in mine as she keeps pumping her fingers in and out of me vigorously as I moan her name in her mouth as she brings me to an orgasm.

Callie collapses on her back on her own lounge chair as her breathing begins to return to normal as does mine. Callie leans into my face with hers as she kisses me as I taste myself on her tongue and we tell each other we love each other. Then we both lay back and relax as we doze off to the sound of the crashing waves. Don't really know how long we dozed off but the tide is coming in as the waves are getting closer to our chairs as I am the first one to wake up. I sit on the edge of my seat as I tie my bikini back onto my body and take a long look at my wife. She is resting on her back as I begin to untie the top of her bikini and open it up to reveal her very sexy and voluptuous pair of breasts. I watch as a bead of sweat begins to glide from her neck down her left breast as the bead of sweat settles at the tip of her nipple making the nipple harden and form a beautiful bud. I touch her nipple with the tip of my tongue as I taste the salt from her sweat and then I swallow her nipple into my mouth as I kneel in the sand by the side of her chair and my right hand begins to make its way inside her bikini bottom as I feel her wetness upon my finger tips. I lean my upper body over hers as I suck the sweat off her other nipple as my fingers explore the inside of my wife further. With my wife waking up and spreading her legs open for me to continue on my quest, I hear her moan my name as I feel her hands on my back and in my hair as she begins to thrust her pelvis into my fingers making them travel deeper inside her as her moans become louder. I am sucking on my wife's boob so hard that when I release it there is a popping sound like no other as she screams "Arizona" and I cover her mouth with mine. I begin to descend back down my wife's body to taste her but my constant actions of my fingers bring her to an orgasm before I make my way down to her juicy center. Callie has wrapped her arms around my neck holding onto me tight all the while my fingers are still inside her so I lean forward to lie my wife back down on the lounge chair. I kiss her once again as I see her chest rising and falling as she is trying to regulate her breathing. I slowly slide my fingers out of my wife as I replace my fingers with my mouth and drink up all of her juices but I get a little too carried away with the sucking of her clit and the plunging of my tongue back deep inside her as I feel my wife arching her back upwards and with her hand on the back of my head pushing my face deeper into her as she screams "Yes Arizona, Fuck me with that tongue of yours…Fuck me hard, baby" and she finally says "Baby, I'm coming…I'm coming" and she did all over my face as I lick up every ounce of her sweet nectar…every last bit of her sweetness.

With my wife and me fucking our brains out and making love to one another like this over the course of the next two weeks, we do find some time to enjoy the local restaurant cuisine and do some sightseeing. Our fathers have left us with our own car for our local transportation around the island but Callie has found a motorcycle shop that rents bikes and we have rented one for the next ten days as this is how we choose to travel and see the great things that make up this beautiful island. While researching the island of Majorca for our honeymoon this past year, we found out that Callie's ancestors on both sides of her family originated here on this island before they individually sought Mexico and Puerto Rico as their destination abroad. During my wife's research of her family's surname, the two names that stood out from being from this island were Juan Pablo Torres and Miguel Ricardo Rodriguez. So with my wife driving this Harley Davidson motorcycle and me riding behind her holding onto her for dear life, we make out way to our first stop in the city of Palma, the island's capital city.

Callie and I spend the better part of our first week riding around on our motorcycle, taking a train from Palma to Soller and back and hoping on our bike again to explore the cities if Santa Maria, Porreras, Campos and Cabo Salines as we follow the leads we are given my some local families and priests as well as birth and death records, census documentation, records at town halls and good old fashioned internet searching. Then we decide after gathering all this information that we should probably do some fun sightseeing as we rent a catamaran and go swimming, snorkeling and cave diving. We visit old Roman Catholic churches, all different sorts of museums, drive race cars at Renn Arena and play golf in Palma. Most of our nights are filled with tasting different cuisines at different restaurants but the most fun I have had on our honeymoon is spending nice quiet evenings in our beach house. One night after making love to my wife and her making love to me we both went out onto our stretch of private beach only draped in our beach towels as we tossed the towels over the lounge chairs and went skinny dipping in the Mediterranean Sea. We made love again to each other as we skinny dipped and then again on the lounge chairs as we woke up at sunrise me lying on my back and my wife lying on top of me as our beach towels were are only cover on our naked bodies. With another round of morning sex on the lounge chairs we run back to the beach house all the while Callie snapping my bare ass with her beach towel. We entered our beach house and give each other a sexual shower experience while cleaning ourselves up for the day's adventure ahead of us.

Callie tells the gentleman that has come to take us to the airport as we are leaving this island paradise to return home today where to find our luggage and to give her a minute to come and get me. I have made my way back to the chaise lounge chair as I am sitting and taking in the sunshine and the cool breeze coming off of the sea as Callie has found me. She takes a seat behind me as she swallows me up in her arms and we just sit together for a moment taking in this beautiful island and the wonderful time we have shared here. Callie is the first to speak as she says to me "I am really going to miss this place, baby" as I lean back into her embrace and say "Me too…me too, baby". Then I say as I turn from my back to my front as I am lying on top of her staring into her beautiful brown eyes "Calliope, promise me one thing"? She kisses the tip of my nose and says "Anything Arizona, anything" as I lift her blouse and undershirt up over her stomach and kiss her belly that I hope by now is beginning to form a tiny human as I say "Calliope, promise me that in ten years from now we can come back to this very spot and bring our children and show them the beauty of this island" as I kiss her belly one more time and Callie lifts my head up to meet hers as she kisses my lips ever so softly and says "Ten years from now you and me and this tiny human and any other tiny humans we may have in our future will all come here again".


	12. Chapter 12

**TITLE: THE FIRST TIME EVER I SAW YOUR FACE 12/15?**

**CHAPTER 12**

**A/N Hope this is easier to read...**

I have woken up early this morning and have turned off the alarm before it wakes up my beautiful wife lying beside me. It has been eight weeks since we have come home from our honeymoon and since I impregnated Callie.

We are going to Addison's office this morning as she is going to do an ultrasound to see if we are pregnant. Callie has not been feeling to well in the mornings lately and she has missed her last menstrual cycle so we want to get an ultrasound to see if the reason why she is truly having morning sickness is due to the fact that we are going to have a baby.

I am lying on my side as I just stare at my wife and how really beautiful she is as I brush back a gathering of stray hairs that have fallen across her face. Callie stirs and moans a bit as I just smile and kiss her lips tenderly. My wife moans again as she searches for my lips with hers and kisses me deeply.

I roll my wife on her back as I lie on top of her as our kiss becomes quite heated and I move my lips down her body to say "Hello" to baby Robbins-Torres as I kiss her stomach and hear my wife chuckle at my antics. Then my antics take me a little further south as I kiss the hairline just above my wife's center as I hear my wife now whisper my name as she says "Arizona, do we have time for this…this morning" as I do not answer her silly question but show her that we have time.

Just as my wife reaches her first orgasm of the day her phone begins to chime as she has set the alarm on her phone. We both quickly shower and leave for our appointment with Addison.

Calliope is lying on the exam table in Addison's office with her legs safely placed in the stirrups as I see her face as it is full of concern and worry. Kissing my wife on the forehead and holding her hand tight I tell her "Baby, you are going to be fine. Addison is going to come in here and tell us that you have a tiny human growing inside you. She is going to take a couple of pictures so we can show everyone and in about seven months our little boy or girl will present itself to us".

I kiss my wife on the lips as I can still see she is worried. I try to lighten her mood up a bit as I slide the small round backless seat on wheels to me and climb on as I make my way down to my wife's feet. With Callie taking deep breaths in and out I place my head up under the sheet that is covering my wife' lower half as I lift her gown up to see the true beauty that is my wife.

Callie sees the silhouette of the top of my head moving about as soon as she feels me kiss her inner thighs she sighs loudly and says "Arizona, what are you doing? Addison could walk in any minute" as I chuckle a little and say "Well, then I had better hurry".

Callie's breathing begins to return to normal as I finish licking her clean and just as I stand so my wife can lick any residue off around my mouth and lips as she moans in my mouth just a bit as Addison walks into the exam room. My wife kisses me hard one final time as she tastes herself on my mouth and we say "Hi" to Addison.

The exam room is quiet as Arizona and I just stare at the sonogram pictures that Addison has handed the two of us. My wife helps me get dressed as we leave the hospital and head out to Arizona's Jeep. We technically live within walking distance of the hospital but Arizona wanted to drive just in case we wanted to go and celebrate after the ultrasound today.

We ride in silence as Arizona drives away from the hospital and I lean my head against the cool feeling of the passenger side window and just watch the world go by out the window. I do not know how long I was riding in the Jeep before I felt it come to a stop and Arizona retreats from the vehicle and closes her door. Then I feel the door on my side of the Jeep open and my wife extends her hand to calmly ask for my hand as she helps me out of the Jeep.

Once I was standing outside the vehicle with my wife she encloses her arms around me as I too hold her close to me and then she walks the two of us over to our favorite bench at Kelly Park. We both sit there for the longest time just watching all of the people, young and old, playing in the park. Then I take out the sonogram picture from my jacket pocket as I am looking at it and begin to tear up and laugh as I say to my wife "You know this is all your fault don't you, Arizona"?

My wife moves her body to sit sideways on our bench as she wraps her legs around me as she too is laughing a little and kisses me on my cheek and says "Baby, as good as I am at making love to you my body does not produce any sperm, as much as I would like it to sometimes just for this reason, so how could this possibly be my fault".

I turn to face my wife as I drape her legs over mine and kiss her tenderly and then say "All I'm saying is that you must have done something either to or with that syringe that you used to impregnate me because how do you explain to me that I am now carrying not one but two of our Robbins Torres babies in my womb". Arizona wraps her arms around me as she pulls me in closer to her body and whispers in my ear "I am just that good, baby". I kiss my wife passionately and I whisper back into her ear "Yes you are baby…yes you so are".

Callie and I sit in each others arms on that park bench until the air begins to turn cold as I say to my wife "Do you want to go and grab some dinner or do you want to order something and take it back home with us and snuggle on the couch and watch a movie"? "Pizza" my wife shouts back at me as we unravel ourselves from each other and we help each other up off our park bench as we make our way to my Jeep.

After we arrive home and consume our pizza and watch a movie, my wife slides up my body to rest her chin on my chest as she looks deep into my eyes and says "What do we do about telling people especially our families". I place a light peck on the tip of my wife's nose as I say "Well since Thanksgiving is this Thursday and we both have to work the holiday weekend, why don't we wait until Christmas when we both have that our three day holiday weekend off and your parent's will be here to celebrate with us. Then we can tell both sides of our family".

Callie smile shines brightly and fills my heart as she says "That sounds like a great idea babe but are you sure you can hold out that long without telling our family and friends" as I say "Yes" to my wife and then I look across the living room to the front of the fridge and say "Maybe we better remove the sonogram pictures off the front of the fridge for now so no one will be the wiser".

Just as the words come out of my mouth Callie jumps off me and the couch as I feel the loss of contact immediately and say "Baby, what are you doing and where are you going"? Callie turns her head to look over her shoulder at me and say "Honey, grab the pictures and meet me in the bedroom".

Coming though our bedroom door to ask Callie why she needs the sonogram pictures only to find my wife rooting around in her closet mumbling in Spanish as I hear her scream "Yes" and watch her walk out of her closet. She lays two small boxes on our bed as these boxes look very old and worse for wear as I ask "What is going on, Calliope".

My wife motions for me to sit at the end of our bed as she sits at the head of the bed with both boxes in between the two of us. My wife begins to tell me a story about what is in these two boxes as she says "Arizona, when your parents gave me your grandmother's engagement ring to give to you, your mother also gave me something of yours that you have had since you were a little girl" as my wife opens the first box to disclose my beautiful christening dress.

My wife continues with her story as she says "And when we were in Miami at my abuela Sofia's funeral, my mother gave me my christening dress that my grandmother Sofia made for me. Both of our mother's told me that if we ever decide to have children of our own that we could christen our children with these dresses. So I just had a thought that we could tell both sets of our parent's about our babies at Christmastime by wrapping each of our dresses up as Christmas presents to each of our mother's and placing each of our sonogram pictures inside the boxes to let both of our families know that we are having twins. What do you think of the idea, Arizona"?

I watch my wife remove her christening dress from the torn and tattered box as she lays both dresses down in front of me and I am in awe of how well they both look after being in their confinement for so long.

I try to stifle a few tears from appearing in front of my wife as I softly and slowly say "They are both still gorgeous dresses and we can have them professionally cleaned and gift wrapped for our mother's before Christmas. I think it is a great idea Calliope and our mother's will be so happy when they see the dresses along with the sonograms". I kiss my wife to I show her how much I love her idea.

Christmas Day arrives as Callie and I are sharing the day with our parents as well as Aria, Timmy and Dani because my wife and I decide to make this holiday just a family affair. Our friends will be over later on today for dinner but for now it's just the nine of us.

I am like a kid in a candy store as I cannot wait for everyone to wake up as I am just sitting on the sofa as the sunshine begins to appear through our windows and I hear the creak of our bedroom door open and I see my wife walk out as she sees me and walks over to where I am sitting. "Baby, what are you doing"? I pat the cushion of the sofa beside me silently asking my wife to sit next to me.

Callie takes the nap blanket off the back of the sofa as she tells me to lie on my back so she can lie on top of me and we can snuggle together under the blanket. She rests her head on my chest as she listens to my heart beat as it is racing with anticipation for everyone to wake up so by the end of the day everyone will know that we are having twins sometime next June.

I scoot down the sofa a little as I am now face to face with my wife as I kiss her good morning and we tell each other we love each other. Then we stay cuddled together on the sofa just waiting for the rest of our family to wake up as I hear my wife say to me in a whisper "Merry Christmas, Arizona" as I say "Hey" to get her attention and she looks at me and I kiss her lips warmly as I tell her "Best Christmas ever".

The smell of coffee brewing and the feel of my mother-in law's sweet lips kissing my forehead as my wife and I hear her say "Good morning beautiful daughters and Merry Christmas to you both" as I realize that Arizona and I have fallen asleep waiting for the rest of our family to wake up as I am still lying on top of my wife. My wife smiles back at her mother as she says "Good morning and Merry Christmas to you too mama" as Barbara Robbins and my wife share another kiss that only mothers and their daughters are allowed to share.

I lift my body off my wife's as I help her to her feet and now both of our fathers greet us with kisses and good mornings. With Aria, Timmy and Dani still sleeping, our mothers along with my wife and I are starting breakfast as the smell of bacon, sausage and syrup fills the air in our house.

Within about fifteen minutes all three sleepy heads are heard traveling around upstairs as Arizona and I set the table. Aria, Timmy and Dani come running downstairs and everyone greets them with hugs and kisses and with the six of us saying "Good morning and Merry Christmas" as the three of them acknowledge the same back to all of us. All of us take our seats at the dining room table as our breakfast has been served.

My mother begins to say grace as we all listen and the say "Amen" together at the end of the prayer. Then as the conversation begins to flow and the talk of children is heard by my wife and I as everyone at the table have their own opinion about the subject, I look across the table at my wife and we both just smile.

Timmy and Dani are the first to open a present each as they rip open the gift wrapping that my mother spent hours wrapping and in an instant both children are holding a helmet and gear for an outdoor riding machine. Then my father shows the two of them with his camera phone what is waiting in their garage for them when they arrive home later today.

Both children stand up screaming as they hug my parents as they find out that there are two four wheelers waiting for them at home. Then my wife interjects the happiness by saying "I will teach you both how to ride each vehicle properly and you must wear the gear at all times. I do not want to have to reset any of your bones. Do I make myself clear"?

Timmy and Dani run across the living room over to my wife tackling her to the floor and peppering her face with kisses as they eagerly agree with her and say "We love you, Aunt Callie" as she tells them she loves them too. After all the gifts are opened and admired, everyone chips in to clean up the discarded wrapping paper mess. Our fathers take out the trash as our mothers and Aria clean up the breakfast dishes.

Callie and I walk out of our bedroom with a gift in each hand as my wife clears her throat to get everyone's undivided attention as she says "Arizona and I have one last gift to give each of our mothers if we could all have you join us in the living room again". Both of our mothers sit on the sofa as my wife and I stand in front of them with the rest of our family standing behind the sofa. I begin by saying "Calliope and I would like for the two of you to open these gifts together because they are not only for the two of you but for everyone in our family".

Everyone is speechless as our mothers open the gifts and they all see that each box contains our christening dresses and a sonogram of the twins my wife is carrying inside her body. Callie and I are holding onto each other for dear life as I am the first to say "Merry Christmas everyone" as our mother's jump up off the couch and embrace the two of us as Lucia says with tears welling up in her eyes "When…when did all of this happen"?

Callie was crying too in her mother's embrace as I say "We decided to try the day before we were married and found out recently that Callie is pregnant" as my mother cries into my arms as everyone else gathers us up in a group hug as I see a single tear running down both my father's cheek as well as one on Carlos's cheek.

My wife and I sit on opposite sides of our sofa and next to our mother's as everyone takes a seat or leans in to hear my wife explain the whole insemination process and how we chose a sperm donor from thousands of candidates to father our first child…I mean children. My…our family truly surprises me sometimes.

With the insemination conversation and all the questions answered, my mother asks "So, are we the first to find our about the babies"? Callie pipes up to say "Well, Addison knows because she is my doctor but no one else at the hospital knows and that is why we invited them all over for Christmas dinner tonight to tell them".

Aria, Calliope, my mother, my mother-in-law and I are sitting at the kitchen table talking as we all watch Timmy, Dani, my father and my father-in-law all playing a new video game that the children received as presents today. My mother and mother-in-law are still fawning over the christening dresses that they were given today by my wife and me to tell them of the news of the arrival of their grandchildren.

Aria asks my wife and I "So, if Addison is the only one who knows about the twins outside our family, do you think she may have told anyone else? I am just kind of curious if anyone else may know. So who's all coming over tonight"? I am the first one who senses something about the way Aria is asking these questions as I feel Aria's competitive nature beginning to come to the surface as I say "Why do you ask, baby sis"?

Then she just smiles at the rest of us as she just puts up a front and shyly says "Just curious" as I scream "Aha" and point to my little sister and say "You are not just curious, you want to make a bet on who will be the first one to ask about the babies. You always want to make everything a competition. Well we are not betting on our babies, right Arizona".

Now that my statement has grabbed the attention of everyone as our fathers and Timmy and Dani stop playing their video game and join the rest of us in the kitchen. My wife is hesitant to answer as her competitive juices are flowing in that beautiful head of hers as she says "Callie, let's talk about this for a minute".

An hour or so later, after weighing all the pros and cons of why we could and why we should not wager bets about the birth of our twins, our mothers devise a plan to see which of our non-related dinner guests will be the first to notice that my wife is carrying our children. My mother and Callie's mother explain the plan to everyone again as I watch my wife shake her head back and forth as I take both of my hands and place them on each of her cheeks and say "Baby, don't worry so much about why we are doing this and let's just think of it as have some fun with our friends" as I kiss her lips softly.

Barbara and Lucia's plan is to place each dress with the sonogram picture attached to the front of the dress with a note saying "Ask our mama's about us" and then hang the dresses in different rooms in our home so our friends will have two chances to see our pride and joys. With all of the downstairs rooms open to everyone and the outside deck closed off to the elements of the upcoming Seattle winter, Callie and I have places several decorated Christmas trees around the house.

With one of these trees located in our library and another located inside the enclosed deck, my mother takes one dress as she adorns the tree in the library and Lucia places the other dress on the tree on the deck. Both women turn off all of the other lights in each room to just show the Christmas tree lights glowing.

Then the nine of us pick a name out of a hat and that is the name that we will wager our money on as to who will be the first one to find the dress and ask about the sonogram picture. Everyone contributes to their fair share of money to wager as the final combined total equals one thousand dollars for the winner of the contest with the youngest person in our family going first to pick a name to the oldest person.

As we begin to pick names out of the hat they're written down as follows:

Danielle Barbara Robbins chooses Dr. Alex Karev's name

Timothy Daniel Robbins chooses Dr. Lexie Grey's name

Aria Inez Torres chooses Dr. Mark Sloan's name

Arizona Michelle Robbins-Torres chooses Dr. Miranda Bailey's name

Calliope Iphigenia Robbins-Torres chooses Dr. Derek Sheppard's name

Lucia Inez Torres chooses Dr. Christina Yang's name

Barbara Michelle Robbins chooses Dr. Owen Hunt's name

Carlos Miguel Torres chooses Dr. Meredith Grey's name

Lt. Col. Daniel Timothy Robbins chooses Dr. Teddy Altman's name

"Dr. Addison Adrian Forbes Montgomery's name has been omitted by reason of default because she is my wife's doctor" I say to my family as my wife says too "There is only one rule. None of us can say anything about the dresses until someone finds them and asks about the notation attached to each dress. Are we all clear on the rule"?

Each of us either nods our head or says that we understand. Then Dani says "So who gets the money? Do we have to split it with the winner or does the winner take it all"? My mother asks Dani what she thinks we should do with the money.

Dani's reply to my mother's question truthfully takes us all aback as she says "In the spirit of the holiday season, as it is truly better to give than to receive, I think that the guest who wins the contest should donate all the money to their favorite charity". My mother swallows my niece up in her arms as she and Callie's mother says together "Bless you child".

It's a little after six as all of our hospital family begins to arrive. Timmy and Dani are showing Alex, Christina, Owen, Derek, Meredith and Mark all of their new video games as Dani and Christina team up against Timmy and Alex to play Legend of Zelda.

My mother and Lucia choose the seating arrangements again as they place one related family member to sit next to one hospital family member. They both liked how that worked out the last time they planned the seating schedule.

This Christmas my father and Carlos give up the turkey and ham carving duties to the two female heart surgeons, Teddy and Christina, as they want the two women to show of their talented cutting abilities. Under the watchful eyes of the two men as they look on and find that they are not disappointed in the least by the two women's skilled handy work.

The food was set on the most beautifully decorated holiday table as all of us were standing in front of each of our place settings as Lucia starts to say grace but is daringly interrupted by one Miss Dani as she asks "Miss Lucia ma'am, May I please say grace tonight"? Lucia says without any hesitation whatsoever "Why yes little Miss Danielle, it would be our pleasure".

Danielle Barbara Robbins begins "Oh bless us oh Lord for the bountiful feast we are all about to partake in honor of your blessed son's birth as today is the birth of our Lord Jesus Christ. I along with my brother Timothy and our grandparent's Daniel and Barbara as well as our Aunt Arizona and our Aunt Callie and Aunt Callie's parent's Carlos and Lucia and Aunt Callie's sister Aria we want to take this opportunity to thank you for bringing our two families together and for the beautiful wedding between our Aunt's Arizona and Callie earlier this year. My father always told me that you cannot choose your family because that is your responsibility to unite families together but you can choose your friends. That is why I am so glad that our hospital families are with us tonight. These group of friends that our aunts have chosen to be part of our lives are the most talented, most friendly and the most beautiful group of people that I for one am so happy to call my friends too. In conclusion, I would like to say to my dear friend Dr. Christina Yang, Happy Hanukkah, and to the baby born on this day in a tiny manger, Happy Birthday Baby Jesus. In God's name we pray, Amen". Then all eighteen of us here tonight repeat "Amen" after our niece Dani.

As we all take our seats I hear Christina say to Dani as she kisses her forehead "Thank you" along with Derek, also kissing Dani's forehead, "You did such a great job at saying the blessing and thank you for including all of us because we all feel a part of this family too" as she is nestled in between the two of them and her smile says everything.

The Christmas dinner conversations tonight were about sports, video games, different surgical procedures that not only my father and my father-in-law were interested in hearing but also my mother and my mother-in-law, and about babies particularly the baby that Derek and Meredith are trying to adopt. Callie and I breathe an extra sigh of relief that our friends were not talking about Callie and I having a baby.

As the Christmas dinner begins to wind down the Torres and Robbins women were in a robotic kind of mode with the clearing the dishes and placing the leftover food in containers filling our refrigerator while the rest of our family and friends were milling about the house talking and texting and playing video games.

My wife and I travel all around the house entertaining our guests like good hosts should do when all of a sudden everyone hears Miranda Bailey yell "Robbins…Torres…what the he…what is all this about"? Now that Bailey's yelling and screaming has grabbed everyone's attention as everyone has come into the living room to find out what is going on.

I cannot contain my excitement any longer as I scream "You go Bailey girl" as my Calliope says "Arizona" and I say "She was my pick, Calliope". Then Bailey says "Your pick for what exactly" then all of our family stand behind my wife and I as I say to my Calliope "Do you want to tell them, babe"?

My wife stands in front of all of our friends as she takes the sonogram picture off the christening dress that Bailey is still holding on to as she passes the picture amongst our friends and then says "Everyone, Arizona and I would like to introduce you to our twins that will be arriving sometime at the end of June". Then my wife explains how we decided to start a family right away and the insemination process. After Callie explains everything that is when I say "Since Miranda was the first to find out hidden clue then she is the one that will reap its rewards".

Dani hands Dr. Bailey an envelope as she says "Dr. Bailey here is your reward for finding my twin cousins before anyone else. The only stipulation to your reward is that you donate the money to your favorite charity". Miranda takes the envelope out of Dani's hand as she tells Dani and everyone else "Thank you all for this gesture and it would be my honor to donate this money to my favorite charity" as she hugs Dani and kisses her on the forehead.

Lucia walks into the living room with the other christening dress as she announces where the other clue was residing as we all hear Lexie say "Damn…I am so sorry…so sorry about swearing…but I was admiring that very same dress in the library and then Arizona called that dinner was ready and I did not ask about the dress…darn it" as we all laugh at Lexie for a moment. Then I hear Alex say "What's the big deal about the dress and what if Robbins and Torres have a little boy. Are they going to put the little dude in a dress"?

Timmy is standing next to Alex as he asks this question and with the most serious look on my nephew's face he turns to Alex and says "Dr. Karev, the big deal with the christening dresses is that when your parents have you, their child, christened in their house of the Lord they want you to look your best and besides it's tradition. I have a christening gown, don't you"? Alex becomes speechless at what Timmy has says to him as he walks away before he embarrasses himself any further to my nephew.

My wife and I walk into her office so she can retrieve her belongings as we head out of the hospital for our home to get ready for Derek and Meredith's New Year's Eve party. Arizona stops as she sees a package sitting on her desk. She calls me over as the card on the outside of the package is addressed to both of us.

I open the card and the inside of the card says "To Arizona and Callie, Thank you for having me over for Christmas dinner this year. It was a joy and a treat. Dani told me that the money I won at your little contest has to go to my favorite charity. Well after much consideration about this matter I decided that my new favorite charity is the twin's that the two of you are going to bring into this world in six months time. So I have taken the liberty of opening each Robbins-Torres child their own savings account at your bank. Thank you both again for your hospitality and here's wishing you both the best of luck with your future family, Love Miranda and Tuck. P.S. A side note about your upcoming twins…my prediction…a boy and a girl".

It is February 7th and I am sitting in Addison's office as we are talking about what we are going to get our significant other's for Valentine's Day and about the two babies I am carrying. Addison asks "Do we need to wait for Arizona"? I reply a little sadly "No Ads, she in surgery and probably will be for quite a while".

Addy begins to say as she begins to exam me "The babies are looking and feeling perfectly healthy and are moving about quite well" as I say "Don't I know it…it's like their playing soccer or something in their as I can feel them move all the time" and then Addy finishes by saying "Well Callie, that's a good thing. Movement of any kind is a sign that things are progressing along smoothly". My friend Addison notices my half smile and the shake of my head as she asks me "What else is wrong, Callie…Any more morning sickness? Are you and Arizona alright"?

I hesitate at first about saying anything because I am enjoying my sex life right now but I can see that Addison is worried about me so I say to her "I know that my excessive sexual appetite is due mostly to the hormone shots I have been receiving but what happens when the hormone shots cease? Will my sexual appetite for my wife go away too because she is one hot wife and I don't want her to feel that I do not want her because Addison I do…every second of every day. So tell me will this feeling for my wife won't go away as the pregnancy progresses"?

Addison takes my hands in her as she says "Callie, every pregnancy is different but you and Arizona love each other so much that I cannot imagine that either of your sexual appetites will be in jeopardy". Addison's phone begins to ring as she says "I have to take this call Callie. Can we talk later about this later with your wife" as I say "Yes Addy and I'll see you later. As I walk out her office I hear her say "Addison Montgomery speaking, how may I help you"? I close the door as I leave my friend to her private phone call.


	13. Chapter 13

**TITLE: THE FIRST TIME EVER I SAW YOUR FACE 13/15?**

**CHAPTER 13**

What is it about all these made up Hallmark holidays that have women becoming all sexy and inviting to there wives' especially if that made up holiday is Valentine's Day. Or maybe I am over thinking it because it could be all the hormones my wife has been taking for us to become pregnant.

Either way I am enjoying the ride on the hormone express train while it lasts because if I know my wife I know that this amorous side of her could end at a moment's notice. Calliope is entering her fifth month of pregnancy with her belly protruding out just a bit as her sexual appetite has been on fire and she seems not to be able to get enough of me lately.

Not that I mind one single bit but it seems that all I have to do is walk into the same room as she is in and her libido begins to ignite and she has to have her way with me right now. Recently my wife has found that her sexual prowlessness has placed us in compromising situations as Teddy and Addison have walked in on us in each of our offices while we were in the middle of our sexy time.

And don't get me started about the elevators here at Seattle Grace as I have found myself taking the stairs on purpose until my wife catches me one day. Then the stairwell became our new sexual playground. Then there was today…I have not seen my wife since yesterday as our shifts have not coincided with each other and I am off today as Calliope has been at work since midnight last night.

I wake up early to run some errands and do the grocery shopping but when I arrive home just before noon I hear the shower running and then I hear the blow dryer starting as I realize that she is out of the shower. I am putting the groceries away as I cannot reach the top shelf and then I feel one of my wife's strong surgical hands slowly make their way around my waist as the other takes the grocery item out of my hand as she whispers in my ear very sexy like "Let me help you, baby".

Calliope's right hand reaches upwards to the top shelf as she places the box of pasta there as her left hand reaches upwards to the bottom of my breast as she gently strokes her fingers over my boob making my nipple pebble into a bud under her touch. I whisper softly and slowly my wife's name as she takes her right hand and redirects it to my jaw line as she strokes my cheek as she turns my face to hers and then she plunges her tongue down my throat as I whimper into her mouth.

Then just like a rehearsed dance my wife's right hand sneaks under my thinly veiled undershirt and begins to repeat what her left hand is doing by palming each of my breasts. Our kiss deepens as Calliope lifts my shirt over my head as I open her robe as the middle parts of our torsos begin to cling to one another. My wife spins me around as now my bare back is leaning against the island in our kitchen and with one mighty tug of my wife's very talented surgical hands my pretty pink short shorts are pooling around my ankles on the floor of our kitchen.

Now with our breathing becoming unsettled as my wife and I take a very long hard look at each of our naked bodies and I bend down to kiss my wife's protruding stomach kissing her belly as I say "Now where were we…oh yes I remember…you were shoving your tongue down my throat so I could suck the life out of it…right baby" as my wife says nothing but shakes her head as her long and sexy tongue slides out of her beautiful mouth and I suck on it…long and hard.

Calliope and I have always had and still are having a great sex life…but it seems to be enhanced a little by these hormone shots. My bare ass is resting on a clean dish towel on top of our island. My wife has hoists my body into this position as she is devouring me from the inside out…literally.

My left hand is holding her head in place as my right hand holds my body steady on the top of island. I am screaming at the top of my lungs my wife's name over and over again as her extremely gifted tongue and three of her fingers are making me scream like a girl.

Callie releases the hold her mouth has on my clit as her face rises up to mine as she begins to breathe in some air I take this opportunity to place both of my hands on her cheeks and guide her mouth back to me as I inhale her mouth and her tongue into my mouth. I feel my orgasm begin to peak as I liberate my mouth from hers as I hear her whisper in my ear "Come for me, Arizona…come for me now" and I do as I scream "Calliope" and we fall into each others arms.

We hold each other for a while as my legs have wrapped themselves around my wife's body as we hold each other tight. Calliope's head has settled itself on my chest as she uses by boobs as a couple of pillows. I kiss her forehead as I say "Baby, do you want to go and lay down in our bed" as my wife chuckles as little and says "No baby, I think I need another shower" as we peel our bodies off each other and make our way into our bathroom and into the shower…together.

At first I think this might be a big mistake but then I gently ease my wife back up against the shower wall as I watch the warm water cascade off her body and I kiss her softly. Our tongues begin do that perfect dance in each of our mouths as I slide my body into hers and she begins to breath heavily and I know that it is my turn now to pleasure my wife.

I begin by leaning her head back into the spray of the showerhead as I lick my way down her neck and I hear her say "Ohhh baby, the things you do to me and how you make me feel". Then I place both of her arms at shoulder height, one on the shelf of the bathroom wall and the other against the door handle of the shower, as I whisper in her ear "Hold on tight to something and don't let go". Then I place both fingers of my right hand at the entrance of her womanhood as she begins to whisper my name as my mouth engulfs each of her breasts one at a time while my fingers do what they do best as I feel my wife's hands in my hair.

I kiss my way down my wife's belly but before I enter her I tell her again "Hold on to something, baby" as I feel her hands leave my head and hair as I move to kneel before her as I wrap my arms around her to support her legs as my mouth finds what I am searching for as I hear her say "Oh yes baby...make me come…oh please baby fuck me with your tongue".

The blaring sound of a couple of ambulances sirens jolt me awake as I see my wife's beautiful raven hair spread out all over my chest as I hear her soft snores underneath that mound of hair as I smile thinking about how we both wound up in bed in the middle of the afternoon. It is now almost six o'clock as I begin to wake up my wife to ask her what she would like for dinner.

I kiss the top of her head as I slowly try to find her face inside all of that hair as she begins to move about but is abruptly side tracked by my boobs as she begins to suck on each one again. Not really wanting my wife to stop her foreplay but thinking that if we don't stop we will never get out of this bed so I say to my wife "Baby, why don't we get up and get some food in our bodies. We need some nourishment especially since you are carrying our children in your body. We can always pick this up later before we settle down for the night".

My wife slides her body up mine as she kisses my lips and then says "Can we have pizza for dinner"? I just smile at my wife and say "Of course, baby" then suddenly Callie bolts from our bed grabbing her robe as she makes her way out the door shouting "I'm ordering the pizza" as I lay there in our bed for another moment or two just smiling at my wife and her vivacious appetite not only for me but for her favorite pizza place. I make my way into the kitchen to make us both a salad to go with our pizza dinner tonight.

A few months later we are sitting at our dinner table as Calliope has made her famous chicken picata for dinner that includes her infamous breadsticks and a garden salad. We are chit chatting about our work as we are keeping the conversation subject matter about anything else but what is truly on our minds and that is our sex life.

Calliope is in the middle of her eighth month of pregnancy and her sex drive has diminished quite rapidly. Three months ago we could not keep our hands, mouths and tongues off each other but now, in her words, she feels to fat to even let me touch her so we talk about everything else under the sun but our sex lives over dinner. Calliope is in her 30th week of pregnancy and I know that in a little more than six weeks we will be meeting our twins for the first time officially.

Miranda was right from on Christmas Day when she said we would have a boy and a girl as my wife is carrying a boy and a girl. We have already chosen their names but we are waiting to tell everyone until they arrive.

I am staring at my wife as she is telling me about her day as I sit across the table from my her and all I can think about is that day three months ago when we made love to each other all afternoon starting right here in our kitchen. Then I hear my wife say "Are you even listening to me, Arizona" I quickly say "Yes baby, I am listening to you". An "Hmmm" sound comes from my wife throat as she rises and clears the table as I feel she has caught me again daydreaming.

I am sitting in Teddy's office talking to her about my sex life with my wife or the lack there of of one. Teddy is sounding just like Addison as she tells me that I just have to have patience as my wife's sex drive will return. Addison comes into Teddy's office as they are going out to lunch together today.

Addison begins to ask me if I am alright as I tell her "No Addison I am not alright. You should have more specific with your explanation of how my wife would lose her sex drive when you discontinued the hormone treatments. For the first six months of my wife's pregnancy we could not get enough of each other as our sex life was amazing. Then when you stopped with the hormone shots my gorgeous, beautiful and sexy wife became someone who thinks she is too fat for me to even touch. Her mood swings are all over the place and I have not held my wife for the last six weeks. I sleep on the couch because she does not want me near her in our own bed. So no Addison, I am not fucking alright" as I am now screaming at my wife's best friend as I am sure that people on the other side of the wall in the hallway are now hearing me scream.

Then Addison tries to calmly tell me that my wife's lack of sex drive will not last and after the babies are born she should be back to her old self again. I open the door to Teddy's office as I shout very loudly back to Addison "You should have told us this could happen but instead you didn't and my wife won't even let me touch her let alone make love to her, Addison. You should have just told us what to expect…what the hormone shots would do to us. I just want my wife back…I just want to hold her and make love to her again". I throw back Teddy's office door as I hastily leave the two of them standing in her office as I do not see my wife standing outside Teddy's office door as she begins to cry.

I make my way over to Joe's as I sit at the bar and he brings me a cold one as I toss it back immediately. I see Karev at the other end of the bar talking on his cell phone. Once he finishes his call he makes his way over to me as Joe brings me another cold one as I pretty much inhale the second one too as Alex says "Hey Boss, you might want to slow down a bit before you fall off your bar stool".

I laugh at him as I say "Don't worry Alex, I am just sitting here drinking some IBC root beer and watching the Mariner's game. I gave up drinking while Callie is pregnant with our children if you don't count the one glass of wine we each usually have over dinner". Alex smirks and says "Oh sorry, didn't know". We sit there for a few minutes in complete silence watching the ball game as I begin to tear up thinking about the shouting match between Addison and me earlier.

Alex sees me having a hard time as he says "So you and Torres having a rough time of it lately, huh" as I fixate on what he just said to me and I say "What…what did you say" in disbelief back to him. Then Alex says in his own cocky way "I was in the resident's lounge earlier and I overheard some of the other resident's talking about the shouting match between you and Dr. Montgomery and how you said that Callie doesn't let you touch her, hold her or even let you fuck her anymore because she feels to fat due to the pregnancy".

Alex leaves his seat as he sees that he has just pissed me off and now I am going after him but then he says "Wait a minute, boss…I know you want to throw some bricks at me right now but just hear me out, please". I stop in my tracks as I sit back down on the bar stool and Alex continues to explain himself better as he says "I know that you know about Callie and me and that we have a past" as I say to my protégé "Not helping your cause here, Alex".

Then Alex says "Callie…all her life she has struggled with her weight. From the time she was a young woman in Miami through her high school years and even when she went to Botswana during her Peace Corp years and even when she attended med school, she struggled with her weight. She never thought she was skinny enough to please anyone. Even when she was married to O'Malley and George cheated on her with Izzie, Callie had a hard time with George's infidelity because Izzie was a skinny blonde chick that George was attracted too. Then when Erica dumped her, even though that had nothing to do with Callie's figure per say, she still had a hard time with everything in her life. Then you come along, this hot…hot skinny blond hair and blue eyed chick that takes Callie's breath away. Even when you both fell head over heels in love with each other and began dating and got married, Callie still felt insecure about her weight because standing next to you, she was still the taller and bigger one. Then a couple of months ago I found Callie crying in a supply closet and when I asked her what was wrong she said that she had to go down to the hospital laundry room today to ask the lady that sews our names on our hospital lab coats for a bigger size because her lab coat does not fit anymore and she had to get an extra large lab coat. She began to cry harder as she asked me "How do you go from a medium size lab coat to an extra large lab coat in just six months". I did not know exactly what to say so I told her that it is just because she is pregnant and that everything will return back to normal once the babies arrive. But she just kept on crying". Before Alex could say anything else I bolt out of my seat and run as fast as my legs would carry me to my wife and my home…to my wife and our home.

I slide my key into the front door lock as I walk into our house but I do not see my wife. I walk into our bedroom as I see my Calliope sitting on the edge of our bed with her knees up into her chest as she says to me with a worried look on her face "Where the hell have you been, Arizona? Teddy and Addison said you left the hospital hours ago after having a fight with Addison. So where the hell have you been"?

I walk over to my wife as I raise her head up to kiss her lips as she pushes me away and says "Ewww, you taste like root beer. Go and brush your teeth, Arizona". I ask her "Please don't move baby and I'll be right back". I walk into our bathroom as I brush my teeth and gargle some mouthwash as I clean myself up a bit too.

Then I walk out of our bathroom and see the most magnificent sight I have ever seen. I am rendered speechless as standing before me in a candle lit setting is my wife without a stitch of clothing on. I walk up to her but before I even touch her I say "You are so beautiful Calliope. I love you so much".

Then I place both of my hands on each side of her very pregnant belly as I move closer to her and say "You are so breathtakingly stunning carrying our children. I can never tell you enough how much I love you but if you will give me a chance, I will show you how much I love you everyday". Callie places her hands on each of my cheeks as she raises my face to hers and say "I am going to hold you to that you know" as I say "It will be my pleasure" as my wife kisses me with all the passion she has for me. When the kiss breaks my wife whispers to me "Arizona, my love, take me to bed".

My wife and I are in Exam Room 1 waiting on Addison to arrive as I am sitting next to my wife and as I hold Calliope's hand as she is lying on the exam table. Calliope's legs are in the stirrups as start to tease my wife by placing my head up under the legs of her gown as she screams at me "Arizona, Addison could come in here any minute…now stop that this instant".

I pull my head out from under my wife gown as I rub my hand over her very large pregnant belly and make my way to look down onto her face as I say "You did not demand that I stop going down on you last night besides I just wanted to see how far you are dilated". Just as I kiss my wife the exam room door opens to see Addison coming through as she says "Good morning, ladies" as we both say "Good morning" back to my wife's doctor. I go back to sitting next to my wife and holding her hand as her and Addison talk about what is going to happen soon.

Then Addison runs some tests and does a 3-D ultrasound to make sure the babies are both alright. My pager starts beeping as I kiss my wife and tell her I will be back soon. Just as I am about the leave the exam room Addison says to me "Arizona, why don't you come to my office when you are through. I will take Callie back there while we wait for the result of the tests and you can see your children on my 3-D scan screen in my office". I kiss my wife and say to Addison "Thanks, and I will see you both soon". I make my way to the ER where I run into Alex and a young man named Liam.

Alex greets me outside Trauma room 1 as he begins to tell me about the six bicycle accident victims that are in the ER. He tells me that the ER is full of car crash accident victims due to a six car pile up on the I-5 so he had to keep the bicycle accident victims in the hallway until they could be examined. Then all of a sudden this one bicycle accident victim began shouting and asking anyone who would listen to him if the A. Robbins on the OR board was Dr. Arizona Robbins and when I told him "Yes" he went into a complete panic attack and I had to sedate him.

Alex continues to say that no one asked the young man his name before we sedated him and as the nurse was looking through his belongings for his name and identification she found his wallet. As she looked though his wallet a picture fell out and landed on the floor. Alex then said "As I picked up the picture I noticed that the picture looked like a younger version of you" and Alex shows me the picture and I fall backwards into a chair that just happened to be strategically located behind me as I say a little too loud "Liam" as I look at the picture in my hand.

Alex then says "According to the other cyclists, the crash victim name is William Daniel Chamberlain and he and the five other gentlemen are U.S. Navy seamen based at the Everett Naval Station just north of Seattle and are here in town on a three-day pass. They rented some bikes this morning and were seeing the sites of the city when a car ran a red light and hit the six of them. So boss, do you know this dude or what"? I look up at Alex and ask "Is he…Liam…is he alright"?

Alex says with a concerned look on his face "Yea boss, he's going to be fine. He's just a little bruised up but no broken bones according to the x-rays. He just kind of freaked out when he saw your name on the OR board. So you do know this dude, huh". I smile as I trace my thumb over the picture that was found in this young man's wallet of me, Liam and my old girlfriend Carly standing outside our house in Boston on a cold, snowy winter's day about twelve years ago.

Addison and I are sitting in her office as she is explaining to me that the 3-D scans from the ultrasound will take a while to load onto her computer. She asked me to lie down on her leather sofa in her office and to prop my feet up so the swelling in my legs will subside. I have been feeling the extra pounds my body has been carting this last month as I have been taken off the OR schedule and only been allowed to do paperwork and the occasional consult.

Addison places a blanket over my body as she returns to her desk to finish up on some paperwork. The telephone in her office rings as I hear the one-sided conversation as I hear Addison say "Yes this is Dr. Montgomery" then she says "Well Dr. Fleming I will have to consult with my patient to see if she and her wife are interested. Alright sir, give me a few days and I will call you back and thank you for your interest in my patient. Alright then, I will talk to you soon".

Addison hangs up the phone and says "Hmm" to herself as I lean my head up over the back of the sofa to say "What's with the Hmm, Addy"? Addison walks over to me as she sits on the coffee table in front of me and says "That was Dr. Ian Fleming from the Fleming Cryovac Donor Bank. It was his company that supplied you and Arizona with the choice of sperm that we used to get you pregnant. Seems his laboratory is closing down on July 1st of this year due to shortage of funding. He wanted me to know about this situation so I could inform you and Arizona that he has three more sample vials of the sperm that was used on you and to see if the two of you would be interested in the sperm in case you both want to have more children someday. He said he could ship it here at Seattle Grace and we can keep it frozen until you both decide on when you want more children. I told him I would talk to you both and let him know in a few days whether to send the sperm to Seattle or destroy the sample vials".

I stay still under the blanket that Addison laid on top of me earlier as I lie back down on the sofa and say to Addison "I will have to talk it over with Arizona first but I am thinking she will agree with me to have Dr. Fleming send us the remaining vials of sperm so we will have it here with us in Seattle because if I know my wife, because she promised me ten babies someday, we will use the rest of the donor sperm for our future children".

I am awoken by the sound of my phone sending me a text message as I have fallen asleep in the chair in Liam's room. Alex Karev ran some more tests after Liam woke up for a few minutes to complain of blindness in his right eye and a monstrous headache. Alex confirmed with Derek that Liam has suffered a massive concussion that has resulted in a brain bleed.

Derek has ordered that Liam stay in the hospital for at least a week so that he can operate and reduce the swelling in his brain and stop the brain bleed. Derek has talked with Liam's commanding officer and Liam has been given extra time for the operation and recovery before he is to report back for duty to the Everett Naval Station.

I pull out my phone to see a text message from my wife telling me that the scans will be up in about forty five minutes. I send her a quick text that says "I'll be there shortly and we need to talk…Love you, A". I begin to rise from my chair as I hear Liam say in a whisper "Mama" as he reaches for my hand and holds on tight. Then he opens his eyes as he blinks repeatedly to get a better focus of the woman before him as he pulls my upper body closer to his face and says "Is it really you, Mama"? A single tear is released as it travels down my cheek and I say "Yes, Yes baby boy…it's your Mama".

I arrive ten minutes early before the 3-D scans are up on Addison's computer to find my wife lying on Addison's leather sofa. I sit next to my wife and ask if she is alright as she assures me that she is and then Addison says "the scans are up" and my wife and I move closer to Addison's desk as we just stare at her computer screen. Addison takes a seat in front of her desk as I sit in her chair and my wife sits on my lap.

The three of us stare in complete silence as we see our babies up close and personal for the first time. We see their faces, their bodies all scrunched next to each other and we see nothing but hair. One baby has coal black hair like my wife and the other baby has wisps of blond hair like me. My Calliope begins to cry in my arms as Addison explains to us that the babies are perfect and should be arriving soon but my wife is only dilated at two centimeters right now.

My wife and I sit back down on Addison's sofa as we wipe away each others tears and my wife says "So what do we need to talk about, baby". I take a deep breath and say "Liam is here…he is here in Seattle. He got into a bicycle accident and is here at Seattle Grace". Callie looks deep into my eyes and says "Liam…Your Liam" as I shake my head yes and Addison is now perplexed as she says "Who is Liam"?


	14. Chapter 14

**TITLE: THE FIRST TIME EVER I SAW YOUR FACE 14/15?**

**CHAPTER 14**

Addison, Calliope and I sit in Addison's office for the next hour as I begin to tell Addison about the little boy I helped raise for five years with my former girlfriend and then one day they both were gone. Out of my life for good at least that is what I thought until today.

I tell Addison the story that I told Callie when we first met and began dating about how Carly and I met in our first year at college. We both went to BostonCollege as she majored in law and I in medicine. From the first party we met each other at, we hit it off and about a month later we began dating.

But then an old boyfriend of Carly's shows up one day on campus and he found out about the two of us. One night, about six months later, Carly was leaving an evening class on her way to her car, her old boyfriend accosted her in the parking lot and before she even knew what was happening two of his friends showed up to help him put her into his car as the three of them drove off with her and took her to an abandoned warehouse where they held her captive for three days as they took turns raping her over and over. Then the night of the third day as her parents pleaded for her safe return, one of the friends of her boyfriend called police to tell them where she was and what had to happen to Carly and who was responsible.

The trial for these three men started thirteen months after the attack and Carly had given birth to Liam a few months earlier. When Carly found out she was pregnant three months after the attack, she could not bring herself to abort the baby. She convinced herself that it was not the baby's fault for being created the way that he was brought into this world so I supported her decision to have the baby.

For the next five years we raised Liam together with the help and support of both of our families. Then one day it all changed and they were gone. My father used every resource available to him as he tried to find out where Carly and Liam had gone. My father did find the security tape of Carly, Liam and Carly's parents leaving Boston's Logan Airport for a flight to Paris France. Then that is where the search disappears as there is evidence that shows that the four of them arrive in Paris but does not show any of them leaving Paris. Then and only then when we have exhausted all the searches into finding my girlfriend and her son, I move to Baltimore to begin my internship and residency at Johns Hopkins.

When I completed my internship and residency at Johns Hopkins I stayed on and began my fellowship there too. Then several years later I received the job offer from Chief Webber at SeattleGraceHospital as I move to Seattle. I never once gave up hope that one day I would see my sweet baby boy again…that I would see my Liam. Then my wife stands to say "Take me to meet him, Arizona. I want to meet your Liam". My wife pulls on my hands to raise me up as we leave Addison to go in search of Liam.

I walk first into Liam's room to ask "Would you like a couple of visitors" as he smiles at my wife and me and says "Yes please" in a joyous tone as he is wearing an eye patch over his right eye. I take a seat on the edge of his bed as Callie takes a seat in the chair next to Liam's bed. Liam turns to Callie and says "You must be mama's wife" as I watch Callie say "Yes I am and you must be Arizona's baby boy" as Liam smiles beck to her and says "Yes ma'am I am.

"My name is Liam and it is so nice to meet you, Callie". As the two of them shake hands and smile at each other the doctor in me begins to look over Liam's chart and begins to ask some questions. "Liam has Dr. Sheppard been into see you today"? Liam answers me "Yes ma'am and he says I can have solid foods until 6pm and clear liquids until midnight and then Dr. Hunt came in to tell me that my surgery will be tomorrow at 9am. Do you think we could have a pizza tonight for dinner"?

Liam shows me his pout and puppy dog eyes as my wife looks at me with the same expression and I cave in to the both of them and say "Yes". I text Alex to ask him to pick up a couple of pizzas at Tony's Pizzeria around the corner from the hospital and to make one of the pizzas Hawaiian for Liam and then meet us up in Liam's room to have dinner with us. Alex texts me back to say "Ok boss, give me about thirty minutes and I'll be there". Alex arrives exactly thirty minutes later with the pizzas and some IBC root beer as the four of us share a dinner and conversation.

For the next few hours Liam tells the three of us about his life with his mother and stepfather and fills us all on the details of what happened when he and Carly left me in Boston. My baby boy pulls me closer to him as he holds my hand in his and lays them on his chest. "Mama, I know that you would rather hear all the details of why mother and I left you from her but…but she can't tell you. She died this past January from pneumonia in Scotland…Edinburgh to be exact".

I take a deep breath in disbelief and say to my boy "What…what happened to you all those years ago"? Liam scoots himself up in his bed as he begins to tell his story. "A few weeks before we left you I remember hearing my mother and my grandparents talking about what happened to her and about me. Then they began talking about one of the men being granted early parole for his confession and for good behavior in prison for what he had done to my mother. There was some talk about this man…this man that raped my mother…he could possibly be my father.

My grandfather suggested that the four of us move out of the country to get away from this man. But my mother did not want to leave you behind…she loved you, mama. My grandparents convince her to leave with them and they would contact you and tell you where we were so you could come for us. But once we moved around for a few months, to throw off anyone trying to find out our true destination, we settled in Scotland…then nothing…no word from you or your parents…for months…years…nothing".

Liam and I hug each other as I whispered to him "I tried…your grandparents tried but we could not find either of you" as Liam pushes my body back off of his to say "I know you did…but it wasn't until my mother was dying that I finally knew the truth. You see mama, my mother received a letter about a year after we left the states supposedly from you saying that you did not want us to come back and that you did not love us anymore for not trusting you with the truth. Well you can read it for yourself. Dr. Karev could you hand me my backpack please"?

We all watch Liam root through his backpack to release a letter that shows the wear and tear and discoloration on the envelope as he hands me the letter. I open it and begin to read it to myself as I whisper "Judy" and then pass the letter onto my wife as I turn back to my boy and say "You know I did not write this letter don't you Liam"? As my son takes the letter and the envelope out of my wife's hands and says "Yes mama I know that now but I did not know that at the time. It was not until my mother showed me this letter a few months ago that I realized that it was a forgery because she told me her cousin Judy wrote the letter. Look at the date of the letter and look where the letter was mailed from" as Alex reads the date and the postal stamp out loud I whisper "I was never in Boston on that date. I was in California during that time of the year because we always celebrated Christmas in San Diego with my parents". Liam smiles and says "You see it too, that is when I knew this letter was not from you" as I kiss my boy and say "Yes I do".

Alex is leading Liam back to his bed as he has just gone to the bathroom on his own after the four of us ate the two pizzas and drank a dozen IBC root beers. Liam gets settled back into his bed as he says "Mama, there is so much more I need to tell you. Can you all stay a little longer"? Alex's pager goes off as he tell Liam "Gotta go dude, but you can tell me the rest of the story later alright" as Alex begins to leave the room and Liam say "You got it Dr. Karev" as Alex says "It's Alex or Karev now that we know each other on a personal level, dude".

Then I look over to my wife as I say "Do you want to stay a little longer or are you ready to call it a night"? My wife smiles that special smile that is only for me as she says "We can stay a little while longer, baby" as I place a pillow behind her back for support and kiss her and her belly.

Then Liam continues "My mother knew that she needed to plan something out to try to get the two of us out of Scotland and away from her parents so they could not take me away from her custody but she knew that she could not do it on her own. So the plan was when I was old enough to apply for college or university that I would apply for ones in the U.S. then when I was accepted that we would travel back to the U.S. So then when my mother's good friend David, who was also gay and wanted to leave Scotland, agreed to marry her and become my stepfather so that when the time was right the three of us could move back to the states and she would divorce David and the two of us would come and find you. But then my mother became ill and died before we could set our plan in motion. So David and I came up with our own plan practically overnight. We told my grandparents that we wanted my mother buried in Boston. So David and I made all the arrangements for the four of us to fly to Boston and bury my mother. The day after burying my mother in Boston, the only thing that David and I could think of doing so that my grandparents could not take me back to Scotland was for the both of us to fly to New York after I signed up for military service in Boston with the United States Navy. Once in New York, David and I parted ways as we said our tearful goodbyes and he stayed in New York and I flew to Chicago to attend the Great LakesNavalAcademy. Once I was established in the NavalAcademy, I called my grandparents to let them know of my decision as they told me they were staying in Boston and not going back to Scotland and if I ever needed anything to let them know. They wished me good luck and told me they loved me. So after three months of basic training I was shipped here to Seattle where I found out you moved to a couple of years ago. It took me another month to get a three day pass and that was what my friends and I were doing today as we rented bicycles to see the city and then I was going to come and find you tonight here at Seattle Grace. Then we all got hit by a car that ran a red light and now here I am finding you here tonight".

The evening nurse comes in to say "Mr. Chamberlain we now have to get you prepared for your surgery tomorrow so we will be giving you a sleeping aid to help you sleep tonight among other drugs that you need to take before your procedure with Dr. Sheppard and Dr. Hunt tomorrow". My baby boy politely says to the nurse "Hello, my name is Liam and my stepfather David is Mr. Chamberlain. Since we are going to spend some time together over the next few days, Nicole, we probably should be on a first name basis" as my wife watches my baby boy flirt with his nurse.

A nurse that I once knew very intimately, as my wife moves off her chair to stand behind me as she places her hands on my shoulders and whispers in my ear "Like mother, like son flirting with the nurses…hopefully he does not sleep with her too…that would just be too weird" as she laughs at the end. I bounce off the side of Liam's bed as I feel my wife's hot breath tingling the hairs on the back of my neck with her words as I face reality and say to my boy "Liam, you have a good night's sleep and stop flirting with the nurses and we will see you in the morning before your surgery. I love you son".

I nuzzle my face into the back my wife's neck as we have so much more room now in our bed after buying a new king-sized bed that the offending noise coming from the alarm does not even make me upset. I simply reach across my wife to turn off the annoying sound and then reposition myself back into nuzzling back into her neck. She pulls on my arm as she snuggles me closer. I whisper in her ear "Thank you for buying us a bigger bed. I love that we have so much room and now our twins and all of our other kids can sleep with us if we want them too". Callie slowly turns in my arms as she kisses my lips to say "And once our twins are born there will be more room in our bed for me to make love to you, baby" as she kisses me deeply and I am becoming so turned on right now but then the annoying buzzing sound of the alarm begins to sound as we both realize that we need to get up and go into the hospital to see Liam before his surgery and to get checked out with Addison this morning. So we give each other one last kiss and then begin our morning ritual of getting dressed and leaving.

Less than a week later my wife is driving Liam back to the Everett Naval Station after a successful craniotomy performed by Derek and I am sitting in Addison's office as she tells me that I am now dilated to eight centimeters and it is only a matter of time before I give birth to our children. Addison also informs me that she received a letter from Dr. Ian Fleming stating that the remaining frozen sperm that we used to get pregnant will be here within a week. A little more small talk between my friend and me as my pager begins to buzz and now Dr. Webber wants to see me for a consult.

Addison helps me up off her leather sofa in her office as I become lightheaded and fall into her arms. Then we both take a minute and a breath as she asks me "Are you alright, Callie? Do you want me to cancel your appointment with Dr. Webber"? I stand in Addison's arms for another minute and compose myself as I say "Don't be silly Addison…I am fine…I just rose off of your couch a little too quickly…but now I am fine". Addison walks me to her office door as I feel some wetness between my legs as I calmly say to her "Addy, I think the babies are coming".

Alex calls me to inform me what has happened to Callie and that her water broke. I travel as fast as humanly possible without breaking to many speeding laws as I arrive at Seattle Grace in less than thirty minutes. I enter the birthing suite as I see my wife sitting up and glowing.

I walk over to her as she says frantically to me "Where have you been, Arizona? You could have missed this…you could have missed the birth of our children" as I smile and kiss my wife's very pouty lips "I would not have missed this Calliope…nothing could keep me away from today". As I climb behind my wife and hold her close as she grips both of my hands in hers and we both hear Addison say "Just one more push Callie and you will be able to see your daughter". Callie and I look into the mirror that shows my wife's most private part of her body as we watch our daughter's coal black hair appear in her opening and with one push from my wife as she tightens her grip on my hands, our daughter comes out to greet her mommas.

Addison hands Alex our daughter as my wife's work is far from over as Addison says "Ok Callie, I know that you are tired as hell but I think this little guy wants to meet his mommas too. So whenever you are ready, I need you to push again". I kiss my wife deeply as I say "You can do this, baby. Are you ready to meet our son"? Callie pushes again and as she screams my name and squeezes my hands until they both almost break, but in the end our son makes his presence known as we both hear him cry.

With sweat and tears rolling down both of our faces and I hug my wife so tight from behind as I whisper "Thank you, baby" in Callie's ear and she cries in my arms. A nurse hands me a couple of towels to wipe our faces off with as I help my wife clean herself up a bit. Then Addison and Alex hands my wife and I our babies…our newborn son and daughter. Our baby girl is the spitting image of my wife with dark hair and brown eyes as our son is fair skinned like me with wisps of blond hair and blue eyes. My wife is exhausted after giving birth to the twins but as we hold our children in our arms we both feel a burst of energy run through our bodies and at this moment we are no longer tired.

With our son and my wife fast asleep in our hospital room, I am keeping our daughter entertained as she is wide awake and staring at me with those gorgeous brown eyes of hers as I walk around the room singing to her and making her smile like her mami, my wife. As I am singing to our daughter the words from the song by Sugarland called **Baby Girl**, my wife wakes up to hear me sing to our daughter.

As I finish by saying "I still love you more than anything in the world, Love your baby girl" as I hear my wife clearing her throat and I turn to face her as she says to me "Arizona, are you singing to our daughter"? I smile at my wife and I am about to say something to her but we are interrupted by our son exercising his lungs as he begins to cry.

I quickly hand my wife our daughter as I move across the room to hold our son and say "Hey there little man, I'll think of a song for you too very soon" as I kiss him and he begins to settle down. My wife says "They must be hungry" as she places our baby girl on one of her breast and I help her place our son on her other breast. They both take a hold of my wife's breasts as I slide into the hospital bed next to my wife and watch both of them nourish themselves as I kiss my wife and say "This is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen…I love you".

George and I are on our way to the airport to pick up Arizona and Callie's parents. George tries to take the sign out of my hand that says "Robbins" on it as he begs me to change signs with him because his says "Torres" on it and Callie's father has still not forgiven him for marrying his daughter in Vegas. I laugh at George and say "I want to watch Mr. Torres kick your ass again since I missed it the first time".

George says to me "Maybe I'll tell Mr. and Mrs. Torres that you slept with their daughter too" as I just laugh and say "but I did not marry her and then cheat on her with your best friend now did I" then I see the look on George's face as Callie's parents along with Arizona's parents are now standing beside us and I stretch my hand for both fathers to shake as I introduce myself.

With the six of us heading out to the parking garage in complete silence it isn't until Callie's father Carlos, Arizona's father Daniel along with George and me as we are placing the luggage in the van that Carlos Torres says "Well George, could you possibly tell me what you did to my daughter by sleeping with her and marrying her and cheating on her that she now sleeps with a woman and is having her babies"? George stands before the three of us gentleman after both Callie's mother and sister along with Arizona's mother are sitting in the van also waiting for an answer to Carlos' question that he begins to stutter and stammer for an answer.

Then all of a sudden Mrs. Torres, Aria Torres and Mrs. Robbins begin to laugh uncontrollably as Mrs. Torres says "Oh Carlos, let the poor boy alone. He is still afraid that you are going to kick his ass for that marriage fiasco with our Calliope". Then Mrs. Robbins says "Alright gentlemen your little joke is over now drive us to the hospital so we can all meet our grandbabies". I close the back door to the van as I say "Yes ma'am" and everyone else enters the van as Aria says out loud "Smooth move, papa" as we all laugh again.

I am looking around my hospital room as I see that everyone who is anyone in our lives are surrounding me and my wife along with our newborn twins as I say to all of them "Thank you all for coming here tonight and being a part of our lives. Now that our daughter and son have been fed, bathed and changed I would like to introduce to all of you our children. Mother and father could you come and stand by me please" as my parents walk to the side of my bed and I say "Mom and Dad, I want to introduce you to your granddaughter Evangeline Lucia Robbins Torres…Eva for short" as my mother takes my daughter from my arms and my father holds them both tight in his strong arms as my mother cries and says "She is so beautiful, mija…just like you and Arizona" and then my father says "And just like her namesake, mija".

I see that I have all the women in the room crying now as I nod to my wife and she begins to say jokingly "It's gonna be hard to follow my wife's introduction of our daughter but here goes anyways. Mama and Dad, I would like to introduce to you both and everyone else in the room our son Samuel Matthew Robbins Torres. Callie and I named him after both of your fathers. Mom…Dad after Timmy being named after you dad and Tim, Callie and I could not think of any other stronger men for our son to be named after other than my grandfathers.

Mom we chose Samuel after your father Samuel Kenneth O'Brien and Dad after your father Matthew Daniel Robbins who by the way just in case no one else in this room but my wife, my parents and my father-in-law know the story of my grandfather Matthew Daniel Robbins as he helped save the lives of nineteen men before he drowned on December 7th 1941 as he served his country on the battleship the U.S.S. Arizona that was stationed at Pearl Harbor, Hawaii". My mother takes our son out of my hands as there is total silence in my wife's hospital room except for the cooing of our mothers over the twins as they both enjoy their grandchildren. Then after a moment of silence from all of our family and friends for my grandfather Matthew, everyone takes turns in holding our daughter and son and making those insane baby noises with the children. I climb back into my wife's hospital bed holding her close in my arms as she and I watch the interaction of our family and friends with our children.

My wife and I and our children have been home now for a week as my in-laws and my parents have been here everyday helping us with the transition of not just being a married couple anymore but to now being a married couple with two children. The conversation at dinner this evening was about Carlos and Lucia along with Aria flying back to Miami tomorrow and how my wife and I were taking them to the airport in the afternoon. Then my mother suggests that my wife and I go out on a date that includes dinner and a movie. Callie is hesitant about leaving the babies so soon but my parents along with Timmy and Dani reassure her that everything will be fine with them watching the twins.

My wife and I are sitting in our bedroom as Calliope is expelling her milk from her breasts into small baby bottles to store in our freezer. I sit on the bed in front of her as I help with the extraction of our baby's milk from her breasts. Once we are finished with the breast pump my wife releases it from her breast but a tiny bit of milk lays on my wife's nipple. I ease my wife backwards a little to lie her down on the bed as I slide my body over hers and my mouth covers her breast filled nipple as I taste my wife's milk for the first time. I get so caught up in the taste of my wife's breast milk that as I move from one breast to the other I hum and say "Tastes like cantaloupe juice". My wife begins to moan as my Calliope pulls my head upwards to say "What did you just say, baby" and I smile at my wife and repeat "Tastes like cantaloupe juice…you milk tastes like cantaloupe juice".

My wife then kisses me deeply as she taste her milk on my tongue and then moans in agreement as she says "It does taste like cantaloupe juice". Then just as we begin to get frisky with each other we both hear the two sweetest voices in the world come across the baby monitor as my mother and Callie's mother begin to sing a song from my childhood that my mother used to sing to Tim and I come from the nursery where they were feeding the twins and putting them to bed. We both listen to our mothers sing Roberta Flack's **First time Ever I Saw Your Face **as I begin to cry from the memories.

I lay on my wife's chest as we listen to our mothers sing our children this song as my wife and I are crying. Then when the song is over and we hear our mothers place our children in their cribs, my wife and I make our way to the twin's bedroom as we each wrap our mothers in our arms. No words are spoken between the four of us during this time as my wife and I know through the silence that our mothers have passed the torch of motherhood from them and onto the two of us as we will keep the torch until it is our time to pass it on to our daughter and son.

Arizona and I are getting the children dressed and ready for their two week check up today as Addison calls me to ask "So are we still on for lunch, Callie" as I tell her "Yea Addison, Arizona, Barbara and I are taking the twins to the pediatrician this morning and then I am dropping Arizona back off at the hospital and Barbara back off at home to watch Eva and Sam while we have lunch. We still meeting at Tony's Diner at noon right"? Addison says "Yea, Tony's at noon. See you then and give the twins a kiss for me" as I say to her "Will do" before I hang up.

My wife says to me "Honey, has Addison said anything else about receiving the sample vials from that doctor in New York that we all talked about a while ago"? I sit on the side of our bed putting Sam's little shoes on him as I say "Hmm you know what babe, we have not talked about since I told you what the letter said a couple of months ago. I will have to talk to Addison about that today and let you know later".

Then as my wife and I walk out of the bedroom my mother-in-law asks "What sample vials…sample vials of what exactly" as I take Eva from her grasp and say "You should ask Arizona" as I politely smile and take our daughter and place her in her car seat attachment that is sitting on the kitchen table as I do the same to our son. My wife along with Barbara begin their discussion as my wife tells her about the extra sample vials of sperm that we used on me to get me pregnant and how Dr. Fleming was supposed to ship them to Addison months ago so we could keep them frozen just in case we decide to have more babies.

Arizona and I are placing our children in their car seats as Barbara is holding the diaper bags as she places them in the back seat of the Jeep and listening to my wife continue with her story of the sample vials of sperm as we all climb into my wife's Jeep. I suddenly notice that my mother-in-law's face has gone from her normal rosy shade to completely white as I hear my wife say Dr. Fleming's name several times to her mother and I begin to wonder why Barbara's face is turning so white.

I say to my mother-in-law "Barbara, are you feeling alright because you are looking very pale"? My mother-in-law assures me that she is fine as she says "I am just very interested in hearing more about this Dr. Fleming and these sperm vials that could possibly give Daniel and I more grandchildren someday" as she flashes me that fake smile that Arizona gives me every once in a while I am convinced she is not telling me the truth.

The five of us are sitting in the pediatrician's waiting room when my mother's phone begins to vibrate in her purse. She pulls the phone out of her purse and says "It's you father" as she then asks my father if he can hold on a moment as she turns to my wife and I and say "I am going to take this outside so I do not disturb anyone" as I tell my mother "If we are called into the exam room while you are talking to dad just tell the nurse you are with us and she will let you come back to the exam room" as my mother says "Alright sweetie" as Calliope and I watch my mother leave our sight and walk outside.

A minute or two after my mother leaves the waiting room our names are called by the nurse. I tell the nurse that my mother is here too and will be with us in a moment as we all walk back to the exam room. Once inside the exam room my wife asks me "Does your mother seem alright to you today, honey" as I then ask "What ever do you mean, babe" as Calliope and I are getting the twins ready for their exam then my mother bursts into the room before we could finish discussing what my wife meant.

My mother announces that my father is running late from his golf game this morning but should be home a little after noon to help watch Eva and Sam. Once the twin's exams are completed Callie drops me off at the hospital as I give everyone a kiss and tell them I love them. Callie's phone begins to buzz with a text message from Addison moving there lunch date up to one o'clock due to a consult. Callie says to me as she walks me to the hospital and away from my mother prying ears "If I did not know any better I would think you mother has something to do with your father's golf game running late and Addison's late consult. She is up to something Arizona but I just cannot put my finger on it…I just have a feeling because she fake smiled at me earlier".

I laugh as I kiss my wife goodbye and say "She faked smiled at you, baby. You really crack me up sometimes Callie but anyways have a good lunch with Addison and try to keep your paranoia in check and I will see you tonight…hopefully before the twin's go to sleep. I love you, baby". I kiss my wife again as she says to me "I know she is up to something but what".


	15. Chapter 15

**TITLE: THE FIRST TIME EVER I SAW YOUR FACE 15/15?**

**CHAPTER 15…**

I am sitting behind my desk reviewing a scan of a patient when a knocking noise on my office door bounces me back to reality and I say "Come in". A very nice looking gentleman pokes his head into my office and asks "Good day, ma'am and are you Dr. Addison Montgomery"? I jokingly say "You can forgo the "Ma'am" part of that question and yes I am Dr. Montgomery" as the gentleman opens the door wider and says "Excuse me, Dr. Montgomery but I have a package for you". I walk across the room to hold the door open as the courier pushes a cart into my office as he parks it beside my desk and has me sign his clip board as he says "Thank you, ma'am…Sorry Dr. Montgomery…Have a good day" as I tell him the same.

As I begin to open the package sent from Fleming Cyrovac Donor Bank another knock comes upon my office door again as I am hoping it is the courier gentleman as I gleefully say "Come in". I have my back to the door as I do not see who it is coming through until I hear the strong and raspy voice say "Excuse me Dr. Montgomery, may I have a moment of your time".

I turn to ask the older gentleman "Why yes Colonel Robbins, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure of your company sir"? Arizona's father walks further into my office and says to me "Dr. Montgomery" and I cut him off before he can say anything else as I say to him "It's Addison, sir" as he says back to me "Then it's Daniel…you may call me Daniel, Addison". I offer my hand silently to ask him to take a seat and he does and then I say "What can I do for you, sir"?

I am sitting with the rest of my foursome as we have just finished a round of 18 holes of golf and are beginning to eat an early lunch at the country club when my cell phone begins to buzz in my pocket. I take out the offending machine as I see it is my beautiful wife of forty years calling me. "Hello pretty lady" I say into my phone as I rise from my seat to search for more privacy to talk to my wife. I listen to my wife tell me about the events of her morning with our daughter, our daughter-in-law and our grandchildren as they are all at the pediatrician's office for the grandchildren's check ups.

My wife has stepped outside the pediatrician's office to tell me about the conversation between her and our daughter and the package that is being delivered to Dr. Addison Montgomery's office from the Fleming Cryovac Donor Bank today. My wife continues to tell me that since she will not be able to get away and go and talk to Dr. Montgomery about the package and that I will have to go and talk to the good doctor on my own before I come home to help her watch our grandbabies. I tell my wife that I will do just that as I am leaving right now and that I love her and will see her soon.

I take the seat that Dr. Montgomery, Addison, has offered me at the front of her desk as I begin to tell her a story about that package she has received today and how it relates to my deceased son, my daughter and their late best friend Nick. "I sense you know about the full story about Liam's existence before you met him last month"? Addison folds her hands together as she scoots her chair closer into her desk and looks me dead square in the eyes as she says confidently "Yes, Arizona told me all about how Liam was brought into this world and about the circumstances that lead to the disappearance of him and his mother that followed five years later".

Those thoughts still bring a rush of disgust through my body about how Liam was conceived and a hint of anger too as with all my efforts, both personally and professionally, that we could not find Liam and Carly as I searched on my own for five years. Then after I wipe my brow of the sweat that has suddenly developed there with the back of my hand, I continue to ask Addison another question.

"And you know about the bond, the friendship that both of my children shared with their childhood friend Nick"? I watch Addison begin to giggle like a young school girl as I hear her say "Yes, sir…I heard the story about Arizona and her brother Tim's childhood friend" as Addison continues to giggle. I sit up straighter in my chair with a purpose as my stern face appears in front of her and I see Addison has now stopped giggling as I say "So what is the funny story that you have heard about the three of them"?

Addison leans back in her chair as she begins to tell me "The story was not funny then…it is only funny to me now because I remember the way it was told to me by my best friend Callie and your daughter Arizona. The story goes like this…A bunch of us at Seattle Grace were helping Callie and Arizona move into their new home so their were lots of boxes needing to be unpacked and pictures and other things being placed around the rooms. I opened a box full of pictures as I began wiping them off and placing them in their living room, their den and their office. I pulled out one picture in particular out of the box as I was wiping the dust off of it I noticed that Arizona was in the center of the picture with two men kissing her cheeks. I walked over to Callie who was on the other side of the room as I jokingly said to her "So Callie, how gay is Arizona…I mean on a scale of one to gay…how gay is she because she looks very happy in this picture as she is being kissed by two men…I know it's only on her cheeks…but her smile…so how gay is she"?

Callie takes the picture from my hand as she traces the contours of Arizona's face with her fingertip and then says to me "On a scale of one to gay…she is the gayest woman I know". Callie hands me back to picture as she says "That picture goes on top of the mantle please" as I walk back across the room and read the sadness in my friend's eyes and on her face as I say "There is a great story behind this picture isn't there Callie" as my best friend looks me in the eye and says "Yes Addison there is but it is not my story to tell…it's Arizona's story to tell".

Just then Arizona appears in the room and she says to both of us "What's Arizona's story to tell"? Arizona is standing between Callie and I as we both say nothing and don't answer her question but as she watches me place the picture of the three of them on the fireplace mantle, Callie and I hear her say to us "Oh, I bet you're curious about the two men kissing me in that picture…and yes, there is a story".

Addison tells me about the day that she and other friends from Seattle Grace helped my daughter and my daughter-in-law with the moving and unpacking of their memories into their new home. With her face smiling brightly as she tells me their story of that eventful day, she says "For the next hour or so Callie, Arizona and I share a pizza, some wine and beers as with every picture, every nic nac and every school accomplishments such as trophies and ribbons that were won by the two of them during their separate lives and now as they begin their new life together, there is a story behind each and every item.

After the three of us laughing and crying together, Callie and I gather up the remaining moving boxes as we watch Arizona pluck that picture from the fireplace mantle and say "This picture was taken the day that the two of them left for the war in Iraq. My brother Tim is on the left in his Marine Corp uniform and our best friend since childhood Nick is on the right in his Army Ranger uniform. He, Nick that is, was the only boy I ever kissed. Nick helped me get through the loss of my only brother when he did not return from Iraq. He flew all the way from Tokyo to sleep on my couch for three months when Carly and Liam disappeared just to be there for me.

Three months ago I received word from his sister Madeline that he died of cancer on a beach in Belize. Nick once told Tim and me that with all the crazy shit the three of used to do together how he loved that we did not judge him for his actions. He told the two of us "Families judge you and criticize you for your mistakes but the special bond the three of us have…we never would do that to each other…never. And he was right…we never did".

I listen to Addison's story as I find myself chuckling a bit at one part of what she said in her story then she says to me "Are you alright, Daniel"? I then stop my laughter and say "On a scale of one to gay…Oh my dear, my wife is going to have a field day with that line I just want to give you a heads up beforehand". I calm myself down and continue with my discussion with Addison. I tell her of the special love and friendship shared by the three of them and how that bond even went as far as it could as the two men in my daughter's life gave her something that she did not know anything about.

I watch Addison's facial expressions change from time to time as I tell her the story that will change the lives of Arizona and Callie and their children…forever. When I finish telling Addison the story…our story…I look at my watch to see that it is almost noon and I remind Addison "Well I have kept you long enough this morning and I know that you have a lunch date with Callie so I will head home to watch my beautiful grandbabies with my wife and my grandchildren. Addison why don't you come to dinner at our house tonight? I'll call Callie and Arizona and see if they can join us and we can all sit down and have a conversation about what I just told you. What do you say"? Addison nods her head yes and then says "Daniel, how do you know"? I pull out an old picture from my wallet and as I show her I say "I just know".

Once Daniel leaves my office I find myself sitting back down in my chair as I am rendered speechless at what Daniel has just told me. I pull myself back to reality and make my way down to the lab to secure the frozen sperm that arrived today for Callie and Arizona. I open the box to find the object inside that Daniel said would be there as I place the cryovac cylinder in the freezer. I place the object inside my bag so that I may take it with me to the home of Daniel and Barbara Robbins as I have been invited to dinner tonight.

I make a quick call to Daniel to tell him he was correct about the object being inside the sperm donor cylinder. I ask him if it would be alright for him and his wife to watch Eva and Sam until they arrive for dinner tonight. I want to take Callie out for a spa day so that I may keep her occupied this afternoon while Arizona is in surgery and before we come to dinner tonight. Daniel says that will be fine and he will inform his wife of these new developments so she will say "Yes" to Callie when she asks if it is alright that we watch our grandbabies a little longer this afternoon.

I quickly text Callie that I had a consult that ran a little long but I am leaving the hospital now as I then ask her to beg the question "What do you think of having a spa day today? Just you and me...let me know and I will make the reservations"? Within five minutes I have my answer as Callie texts me back "Barbara says she'll watch the babies and that for you and I to have a good afternoon so that's a "Yes" on the spa day…see you soon for lunch…Thanks Addy, love you".

Addison and I are just finishing up with our spa day that consisted of mud bathes, saunas, deep muscle massages then the day ends with facials, manicures, pedicures, and finally a haircut for me. I am standing in front of the full length mirror admiring my new haircut when I see Addison walk past me as I say to her "Do you think she will like it, Addy…do you think my wife will like my new haircut"? Addison just smiles and says "She will love it, Callie because it is so you. Your new haircut is cute and sassy just like you".

I finish getting dressed as I smile to myself as I agree with Addison…it is cute and sassy…like me. While I finish getting dressed I notice that I have missed three text messages…two from my wife and one from her mother. I sit on the bench provided in the women's locker room as Addison sits next to me putting her boots on as she says "So what did your honey say? Does she miss you and love you"? I laugh a bit at my friend as I read the text messages and say "Yes my baby misses me and loves me but she and her mother too ask me to ask you to have dinner with us tonight at Barbara and Daniel's" as my Addison says "I would love too but we better get going because now I have a reason to stop and pick up a bottle of wine".

Addison and I make our way to the outside world after having a marvelous spa day as we head towards the wine store and to my in-laws home for dinner. I am sitting in the passenger seat of Addison's car when she maneuvers herself inside and as she tosses her purse and bag into the back seat a manila envelope flies out of her bag and onto my lap as it reads **"Dr. Arizona Robbins, Pediatric Surgery, Johns Hopkins Hospital, Baltimore, Maryland…Please Deliver This Envelope In Case Of Emergency Or Upon Our Deaths. Signed Timothy Daniel Robbins and Nicholas David Sullivan-Dated February 2, 2008".** I hold up the envelope and look at my friend as I say "Addison, what the hell is this and why do you have it"?

I have completed my last surgery and am walking out to the parking garage where my wife has placed my Jeep in my assigned parking spot. She left my Jeep there this afternoon as she and Addison drove Addison's vehicle to the spa for their spa day together. I have just texted my wife to let her know that I am out of surgery and on my way to my parent's home for dinner. Within seconds I receive a response as my wife texts me back to say "Addy and I are stopping by the wine shop and then we will be on our way. Love you baby and I really missed you today". I send a response back to her as I say "Missed you today too and love you beyond measure. See you soon".

I walk into my parent's home as I see Timmy and Dani with their sleeping bags and backpacks on as my mother is saying her goodbyes to them. I smile at my niece and nephew as I question my parent's by saying "What's going on and where do the two of you think you are going tonight"?

Dani and Timmy run across the living room to tackle me into a family bear hug as the three of us topple onto the floor and Dani says "Carrie and her twin brother Gary are having a birthday party slash sleepover tonight and Timmy and I have been invited. So Grandma and Grandpa are getting us ready and Grandpa is going to walk us across the street so you grown ups can have a dinner without us".

I put on my fake pouty face as I say to Timmy and Dani "But Callie and I were looking forward to having dinner with you both too and now when she gets here she is going to be sad too to find you both gone". Timmy and Dani see right through my façade as Timmy says "Oh Aunt Arizona, you are such a jokester. You know very well that Dani and I would rather spend time with Aunt Callie and you as well as Eva and Sam but this is a kid thing and you always said we have to enjoy our childhood while we are still children, right" as I smile and say "You got me there, little dude. Now why don't you and little Miss Dudette grab you stuff and I will walk you both across the street if that's alright with you dad".

My father smiles and says "That would be fine, Arizona". So with Timmy and Dani giving another round of kisses and saying their goodbyes to my parent's, my father says to the two of them "Call us tomorrow when you are ready to come home and we'll come and get you both". With a rousing sound of "Ok Grandpa and Grandma and we love you" the three of us are off to the neighbor's house. We all stop two houses short of our destination as Timmy and Dani pull on each of my hands and say "Alright Aunt Arizona, you can let us walk from here by ourselves" as I see their beautiful faces looking back at me and realize that they do not want their friends to see me walking them to their friends front door.

I squat down with them in front of me shielding me from their friends that are walking up to the house from the other direction as I say "Well my little dude and dudette, I hope you both have a great time tonight and I love you". They both give me a hug and a kiss goodnight and as they walk away from me I stand there for a moment as I here Dani say to Timmy "She still calls us dude and dudette like daddy used to always do" and Timmy replies back to his sister "Yea, I still kinda like it and I hope she never stops" and Dani finishes by saying "Me too, brother…me too".

I wait until I see Timmy and Dani go into the neighbor's home as I turn to walk back to my parent's home. I hear a vehicle come up from behind me as I hear the occupant's screaming at each other while they are driving. Then I notice the vehicle pull in behind my Jeep as I realize it is Addison car and the people screaming are Addison and my wife. They park and turn off the car in my parent's driveway and continue to shout at one another.

They never see me walking on the sidewalk or coming up to the side of Addison's car as by this time I am beginning to wonder what all the screaming is about then I hear my name being mentioned in their conversation and now I am curious. I walk up to the side of the car as I swiftly open the passenger side door and my wife is stunned to say the least as I see a manila envelope in her hand go sailing across the front seat and into Addison's lap as I say to my wife "What on earth is going on with the two of you and why are you yelling at each other. I could hear you both down the street. Now what the hell is going on"?

Calliope jumps out of the car and into my arms as I see Addison place the envelope into her oversized bag as she too exits the car. Callie begins to say "Oh baby, I have missed you so" as she kisses me deeply. When Callie breaks the kiss on my mouth and moves her lips to my neck as I tell her "I missed you too, baby…but what the hell is going on with you two"?

With Callie's lips still on my neck as she seeks out the one spot just behind my ear that she knows I love and then I faintly hear Addison say "Oh you know Callie and me Arizona, we just love to argue". Callie takes the tip of her tongue and slowly traces the outer shell of my ear as she whispers into my ear "I love you, baby" and then kisses me deeply again and this time I break the kiss and look into my wife gorgeous eyes as I say "Well whatever it is between the two of you, it will have to wait after dinner. And oh by the way you two, my parents tell me they have something to discuss with the three of us after dinner. So you both better be on your best behavior and no more screaming at each other, got it"?

The three of us walk towards my parent's front door as I see Callie and Addison scowl and mumble at each other under their breath as I stop in front of them on the porch and once again reprimand them by saying "Do I make myself perfectly clear about whatever is bothering the two of you when I say that there will be none of this behavior in my parent's home"? Addison is the first to say "Yes, Arizona" and then my wife kisses my cheek as she says "I'm sorry".

Callie and I make our way up stairs as we hear my mother say "Dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes". We walk into the spare bedroom where my father has laid out in the middle of the room my cute pink bassinette along side my brother Tim's adorable blue bassinette and my wife and I see our two beautiful children wide awake and smiling back at the two of us.

I pick up Eva in my arms as Callie picks up Sam out of the bassinettes and we make our way over to the chaise lounge chair as I place our daughter in her arms and begin to unbutton her blouse to help my wife with the nourishing of our children. As each child latches onto each of my wife's breasts I slide in behind my wife as I hold her close and watch our son and our daughter have their dinner. Then I slide my arms under my wife's to support our children as I slowly lean all four of us backwards onto the mountain of pillows on the lounge as we just sit in silence and watch Eva and Sam enjoy their dinner.

Callie nuzzles her face into my neck as she leaves quite a few soft kisses there and the she whispers in my ear "I'm sorry baby…I'm so sorry about tonight with me and Addison" as she begins to whimper and cry. I turn my face into hers as I say "Shhhh baby, don't cry. Whatever happens outside these four walls is no worry to us right now. All that we need to be concerned about is the four of us…right here and right now. You and these two beautiful babies are my only focus because we can deal with the rest of the outside world later".

I kiss my wife passionately and within a few seconds of the kiss we both begin to smile and laugh quietly against each other's lips as we hear the soft snores of our daughter as she has lost her grip on my wife's nipple and has fallen asleep. I whisper to my wife "I'll get her" as I slowly slide out from behind my wife and take our daughter in my arms as I gently place her back into her bassinette. Then as I gaze at my wife again I see that she has switched Sam onto the breast that Eva was previously sucking on as I sit to face my wife and tenderly take her left breast in my hand as I glide it back into her nursing bra and click the cup snap but not before kissing the swell of her breast and then her lips again.

Once Sam has finished nursing it does not take him long to fall asleep too as Callie hums a few notes of a Spanish lullaby in his ear. Before Callie buttons her blouse back up I wrap my arms around her as I bury my face into her chest and kiss the swell of her other breast as she whispers to me "Soon baby soon…as soon as the babies are weaned off of my milk…then my boobs will be all yours again…you just need to be patient" while she runs her fingers through my hair. My wife pulls my face up from her chest as she kisses me again and says "We better get downstairs because dinner is probably ready and I am famished. Besides if I can't have you for dinner, your mother's cooking is the next best thing".

I steal another kiss from her as I say "Mean Calliope…very mean" as we check on the children one last time and turn to leave the bedroom just as a soft knock sounds on the door. I open the door to find Addison on the other side as she whispers "Your parents sent me up here to tell you both that dinner, the dinner that is the next best thing to having you Arizona for dinner is ready. And also to let you both know that the baby monitor is on and is working very well" The three of us walk down the stairs laughing until we reach the dining room and find my parents already sitting at the table as we take our seats and take each other's hands as my mother says grace.

The dinner conversation is going smoothly as we all talk about how wonderful the babies are and what each of them did in the presence of my parents today, we talk about Callie and Addison's spa day without either Callie or Addison looking at each other, and then my father says it "Baby girl, your mother and I along with Addison need to talk to you and Callie about something. Something that happened a long time ago and by a stroke of luck has brought this something back to life…in all of our lives again. But first I must talk to your mother and Addison alone in the living room. Arizona, your mother made her famous apple pie for dessert tonight so would you and Callie mind cutting five pieces of that pie and pouring five cups of coffee and bring them into the living room for all of us to enjoy"?

My mother and father along with Addison rise from their seats and walk into the living room as my father closes the French doors behind him to block out Callie and I hearing any part of the conversation between them. Callie and I rise from our seats to clear off the table and go into the kitchen to do what we are asked to do by my father. Once inside the walls of the kitchen Callie says to me "Do you have any clue what is going on here tonight with the three of them"? I turn to face my wife as I wrap my arms around her waist and say "None whatsoever…how about you? What was in that manila envelope that you tossed to Addison earlier in the car"?

I feel my wife distance herself from me as she moves across the kitchen and begin fumbling with the coffee pot as I say with concern and a little anger now in my voice "Calliope Iphegenia Robbins Torres you had better tell me what the hell is going on and right this very minute". My wife turns to look at me as she sees how angry I am about this situation as she says "I don't know baby but we need to plate up this pie and pour some coffee and then make our way to the living room so the three of them can explain what is going on".

My wife and I enter the living room of my parent's home as we pass the tray to each individual as they take a piece of pie and a cup of coffee of the tray. My parents and Addison are sitting on the sofa as my wife and I take our place on the two person loveseat sofa. Addison scoots up in her seat to rest her ass on the edge of the sofa as she begins to say "Arizona, do the numbers 083119740809197612231975 mean anything to you"?

I repeat the numbers in my head as I say "Birthdates…they are birthdates…specifically Tim, mine and Nick's birthdates. Tim was born on August 31, 1974, I was born on August 9, 1976 and Nick was born on December 23, 1975. Why? What does this number have to do with anything"?

Then my father speaks up by saying "This number is the serial number that represents the number you and Callie chose for the sperm donation for the conception of our grandbabies that you and Callie never knew about from the Fleming Cryovac Donor Bank in New York City". I then say raising my voice a little "No…no you are wrong. The serial number was tr34ns33. Our birthdates were not the serial number".

Then Addison says calmly "The number tr34ns33 was the catalog number and not the serial number. The catalog number is Timothy's age and Nick's age at the time they donated sperm to the Fleming Donor Bank in 2008". I curl up closer into my wife's embrace as I whisper in her ear "I don't understand Calliope…I just don't understand" as my wife holds me tighter and says to my parents and Addison "Why don't we all just take a break for a moment and let this settle in. Could the three of you leave us alone for a while and check on the children"?

My mother was the first to say "Of course, my dear" as I watch them all leave the room. I pull myself from my wife's hold on me as I say to her "What are they saying Calliope? Are Tim and Nick the fathers of our twins? Because that is what it sounds like they are saying and if that is the truth then this is so fucked up. How and why would they do this…this is so fucked up" I keep repeating as my wife's brain is working overtime with all of the thoughts and realizations of what we were just told. Calliope grabs a hold of me and says "Arizona, do you remember reading about the sperm donor? Do you remember reading the introduction profile on the sperm donor? What do you remember"?

My wife and I discuss reading the profile of our sperm donor in great lengths. We realize the similarities of what the sperm donor wrote in his profile and the similarities that parallel the lives of my wife, her brother and their best friend. After putting all of the clues together we are both now ready to face the rest of the story about the three vials of sperm that are left and locked in a frozen vault at Seattle Grace Hospital that my in-laws and my best friend need to tell my wife and I.

My wife and I help each other up off the loveseat sofa as I embrace my wife and ask her "Are you ready, baby" as Arizona kisses me softly and says "Yes my love, I am ready". We both walk out to the dining room where we find my in-laws and Addison sitting at the table. My wife asks them "How are the children" as they all say that they are fine and still sleeping. Then I pull out one of the dining room chairs for my wife to take her seat as my father-in-law jumps to his feet to pull out a chair for me as I politely say "Thank you, Daniel" as my wife whispers to me "Chivalry is not dead yet, my dear" as Daniel says "Not as long as I am alive and not in our home".

My wife and I face each other as we grip each other's hands for strength as I say to the three of them "Alright you three tell us everything about Tim and Nick and the Fleming Cryovac Donor Bank". Then suddenly my wife says "Wait…just wait" as she turns to me and says "I love you, Calliope and no matter what we learn here tonight please don't ever doubt that". I kiss my wife tenderly and say "Never baby".

With my gorgeous and beautiful Latina wife by my side, we sit and listen to my mother and my father and our best friend tell us about how my brother and our best friend did this one selfless act for me and me alone. Then when their explanation is complete, Addison hands me the manila envelope as she says to me passionately "I love you Arizona and we are all here for you". I then open the envelope as I place the letter from Tim and Nick on the dining room table and my parents and Addison stand behind Calliope and I as we all begin to read the letter together.

**_To our loving and beautiful sister Arizona Michelle Robbins from your blood brother Timothy Daniel Robbins and your adopted brother (though unfortunately not legally) Nicholas David Sullivan. On this date of the Second Day of February in the Year 2008 in the city of New York, New York. Signed, Timothy Robbins Nicholas Sullivan_**

Arizona, Nick and I have had this idea in our heads for over two years now and now that we are going to be shipped overseas next week, we have decided to put this idea in action for you. We both know it is a one in a billion shot that you will ever find this idea but we are willing to give this a try. Just remember we both love you with all of our hearts and we just want to give you a chance for a baby of your own when you find the right woman to love and who will love you back and spend the rest of your life with. I hope you find that special someone in your life…I truly do, sis.

**Arizona, You know how much my handwriting sucks even with all of the extra time you put into trying to make it better when we were kids so that is why I am printing this instead. Tim and I want you to have a full and happy life with the lucky woman of your choosing but we want you to also have the opportunity to have a family that you both richly and truly deserve. I know that you say now that you do not want to have children but Tim and I figure when you find your one and only, she may just change your mind**.

Arizona, you know how much I love Timmy and Danielle and that knowing the fact that you, mama and daddy are there for them and taking care of them means the world to me. That is one of the reasons why Nick and I are doing this for you. The other reason is that I can still see the hurt and sadness in your eyes over the loss of Liam. You loved the idea and everything that went along with being his mama. So in some sort of way this is our way of helping you find your way back to the happiness and fulfillment that you once had in your life.

It is our way in helping you find that one true love in your heart that holds on forever just like how mama and daddy's love for the three of us will never fade or falter. If you are lucky enough to have the parents that we have, then it is your right and your duty to carry on this great parenting gene with the love of your life. I love you with all my heart sis and I want you to be the best mama to your children that you can be. So that is why with Nick's girlfriend Valerie's help, he and I are leaving you our sperm so when the time is right and you will know when the time is right, some lucky lady will have a mini version of you

**Arizona, my girlfriend Valerie works at the Fleming Cryovac Donor Bank here in New York City and Tim and I are here today to leave our donation and a whole lot of clues for you in the writing of our introduction profile. According to the Fleming rules and regulation and the terms of their privacy program, neither Tim nor I can divulge any names, dates or any personal information about us in our profile. We even have to act like this is a one person profile so we will be mixing our life history together but like I said the profile will contain quite a few clues in it in hopes that when you begin your search for a sperm donor this profile will catch your eye and your interest. **

**Valerie has assured me that even though Tim and I are using our sperm together that the risk of you, if you choose to be the carrier of the child, developing any kind of birth defect is zero. Tim's contribution is 20% and mine is 80%, so the chances are that the child will look more like you and me with a hint of Tim inside. I do not want you to be scared about this because Tim, Valerie and I have researched this to death to ensure your safety and the baby's safety. We would not have chosen to do this if we thought any harm would come to either you or your baby. I love you more than words can say and I would never hurt you. I hope you understand what Tim and I are trying to do for you". **

Arizona, finally if you are reading this letter it means that you found your way here and that Nick and I have passed on. This is for you my baby sister, Nick and I want you to find the joy in your life again. Arizona, please use our donation and find your joy and happiness again in your life and whoever the lucky woman is that you find to share the rest of your life with, give her a big kiss from your brothers Tim and Nick. We love you beyond measure Arizona, Love Tim **and Nick**.

A large box of tissues is being passed around the table as between the five of us there is not a dry eye in the dining room. My mother is the first to speak as she says "Are you both alright? This is a lot of information to take in all at one time"? Calliope and I blow our noses at the same time and make each other laugh a little. Then my wife says to me "Do you want to talk about the letter or anything else, baby" as I smile and say "Not right now honey but I would like to stay the night tonight here if that is alright with you and my parents. I don't want to wake the children unnecessarily since they have been fed for the night and are now sleeping through the night too". I kiss my wife and ask her "Would that be alright, Calliope" as I see my wife's smiling face back at me as she says "That would be fine, darling" as my parents both agree that we all stay the night.

Addison tells us that she is glad that everything turned out well tonight and she asks my wife and I that if there is anything she can do to make this process of the children's parentage go any quicker for us to let her know. My wife and I kiss Addison goodnight as we walk her to the door and watch her walk to her car. I turn into my wife's strong arms as I say to her "Let's go to bed, Calliope and talk for a while" as my wife kisses me and tell me she loves me.

We tell my parents that we will see them later and talk more in the morning and to have a good night's sleep. My mama says "Goodnight my daughters" as my father kisses our cheeks. As we arrive to the bedroom that our children are in and just before my wife and I get into the bed I joyfully say to my wife "Calliope look…look at our children. Do you see what I see…Dimples" as she happily says "Yes my love, they both share the trademark Robbins dimples".

**A/N Not really sure I like this ending. I rewrote this chapter several times…and all the endings…I did not like. So I decided to write a much better ending. So if you all will hang in there with me for a little longer…I will post and ****_EPILOGUE _****to this story. Thanks for sticking with me throughout the last two weeks…and as always...I want to thank you all for reading and leaving your comments…they have been much appreciated and very encouraging. KB**


	16. EPILOGUEPART ONE

**A/N Sorry but I guess I still have a lot to say on how this story should end. I have a few parts to the epilogue.**

**EPILOGUE…PART ONE**

We hear people say all the time that "You cannot choose your family…that your family is chosen for you either before or after you are born…but you can choose your friends. As all of these people come in and out of your life, whether they have been chosen by you or not, they all make you who you are today and who you become in your life".

I am finding this statement to be only partially true as I am holding our sixth child in my arms as he is smiling back at me as my Arizona is sleeping so peacefully in our bed. Because you can choose your family even though they may start out as your friends…somewhere in your life…some time in your life…they become your family. They may not be blood related like a brother or a sister…but they are you family through and through.

On the eve of my Arizona and my tenth anniversary, I am standing in our bedroom as I watch my wife sleep holding our son in my arms…our smiling son…our year old baby boy…Nicholas Timothy Robbins Torres…as he was conceived with our love…like all of our children…a love that is shared by my wife and me…as well as Tim and Nick. My wife and I have shared the duty of being impregnated with the last three vials of both of her brother's donations of sperm.

Three years after Eva and Sam were born my wife and I decided that she would be the next one to carry our child as Addison performs the same technique on Arizona that she did on me. As luck would have it my wife too becomes pregnant with twins as my mother-in-law tells us after our third and fourth children were born "It's in her genes because twins run on both sides of our family". With the arrival of Daniel Miguel Robbins Torres, our dark hair and brown eyes baby boy, as our baby girl and his twin sister Sofia Barbara Robbins Torres as her features are mixture of blond hair and dark brown eyes as they both arrive in our world on August 9, 2014.

Our fifth child, Michelle Iphegenia Robbins Torres, was born on Christmas Day in the year 2017 as I carried this pregnancy. She, too, like her sister Sofia has the same mixture of my wife and my features. Then a year ago our son our sixth child, Nicolas Timothy was born. Unlike his brothers and sisters, he is the only one with coal black hair like me and Nick but he has the bluest eyes I have ever seen…just like my Arizona and her brother Tim.

I hear a soft knock on our bedroom door as I see five faces pressing against the door through the beveled clouded glass as I hear Eva ask in a whisper "Mami, may we come in"? I open the door as I place my finger against my lips and say "Shhh" and our five children walk into the room. I ask them all a few questions first as I say for my first question "Table set"? As they all shake their heads yes then I say "Food on the counter"? As they all shake their heads yes and then I say "Everyone ready for school"? As they shake their heads yes again to my final question. With all of our children's faces lighting up with smiles and dimples galore as we hear my wife groggily say "There's my babies…come to mama my babies" as five of our children make a bee line for our big king sized bed and to my wife outstretched arms.

With my wife in the kitchen with our son Sam and our daughter Eva as the three of them are making breakfast, our daughter Michelle comes and sits beside me on the sofa. She watches me lay our son Nicholas on my lap as I have changed his diaper and I am tickling his bare stomach making him laugh like his mami. Then a few minutes later each of our other children come into the living room and sit with me on the sofa as they each begin to tickle their baby brother too.

After about ten minutes or so of this family interaction between our children, my wife calls us all into the kitchen as breakfast is ready. I place Nicholas in his little plush infant seat at the end of the table as we all take our seats for breakfast. With Calliope and I sitting on each side our baby boy and enjoy our breakfast time with our children, we listen to their communication between the five of them as they chatter away.

Then like clockwork, each child takes his and her breakfast dishes to the sink as Eva and Sam rinse them off and Danny loads them into the dishwasher. Then each of our children helps each other with the gathering of their backpacks, their jackets and any other schoolwork they may have lying around. My wife grabs her jacket as well as our children come back to the kitchen table to give me their goodbye kisses. I smother them with kisses as they all blow a kiss to their baby brother as they say their goodbyes and tell me they love me as I tell them I love them too and make their way out into the garage and climb into our SUV.

My wife stops at the end of the table to place a kiss on our baby boy's forehead as she rounds the end of the table and stands before me. I pull her close to my body as wrap my arms around her waist and my head rests against her stomach I feel her bend down and kiss the top of my head as she tells me she loves me. I then lean back in my chair as I tell her I love her too as she bends at her waist and kisses me deeply and so passionately we both forget that the children are waiting to be taken to school. Then my wife breaks our kiss as she says "I will be right back" as she kisses me again and we tell each other again that we love each other.

Calliope arrives back home as she discards her shoes and jacket at the door and walks into the house further to find me back in our bed nursing our son. I am working on weaning him off my breast milk as he only takes this nourishment at breakfast. My wife removes her pants as she climbs back in bed and under the covers with me as she watches our baby boy nourishing himself. Kissing the swell of my right breast as Nicholas is attached to my left one my Calliope then kisses our son and then kisses me.

Lying her head on the right side of my chest as she holds the two of us close to her body I whisper "Nine…I promised you ten…but we have nine". My wife looks up at me with a smile that resonates on her face from ear to ear as she says "You did promise me ten all those years ago but if we minus the dogs and the chickens we do not have…nine is the perfect number". When Nicholas falls into a peaceful slumber after eating his breakfast I place him in his crib in his room as the monitor is on our nightstand next to our bed.

I then crawl back under the covers as my Calliope wraps me up in her arms as we snuggle together for a little while longer. Since all six children have been born, our snuggle time has had to be shared with all of them too so when my wife and I find a moment or two, when it's just the two of us, we relish this time together.

I am about to doze off in the best place in the world…snuggled in my wife's embrace when I feel her kiss my forehead and then say my name "Calliope". I kiss my wife's neck as nuzzle my face further into her neck as I moan "Hmmm" as my Arizona asks "Are you happy? I know tomorrow is our tenth wedding anniversary…but are you truly happy"? I eradicate my face from my wife's neck as I now ascend my body up a bit to lean on my elbow and cup my wife's face in my right hand.

Gently stroking my thumb across my wife's cheek as I notice these beautiful ocean blue eyes looking back at me I just smile my special smile that is only for her as I say "Yes Arizona, I am happy. You make me truly happy everyday and I cannot see my life without you in it. I love you more than I can tell you with just mere words and for the past eleven years…well let's just say…they have been the most wonderful years of my life. I love you, Arizona and I love our life that we have made together. Happy Anniversary my love" as I kiss my wife tenderly.

My mother and father have moved to Seattle part time about five years ago as they spend part of the year here with us and the other part in Miami with my sister Aria and her family. My father is insisting on my mother and Arizona's parents all watching our six children tonight while my wife and I go out for our anniversary. I try to tell him that Nicholas is only a year old and with six kids under ten, it will be a handful. He grins back at me with that face only a daughter could love as he says to me and my wife "Mija's, you underestimate your parents and our ability to take care of your children".

I just smile back at him and say "Yes papa, I do because none of you are exactly spring chickens anymore. Taking care of Aria and Eva and I when we were little was one thing but there are six of them…Papa…six of them" as I whisper so my wife does not hear me. My father kisses my cheek as he smiles back at me and says "Mija, I love you more than I can ever tell you but you have to trust the four of us when we say that you are underestimating our ability to watch our grandchildren". I watch my mother as well as Arizona's parents come into view with their all knowing glances at me as I cave in and tell them that they can babysit tonight.

Arizona and I are out on a date for our tenth anniversary celebration at a new French restaurant in downtown Seattle. My wife and I are sharing one glass of wine as she is breastfeeding our youngest son so we are limited to the amount of alcohol we can consume tonight. The rest of the night we drink non alcoholic drinks or just some ice water. Once we have finished our dinner, we both travel to the marina where I have accosted my father's yacht for the evening. The Captain maneuvers the yacht outside the ferry lanes as he makes his way through Puget Sound toward the West Point Lighthouse. The Captain halts the yacht just west of the lighthouse as he drops the anchor and settles this very large boat so it is pointing due north.

Just as my wife and I get all comfy and cozy in the large sofa that adorns the front of the yacht as we wrap ourselves up in a blanket, the Captain makes his presence known as he brings a tray with two cups of hot chocolate and an array of cheese and crackers along with some fruit. He places this tray in front of my wife and I as we tell him thank you but we cannot see his face as his captain's hat is pulled down over his eyes. Then all of a sudden the beautiful young man tosses off his hat to say "Happy Anniversary, Mama's" as both my wife and I see it is our son Liam and we both pull him down into our laps and pepper his face with kisses.

The three of us sit on the sofa for a while longer holding our son and then Liam says to the two of us "When Grandpa Carlos called and told me that you both were going to be here tonight, I asked Emilio if I could man the yacht and he said that I could…so here I am". Liam has stayed in the Navy after his initial stint was complete as he was able to stay stationed at The Everett Naval Base just north of Seattle.

For the past ten years we have shared his life with him here in Seattle. Now our son extracts himself from our motherly arms as he stands in front of his mama's and says "Tonight is all about the two of you beautiful women and your wonderful and loving marriage that you have shared over the past ten years. Mama, mami asked Emilio to place the yacht facing due north so she could show you the Northern lights once again like she had shown you on one of your first dates together. Ladies please enjoy the show and I will see you when we dock the yacht back at the marina. I love you both so much and have a great evening".

With our son giving each of us a few more kisses he makes his way back up to the ship's wheelhouse as my wife and I enjoy the dancing of lights that has just started to take place in the northern sky. We sip our hot chocolate and dine on the cheese and crackers and fruit our son has brought us as we cuddle closer to one another under our nice warm blanket. With our anniversary date night complete and our Liam has docked the yacht back at the marina, my wife and I say our goodnights to our son as he says "I love you both and will see you tomorrow for our weekly Sunday dinner ritual".

Sunday's…Sunday's in the Robbins Torres household are considered family days with all the fanfare that our family has to offer. Ever since our firstborn twins came into this world almost ten years ago…Sunday's are designated for family…our family. And this Sunday…October 1st is no exception. This Sunday…October 1st…is the first Sunday after my wife and I celebrated our tenth wedding anniversary…and it is all about family. My wife and I have been planning something big for our tenth anniversary and it is to include all of our family members…they just do not know it yet…but they will after our family dinner tonight…and they will be so surprised because they are invited.

With my wife and I signing our new ten year contracts with Seattle Grace Hospital last week, we have been allowed some specials privileges, as being heads of our respective departments, by our Chief of Staff Dr. Miranda Bailey and our Chief of Surgery Dr. Owen Hunt. So with that in mind, my wife and I have decided that everyone in our family deserves to partake in this very special milestone in our lives. After all…we are family. My wife of ten years, Calliope Iphigenia Robbins Torres, awakens first as she slowly leaves our bed and my embrace as she begins her Sunday morning ritual of making all of the Robbins Torres family their breakfast.

The first to arrive this Sunday morning is our son Liam as he has bought all the Sunday newspapers, from The Seattle Times, The Miami Herald to The Boston Globe to the New York Post and finally The Los Angeles Times, just like he does every Sunday for the past nine years for his grandpas to read. He places the newspapers on the table top that is in our foyer as he makes his way into our kitchen to help his mami with breakfast.

Then the next to arrive are Timmy and Dani as they ride together since they share their own apartment off campus. Timmy is in his second year of college as he is attending The University of Washington, or otherwise known as UDub, and is majoring in medicine specifically…pediatric medicine as he wants to be a pediatric surgeon like me. Dani, on the other hand, has decided to study mathematics since she has been a math whiz since the first grade. With all of her trophies and ribbons she has won and collected her entire life, it is pretty much was a no brainer on what she would study in college. She, too, is a sophomore but she attends Seattle Pacific University. They both had to live on campus their first year in college but then in the summer in between their second years they wanted to live on their own. So with them both agreeing with my parents to share an apartment until they are out of college, they both live about twenty minutes away for my parents home and from our home too.

I awake from my slumber to find my wife's side of the bed has grown cold as I know that she has been up for a while as she has let me sleep in this morning. I shower and dress for the day as I make my way into the kitchen as my wife and our adult children are deep in conversation about my parents 50th wedding anniversary party during the Christmas season when all of our school age children will be on Christmas break. I walk up to my wife as I kiss her sweetly in front of the children as I ask "Are the rest of the children not up yet"?

Before my wife can answer my question Liam, Timmy and Dani make a mad dash up the stairs to wake up the rest of our children. I take this opportunity to kiss my wife properly as now we are alone. My wife takes me in her arms as she gently places me up against the fridge and kisses me passionately as she takes her hands and cups my ass giving each cheek a little squeeze as she says to me "Good morning, beautiful".

With her hands still on my butt my wife takes her kisses from my lips as she travels down my neck and eventually finds her way to the valley between my breasts. With her right thigh finding its way amid my thighs, spreading them apart, I begin to grind my center against her thigh but just as soon as we begin this playful venture, our amorous activities are short lived as we hear all nine of our children coming down the steps as once. Calliope and I move away from each other as we try to catch our breath as our youngest five children enter the kitchen and give my wife and I our good morning hugs and kisses.

Dani has Nicholas in her arms as she tells me "I changed him but I think he needs his mama for what he wants now" as she smiles at me and I say "Yep, you're probably right. I'm sure he is hungry after sleeping all night long". I take our son into the living room as Callie, Liam, Timmy and Dani begin their Sunday habit of getting breakfast ready before our parents arrive. Eva and Sam help Dani set the table as Danny, Sofia and Michelle walk around and talk to all of their siblings.

When I finish nursing Nicholas the younger siblings come into the living room to play with him while I check on everyone else. Just as the table is set and the last of the cinnamon rolls leave the warmth of the oven both sets of grandparents come through our front door. All the children help each other with the washing of their hands and by the time our parents greet each of us and my mother coos her way into our baby boy's heart, everyone arrives back at the dining room table to eat this enormous bounty my wife and our children have prepared.

With almost all of the food prepared this morning for our breakfast feast being eaten, the minute amount of leftovers being put away, all of the newspapers being read and folded neatly back together, all of the dishes rinsed and placed in the dishwasher, Timmy and Dani take five of our children back upstairs to dress them for church. After church my wife and I bid adieu to all of our children, except for Nicholas as he is going with Arizona and I, as they all climb into the two vehicles that will take them and both sets of our parents to the zoo for the afternoon.

I walk over to the SUV that holds two of our younger children as I say to them "What do we do when we are at the zoo"? As our daughter Eva says "We stay with the adults at all times" then our son says as I stare into his eyes and nod my head in his direction "We hold on to one of the adults hands no matter how old we are". I smile at their answers and say "Have a good time today, los ninos".

I walk over to the other SUV just as my wife is asking Danny, Sofia and Michelle the same questions as I have asked their two older siblings as I hear our three children say together the same two answers. I poke my head in the SUV and tell our children to have a good time today as our daughter Sofia says "Tu tambien, mami". I smile at her use of the Spanish language as Arizona and I have agreed for me to teach them how to speak Spanish.

Arizona and Nicholas walk towards our vehicle as she has says her goodbyes to our children as the two SUV's begin to pull out of the church parking lot. I see a tear rolling down my wife's cheek as I watch her place our son in his car seat. I do not say a word because I know that she always has trouble when our children travel somewhere away from the two of us even if it is only for the afternoon. I wait for a moment longer as my wife climbs into the passenger seat as I dab my wife's tear single away from her cheek with my thumb and she kisses the palm of my hand. No words need to be spoken at this precious moment as Arizona and I look lovingly into each others eyes.

Calliope detaches our son from his car seat with such precision that she does not even wake him up. She lays him in his crib as he is taking his afternoon nap and she finds me lying on the sofa taking mine. Just as she places the nap blanket along my body and kisses my forehead, I pull her onto the sofa and onto my body. She kisses me again and then says "I thought you were taking a nap" as I am wearing my most mischievous grin and say to her in my very sexy voice "That was before I realized that we have the whole house all to ourselves. What shall we do with the next several hours Callie"? My wife is thinking in that beautiful head of hers that our baby boy usually takes about a three hour afternoon nap and the rest of our family will not be back for dinner until around five. My wife lifts me up off of our sofa as she walks me into our bedroom. My wife and I help each other out of our Sunday best clothing as we stand naked in front of each other.

I then take her hand in mine as I take her back to our bed. We lie in each others arms for a while just holding each other but when my wife begins kissing me the way she does, I lie back and let her have her way with me as she slowly and beautifully makes mad passionate love to me. Once she has brought me to three complete and mind blowing orgasms then I turn the tables on my wife as now she is lying on her back and I am now having my way with her as I am making mad passionate love to my Calliope. We both have fallen asleep in each others arms until I hear our son through the baby monitor making all kinds of sounds as I know he is awake from his nap.

I begin to move off of my wife's chest as she stirs a bit and moans my name. I kiss her lips and tell her "Nicholas is awake my love. I'll go and get him". But before I can move again off of my wife, Callie and I hear our son say through the baby monitor "Mama" and then he says "Mami" as we both look at each other with such pride and we both run naked down the hallway to our son's room.

We find our Nicholas standing against the end of his crib holding on to the headboard as he is smiling back at us and saying "Mama…Mami" as we enter the room. My wife runs back into our rooms to grab our robes but I do not even care about my nakedness as I begin to cry at our son saying our names as I hold him close to my body. Calliope finds me crying my eyes out as now our son begins to cry too as he sees me crying as she says to me "Here give me Nico and put on your robe". My wife takes our son out of my hands as she is trying to sooth his fear of me crying as she snuggles him up to her neck and he automatically stops with his tears.

When my crying has ceased I calmly say "Nico huh" as my wife smiles at me and says "Michelle cannot say Nicholas yet so she calls him Nico…I kind of like the nickname…so yea…Nico". I just shake my head and smile at the thought of my wife and our youngest daughter giving our baby boy his nickname now just as she has over the past nine years given our children their nicknames. She refers to our daughter Evangeline as Eva, our son Samuel as Sam, our son Daniel as Danny, our daughter Sofia as Sof, our daughter Michelle as Mickie and now our son Nicholas as Nico. I sit and think for a moment that I guess all of our children have their own nicknames as Liam is short for William and Timmy is short for Timothy and finally Dani is short for Danielle. Not sure if I will use our children nicknames as I like to call them by their first names but who knows maybe my type A personality someday will let my mind do the choosing and call our children by there nicknames…maybe but I doubt it.

Our front door comes flying open with a thud as all of the rest of the Robbins Torres family come walking into our home. With a collection of different stuffed zoo animals being brought into our home by our younger children it is our daughter Sofia that brings her baby brother a small stuffed giraffe as she hands it to him in his playpen. Then his other siblings bring him several other different stuffed animals as all five of them play with their baby brother until dinner is ready.

With both sets of our parents looking worse for wear I ask everyone else "Did you all have a good time this afternoon"? As both my father and Arizona's father say together "Had a wonderful time my dear" and our mother's say "Yes we did…didn't we children" as all of our children say in unison "Yes…yes we did grandma". Liam is the first to head to the fridge as he pulls out three beers and hands each one of our fathers a beer as my mother says "And mijo, what about your Grandma Barbara and I" as our son says "Sorry grandma" and he heads back to the fridge to retrieve his grandmothers a couple of beers too.

As each of our children finishes playing with their baby brother they all make their way to the bathroom downstairs as they wash themselves up for dinner. Calliope has made a roast with all the trimmings for dinner tonight but before we begin our dinner I call everyone into the dining room as I have some new to tell them. With everyone taking their seats at the table, I begin by telling them "Well first off, Callie and I want to tell you that Nicholas, or Nico as he is now being called by some of our family members, called my wife and I mama and mami earlier this afternoon".

Every member of the Robbins Torres family hear our daughter Eva and Sofia say "Yes" under their breath but loud enough for all of us to hear as my wife say to our two daughters "Mija's, do you have something to tell us"? Eva looks at Sofia and says "You did it" and Sofia says back "Na ahh…you did it first" as I say to our girls "What did you both do"? Eva is the first to say "Sof and I were teaching Nico how to say mama and mami". Then Sofia says "Yea we wanted him to say it so we could surprise you both for your anniversary so Eva and I were teaching him how to say it to you both".

I look across the table at my wife as tears begin to well up in her eyes and our son Sam says "Oh now look what you two have done. Mama is going to start crying". I hear my wife say to our daughters "Thank you both for teaching your baby brother to say mama and mami. And thank you both for our anniversary present". I watch as my wife wipes her tears away with her napkin as I say "Are you ready Arizona" as she nods her head yes to me. I begin by saying to our entire family here sitting at our dinner table tonight as my wife hands each member of the Robbins Torres family an envelope "Please wait until I finish my speech before you open your envelope". Once all the envelopes are given out and I have my family's undivided attention again I continue with my speech.

"Ten years ago yesterday your mama and I were married right here in Seattle at Kelly Park with all of our friends and family in attendance. Then ten years ago from today your mama and I went on our honeymoon to one of the most beautiful places we have ever been to. On our last day of our honeymoon as we were getting ready to fly back home to Seattle, your mama made me promise to do something when we achieve our ten year anniversary. Arizona, would you like to tell everyone what I promised you"?


	17. Chapter 17

**EPILOGUE…PART TWO**

With my wife beside me during my speech holding my hand in hers, she looks among the beautiful faces that are looking back at her as we all hear her say "On our last day of our honeymoon on the island of Majorca Spain I asked my new bride that for our ten year anniversary, as I kissed her belly for good luck, Calliope, promise me that in ten years from now we can come back to this very spot and bring our children and show them the beauty of this island". I then stand to face our family as I say "Now it is ten years later and my wife and I are fulfilling her request but we cannot do it alone. Inside each of your envelopes are plane tickets to this beautiful island paradise as we all leave in the morning to travel to Spain".

With Liam, Timmy and Dani already knowing about our vacation plans because they had to because of Liam's commitments to the Navy and to Timmy and Dani commitments to their schools asking for a leave of absence, our parents are shocked to say the least. After our Sunday night dinner is complete and our children's excitement about our trip has calmed down, Liam and Timmy drive each set of grandparents back to their respective homes so they may pack their clothes and gather their passports because we depart from Seattle at 8 a.m. tomorrow morning to Majorca Spain.

I am laying in our big ole king size bed with our youngest son and daughter as Michelle is non stop chattering about our vacation. My wife comes into our bedroom after tucking in the rest of our children as she sees our youngest daughter sitting up at the end of our bed just talking all about our trip. Arizona slides her body under the covers as she kisses me and then tries to calm our three year old down. Once this feat has been accomplished my wife places our daughter and son in between the two of us as she whispers to me "I think it would be in the best interest of all of the family members staying here in our home tonight to keep these two in here with us don't you think my love"? I hold my girls and our baby boy in my arms as I softly say to my wife 'I think that is a good idea, baby" as my Arizona wraps her arms around the three of us and we drift off to sleep.

Sometime as few hours later I feel the hair that is resting on my face suddenly move across my face as it is being tucked behind my ear as I open my eyes to see our four children standing by my side of the bed and before I can say anything our son Sam says to me in a whisper "Mami, can we all sleep with you and mama because between both of our grandpas and Liam and Timmy…well let's just say they all snore really…really loud". With a soft round of "Yea" from his other siblings I begin to chuckle a little as I toss some pillows down at the foot of our bed and then turn on my side to face my sleeping wife as well as daughter and son as the three of them are softly snoring too as I whisper to our son "Don't really know if sleeping with your mama and me will be any different" as we all hear my wife whisper "I heard that honey" and then she says "My babies" as we both make some room in our big ole king size bed that I bought for my wife just for this reason so she could have all of our children in our bed at once.

When you have a one year old sleeping in your bed with you and your wife alarm clocks are never needed. The time on the clock reads 4:45 a.m. and our son Nico, as he is now called by everyone in our family, is lying on my chest and smacking my face with his tiny hands waking me up as he says "Mama…mama…up". I take his tiny hands in mine as I blow raspberries against his neck and he laughs out loud waking everyone else in our bed. With the groans from the rest of our children along with their mami, I smack my wife's ass as I tell everyone to rise and shine.

All five of our children rise up out of our bed as they take a moment to get their bearings straight before they move off of our bed. I am holding Nico up in the air as I swoop him down like an airplane to wake his mami up but she does not budge. Eva takes Nico out of my hands as she says "I'll change him and Sam and I will get the other children ready, mama" as she kisses me as do the rest of the children as they all leave our bedroom so that I may wake up my wife in the proper manner.

I gently push my wife on her back as I sensually kiss her good morning climbing on top of her and sliding my hand inside of her black lacy panties as my fingers find what I am searching for and my wife moans into my kiss. Calliope's fingers find their way inside of me as we both bring each other to our first orgasm of the day. Falling on top of my wife as we both are trying to catch our breath we hear a soft knock on our bedroom door as my mother whispers "Breakfast is almost ready you two" as I say all the while still gasping for air "We'll…we'll be…right there…mama" and then my wife finishes my thought "We are…going…to shower…first…mama".

With all the first class seats taken by every Robbins Torres family member on both of our flights, first from Seattle to New York and then from New York to Barcelona, this is Nico first flight. All of the other children have flown before without any incident whatsoever on their flights as our baby boy proves that he too is not afraid to fly on his initial flight unlike his mama. But with six children all under the age of ten I simply do not find the time to be scared on these flights. Once we land at JFK in New York and grab a late lunch, we all arrive at our gate by 5:30 p.m. as our plane begins to board at 6p.m. For the next eight and a half hours every Robbins Torres family member on this vacation flight tries to get some sleep because if my father's calculations are correct we will be arriving in Barcelona Spain around 8:30 a.m. Several hours into our flight with Nico fast asleep in the baby Bjorn that is attached to my chest as we both are cuddled up in my wife's arms, I see my father and Callie's father making the rounds of all of the family members making sure that our blankets are nice and secured covering our bodies.

With our first class seats reclining back pretty far, everyone is able to get a good night's sleep on the airplane. I feel the warm sun on my face as we all begin to hear the captain announce that we will be landing in Barcelona soon. Once we land safely in Spain at 8:42 a.m. all of the men of the family gather all of our luggage as we make our way to the marina for our 90 minute ferry ride to the island of Majorca. Then just before eleven in the morning on this beautiful bright and sunny day on this gorgeous island, the fifteen of us walk into our beach house that will be our home for the next two weeks.

This house my wife and I rented for our family is three times the size of the house she and I shared ten years ago and is just down the beach from our previous beach house. Everyone takes their suitcases and finds their own rooms as this house sleeps up to twenty people so everyone can have their own room. With the kitchen, pantry and two refrigerators stocked with everything we asked for, my wife and our mothers are very happy. The boys go in search of the family room and the game room as the girls go and change into their bathing suits as they want to go swimming. With everyone finding things to do, I lay our baby boy down for his nap as I clip the baby monitor to the belt loop of my very short…very short shorts.

The private beach area that is part of the beach house package is massive. The beach is so enormous that with all of the children and the adults spread out down by the water's edge, as most of the younger children are searching for sea shells, every person has to walk at least ten feet in any direction before they come in contact with another family member. Then with one statement made by Liam to the rest of his family, the competition begins.

I am sitting just a foot or two in the water with our two youngest children as Michelle, or Mickie as she likes to be called now, and Nico are playing in the water. I hear the commotion between the older adults as I see Danny running towards me. He plops his butt down beside me as he begins to play with his brother and sister as I ask him "What's going on down there, son"? Seems that all the older adults want to have a swimming contest to see who can swim to the buoy about a hundred feet out into the Mediterranean Sea and back to the beach according to our son.

My wife makes her way over to the four of us as our Nico slips out of my extended hands as he makes a run for his mami. Our baby boy has just learned to walk a couple of months ago. He just stood up one afternoon with the help of our coffee table and then bolted all of a sudden after his sister Eva's leg as she walked by him. Ever since that day all of the children have been helping him learn to walk and now he tries to run to his mami but his awkward coordination gets the better of him as he falls at his mami's feet.

My wife scoops up our baby boy out of the sand before he begins to cry as she takes him out into the water with her to rinse him off. He splashes all about and is laughing hysterically as his siblings follow his lead and run to play in the water with their mami and their baby brother. Watching from afar my wife and our children playing in the water I cannot help but notice all the incessant chatter coming from down the beach with the older adults.

My wife and children come back to the shore as they all sit next to me and we all just sit and dangle our feet in the shallow water. Then the rest of our family make their way down the beach to where we are sitting as our son Liam asks my wife "Are you ready, mami" as I look across our children at my wife and say "Ready…ready for what exactly, Calliope"? My father hands me a stop watch before my wife can answer me and my father says to me "Arizona, we're going to give the ladies a ten second head start. Could you time them for us, please"? I take the watch out of my father's hand as I stand and wait for the women to line up along the shoreline with our younger children behind me.

Sam and Danny each use a stick to make a straight line in the sand. We all watch my wife, Dani, my mother and Calliope's mother all put their best foot forward as their toes hug the line. I then say "The rules to this competition are very simple. Each of you will swim out to the buoy, touch the buoy and swim back to the shore. The first one that runs up the beach and crosses this line wins the contest. Are we clear"? Everyone either says "Yes ma'am or Yes mama" as Eva asks "What does the winner get when he or she wins"?

I ponder this question for a moment as I listen to everyone's suggestions and I then decide what the prize is to be. I say to my family that are all staring at me "Whoever wins this contest will be in charge of what we do as a family tomorrow. This means that the winner will research and find on the computer what activities we can do, where we will sightsee, where we will eat and play throughout the day and night on this amazing island. This person will make an itinerary from the time we wake up in the morning until we all go to bed at night. Anybody have questions or concerns or remarks"?

With everyone agreeing to the terms of the contest, I once again watch the women of the Robbins Torres family line up with their toes against the line. I hold the stop watch in my hand as I say "Ready" and these women…these beautiful women of different ages…stand straight up and then I say "On your mark…get set" as they all four crouch down a bit and their feet sink a little deeper in the sand and then I say "Go" and they all four run about six or eight feet into the water as they all simultaneously dive head first into the ocean blue water of the Mediterranean Sea and swim towards their victory.

The men line up as Liam and Timmy are on each end of the line and our fathers are in the middle. Once the stop watch reaches ten seconds I scream at the top of my lungs "Go" as I kind of scare our baby boy for a moment that is playing in the sand at my feet. With the rest of the Robbins Torres screaming and shouting for who they want to win, it is Timmy followed closely by his twin sister Dani that touch to buoy first and second. Then my wife and our son Liam, third and fourth, then my father and Callie's father, fifth and sixth as our mothers are the last to touch the buoy together.

Liam overtakes my wife for third place and then quickly overtakes Dani for second place. But as luck would have it once Timmy, Liam and Dani climb out of the water in first, second and third place respectively and race for the finish line it is Liam that stumbles over his own two feet to relinquish second place to his cousin Dani. Timmy crosses the finish line first and his sister tackles him once she crosses the finish line and our younger children tackle the two of them as they all roll around in the sand.

My wife crosses the finish line as she places fourth with my father placing fifth and Callie's father is sixth. Both of our mothers walk out of the sea water hand in hand as they cross the finish line together laughing the whole way up the beach. I hand our youngest son off to my mother as my wife and I peel our five children off of their older siblings. I take Mickie as my wife takes Eva and Dani takes Sofia as our boys Timmy and Liam each take Sam and Danny and we all walk back out into the sea to clean off the beach sand from them and from us but we all wind up playing in the water instead.

After the men of this family grill some amazing food for dinner, I am walking through the beach house as I find my family doing different things. Timmy and Dani as well as Eva, Sam, Danny and Sofia are all on the computer helping Timmy decide what we are all doing tomorrow. Mickie and Nico are tucked safely away in their beds for the night. Both sets of parents have retired for the evening as Liam is watching some TV in the family room.

I walk into our bedroom as I watch my wife standing out on the balcony swaying her body and her arms to the Eric Clapton's song "Wonderful Tonight". Where our bedroom is located in the house, our balcony is the only one on this side of the house so we do have some relevance of privacy. I take a moment to light some candles as I turn out the lights to our bedroom. My wife has still not noticed that I have entered the room as she continues to dance in the moonlight.

I slowly make my way out to share the secluded balcony with my wife as I cannot take my eyes off of her as I watch her body move to the music. I have always loved dancing with my wife just for the simple fact that our bodies constantly melt into one another like two pieces of the same puzzle.

My beautiful Arizona is moving her body back and forth as her hands are above her head lazily dangling in the late summer night air. I walk up to stand behind my wife as I trace my fingertips over the right shoulder strap of her sun dress as it falls effortlessly down her arm. I kiss my wife's now bare shoulder as I hear her moan my name softly in the cool breeze. Her once dangling hands and arms find there way to wrap around my neck as she is still facing forward and moaning my name in a whisper.

I continue with my delicate kissing of my wife's shoulder and neck as my hands begin their subtle journey from my Arizona's hips to tenderly cross over her abdomen as I enfold my wife in my arms. My wife and I dance slowly and sensually to the last chorus of the Eric Clapton song as my Arizona turns gently around in my arms. With her arms draped over my shoulders and my hands now on the small of her back my wife tells me she loves me but before I can say anything she then kisses me passionately.

The momentum of the passionate kiss I am giving my wife has my Calliope pinning me against the waist high wall of the balcony. We both break the kiss together when we realize that we need oxygen to breathe. Then instinctively my wife begins kissing my neck and down my chest as she kneels in front of me. With her hands lifting the bottom of my sun dress up a bit then my wife takes the top of my panties as she glides them down my thighs and legs and off my body with such grace and dignity. I then hear her say almost in a whisper "You are so beautiful Arizona" as I ask my wife "Take me to bed, Calliope".

After a long and beautiful night of making love to my wife and her making love to me on this Spanish honeymoon island of ours, we are both awaken by the constant beating on our door. I look over my wife's blonde head of hair that is resting on my naked chest as I see our one year old son standing against the door shouting at the top of his lungs "Mama…Mami…wade up" as his little hands slam against the clouded glass door. I begin to laugh a bit as my shaking body movement begins to wake up my wife. My wife bolts out of our bed to rescue our shouting son as I now scream "Arizona…naked" and she stops dead in her tracks to retrieve her robe first and then our son.

I slowly open our bedroom door as I grab a hold of our son's hands so he does not topple onto the floor. I walk behind our son as he is now shouting "Mami" as he sees my wife still in our bed. Dani is running down the hallway as she stops at our door to say "I am so sorry Aunt Arizona…he just got away from me for a second. He's so fast anymore since he is walking now". I smile at our niece and say "You never have to apologize for our children waking Callie and I up. And I want to thank you and Timmy and Liam for putting the other children to bed last night. Callie and I just needed some alone time so we both thank the three of you for taking care of the children".

Dani smiles and waves to my wife through the open door as she tells me "Aunt Arizona, you and Aunt Callie never have to thank us for taking care of the children. Since the three of us are off doing our own thing, we miss the kids more than we ever thought possible. So anytime we get to spend with them is a gift". I kiss my niece on the cheek for her kind words as she starts to leave our presence but then stops abruptly as she turns to say "I almost forgot to tell you that both grandmas say that breakfast will be ready in about an hour and then we can all enjoy the day here on the island as Timmy has finished his itinerary for our family day together".

Timothy Daniel Robbins is his father's son and his grandfather's grandson through and through. With his itinerary of today's activities meticulously planned out so that every Robbins Torres family member is able to do, play and see everything that this island of MajorcaSpain has to offer. From the train rides to the museums and aquariums to the family fun water park and the marine land dolphin and sea lion show and everything in between to the final train ride back to the city of Palma, where when we step off the train and into the excitement of city's annual carnaval filled with fireworks and games and rides, this day was truly dedicated with every family member in mind. Yes, our nephew Timothy is a true Robbins through and through. He will make a great father someday simply because he is truly a family man.

The next couple of days are spent by all the Robbins Torres clan by either just lying on the beach and soaking up some sun rays or playing water polo in the Mediterranean Sea or building the biggest sand castles known to man. After lounging around on the beach and being lazy for a couple of days, our fathers decides that today is a male bonding kind of day. So both of our fathers along with our boys Liam, Timmy, Sam and Danny take off to go and play some golf as they take the train to Palma for the day as they promise to teach our younger sons how to play the game of golf.

Our mothers, who are never about to be upstaged by their husbands, ask our girls if they would like to travel by train to Palma to do some shopping. With our daughters and our niece screaming "Yes…Yes grandmas" the six of them get ready for their shopping day. My mother comes into our bedroom as she takes Nico out of my hands and says "Today you ladies are spending the day together. Barbara and I along with the rest of the girls are taking Nico with us so you both can have the whole afternoon to yourselves". My wife and I look at my mother in awe as we do not say anything as she and the rest of our family make their way to the awaiting limo that will take them all to the train station and away for us for the afternoon.

My wife and I spend the next few hours making love and just fucking the hell out of each other. My Arizona is lying on top of me as we both are utterly and completely exhausted from our daily sexcapades. My wife looks up at me from her view from my chest as she says "Want to get a shower" as I smile and brush back her sex hair from her face and say "How 'bout a naked swim instead"? I make my way out of our bedroom as I grab a beach towel on my way as I continue to make my way out of the beach house with my wife saying "Really Calliope…a naked swim"?

By the time I make it down to the beach my wife is in the Mediterranean Sea skinny dipping buck naked. I toss my towel over the chaise lounge chair as I make my way to my wife. With a round of playful kissing and touching and dunking each other under the water, my wife and I make our way back to our chaise lounge chairs to sunbathe. We both first lie on our backs as we talk about what our children and other family members are probably doing at this very moment on their day trip to Palma.

I turn my head to the side a little as I stare at my wife's gorgeous and voluptuous body as the afternoon sun shines down upon it as I hear her say "Arizona". I begin to stumble with my answer as I say "What…What" as I hear my wife say to me without even opening her eyes "Stop fucking me with your eyes". I stutter again as I say "I'm…I'm…not" as she just laughs a bit and turns her body over to lie on her stomach. This movement by my wife does not stop my staring at her body as now I focus on her very beautiful ass. With my wife facing in the other direction she says to me "Arizona" again as she knows that I am still staring and I tell her "Well in my defense just because you turned your body over and I cannot see the gorgeous front half of your body does not mean that your very…very shapely ass does not turn me on as well".

I decide to play with my wife's emotions for a bit as I say to her "So my love, what part of my body turns you on the most" as if I do not already know the answer to my question but I am too horny for my wife right now so I want to see if she makes the first move first. My wife stutters again as she says "Your breasts…you have such good boobs Calliope…they are what turns me on the most". Before I can even fully turn over in my lounge chair to lie on my back again to show my wife my boobs, Arizona is on top of me.

With a couple of rounds of some rambunctious love making on the chaise lounge chair with my wife, the pressure of both of us flipping each other over and over again is to much for the wooden legs. Then suddenly the wooden legs crack under all the pressure as they buckle and break underneath my wife and I. Arizona and I are laughing so hard as we are lying in the sand on top of the broken chaise lounge chair as I say to my wife of ten years "We're going to have a hard time explaining this mess to everyone when they all get back". Then as our laughter begins to cease my wife then says "Maybe we can buy a new one before everyone gets back home". Instead of moving off the broken chair my wife and I just lie in each others arms…naked as the day we were born…and enjoy our snuggle time.

Why is it that when you travel to a beautiful island off the coast of Spain, you always bring back more than the amount that you brought with you? Our last full day here in Majorca Spain is filled with love and laughter as all the adults begin the tedious chore of washing clothes and packing them in our luggage. After breakfast and lunch have been served and eaten by all, my father suggests that all of us go into the city for a good ole Spanish dinner tonight. With no objections from anyone my father makes our dinner reservations.

By the time we all arrive back to the beach house after dinner it is our son Samuel that asks his mama and me "May we have a bonfire tonight as we all watch the sunset, mamas"? As soon as the word "Yes" comes out of my mouth all of the children, with the exception of Nico, make a mad dash out the front door and down to the beach to collect some driftwood for the fire. With everyone's participation as the beach chairs are rearranged facing west and blankets are placed in the sand for the younger children to sit on, the whole Robbins Torres clan begins watching the sunset on the horizon as we roast some marshmallows and make some s'mores.

"The two weeks that every Robbins Torres family member spent on the island of Majorca off the coast of Spain was magical". These were the final words that our six year old daughter Sofia used to describe her summer vacation to her first grade class. She gave this report three days after her and her twin brother Danny's return to school. Danny, on the other hand, has a shyness for public speaking like his mami so when it was his turn to speak in front of the class he just stood looking down at his paper and said "My summer vacation was…Yea, just like Sofia described it…it was magical".

Our first family Sunday dinner after our vacation in Spain is filled with everyone talking about getting back into their routines. My wife and I talk about our hectic schedules at the hospital, the children talking about their week of returning back to school, both elementary and college, and my in-laws talking about their leaving next week to spend some time back in Miami with Aria and her family. But the news that everyone is talking about at this Sunday dinner ritual is our son Liam. Last night our son asked his girlfriend Brooke, on their third anniversary of being together, to be his wife and she said yes. My wife and I are so happy for the two of them but it is both of our mothers who begin the crying fest as they both shout "A Wedding…"!

**A/N Just one more part I promise and then the bleeding will stop! My friend told me to add that last line for the humor content…LOL!**


	18. EpiloguePart Three

**EPILOGUE…PART THREE**

Sunday, September 25th…

The early autumn sun rises through our bedroom window as the glow shines off my wife's raven hair and into my eyes. With the sunlight waking me from my slumber as look down upon my chest to find my Calliope…my wife of almost twenty five years…softly snoring as she is still using my breasts as her own personal pillows. I brush back her beautiful brunette curly locks of hair with a hint of gray to find her absolutely gorgeous face underneath. I kiss her forehead as I softly say her name as she just moans at my request.

"Hey baby" I softly whisper to my wife as I try my best to wake her up again. Finally I just turn my body onto my side as my Calliope slides off my chest and onto her back as she moans my name again. I take this chance to kiss my wife fully on her lips to wake her up as I can feel her waking up and she parts her lips a bit to invite my tongue into her mouth. Once my tongue is deep inside my wife's mouth her hands travels down my stomach and in between my legs as her fingers find what they are searching for. But just as my wife begins her search into me our youngest son knocks on our bedroom door with a thud as he says "Mama…mami, grandmas just called and they are on their way home. Anybody up for making breakfast this morning"?

My wife laughs at our son's perfect timing of our sexy time but I am not amused as I tell our son "We'll be there soon, mijo". Arizona climbs out of bed with a promise that we can pick up our sexy time later. I watch my wife escape into our bathroom as she is still giggling at our Nico's bad timing this morning and I say to myself "Later my ass…we can have some shower sexy time right now" as I bolt out of our bed and make my way to our bathroom but instead of my wife giggling she is now moaning my name over and over.

I am standing in the kitchen flipping the last of the pancakes as I take the bacon and sausage and the cinnamon rolls out of the oven. Nico and I have set the table for five as we both grab the food and place it on the table. My wife comes into the dining room to pour the coffee and juice for everyone just as our mothers come in the front door. They both have joined an aerobic water class that they attend three mornings a week.

The table setting has dwindled down from fifteen to just the five of us now. Both Arizona's father and my father have passed on quite a while ago. Arizona's father Daniel died on the golf course one afternoon from a heart attack about ten years ago and my father died in his sleep about eight years ago from a stroke. We have changed our Sunday dinner ritual to now having our Sunday morning breakfast as both of our mothers sold their homes here in Seattle and live with my wife and my son and me.

Our son Liam married his fiancée Brooke fourteen years ago and has two beautiful daughters, twelve year old Caroline Arizona and ten year old Madison Spencer, and the four of them live in Boston. Liam is still in the Navy as he is now a Captain but is now stationed in Boston as Brooke is a school teacher. Caroline Arizona is named after his mama Carly and me.

Our nephew Timmy followed in my footsteps as he is now the Head of Pediatric Surgery at PortlandMedicalCenter in Oregon. He and his wife Claire have three boys and twin girls. Timothy Daniel Robbins III is the oldest at ten years old then Steven Allen Robbins is nine years old followed by Burke Jeffrey Robbins at seven years old. Then their twin daughters are Katherine Barbara Robbins and Gabrielle Lucia Robbins at five years old. I always knew that Timmy would be a family man just like his father and grandfather. My brother would be so proud of his only son just as my wife and I are to have helped raise him to be a proud papa and husband.

Our niece Dani finished her studies at SeattlePacificUniversity but between her sophomore and junior year she became pregnant and married the father of her child. Our oldest great nephew at thirteen years old, Daniel Carlos Robbins Porter, was born in the summer of 2021. By the time Dani graduated college in June of 2022, she was a single mother as her and her son's father divorced. By August of 2022, Dani and baby Daniel left Seattle and moved back into my parent's home in Boston. She went back to school and received her master's from BostonCollege. Then to fulfill her dream of becoming the best math whiz ever, she went to Harvard and received her doctorate degree and is now a professor of mathematics at Massachusetts Institute of Technology or M.I.T. as Daniel Carlos likes to brag on his mama.

Of Arizona and my six children, our daughter Eva is more like her mothers than we ever could have imagined. On the eve of her and her twin brother Sam's eighteenth birthday party, she brought her girlfriend Lisa to our home for dinner. She was simply shocked, to say the least, to learn that her mama and I knew all about her and her girlfriend Lisa for two years prior. But this past June, when she and Lisa both graduated from WashingtonStateUniversity with a degree in law for Eva and a degree in medicine for Lisa, Eva asked Lisa to marry her and her girlfriend of six years said "Yes". There is only one catch to this arrangement, they both had to move to Miami since Lisa's internship is at Miami GeneralHospital and so they did last month. My mother insisted that they both live with her at the Torres house in Miami. Eva is now a practicing lawyer in my mother's law practice.

Our mothers are over the moon about Eva and Lisa's upcoming nuptials as my mother shouts "Another Robbins Torres wedding to plan" as Arizona's mother says "I so love all of my grandchildren".

Our son Samuel, sorry Sam, followed in his mami footsteps as he went off to college in Southern California at USC and became an orthopedic surgeon. He married his college sweetheart Caitlin and they have one year old twin boys Sammy Jr. and Davey. Sam is an orthopedic surgeon at UCLAMedicalCenter in Los Angeles but he and Caitlin raise their sons in Santa Monica where Caitlin is a stay at home mom.

Our Danny boy, our sweet and quiet and somewhat shy son, just graduated from DukeUniversity in North Carolina with a degree in journalism. Since he has been in North Carolina the past four years he has fallen in love with the state. He tells my wife and I that it reminds him of Seattle and of how close the proximity of the beaches are to the mountains. He was the one who took the passing of our fathers the hardest. He was twelve when my father died and was fourteen when Callie's father died. He became a recluse into his own little world for the next two years until my wife and I convinced him to talk to Dr. Wyatt at the hospital. Still to this day, he talks to Dr. Wyatt whenever he begins to feel reclusive and withdrawn from society.

But this morning our Danny boy called to say that he is staying in North Carolina as he has purchased a beach house on RodantheBeach and is now working for the Outer Banks Sentinel newspaper as a reporter in Nags Head. He also said that he has received two offers, one from Harper Collins and the other from Simon & Schuster, to publish his first novel that he has finished writing over a year ago. The novel is about his grandfathers and is about their family history and the paths that they both chose to live their lives. The novel is titled "Two Good Men In A Storm". Our son also told my wife and I that he is working on a new novel about his grandmothers but he asked that we not to say anything to them about this venture just yet.

Our daughter Sofia has taken the talents of her mami and her abuelos as the three of them have taught our daughter the intricate forms of Spanish cuisine. Ever since our trip to Spain fifteen years ago when she was just seven years old, our Sofia has become a sponge soaking up so much knowledge from these three people in her life that she completed her first two year course at the Le Cordon Bleu Culinary Institute here in Seattle. Then two years ago, with our blessing and her abuela's blessing, Sofia left for Italy, France, Switzerland and Spain to complete her studies with the Le Cordon Bleu Institute. Since completing her studies, she is now an instructor at the Le Cordon Bleu Institute in Madrid Spain where she and her wife, of two years, Isabella have opened their own restaurant as it is specifically named for the three people in her life that taught her the meaning of family, food and how to love one another and also how to cook…as the restaurant's name is **La Casa de Torres**…In English…**The Torres Home**.

Our daughter Michelle Iphigenia, sharing both Arizona's and my middle names, is the sports enthusiast. Ever since she was five years old she has played softball, basketball, volleyball and she has run track and was on her high school swim team. A year ago, at the beginning of her high school senior year, she accepted a full ride scholarship to The University of Tennessee in Nashville. She left for Nashville two weeks ago as she is majoring in Business and with a minor in music because she hopes that someday her and her sister Sofia will take over the family hotel business that her grandfather Carlos started over fifty years ago. But right now and for the next four years, she will play softball, basketball and volleyball for the Lady Vols and try to sell her songs that she has written, over two hundred of them in fact, since the tender age of ten years old.

And then there is our baby boy Nico who just turned sixteen and just yesterday received his driver's license. Watch out Seattle, he is legal now. Of all of the six children my wife Calliope and I have given birth to Nico is the tallest by far. At six feet five inches tall of all boy, our son as he has just entered his junior year of high school, is already being courted by all of the big named colleges and universities across our great country. Nico told my wife and I that he is going to study law when he chooses a college or university which has made my mother-in-law Lucia very happy.

All of our children graduated high school from the same high school here in Seattle, Bishop Blanchet High School. Calliope and I decided to send our children to Catholic school long ago as we both agreed to raise them in the Catholic Church. Unfortunately, much to my mother's dismay because she thought we would raise them Lutheran, but to Calliope's mother's approval, as we just figured that they would choose their own path when they became adults. And we we're right as Eva, Sam and Sofia have chosen the Lutheran way of life as Danny, Michelle and right now Nico go to the Catholic Church.

But today, as I sit in the chair at the end of dining room table that my father used to sit in and sip the last of my coffee, I watch my wife of almost twenty five years as she and our mama's and our baby boy have a conversation. I think back to all of our children that we have raised together since we have been married as I think to myself that my Calliope and I did something good…real good as each of our children are happy and healthy. Some of them may not live in this house anymore but every week they make a point to call and let my wife and I know how they are doing. Every Sunday…like clockwork…the five of them either call or Skype us…every Sunday evening.

It's now a little after nine in the evening and my mother along with Calliope, Lucia and Nico and I have talked to all of our other children either by phone or on the computer in our office at home. Callie and I are sitting in our office talking about where we want to go for our twenty fifth wedding anniversary when Nico pokes his head in and says "Hey pretty ladies, Grandma Barbara and Lucia and I would like to talk to you both. Can you join us in the living room please"? My wife and I follow our son into the other room.

On the coffee table sits five pieces of my mother's homemade apple pie topped with a scoop of vanilla bean ice cream and four cups of coffee. Nico is the first to dive in head first as he practically inhales his piece of pie and ice cream. Then Lucia hands both my wife and I an envelope as my mother begins to speak as she says to Calliope and I "I know that since your father's have died neither of you have went anywhere special for your anniversaries since we all went to Spain fifteen years ago". Then Lucia says "But you both will be celebrating your silver anniversary in a few days. Twenty five years together ladies…You both have brought so much joy and happiness to this family over the past twenty five years…So your family has decided to help you both choose on how to celebrate this milestone".

Our baby boy kneels down in front of my wife and I as he says to his mamas "You both need to get away and have a good time. It is time to memorialize the love that you both have for one another by spending the next two weeks at the one place on God's green earth that you both love since you both first went there on your honeymoon. Grandmas and I have talked to Uncle Owen and Aunt Miranda and they have both cleared your schedules for the next two weeks. Fifteen years ago you both gave all of us these same envelopes as you two took all fifteen of us on your tenth anniversary celebration to the island of Majorca Spain. Now it is our turn to do the same to the two of you".

Arizona and I open both envelopes as we find two round trip airplane tickets to our own personal honeymoon destination. My wife and I are crying our eyes out as we hug our mothers and our son so tight. Nico then says "The only catch is that you both leave in the morning with your first stop in the city of Madrid so you both can spend a couple of days with Sofia and Isabella and then it's off to your island of Majorca. I will take you both to the airport in the morning before I go to school". Our son kisses my wife and I as he then says "Well go get packing…we need to leave by six in the morning".

"American Airlines Flight 1976 to New York City is now boarding at Gate 9". The PA system has just announced our flight as I tell my wife but Arizona will not let go of our son's neck as she squeezes him tight and peppers his face with kisses. Nico promises to take care of his grandmas as I finally get to hug and kiss him goodbye. I tell him that we will call the three of them when we land in Madrid either sometime tonight or tomorrow morning. Our baby boy kisses his mamas one more time as my wife and I begin to board the plane. When we reach our first class seats, my Arizona is a withering and crying mess. I hold her in my arms as she is still in awe of our family and what they have done to surprise us for our twenty fifth wedding anniversary.

When we exit the plane in Madrid we are greeted by our daughter Sofia and her wife Isabella…as they too have a surprise for us. Isabella is six months pregnant with their first child. With our son Danny helping his twin sister with a donation of his own, the child that Sofia and Isabella are having will truly be a Robbins Torres. My wife and I are over the moon happy for them as this will be our fifth grandchild. Arizona and I spend two glorious days with Sofia and Isabella at their beautiful home in the heart of Madrid. The restaurant that they both own is positively fabulous and the food is just outstanding. My mother and father would be just as proud of our daughter as I am as her signature dishes on the menu are from their family recipes.

Calliope and I walk into the original beach house that our family rented for us all those years ago. It is still in pristine condition as we remembered. After we unpack our clothes and put everything in its place, my wife races me down to the beach…our own private beach. For the next thirty minutes or so we both swim around each other and talk and then my wife dives into the Mediterranean Sea and when she pops back up out of the water she is topless. I take advantage of this opportunity as I take off my bikini top and we skinny dip and then make our way to the chaise lounge and make love.

**September 30****th****…**

The morning sun shines through the open windows as a cool breeze blows the curtains around. The flapping of the curtains against the morning air is not the only thing that wakes me up. My wife making love to me as she has her face buried deep in between my legs as her tongue and fingers are bringing me to my first orgasm of the day and I am screaming her name. My Arizona is traveling back up my body as she is kissing every inch of bare skin she can until she reaches both of my breasts. My breathing begins to slow down and return to normal but when my wife reaches my boobs and does what she does to them, I have a hard time catching my breath again.

Spending our anniversary morning in bed having sex and making love to one another until noon is the best present I could have ever hoped for from my wife. But when my wife Calliope's stomach begins to growl she takes it upon herself to remove her body from my embrace and head to the kitchen to make us something to eat. Over our breakfast/lunch meal my wife and I make plans to take the train into Palma to do some shopping and have dinner and go dancing for our anniversary. Before we leave for the train station we both make some phone calls to thank our loved ones for their anniversary wishes. We leave messages with Dani, Liam, Eva and Danny to ask them to let everyone else know that we are fine as they all say they will.

Arizona and I take a taxicab back to our beach house after our day of shopping and our anniversary dinner that included some dancing. My wife and I have a little bit of a buzz from drinking too many sangria's tonight. The beach house is completely dark except for the porch light as I thought my wife left some lights on before we left this afternoon. I am having trouble finding the key hole to the front door as my wife is hanging on to me giggling like a school girl as she makes me laugh too and I drop the keys. Then suddenly the door flies open and all the lights in the house come on as my Arizona and I hear from every Robbins Torres family member "Happy Anniversary mamas" and my wife and I pass out right then and there.

Sam and Danny pick their mamas up off the front porch as my sisters and I run around the beach house finding some cool wash cloths for their foreheads. My cousin Timmy is the first to reach in his black medical bag and find two smelling salts as he breaks them in half and hands my brother Sam one as they both begin to trace them under our mama's noses. I stand behind my older brother as I am holding my grandmother's hands tight. Grandma Barbara whispers my name "Nico" as she buries her head into my chest. With my abuela Lucia whispering softly over and over "What did we do. Oh my goodness what did we do".

Within seconds both of our mama's wake up but it is our mami that is really mad as she screams at all of us "What the hell is the matter with all of you scaring your mama and me like that". But it is our mama that has us all concerned as she is just crying uncontrollably as our mami holds her tight and she brushes everybody hands away from our mama. We all take a seat around the two women as we just stare at them until everything settles down. With both mama's having their heads buried in each others necks it is hard to see their faces but for a moment I think I hear laughter.

I look over at my brothers and whisper "Do you two hear them laughing" as the whispers begin to circulate around the living room. Just when Timmy and I begin to walk over to our mamas they both burst off the sofa at all of us and scream "Gotcha" as they begin to laugh hysterically. Both of our grandmothers are not amused by this well planned piece of trickery as Grandma Barbara says "Girls, you scared the shit out of us" as Grandma Lucia says "Mean Calliope and Arizona…very mean". But my brothers and sisters and I are very proud of our mothers right now as I say "Well played mamas…well played" and our mama says "Thank you baby boy".

The surprise anniversary party that our family has thrown our mamas tonight is getting off to a great start as the first order of business is out of the way. When the surprise that all of us children planned for our mamas backfires and they once again get the best of us, I ask my mamas "How did you both know"? Our mami is the first to answer "Well Sof, our first clue came about two months ago". I am amazed at my mami's candor about the whole situation but it is Eva that says "Two months, you both have known for two months". That is when our mama explains everything to all of us.

"A couple of months ago when your mami was home by herself in the morning, due to me being called into the hospital and Nico was in school and our mamas were at their aerobics swimming class, she intercepted a call for a gentleman named Javier" I begin to tell my family but then my Calliope finishes my story. Calliope says "Javier, who was thinking he was talking to your abuela because we both speak fluent Spanish, begins to tell me that the villa beach house that your grandmothers had reserved for our anniversary was ready for the time your abuela allotted for during the month of September. I asked Javier to call your abuela's phone back and leave a message on her voice mail with all the details because I did not have anything to write with as I was driving. He thanked me for my hospitality and said he would do as I had asked. So he called my mother's phone back and left all the information for her just like I asked him to do".

I look at my wife Calliope as I then say "There were other clues too. Like how your grandmothers suddenly finding all of these clothing sales for summer clothes. They were buying all kinds of clothes like sun dresses and t-shirts and shorts and sandals in sizes to fit all of you. But the real kicker was when your grandmothers bridge partner Eloise came into the ER a few weeks ago. You see, Eloise had fallen down her steps off her veranda and dislocated her shoulder. While your mami was fixing her shoulder the pain medicine that she was given made her tell your mami and me some things that she normally would not have told us if she wasn't being medicated".

My mother begins to curse as she says "Damn that Eloise and her big mouth" but the Arizona's mother says "Maybe we should not have talked so much about our plans at bridge club". Then my mother says sarcastically to Barbara "When were we supposed to talk about our plans. The bridge club nights were the only time we had to ourselves without the danger of letting our girls know about the surprise. What if they would've walked into our conversations at home"? That is when I interject by saying "Calm down you two…everything is fine. It does not matter how all your sneaky planning got you here…what matters is that you are here with Arizona and I sharing another milestone in our life together as a family…we love you all so much".

I ask our daughters to fill enough champagne flutes for everyone and two flutes of apple juice, one for Isabella and one for Nico, as I stand to make my first Robbins Torres speech of the day. With everyone holding their glasses high in the air I begin "I know that Calliope and I have not done any kind of family celebrating for our anniversaries over the past ten years since our fathers passed away. I cannot say for my wife but I know for a fact that when we were all here fifteen years ago celebrating our first milestone together, it was the best time of my life. I know that each and every one of you miss your grandfathers deeply, so what do you say we start this party off the best way we know how and drink to the two men who made this family possible". With all of our children saying together "Thank you grandpas" as we all raise our glasses to the heavens above and drink.

For the next seven days every Robbins Torres family member spends our days and nights together celebrating our silver anniversary. With my wife and I sharing the single beach house that our mothers reserved for us while the rest of our family share the big three story beach house that we all shared all those years ago. We all do everything together as a family as everyone shows the newest members of our family how we all vacation together. From shopping, sight seeing, parasailing, fishing from a chartered fishing boat, to the museums, and the family history that Spain has to offer to dining in some of the finest restaurants and everything in between. Then with two days left of our twenty fifth wedding anniversary and our third honeymoon celebration, the rest of this big, beautiful and wonderful family all head back to all of their different homeward destinations as they leave my Calliope and I to enjoy our last days together in our own little paradise.

Arizona and I spend the next two days by ourselves in our honeymoon villa and in this big comfortable bed. Because we both know once we leave our romantic piece of the world here on this island and travel back home to Seattle that our life will not be our own. But since the day I meet my wife over twenty seven years ago that has exactly been the case. We met as strangers then became friends then became lovers then we were married all the while we embarked on a mission together…a mission to be a family. I lie in this big cozy bed with this gorgeous blonde haired blue eyed woman lying on my chest listening to her almost deafening snores as she breathes in and out and I find myself smiling like a Cheshire cat at how much I love my wife.

Calliope and I arrive at the Barcelona airport but are told that our flight is delayed for a few hours due to some bad weather over the Atlantic Ocean that is in our flight path. We check our luggage and our tickets in anyways as we call all of our family members to tell them of this new development. It is a little after ten in the evening when we board the plane as I tell our mothers and our baby boy that we will take a taxi from the airport since we probably won't be arriving in Seattle until after midnight pacific coast time. Nico tells my wife that if anything changes to let him know because he does not have school tomorrow and he can still pick us up from the airport.

My wife Arizona and I have found our way to our first class seats. When I see the flight attendants close and lock the entrance door I adjust my body to sit a little sideways as lean my seat backwards and I look deep into my wife's eyes. This is just one part of the airplane flight that my wife does not like so for the next five minutes or so I am going to occupy her time. I begin to talk about our family and our vacation time together these past two weeks. Once I feel the plane has lifted off the ground I see my wife begin to yawn. I ask her if she is ready to take a long nap as we have about eight hours before we touch down in New York City as she says yes to my question and we both cover our bodies with a blanket as she lies in my arms and we fall into a deep and restful sleep.

I find myself wide awake after taking about a three hour nap but my Calliope is still asleep. I unwrap myself from her embrace as I place her hands in her lap. This motion causes my wife to shift in her seat as the blanket that was originally over the two of us has suddenly fallen down my wife's chest and into her lap as well. I stare at my wife's bare chest as she is still wearing the sun dress that she chose this morning to wear. The same sun dress that when she bent over this afternoon looking in the fridge for something for us to eat for lunch, I noticed that she was not wearing any underwear. The same sun dress that when I realized this fact about my wife today, I walk up behind her as I turned her around and forced her against that same fridge door. Then I dropped to my knees as I draped the bottom of that sun dress over my head spreading my wife's legs open as I run my tongue through her slick wet folds and right then and there I have my wife for lunch.

With my mind wandering back to this afternoon's sexy time with my wife, I check out my surroundings. Every first class passenger is either reading a book or sleeping. Then I notice the flight attendants are talking amongst themselves near the front of the plane and not paying any attention to us. Then I look back at my wife as now the thin straps holding her dress up over her shoulders have slipped down her biceps as her chest is even more bare than before. Licking my dry desert like lips to moisten them as I get them nice and wet before I make my move. First I carefully drag my fingertips under the blanket and under my wife's cotton sun dress. My wife feels my fingers graze her thighs as she automatically opens them for me. I take my other hand as I gently and tenderly slide the fabric of my wife's sun dress over and off her left breast to expose the naked flesh as I know she is still going commando for me.

I turn a bit in my seat as I hover over her upper body to take this beautiful portion of my wife's body into my mouth as my fingers find their way to her very hot and very wet pussy. My wife's body jerks a little under my touch but when she feels what I am doing to her she begins to moan. My mouth is eagerly sucking and nipping and licking my wife's boob as my fingers pump in and out of her filling my hand with her sweet juices. My wife…my fucking smokin' hot gorgeous wife is whispering my name in my ear as I am bringing her to one of the most mind blowing earth shattering orgasm ever. Just as she reaches her peak, my wife pulls my head up off her boob as she inhales my face in hers and kisses me with such passion our tongues duel it out for dominance in our mouths. When our breathing finally returns to normal, I realize that my fingers are still deep inside my wife as I kiss her deeply again to cover the moans that she is releasing from her body as I slowly pull my fingers out of my wife and they graze her clit one final time as this action makes her orgasm for a second time all over my hand.

My wife and I wipe our hair out of each others face as we several tissues and wipe our faces off as sweat has begun to condensate. When my wife finally composes herself she smiles at me and says "What has gotten into you today, baby? Twice in one day…first this afternoon at lunch and now on the plane with all of your horniness. Not that I am complaining mind you because you know that I love when you get like this…I like it a lot". I smile back at my Calliope as I say "Well it's all your fault y'know. Bending over in that sun dress earlier today with no panties on and now tonight with you still being in that same sun dress…I became inspired. Besides I owed you one".

I say back to my wife with a chuckle in my voice "You became inspired…Huh, you are just one horny human being…an extremely sexy horny woman Mrs. Arizona Robbins Torres…inspired my ass. And what do you mean you owed me one. What did I ever do to you that you think you owe me one"? I kiss my wife with such passion again as I take her breath away as I lay my upper body onto hers and squeeze her left boob as it fits so well in the palm of my hand. When the kiss is finished I whisper in my wife's ear as she tries to catch her breath again "Do you not remember all those years ago when you made love to me on an airplane as we were flying over this very same ocean. When you finished making love to me, as that was the first time I was ever made love to on an airplane before, then you whispered in my ear welcome to the mile high club Arizona. So now I am returning the favor".

I watch my wife's face light up with her best smile ever as I know she remembers what I am talking about as she kisses me again and we just lay in each others arms until we reach New York City. We continue to tell each other over and over how much we love each other throughout the rest of the night. When we touch down in Seattle a little after midnight our son and our mamas are there waiting for my wife and I as we exit the plane. With kisses and hugs abound for everyone I hear my wife say to our youngest son "Nico, I thought we told you that we could take a cab home". Our baby boy looks deep into his mami's eyes and says "Mami, you both are my mamas and for as long as I live I want and will take care of you both. I love you ladies with all my heart and besides both grandmas said they would come and get you both without me. I just could not let them do that because you know what happens to two single beautiful older women driving around Seattle at night. Some old men might think they are out on the town and try to hit on them. Nope could not have that on my conscience…no…no…no".

Our baby boy escorts his mamas and his grandmas out of the airport as we all make our way back to our home here in Seattle. Back to our life our loves and our children even though most of them are out on their own and have flown the coop. My wife and I have twenty five years of memories and I am sure if we play our cards…and our lives right…we can build twenty five more years of memories as we watch our children and grandchildren grow. Who knows maybe for our golden anniversary we can take each and every Robbins Torres family member back to our island once again. Back to our own little piece of heaven right smack dab in the Mediterranean Sea.

**A/N Thanks for hanging around until the end. I like the way I ended this story. I hope you all enjoyed reading my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until next time…KB**


End file.
